


The New Crow

by knimeuwu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationship, Blood and Torture, Fluff, Haikyuu - Freeform, Hinata injured, Hospitals, Kidnapped, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mutual Pining, One-Sided Relationship, Police, Slow Build, Toxic Relationship, Training Camp, Yakuza, abused hinata, controlling boyfriend, implied- drugs, poor hinata
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2020-12-14 23:35:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 40
Words: 121,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21024080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knimeuwu/pseuds/knimeuwu
Summary: What happens when Hinata’s ex boyfriend suddenly joins Karasuno’s volleyball club? Who knew what happened in the past with Onima Daisuke and Hinata?How will everything play out from now on with Onima on the team?





	1. A new teammate!

"Alright, now I told everyone about the new player joining our team right?" Ukai asked as he had everyone huddle up around him. Everyone nodded their heads at Ukai's question.

"He'll be attending practice tomorrow. Also, Takeda told me there's a practice match in Tokyo again next week. I was told Aoba Johsai is going as well, apparently Nekomata got in touch with their coach." Ukai said with a shrug. Everyone ignored the fact of Aoba Johsai joining them, instead got excited about a new player joining the team.

"Kageyama! What if he's better than you at volleyball? Are you gonna scare him away with your face?" Hinata said excitedly. Kageyama snapped his head towards Hinata and gripped his hair. 

"O-Ow! That hurts Bakageyama!" Hinata squeaked as Kageyama's grip only tightened. 

"Thats the point dumbass!" Kageyama huffed and let go of Hinata, turning his body away as well.

"I wonder what made him join volleyball so late." Sugawara pondered next to the other third years.

"Ah, Coach told me he was transferred here, thats why. He didnt go into detail about him though." Daichi said.

"I hope they arent scary..." Asahi muttered, earning a slap on the back from Sugawara.

"Oh come on you big softie! Its more likely he'll be scared of you!" Sugawara joked. Daichi chuckled as Asahi nervously laughed. 

"What if he's in a gang..." Yachi said while trembling a bit. Kiyoko noticed her slight panicking and calmed her down quietly.

"Alright. Lets get to cleaning up and everyone go home and make sure to have dinner." Ukai clapped his hands, getting everyone to scatter around while cleaning the gym.

"So what do you think the new guy is gonna be like? What if he's like Tanaka and Noya? That'd be awesome!" Hinata said excitedly as he and Kageyama walked down the street.

"We dont need another one of those." Kageyama said with a disgusted face. Hinata gaped at his response.

"Whaddya' mean one of those!" He exclaimed confused. Kageyama shrugged nonchalantly. 

"Im super excited to meet this new person now! I cant wait to tell Kenma all about him tomorrow!" Hinata skipped around a bit. Kageyama watched him with a bored expression.

"Why does Nekoma's setter have to know about our business." Kageyama thought bitterly. 

Hinata realized that they were at the area where they usually part ways and turned to Kageyama.

"Ill see you tomorrow, Bakageyama!" Hinata shouted and waved as he walked down the other road that led to his house. Kageyama waved silently and went the other way to his house.

Hinata rode his bike excitedly as he went to school, on his way to morning practice. It wasnt everyday you get a new teammate! Hinata was excited to make a new friend.

He didnt have any friends besides Izumi and Koji before high school. 

After a few minutes of riding down the rode, Hinata made it to the school and he chained up his bike. He fixed his bag and ran to the clubroom, on his way there he saw Kageyama simply sipping on a carton of milk while sitting in front of the clubroom. 

"GEH? I LOST!" Hinata whined as he trudged up the steps. Kageyama smirked triumphantly at Hinata.

"That makes... what? 48-47?" Kageyama said, asking more than stating. Hinata thought about the score for a bit. He put a finger to his chin while closing his eyes and thought.

"I dunno, somewhere around there." Hinata shrugged. Kageyama rolled his eyes and finished his milk carton. 

They heard people walking and talking coming from below them. They both went to the railing and saw Daichi and Sugawara simply talking to eachother.

"Of course. You two are already here." Sugawara sighed but smiled when he noticed the Freak Duo standing at the clubroom door.

"I might as well give you two the club key since you always come early." Daichi said as he began unlocking the door. Hinata chuckled as Kageyama only stared off somewhere else.

Other team members began to pile in as Hinata was almost done getting changed. Hinata couldnt contain his excitement as he ran out of the club room, not even bothering to fix his shirt that was on backwards. 

He got to the gym and went into the equipment room and grabbed the net. He saw Ennoshita walk in and got help from him with setting up the net.

"Thanks Ennoshita!" Hinata said as he tied up the net against the pole. Ennoshita nodded as he finished his side.

"Oh and Hinata," Ennoshita started, getting the decoy's attention. Hinata turned to face Ennoshita.

"Your shirt is on backwards." Ennoshita pointed at Hinata's shirt, causing the red-head to shriek and turn around to twist his shirt around. Tucking in his arms and twisting the shirt around from the inside.

"Alright! Looks like were done setting up. Lets do our warm ups and get three laps in." Daichi's voice echoing around the gym.

Everyone huddled around as Takeda stood in front of them with a boy who no ones ever seen before.

"Im sure you all heard about the new volleyball player joining your team by now. This is Daisuke Onima. He's a second year and will be a great asset to the team!" Takeda said, smiling and gesturing towards Onima. 

The boy was taller than Kageyama, but shorter than Tsukishima. He had purple-ish black hair, slightly falling right above his eye brows. He had his lip pierced, a ring on the right side of his bottom lip. 

He had a unique appearance. 

"Im Onima Daisuke, second year. I hope you'll take great care of me!" Onima exclaimed as he bowed to the team of crows.

"HE HAS A LIP PIERCING! HOW COOL IS THAT!" Nishinoya boasted as he ran up to Onima and pointed.

"You must think your tough shit, eh?" Tanaka said, giving Onima a look. Onima stared dumbly at the two second years.

"Oi! Dont try to scare your new teammate! Sorry about them. Im Sawamura Daichi, captain, just call me Daichi. Nice to meet you! Im sure you'll be a great help to the team." Daichi said, taking his hand out to shake Onima's. 

Onima simply smiled and shook Daichi's hand. He seemed like a fairly nice guy. He had a warming smile, although Sugawara's smile was much more angelic and warm than his. 

Everyone failed to notice the decoy in the back being frozen in fear. He just stood there stiffly, his eyes wide with fear and panic in them as he stared at Onima.

"So Onima, what position do you play? If you say setter, im literally going to scream." Sugawara joked. Onima chuckled and replied to his question.

"I play wing spiker, actually! I dont have much experience, but the more I practice the better I get!" Onima said with a bigger smile. Everyone smiled at him, except Hinata and the two most stoic players on the team. 

"Thats the spirit!" Nishinoya said, slapping Onima on the arm. Onima chuckled nervously and held his arm. 

"Oi, you've been excited the entire night last night about the new teammate. The minute the new guy comes your all quiet?" Kageyama said confused as he looked behind him. He was even more confused when he saw the terrified look on Hinata's face.

"S-Sorry! I guess im just tired." Hinata chuckled nervously. Kageyama looked at him weirdly but shrugged. 

It was probably nothing anyway.

"Hinata! You have got to check out his piercing!" Nishinoya said as he ran to Hinata and grabbed his wrist, dragging him towards Onima. 

That was exactly what he didnt want. 

Hinata could feel Onima's gaze on him as he now stood in front of him. He swallowed nervously and looked up, meeting his gaze.

"Hey Sho~chan." Onima said with a smirk. The team looked at him surprised.

"You already know Hinata?" Asahi asked, since he had used Hinata's first name and even a nickname. Onima nodded happily while Hinata stood there silently.

"Yup! We were boyfriends in Junior High." Onima said, more than happy to talk about their past. Hinata flinched at the word boyfriends, but it went by unnoticed.

"Hinata is capable of love?" Tsukishima said, fakely shocked. 

"I didnt know Hinata had any exes." Sugawara said. 

"Hinata isnt a talkative person anyway." Onima shrugged. The team looked at him dumbfounded faces.

"The day Hinata isnt talkative is a day we get blessed." Tsukishima said in a monotone voice. 

"Not the Hinata Shouyou I know, or knew." Onima chuckled while glancing at Hinata.

Hinata couldnt help but worry. His team practically knew he was gay now. Would they even support him? 

Why was Onima back? 

"So you guys used to date?" Tanaka asked Hinata. Hinata looked up and nodded shyly. 

"Its not gonna be awkward or anything is it?" He asked again. Hinata thought for a bit. Maybe Onima has changed? Maybe he wasnt the Onima back then.

"It wouldnt be. No feelings were hurt for too long. Right Sho~chan?" Onima asked politely. Hinata hesitantly nodded.

"Alright then. Lets get back to practice. We'll see you at afterschool practice?" Daichi said. Onima nodded and said goodbye to everyone before leaving to go to the school. 

"He seems nice." Asahi said with a calm smile.

Hes anything but that.

"Yea. That lip piercing was making him kind of attractive." Sugawara snickered. Hinata looked at Sugawara in shock. Was he gay? Or maybe even bisexual?

"His hair was pretty cool. Its an interesting color. I wonder if its dyed." Yamaguchi said with a smile.

"Ok ok, lets just continue practicing alright?" Daichi sighed.

Hinata grabbed his bento box out of his bag and put it on his desk once the bell rang for lunch. He grabbed his chopsticks and unwrapped his box. He licked his lips and began eating happily. 

"Excuse me, Hinata~san? Someone wants to see you." A girl said to Hinata. He looked towards the door and felt his breath hitch in his throat. It was Onima waving at him as he walked towards him.

"T-Thank you, Kimi~chan." Hinata smiled uneasily at her. She nodded and walked away, blushing once Onima passed her.

"Hey Sho~chan!" Onima said happily. Hinata felt uneasy as Onima took a seat beside him. Sitting on the chair backwards. 

"H-Hi Onima~san." Hinata said nervously. 

"Its been a while, hm?" Hinata wanted to get out of this conversation more than anything. He was uncomfortable just being in the same room as him. 

"Y-Yea. So you play volleyball now?" Hinata asked. Onima blinked at him but nodded.

"I never understood why you were so obsessed with it. But I gave it a try and now I play wing spiker!" Onima put his hand up, holding a peace sign. Hinata nodded and thought back to the time they were dating.

~~

"Sho~chan! Wanna come over tonight?" Onima said as he sat down next to Hinata. Hinata looked at him and looked away.

"Ah- Hinata is gonna be practicing with us tonight us til 7, Onima~san." A girl from the volleyball team said. Onima looked up. at her, clearly fighting the urge to scowl. He simply nodded at her and turned to Hinata.

"Come to my place after then." He demanded more than asked. Hinata nodded and left to go to the volleyball team.

Hinata fell to the ground with a stinging pain in his left cheek. He brought his hand up and held his cheek in pain.

"I thought I told you to quit with that stupid dream of yours!" A kick came flying towards Hinata's thigh. He whimpered at the contact. 

"Your not even on a real team! And your choosing volleyball over me?" Onima shouted at him as he pulled at Hinata's hair. Tears began falling out of Hinata's eyes. 

"Your really bold for choosing it over me! Your boyfriend! Cant you see im trying to love you? How can I do that when you go after something that wont ever come true!" Onima threw Hinata back, causing Hinata to fall onto the floor harshly. 

~~

Hinata shivered at the memory. He was surprised that he still held on to volleyball even after all that. He was glad that he didnt leave volleyball. 

He had thought about it a few times, but didnt have the balls to quit. 

"I see you still havent grown any inches since the last time I saw you. Your still short as ever." Onima snickered. Hinata gaped at him in shock.

"I-Im not that short!" Hinata argued. 

"Your right though. That little guy with the blonde streak is atleast an inch shorter or so." Onima said. Hinata nodded and ate his bento.

"Why did you transfer here?" Hinata suddenly asked. Onima looked at him and smiled.

"So I could see you again!" In a way, that sentence made Hinata even more uncomfortable.

"W-What?" He asked confused. Onima kept his smile and patted Hinata's head.

"I miss you. I missed what we had. I realized I couldnt live without you. So after trying out volleyball, I decided to come to Karasuno to see you again." Onima said and patted Hinata's head. Hinata looked at him shocked. He wants to get back together with him? 

"I... dont know, Onima..." Hinata said quietly. Onima looked at Hinata, his smile slipping away.

"Im not taking no for an answer, Sho~chan. Lets talk about this after practice." Onima said before getting up and leaving the classroom, leaving Hinata to his thoughts.

Hinata stared at the empty seat, his eyebrows furrowed together. Why does Onima want him back? All he did was hurt him in anyway possible. He wasnt exactly giving off that vibe he did before. But he still had that venomous tone.

Hinata didn't know what to think of the situation. 

His ex boyfriend, who was abusive and didnt support him in anyway, wanted him back. He couldve changed for the better. He seemed fairly nicer as well. But he was basically demanding Hinata to take him back.


	2. Ex-Boyfriends to Boyfriends?

The rest of the day was sort of weird. Between every single class, he had seen Onima or was talked to by him. Each time he was rather close to Hinata. It was making him uncomfortable, not like he wasnt already.

He wasnt even in the same hallway as him. 

He was a second year and Hinata was a first year.

"Dont forget to study for your test next week. Have a great rest of your day and see you all tomorrow." The sensei said, dismissing the class as the bell rang, either for students to go to club activities or just go home. 

Hinata got up and packed all his things, almost hitting one of his classmates.

"Watch it Hinata! You'll make a mess moving your arms around like that." One of his classmates hissed. Hinata jumped and apologized quickly, saying how he was just in a rush.

Hinata left the classroom and walked down the hall. He passed a few students who were either on their phones or talking to a friend. He started thinking about the training camp that was this weekend, and began to get excited.

He got to see his friends in Tokyo! It was surprising how many training camps Shinzen and Fukurodani held at their schools. 

Nationals were coming up. More the reason to train hard!

He ran down the stairs and got outside, running straight for the club room. 

Today was wednesday. So the training camp was in two days or three. He got to the clubroom and saw a shadow in the window. He opened the door and saw Onima changing. 

His smile instantly disappeared as he entered the room and closed the door behind him. He walked over to a spot Onima wasnt, which was across the whole room. 

Hinata felt the awkward atmosphere only grow as he began changing. He tried to change quickly so he wouldnt have to stay long with Onima. He didnt know why, but being alone in a secluded room with Onima didnt settle right.

"Sho~chan." Onima suddenly said, breaking the silence. Hinata felt sweat trickle down his forehead.

"I want us to date again. Well, you already know that. But im not asking you to. Im telling you to date me." Onima had walked closer to Hinata, nearly backing him into a corner.

"O-Onima we just met up with e-eachother... it'd be too-"

"I dont care about all that crap. Your mine and thats that. So for now on, were dating, mk? I wouldnt wanna hurt my Sho~chan the first day would I?" Onima said, patting Hinata on the head. 

It was not supposed to end up like this. 

"I-I dont even get a say in this?" Hinata said, flabbergasted. Onima shrugged before grabbing Hinata's arm and applying pressure on it.

"Nope. I have the upper hand here Sho~chan." Onima let go of Hinata's arm and walked out of the clubroom. His arm was slightly throbbing. 

Why did it have to be like this? 

Hinata jumped as he heard the door open and other team members began piling in. 

"Your shirt is on backwards again, Hinata." Ennoshita said, pointing at Hinata's shirt for the second time. Hinata looked down at his shirt and blushed as he saw the tag. 

"Good job Shouyou!" Nishinoya laughed, along with Tanaka. Some others snickered while others smiled or simply ignored the moment.

"I-I wasnt paying attention!" Hinata said as he fixed his shirt, having to ignore the throbbing on his arm. He sighed and left the clubroom. A few others trailing behind him that had engaged in conversation. 

He walked into the gym and saw Onima and Kiyoko tying up the net. Coach Ukai was talking with Takeda in another corner of the gym.

"Just begin stretches and wait for everyone else to get done." Ukai shouted as he saw a few of the players walk inside. The people in the gym nodded and got to stretching, Ennoshita leading stretches.

Soon enough, everyone had got done changing and went to the gym doing the stretches. They finished and got to practicing recieves. Onima was clearly not good at recieves. Hinata was even better than him.

"Its alright Onima! Me and Daichi can help you learn receives! Im already helping Hinata out." Nishinoya said happily. Onima smiled cheekily and nodded. 

"Thanks Nishinoya~senpai!" Nishinoya froze and shook in excitement. The team sweatdropped at him as Onima was confused at his reaction.

"I-Is he ok?" Onima asked. Daichi sighed and shook his head.

"Calling him senpai boosts his ego. He rarely gets called that." Daichi said. Onima nodded as Nishinoya had began yelling with Tanaka about being an awesome senpai.

"Their in the same year..." Tsukishima cringed.

"Oh yea! In case you didnt know, this weekend were having a training camp with other schools in Tokyo. Your more than welcome to come with us since your apart of the team now." Sugawara said with a cheeky smile to Onima.

"Alright. Next is spiking practice!" Daichi announced, Kageyama and Suga going to separate sides of the court, getting ready to set.

"Lets have Onima spike first! Go to Kageyama first. He's our starter." Sugawara suggested. Onima nodded but gave Sugawara a confused look.

"Arent you a setter and a third year?" He asked. Sugawara blinked and gave him an assuring smile.

"Yup! But Hinata and Kageyama have something special. Im fine with Kageyama stealing my spot. I occasionally get on court though so im not complaining." Sugawara said. Everyone's heart swelled at Sugawara. Onima twitched at the mention of Kageyama and Hinata having something special together.

"Oh I see. Alrighty then." Onima simply said as he stood on the court, waiting for the ball to be tossed in the air. He took a step before running up to the ball Kageyama tossed and jumped up and slammed the ball on the floor.

"W-Woah..." Yamaguchi muttered. The only sound that was heard was the ball bouncing on the other side of the court.

"Thats a killer spike man!" Tanaka shouted. Onima smirked at the spike. He mostly did it to impress Hinata. 

"You got some arm power there!" Sugawara said with a cheeky smile. Onima threw up a peace sign and got to the other line. 

Spiking practice was over and they took a little water break. Onima had stuck by Hinata's side.

"Do you think your mom remembers me?" He asked excitedly. Hinata shrugged, trying his best to not show how uncomfortable he was. Onima was practically glued to his side.

"Probably. You were the only person that ever came over." Hinata said, avoiding eye contact with Onima. 

"Thats right! Even Izumi and Koji never went over to your house." Onima said, looking as if a lightbulb had lit up above his head. Hinata nodded before drinking his water.

"Only because you threatened to hurt them."

"Im quite special huh." Onima joked, nudging Hinata on the arm. Hinata nodded subconsciously.

"You have no idea." Hinata thought bitterly.

"Alright! Were doing blocking drills. Line up again once your done." Daichi's voice said loudly. 

Hinata was relieved that practice was over. He was now changing in the locker room. He couldnt wait to get home and eat dinner. He hasnt eaten since lunch and could feel his stomach just begging to be filled up.

He got done changing and shoved his sweaty clothes into his bag and zipped it up. He slung it around his shoulder, and swung his school bag over his other. He was about to walk out of the door until a voice interrupted him.

"Shou~chan! Lets walk home together." Onima said, walking behind Hinata. Hinata turned around and hesitantly nodded his head. He had a feeling that saying no would be a bad idea. 

Onima smiled and followed Hinata out the clubroom, both of them saying goodbye to the rest of the team. Hinata quickly told Kageyama he'd be walking home with Onima instead of him before exiting the room.

They both walked in a awkward silence down the road. Onima seemed to be humming a tune, a few words like 'Tobe', 'Fly,' and 'Zenbu' slipping out. Hinata was looking down the road, hoping to slip away from Onima.

"How about I come over Friday? I dont have anything going on. And I wanna spend time with my boyfriend!" Onima asked, walking slightly closer to Hinata, to the point where their knuckles brushed against eachother.

"I'd have to ask my mom. What would you want to do?" Hinata asked. He wanted more than anything for Onima not to comeover. 

"I dont mind as long as its with you." Onima nonchalantly shrugged. Hinata nodded and turned his head back to the road.

Hinata jumped at the sudden feeling of a slightly large hand intertwining with his hand. He looked down and saw Onima holding his hand tightly. Hinata swallowed thickly as he let Onima hold his hand.

"I dont like that Kageyama guy." Onima suddenly said, the atmosphere instantly changing. Hinata looked at him surprised.

"Why not? He didnt even talk to you?" He said confused. 

"I dont care that he didnt talk to me. But he was too close to you. He was too touchy." Onima looked at Hinata in the eyes and stopped walking, causing Hinata to jerk to a stop.

"All Kageyama did was call me a dumbass and hit me."

"Dont talk to him, ok?" He demanded more than asked. Hinata gaped at him.

"B-But he's my friend?" He said in disbelief. Onima grabbed Hinata by his chin, gripping it lightly. Hinata could feel the bottom of his skull throb.

"I dont care if he was your brother. Dont talk to him or hangout with him anymore. Your mine and mine alone." Onima said. It was like venom was laced in his voice. He stared right through Hinata's soul as he said that. 

He let go of Hinata as a smile appeared on his face.

"This is where I go off. See you tomorrow Shou~chan!" He bent down and kissed Hinata roughly on his cheek. Hinata cringed as the chapped and rough lips touched his cheek. 

"Goodnight Onima." Hinata said as he watched him walk away. Hinata sighed as he dragged his feet towards the street of his own house.

He didnt expect today to end up the way it did. He never thought he'd see his ex ever again. Out of all the people he knew from middle school to join his team, it had to be him. 

Why not Koji or Izumi? They were his friends. And they did care about him! Not his ex-boyfriend who would hurt him for the fun of it. 

Hinata was definitely in for hell as long as Onima was with him. He still cringed as the feeling of his lips lingered on his cheek. He was definitely going to clean his cheek extra hard tonight.

Hinata got to his house and walked inside, shouting that he was home at the door. He took his shoes off and switched it for slippers. He could hear feet running towards him excitedly. 

Before he knew it, he was on the ground with a new found weight on top of him. He shook his head and looked at his stomach to see Natsu giggling on him.

"Welcome home Nii~chan!" She said excitedly through a smile. Hinata smiled himself and brought a hand up to ruffle Natsu's wild orange hair.

"Natsu, let your brother breathe! Come help me set up the table." His mother shouted from the kitchen. Natsu looked behind her and looked back at Hinata, showing him a toothy smile before jumping off of him and skipping to the kitchen.

Hinata chuckled as he watched her skip away and got up, picking up his bag and walking to his room that was down the hall. He went inside his room, plopping both his bags onto the floor. 

He dragged his feet to his bed and flopped onto it, shoving his face into his bed sheets. He sighed dramatically and felt himself get tired. Soon enough, he had fallen asleep.

"Shouyou~nii! Dinner is ready!" Hinata groaned as he heard someone shout in his face. He opened his eyes and saw Natsu right in front of his face. He yelped and fell off his bed. 

"Shouyou~nii! Are you ok?" Natsu said quickly as she watched Hinata roll off his bed. Hinata groaned and nodded at Natsu.

"Dinner is ready! And Otou~san is home!" Natsu said happily as she helped her brother up off the floor. Hinata followed Natsu out of his room and into the dining room, where his parents were calmly talking with one another.

"Ah! I made Onigiri for dinner tonight! I hope you two like it." Hinata's mom said happily. Hinata nodded as he took his seat, across from his dad.

"How was school?" His dad asked as he had a mouthful of rice balls in his mouth. His mom scolded his dad for talking with his mouthful.

"It was good. We got a new teammate." Hinata said. 

"Who is it?" His mother asked. 

"You , uh, remember Onima right? From junior high?" Hinata asked, looking both his parents in the eye. They both nodded

"That sweet young man who would hangout with you everyday? He was so kind and helpful!" His mother cooed as she remembered the boy who would help around the house.

"He joined the team. He's a wing spiker." His mom and dad looked at him surprised. His dad then gave him a smirk.

"You gonna go out with him again?" He joked, chuckling at himself. Hinata nearly choked at his food. His mother laughed as his sister giggled, finally knowing what the 'grownups' were talking about.

"I-I mean- uh- I uh-" Hinata stammered as his face heated up. His parents chuckled at his reaction.

"He asked... me out... already..." Hinata said while scratching his cheek in embarrassment. His parents shared a look and looked back at Hinata.

"Really? Didnt you guys just meet after a few months of not seeing eachother?" His mother asked, slightly shocked.

"Yea..." Hinata said, picking at his rice balls with his chopsticks.

"What did you say Shouyo?" His dad asked, his tone serious. Hinata froze for a minute. Silence erupting in the room.

Suddenly, he shoved two rice balls into his mouth, slightly scaring his parents. He violently chewed his food, wanting to avoid the conversation now.

"S-Slow down Shouyou!" His mother said as she saw some chunks off food fall onto his plate. He nodded and struggled to swallow his food, he managed to swallow it all after drinking some water.

"T-The food is really good mom! Delicious as always." Hinata said nervously. His dad sighed at him as his mother only smiled.

"Honey, if you said yes we arent mad. Just confused is all. You know we love you, and Natsu, with all our heart." His mother said. Hinata looked at her and nodded.

"I think its a bit too early. But if thats what you want, I cant argue." His dad shrugged.

Its the exact opposite of what he wants.

"...Thanks..." Hinata managed to say. He then remembered what Onima had said on their way home.

"C-Can Onima comeover this Friday?" Hinata asked. His mother looked at his dad, expecting him to answer for the both of them.

"I have to work extra hours that night. But im sure your mother can watch the both of you." His dad said, looking at his mom for help as well.

"I dont see why not." She sighed, swiftly taking her cup in hand and drinking it. Hinata nodded and continued eating his dinner, slowly losing his appetite.

"My gosh Akki, will you chew with your mouth closed?" His mother said, wiping the food off his dad's chin that had found its way out of his mouth. 

His dad chuckled and only patted his wife's head lovingly.


	3. A Crush on Senpai Tanaka!

Hinata lazily walked to the school, he could see the semi-tall building in the distance by now. It was thursday morning. It was two to one more day til their weekend training camp in Tokyo! Hinata would be jumping around, but he was too tired to even open his mouth to yawn. 

He heard hurried feet from behind him get closer. He ignored it. Thinking it was someone being late for work or something.

A blue blur ran past him, slightly waking him up as the dust from the feet kicked in Hinata's face. Hinata coughed and waved the dust away. 

He realized the person who ever so rudely kicked dust in his face was the one and only Kageyama Tobio.

He glared at his shrinking silhouette and began running himself. He will not lose first thing in the morning. He eventually caught up to Kageyama, earning a glare in return.

They eventually made it to school. They both simultaneously stepped onto the pavement that led to the stairs, that let to the club room. They collapsed on the ground and were panting heavily. 

Tanaka, who was walking up the stairs, was scared when he saw a line of dust head his way rather fast.

"YOU TWO IDIOTS! YOU SCARED ME HALF TO DEATH!" Tanaka shouted at the pair of first years. They only groaned in response.

"I... win." They said in unison. Tanaka blinked and shook his head. He walked down the stairs and picked both of them up by their shirt collars. He dragged them up the stairs and into the clubroom, where other members were changing.

"You two have so much energy in the morning, you monsters. And you both made it here at the same time. So you guys tied." Tanaka said as he dropped the two on the ground, snickers going around the room.

"How do you even find all this energy. Seriously, my mom had to wake me up three different times this morning." Sugawara sighed as he pulled his practice shirt over his body.

"Alright, get changed and get to the gym." Daichi said as he was out the door. As he was walking out, he bumped into another figure. They both shared their apologies and not long after Onima walked in.

"Goodmorning!" He said happily as he plopped his things next to Hinata and began to change. A series of tired goodmornings coursed around the room to Onima.

"Your just on time. You wouldve been late if you had come in a few minutes later. Change quickly and get to the gym." Sugawara said with a smile before leaving the club room. 

Soon enough, everyone had piled out of the clubroom and into the gym, Onima being the last person to enter. 

"Alright. Same drills as yesterday, and starting with receives. We'll be practicing recieves extra today. We have a slight hole in our defense. Nishinoya, your gonna help teach diving drills." Ukai's voiced boomed off the walls of the gym.

"Hai," everyone said as they got into positions and began their receiving drill. 

During practice, Hinata could feel Onima just staring at him sometimes. Whenever he would talk to someone like Noya or Yamaguchi, he could feel holes just burning through his skull.

He looked back a few times to see who was staring at him so intensely, and met only Onima's creepy smile. He should probably get used to that, he guessed. Its gonna be a problem with Onima's constant staring though.

As he was walking down the hall, Onima had been walking with him, clearly not knowing a thing about what personal space is. He could see the girls around him blush and squeal a bit as Onima passed them.

"Lets eat lunch together! We could eat up on the roof? I can come get you. You brought your lunch right?" Onima asked cheerfully. Hinata nodded and walked into his classroom.

"Alrighty then. See you at lunch Sho~chan!" Onima blew a kiss before leaving Hinata to go to his own class. He was put in Ennoshita's class, the class for smart people for second years.

"Heyyy Hinata~ Who was that? Your boyfriend?" His friend, Hayajin, said as she walked up to him.

"Uh- I-" Hinata stammered. Hayajin giggled and patted Hinata on the shoulder. 

"He's a cute one huh. You really got a taste!" She said jokingly as she took a seat next to Hinata. Hinata gulped nervously and his his head in his arms on his desk.

"But you know, Tanaka is way hotter than him." Hayajin said bluntly. Hinata immediately perked his head up and looked at her shocked.

"T-Tanaka Ryuunosuke? The second year?" Hinata asked, slighty happy for his senpai. A girl just called him cute!

"Y-Yea. I mean! What is there to not like about him? Hes funny, his smile is sooo cute! And his body is so-so built!" She said, her face turning red. Hinata giggled at her.

"I can help you with him! Im on the volleyball team with him! He's super cool!" Hinata said throwing his hands around. Hayajin looked at him with an even redder face, but a smile on her face.

"R-Really? That would be so cool! W-What if he doesnt like me though? What if he thinks im... fat?" Hayajin said, her happy mood immediately switching. She looked down at her stomach and frowned. Sadness flashing through her eyes.

Hinata looked at her with pity in his eyes. She wasnt fat, and if she was what would be the problem with that? She was a fairly fit girl, she was on the softball team too. And regardless, she had a nice and lively personality like Tanaka.

"Haya~chan. Your gorgeous! I would say just as gorgeous as Shimizu Kiyoko! Tanaka would be happy to find out you liked him! Tanaka wont judge you even if you were fat! And your perfectly fine the way you are. You should own up to it!" Hinata tried cheering up Hayajin. He did pretty well considering her reaction.

Her frown slipped into a huge smile as she threw herself onto Hinata, hugging him tightly as she laughed.

"Thanks Hinata! Ok, now, how do I get that hunk?" She asked, a mischevious smirk now laced on her face. 

She was also slightly easily persuaded.

"It isnt hard, really. Just be yourself! And if you call him Senpai, he'll get all 'Gwahhhh!', Tanaka is an easy person and doesnt get many girls." Hinata said bluntly. Hayajin nodded and put a finger to her chin, clearly thinking to herself.

She was interrupted by the sound of the bell ringing. She opened her eyes and frowned. 

"I think I got it now. But can you talk to him for me and see if-"

"Hayajin. Please get to your seat. Class is starting." The sensei said as she stood at her desk. Hayajin closed her mouth and pouted, simply walking over to her own desk. 

Hinata sighed boredly as he tuned out his sensei talking about an apple falling on some guys head under a tree. Science didnt even make sense to Hinata. Nothing ever made sense, unless it was volleyball. 

That made sense.

He just wanted school to be over with so he could go play volleyball. He missed the stinging feeling his hands get after slamming a volleyball against the floor. 

Hell, just holding a volleyball will do for him.

"Hinata, can you tell me what Newtons third law is?" The sensei asked, knocking Hinata out of his thoughts. Hinata blinked and stared dubiously at the sensei and board.

"I-I... grav...ity?" Hinata squeaked out. A moment of silence passed before giggling fits erupted, causing Hinata's face to flush red.

"Please pay attention while im teaching you Hinata." The sensei sighed as she turned around. Hinata covered his face with his hands in embarrassment.

Hinata beamed with happiness as the bell for lunch rang. He smiled and turned around in his chair to get out his bento box. He grabbed it and set it on his desk, drooling at the look of it.

"Hinata? Theres someone who wants to see you." A classmate said to him and walked away before he could answer. He looked up towards the door and saw Onima waving at him once he noticed Hinata staring at him.

Hinata gulped and grabbed his bento and stood up, walking over to Onima. Onima patted his head and began heading towards the rooftop with him following. 

"I was so excited for lunch! I couldnt pay attention in class at all!" Onima said as he opened the rooftop door for Hinata, letting him go up first. 

They both sat down, Hinata sat next to Onima on the bench that was against the fencing. Hinata could smell how delicious his mom's cooking was as he opened his bento. 

"Say Sho~chan, why dont we hang around after practice today too?" Onima suggested, as he ate his lunch. He had chips and a orange soda. 

How healthy.

"Were gonna hang out on Friday. Why should we hang out after practice today as well?" Hinata asked with an eyebrow raised. Onima glanced at Hinata with a slight glare.

"Why does it matter how much time I spend with my boyfriend?" Hinata could hear the venom in his voice. A shiver ran up his spine as he felt Onima grab his chin harshly, making him face his deathly expression.

"Boyfriends should always hangout whenever they can. And unless you have important plans with your family, you should be hanging out with me. Simple, isnt it." Onima said, staring Hinata straight through his eyes. 

"So we can hangout after practice, right?" Onima asked, his mood immediately going from whatever the hell that was to being all cheery. Hinata swallowed thickly and nodded, wanting to be let go from Onima's harsh grip.

"Great! I already have plans on what we could do! Im sure you'll love it!" Onima said giddily as he let go of Hinata's chin, after kissing his cheek. The same feeling of rough and chapped lips scraping his cheek.

"That Ennoshita guy is a total dickwad. I asked him for a pencil and he gave me one. But there was no led in it!" Onima complained as he angrily chomped at his chips. Hinata giggled a bit at Ennoshita's actions.

"I dont think Ennoshita~senpai is a bad person. He's actually really nice and helpful!" Hinata beamed as if a lightbulb had lit up above his head. Onima chuckled and ruffled Hinata's hair, not bothering cleaning the chip crumbs off his fingers, causing Hinata to scrunch his nose slightly.

"Ennoshit has a nice ring to him. Maybe even Ennoshita Shitara. Oh well." Onima shrugged. Hinata didnt like how he called his upperclassman such vulgar names. He barely even knew him. And he was talking like he knew him for years.

And why Shitara out of all names? Thats kinda pushing it if you ask him. Hinata slowly ate away at his food. 

He was slowly losing his appetite now.

"Here Sho~chan." Hinata looked up and saw Onima holding a chip up to him. He raised a brow and brought his hand up to grab it, only for Onima to pull it away. 

"Ah~Ah. Ill feed it to you." Onima said with a smile. Hinata cringed at him. It was just a chip. Why would he feed it to him? Its not that hard to just give someone a chip. 

Hinata said nothing and brought his face to the chip, taking it and eating it. Onima looked surprised for a moment but hummed nonetheless. 

"Oh yea. So about that training camp." Onima said suddenly. Hinata looked up from his bento and at Onima.

"What about it?" Hinata asked. 

"I dont want you talking to anyone but me there." Onima said nonchalantly. Hinata widened his eyes. He could see a hint of intent in his eyes.

"...Why?" Hinata asked confused. He knew why Onima told him that. He just wanted to make sure. Why would he want him to ignore his friends?

"Because your mine. I dont want some dick flirting with you as if you were single. And what if does someone pull a move on you?" Onima said through lidded eyes. Hinata felt a pang of annoyance hit him.

"But some of them are just my friends. I cant just ignore them. And nobody will be hitting on me." Hinata argued. Hinata saw a fire lit up in Onima's eyes. 

"Fine. We will talk about this later. I have a lot to say about this." Onima said, closing his eyes and leaning against the fence. Hinata swallowed thickly and continued eating his bento. 

"Alright! Thats all for practice. Get changed and go home. Eat a whole meal for dinner." Ukai dismissed them as practice was now over. 

"Oi Hinata! Were going to Sakanoshita on our way home. Wanna come with?" Nishinoya asked as he and Tanaka walked over to him. 

Hinata's eyes gleamed with excitement, but it died down as Onima answered for Hinata.

"Sorry, but he can't. Me and him are going to hangout!" Onima said, stepping in front of him. Hinata slightly frowned at Onima. He wanted to hangout with his friends.

"Oh. Ok I guess, have fun you two!" Nishinoya said as he waved them off with Tanaka beside him. 

"You ready?" Onima asked as he slung his bag over his shoulder and turned to face Hinata. Hinata nodded as he grabbed both his bags and followed behind Onima out of the clubroom. 

As they walked down the road, Onima had a pretty strong grip on Hinata's hand. Hinata felt like he was gonna lose his left hand. They were almost at Onima's house, from what he said. 

Hinata could feel the irritation and tension coming from Onima. His face was in a scowl. Hinata would be lying if he said that he wasnt scared.

After minutes of walking silently next to eachother, they made it to Onima's house. As Onima unlocked the door and dragged Hinata inside. 

The house was pretty empty. No pictures were hung up. Nothing decorative was litering the walls or the tables. Only necessary things such as seat, tables, side tables, and bookshelves were in the house. 

Onima dragged Hinata into a room, causing him to fall on the ground. Hinata fell with an 'oof' escaping his mouth. He looked up and saw Onima walking over to him with a murderous look. 

Fear rose through out Hinata's body as Onima stood over Hinata. Onima's mouth moved, but Hinata couldnt hear a thing. He was too busy thinking about what could happen right now.

A mischievous smirk laced Onima's face. All Hinata could see was a monster standing right in front of him. 

Just ready to pounce on him. 

Onima brought his arm back behind him and it made contact with Hinata's face.


	4. Thats one nasty bruise

Hinata woke up with his right cheek throbbing in pain. He opened his eyes and sat up on the bed. He rubbed his eye to get rid of any hint of tiredness in them. He looked down at his alarm clock and saw what time it was. 

4:25 am

Why did he wake up so early? He didnt usually wake up til around 5:30. He sighed heavily and stood up, stretching his arms up in the air. He stopped once he heard a satisfying pop come from his back. 

He yawned and immediately whinced in pain. He held his cheek in pain and grimaced. Damn Onima. Damn him and his abusive ways.

He frowned as he walked away from his bed and to his bedroom door, opening it quietly and leaving his room. He walked down the dark hall and stumbled his way into the bathroom. 

He closed his eyes before flipping the light switch. He'd rather not get blinded at three am in the morning. He opened his eyes and looked at himself in the mirror as he closed the door behind him with his foot.

He gaped at his own reflection.

He had a bruise on his cheek.

He forgot he had gotten that.

He scrunched his nose as he brought his finger up to lightly touch it. He sighed heavily and walked to the other side of the bathroom and pushed back the shower curtain. He turned the handle on the shower and waited a bit for the water to warm up.

He stripped himself off of his clothes and stepped inside the shower, the warm water hitting his back. The steam rolling off his body as he relaxed under the warmth.

He ran his hands through his hair to make sure each strand was wet. He grabbed his shampoo and squeezed some of the thick liquid onto his hand. He rubbed his hands together to get the shampoo on both hands and scrubbed his scalp thoroughly. 

He was a boy who actually cared about his hair. His mother scolded him once because he once as a kid stuck gum in his hair for "safe keeping". Ever since that day of his mother scrubbing viciously at his hair to get the gum out, he started taking care of his hair. 

Buying mens hair products that werent 3 in 1 or 2 in 1. He bought literal shampoo and conditioner that helped keep your hair healthy. 

He even has a hair product that controls your curls. 

He washed out the shampoo in his hair, making sure his eyes are closed so shampoo doesnt start burning his eyes. 

He wiped his face once, whincing once more, and opened his eyes after knowing it was safe to do so. He grabbed the conditioner and did the same routine. 

He got finished with his shower and was currently getting changed in his room. He got dressed into his uniform. He checked the time on his phone as he grabbed it and paled.

It was only 5:36. 

Practice starts at 7. 

He didnt leave his house until 6:20.

He had to walk around his house in his uniform for almost an hour.

He sighed painfully and walked out of his room again and walked down to the kitchen. He saw his dad already in there sitting at the table.

He was asleep.

Spoon in hand. Cereal in front of him. His mouth wide open with drool coming out of his mouth. Hinata stifled a laugh as he walked to the cabinet and grabbed a box of cereal. 

He heard a loud snort from behind him, causing him to jump in his skin. He turned around and saw his dad wide awake now. 

"M-Morning dad." Hinata said. His dad turned to look at Hinata and smiled tiredly at him.

"Mornin' kid... You should- put some ice on that bruise or some- I dont know. Peas?" His dad yawned in between words while pointing at Hinata's cheek.

~~

Hinata walked down the street with tears streaming down his face. His cheek throbbed with immense pain. After Onima brought him to his house, he relentlessly punched and slapped Hinata's cheek.

"What- Did- I- Tell- You- About- Kageyama!" Onima said, punching or slapping Hinata in between each word. Hinata had tears starting to pool in his eyes. 

The amount of pain was something he had to endure.

"How dare you call another man senpai?" 

Slap.

"Im your only senpai!"

Slap.

"Reply to me Sho~chan!" Onima said, slightly spitting on Hinata. Hinata didnt do anything but sob. What sounded like a growl came from Onima as he gave Hinata one last punch to the face. 

Onima breathed heavily as his expression changed from complete anger to a soft expression. 

"I love you Shouyou. I dont like it when I hurt you, it hurts me more than it hurts you." 

Hinata cringed at his words as he picked himself up off the floor. 

"How about we cuddle and watch a movie? How about we watch A Loud Voice?" Onima suggested with a cheerful tone as he walked over to the DVD shelf. 

Hinata wiped his face of tears and hissed as a wave of pain hit him from his cheek. That was definitely going bruise later on. He stood up and walked slowly over to the crouch and sat down on it. 

How could Onima sit on this? Its as hard as a rock! Hinata cringed at the stiffness in the couch as Onima finished putting in the movie and sat basically on top of Hinata, laying his head on top of his shoulder.

Hinata opened the door to his house and felt relaxed as he the smell of the usual vanilla filled air. He could feel his muscles relax and he faintly smiled at the smell. 

His house always gave him comfortbale and relaxing vibes. He took of his shoes and didnt bother putting on slippers. He could hear someone walking his way from the hallway.

"Shouyou? Is that you?" His mother's voice echoed through the hall. He saw his mother's figure approach and the lights turned on. His mother had her night clothes on and her hair was slightly sticking out. 

"Did I wake you up? Sorry..." Hinata said, guilt washing over him. His mother gasped and immediately ran to him, cupping his face gently.

"What happened! Why is their a bruise on your cheek? Are you ok?" She asked worriedly, fully awake as she scanned the bruise on his face.

"Im fine. I ran into Onima's door on accident. Its fine really Okaa~san." Hinata said, a smile making its way onto his face. His mother frowned at him.

"Come on. Im gonna give you some frozen meat and your gonna put it on your cheek for a while." His mother grabbed his hand gently and dragged him to the kitchen. 

It wasnt a forceful drag. She didnt grip his hand with force or aggressiveness in anyway. It was more of a loving grab. It soothed him and made him feel safe. 

She turned on the light and scrambled to the freezer, taking out a piece of steak wrapped in saran wrap. Hinata sat down in the dining chair and waited patiently for his mother to give him the piece of meat.

She gently placed the meat on his cheek, looking at him with soft eyes. Hinata put his hand on the meat and held it up against his cheek, whincing a bit. Clearly making his mother worry even more.

"Baby, are you sure you just ran into a door? This looks too nasty for a door." She said. Hinata smiled at hee reassuringly and nodded.

"I wouldnt lie to you. I wasnt paying attention." She gave him an unconvinced look but only sighed.

"Alright, if you say so. Be more careful please. I dont want you to get hurt. I love you Shouyou." His mother kissed his untouched cheek and smiled softly at him.

"I love you too Okaa~san." Hinata said giddily. His mother giggled at him and patted his head.

"Im going to sleep now, leave that on for a few more minutes then head to bed. I cant have you passing out in school. Goodnight Shouyou." His mother said before slipping out of the kitchen and going to her own room.

"Goodnight." Hinata said quietly, watching as his mothers figure disappeared. 

He really hated lying to his mother about his injury.

~~

"Okaa~san put some meat on it last night when I got home. I-It looks worse than it feels." Hinata said, waving his hand a bit. His dad blinked at him tiredly and nodded.

"Hey, isnt your training camp this weekend?" His dad asked, taking a spoonful of cereal and shoving it in his mouth. Hinata nodded and grabbed his now full bowl and brought it to the table, taking a seat next to his dad.

"I can drive you to the school. I can buy you some food for the road too. I could buy some extra for your whole team as well, I get my paycheck today." His father said, a blush on his face as he happily smiled about his paycheck. 

"Really? That would be so cool!" Hinata said, gushing at his father's generosity. His father smirked and gave Hinata a thumbs up.

"Im not a regular dad, im a cool dad." He gleamed, laughing triumphantly. Hinata spat out his cereal and laughed at his dad.

"T-That was so lame." Hinata joked, averting his eyes to the side. His father was struck with hurt and he sulked over his cereal. 

"Ah- I should probably go to work now." His father stopped sulking and got up, grabbing his empty bowl and put it in the sink. He walked past Hinata, making sure to ruffle his hair.

"Have a good day at school kid!" He said before leaving the kitchen. Hinata heard the front door open and close. 

The door opened once again and Hinata was confused. 

"Also! Be more careful! We cant have you getting hurt even more and not be able to play!" His father had shouted at him before closing the door once again. Hinata paled and chuckled to himself.

He was really glad his parents loved him. 

He couldnt imagine a world where he wasnt loved by them or if one of them had died.

He finished his cereal and stood up from his chair, grabbing his bowl and putting it in the sink. He left the kitchen, turning the lights off, and going back to his bedroom.

It was 6 now.

He ate breakfast for that long? He normally never ate that slow. Usually his food was gone in an instant. He shrugged it off and plopped down onto his bed.

"Holy shit! What'd you do?" Tanaka asked as he looked at the orange-haired first year who had a nasty bruise on his cheek.

"I ran into a door yesterday! I wasnt paying attnetion then 'BWAM', the doorknob had hit my cheek." Hinata said, making his own sound effects. Sugawara took a step closer to Hinata and inspected his face.

"That looks to sever to be a doorknob." He said with a slight pout. Hinata waved his hands at Sugawara.

"I was r-running is all! I promise you it looks worse than it feels." He said, trying to persuade the third year. Sugawara gave him an unsure look and nodded.

"Just be careful. Try not to get hit in tye tave with a volleyball today." Sugawara pleaded with a smile. Hinata nodded and smiled back at him.

As Hinata moved over to one of the shelves, he met Onima's gaze. He had a smirk, as if he had won something. And his eyes just sent chills down Hinata's spine. 

He swallowed nervously and turned around and began changing.

"Nice receive!" Sugawara said as Hinata received the ball, sending it back to Daichi's side of the court. Hinata smiled giddily at Sugawara. 

They were currently doing a 3 on 3 match. 

Consisting off Hinata, Sugawara, and Tanaka on one side.

Daichi, Onima, and Nishinoya on the other side.

The score was currently 17-18. Daichi's team winning. 

Those who werent playing in the 3 on 3 were practicing diving on the side. Ennoshita was making sure everyone was doing the dives right and not slacking off. 

After each set, they'd switch what they were doing. It sounded complicated but they knew what they were doing. 

Morning Practice was over and everyone was in the clubroom getting changed for class. Onima had been the first one to leave because he had some exam to do for one of his classes.

"Man, I really want a girlfriend." Tanaka complained as he took his shirt off.

"Here we go again..." the team thought in unison. It was almost every week Tanaka complained about being single and needing a girlfriend.

"Tanaka! I can help you get a girlfriend!" Hianta said excitedly, referring to his friend Hayajin. Tanaka whipped his head toward Hinata and beamed.

"Are you serious? I mean, do you even talk to girls?" Tanaka asked, eyeing Hinata suspiciously. Hinata pushed aside the insult and nodded.

"Yep! My friend Hayajin mentioned how you were cute and that your funny and... some other things I forgot. But she likes you!" Hinata said, slightly jumping from side to side. 

Tanaka blanked at Hinata with a blush on his cheeks. Was he heart struck?

"...Hayajin.. She even sounds.... beautiful." Tanaka muttered, his eyes being covered by a shadow.

"She is! She's absolutely gorgeous. She has brown hair thats all the way down to her waist! Its super long and pretty! It shines in the light. She has dark blue eyes like Kageyama's and she's super fun to be around!"

"You have to introduce me to her." Tanaka put a hand on Hinata's shoulder, gripping it with determination. Hinata laughed and nodded happily. 

He quickly put on his school jacket and left the clubroom, waving to his teammates before closing the door. He felt really proud for helping his friend and upperclassman.

"Haya~chan!" Hinata shouted as he opened the door to his classroom. Classmates who were speaking with friends or doing work gave Hinata startled and annoyed looks. 

"Hinata!" Hayajin said, standing up and waving happily at Hinata. Hinata smiled and walked over to Hayajin's desk, plopping next to hers in an empty one. 

"I spoke to Tanaka!" Hinata said quite fast. Hayajin froze and blinked at the decoy.

"Excusemewhat!" She said, a blush rushing its way to her cheeks.

"Mhm! I told him about your crush on him and he wants to meet you! He was really happy when I told him." Hinata said, giving her a confident look as he put a hand on her shoulder.

"R-Really!? What did you say about me? Just that I-I like h-him?" She stammered, clearly embarrassed. 

"I said that you were very pretty and fun to be around! I basically made him fall in love with you just by describing you." Hinata said proudly, giving her a thumbs up and a wink. 

Her blush darkened as she whacked Hinata on the head. Hinata shrieked and rubbed his head.

"I-Idiot! Dont just say that! S-Should I confess to him after school?" She said, looking nervously at the ground. Hinata blinked and shook his head. 

"Dont feel rushed to do it Haya~chan! You should wait next week to do it. You dont need to confess right away if your not ready. Dont just confess because of what I just told you." Hinata said, a warming smile on his face. Hayajin blinked at him and smiled softly at Hinata.

"Since when were you a love expert?" She joked. Hinata chuckled and rubbed his neck sheepishly. 

"I have experience, I guess you could say? But I watch a lot of movies because of my little sister and she insists we watch romance movies! She isnt even in the double digits yet!" Hinata grumbled, making a sour face. Hayajin only laughed at Hinata.

The rest of the school day was uneventful. Onima didnt even go to the first year hallway at all. Hinata was thankful for that. He was for once not feeling uncomfortable or paranoid at school. 

Practice had been cancelled because Ukai had to take care of Sakanoshita. Takeda had an important meeting to attend despite it being Friday.

And Daichi suggested that the team just take a break today as he knew that-

Training Camp would be hell.

Hinata felt sad about practice being cancelled. He really wanted to play volleyball. And if he asked Kageyama to practice with him, something bad would most likely happen.

Even Onima cancelled their plans! They had met up before leaving the school and Onima had to take care of something and he wouldnt be able to hangout with Hinata like he intended to.

Hinata was so thankful for Friday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> maybe i shouldnt have skipped friday? oh we, probably would’ve escalated too fast anyway uwu


	5. Off to Tokyo!

It was currently Saturday morning, 4 am. Karasuno's Volleyball team were currently boarding a bus that would take them to Tokyo for their weekend long training camp. Hinata and his father walked over to the tired volleyball players and handed them each a cup of coffee and Soyjoy bars. 

Each player thankfully grabbing the coffee and light snack.

After the snacks and drinks were gone, Hinata's father left and said goodbye to Hinata. Once the car drove off, it was like a switch had flipped on Hinata.

Everyone boarded the bus and sat with their usual partners on the bus. 

Besides Hinata and Kageyama. 

Kageyama sat by himself as Hinata sat with Onima. Hinata seemed to be acting a bit odd in everyone eyes. Even if it was the morning, he would be still find a way to be excited to see his friends from Tokyo. 

All he did was sit quietly next to Onima. It was like he wasnt there. Its been like that for a short while now. Hinata was becoming slightly distant with the team. 

He wasnt talkative as he usually was. He wasnt jumping as he usually would either. 

He just wasnt being Hinata. 

"Alright. Get comfortable. The ride will be a few hours, we should arrive by lunch." Ukai announced to the team as Takeda began driving on the road.

"Man... I am so wiped out right now. I hate waking up so early." Tanaka whined as he slumped in his seat next to Ennoshita. Ennoshita huffed and opened his eyes to slap Tanaka.

"OW! WHAT WAS-"

"Your too loud. Shut up. Some of us are trying to sleep." Ennoshita said, taking a sip of his coffee and closing his eyes once again, leaning his head against the window after setting the cup in his bag. Tanaka flared his nose and turned the other way. 

"Jesus. Can you shut up Tanaka? Its 4am!" Ukai said as he poked his head out in the isle, making eye contact with Tanaka. Tanaka flinched and craned his neck the other way. 

Ukai rolled his eyes and got comfortable in his seat, closing his eyes once he was satisfied and comfortable.

Everyone on the bus were asleep. Except for Takeda, of course, and Hinata. 

Onima was laying his head on Hinata's shoulder, sleeping with a slight smile on his face. Hinata couldnt help but wonder how he could even sleep.

Hinata looked out of the window, watching the trees and fields of grass pass by in a hurry. Hinata sighed and looked at Onima. He scrunched his face at the memories from Thursday. 

He still had the bruise on his face. His cheek still throbbed in pain. For some reason, the pain still didnt go away. 

Hinata was hoping he'd never have to experience what he went through in junior high again. But now Onima was back better than ever.

Izumi and Koji asked Hinata to report him to the police before, but he couldnt do that. Onima's dad was apart of the yakuza. 

The fucking Yakuza.

They could hunt down his family and friends. Its better to suffer yourself than risk the life of others, right? 

Onima said it himself that if Hinata ever went to the police he'd kill his friends and family with his bare hands. Hinata couldnt sleep for two weeks after that was said. 

Hinata opened his eyes and immediately was blinded by the sun shining in his face. He blinked to adjust to the lighting and stretched his arms out. He looked outside and realized they were about to pull into Shinzen's parking lot. He looked around the bus and saw a few people awake, some were still snoring and asleep.

The bus halted to a stop and Hinata slightly jerked in his seat. He glanced next to him and saw Onima yawning tiredly, a tear slipping out of his eye. 

He heard feet shuffling groggily off the bus and decided to get off himself. He saw Onima get up with a hunch and smile at him.

"Ready to go, Sho~chan?" He asked, voice groggy as well. Hinata nodded and followed Onima off the bus. 

Outside standing was the Nekoma team and Aoba Johsai. 

"Ah! Karasuno! You crows must have a thing with coming to an event last, huh." Kuroo said with a smug look. Daichi sighed as he shook hands with Kuroo.

"Im too tired to deal with you." Daichi said groggily, earning a boisterous laugh from Kuroo.

"Tobio~channnn!" Oikawa waved excitedly, getting in front of Iwaizumi. Kageyama turned around and looked at Oikawa. He simply put his hand up, his way of waving at Oikawa.

Kenma walked up to Hinata and waved at him. He was doing his best to ignore the other boy standing next to Hinata with his arm over his shoulder.

"Hey Kenma!" Hinata said happily as he saw Kenma. Kenma smiled faintly, feeling intimidated by the boy who seemed to be glaring at the pudding haired setter.

"We'll be going now." Onima said coldly, dragging Hinata through the crowd of poeple, gripping his wrist a bit too hard. Hinata was finally relieved of pain when Onima stood next to Daichi. 

"Ah. This is Onima Daisuke. He's our new wing spiker, second year." Daichi introducted Onima, gesturing towards him. Onima smiled and bowed at everyone.

"Its nice to be acquainted with you all." He said. Everyone felt something off about him but shook it off, saying their 'hello' nonetheless.

"He has.... a lip piercing..." Yamamoto sulked.

"Isnt a bit late to be joining a sports team?" Iwaizumi said out loud. It was almost Nationals, why would teams accept any new players?

"It is. But the school surprisingly let me join. I only joined because I missed my little Sho~chan!" Onima cooed, bringing Hinata closer. Hinata scrunched his nose a bit. Everyone looked at him surprised.

"Sho~chan? Did you two know eachother before?" Lev asked, pointing at the two crows. Onima moved his gaze to Lev, causing him to flinch. 

"You bet! We dated in junior high! And were still dating!" Onima said happily. 

Way to tell everyone our business. 

He just met everyone and he's telling everyone his business. 

Hinata looked down at the ground, not wanting to see everyone's face as Onima proudly talked about their relationship. He felt uncomfortable. Being next to Onima and all. 

"Alright, lets get you guys unpacked and into a room, yea?" Kuroo asked, already turning on his heel.

"I always thought Hinata and Kageyama would get together. Guess I was proven wrong though." Hanamaki said as he walked along the group of volleyball players.

"As long as im here, your invincible!" Hanamaki imitated Hinata from their last game. Matsukawa and Hanamaki both shared a laugh.

"Yea. It's surprising to even see the shorty be capable of dating someone." Matsukawa said, glancing at the newly found couple.

"Please. Did you see how uncomfortable Chibi~chan looked next to him?" Oikawa said hysterically at the two. The two shrugged in unison. Oikawa huffed and turned around. 

"Something about that kid doesnt seem right." Iwaizumi commented, silence erupting between the four of them. 

"Yea... your not alone on that. But we should atleast get to know Onima before we come to any conclusions." Oikawa said, looking over at Iwaizumi. 

Iwaizumi shook his head.

"You can give him a chance. Im gonna steer clear of him. If he gives me a bad vibe, im not going anywhere near him." Iwaizumi waved his hand nonchalantly at Oikawa. Oikawa nodded as they walked into the building, following Kuroo to their assigned classroom. 

Hinata set his futon down on the ground, right by the window. Onima set his down next to Hinata's and fell on top of it. Hinata sighed and began walking to the door. As everyone else had already left to the gym. 

"You going to the gym?" Onima asked from his futon. Hinata stopped right at the door and nodded. Onima closed his eyes and sighed loudly.

"Fine. Ill catch up with you soon. Let me rest my eyes for a bit." He said with a yawn, while turning around to face the window. 

Hinata said nothing and proceeded to walk out of the room and into the hall. He walked down the long hallways and eventually made it to the gym with the twist and turns.

"Ah! Hinata, were about to do our warmups. Were going against Aoba Johsai." Sugawara said once he saw the orange haired first year walk up to them. Hinata nodded and walked over to Kageyama, who seemed to be in a bad mood. 

Or it was just his face.

"Are we doing spikes?" Hinata asked awkwardly. Kageyama turned around and nodded. Hinata gulped and turned around, wanting to get out of this awkward situation. 

When was it so awkward with Kageyama? His bestfriend and partner. They used to be able to talk about anything. Just last week everything was fine. Now everything was awkward. Just standing near him made Hinata feel slightly uncomfortable.

Ah, right. It was because of himself, and Onima. He just had to be involved in Onima's mess. He could slowly feel himself slithering away from his friends. 

His life now surrounding Onima and only Onima.

And its only been a few days. Not even a month. 

"Oi, its your turn." Kageyama said as he started walking over to the net, getting ready to set. Hinata shook his head and got in position. He watched the ball fly up into the air. He licked his lips in anticipation and began running. 

He watched the ball fall down as he jumped up. He threw his hand back then pushed it forward with all his might. His hand flying towards the ball, ready to slam it on the other side.

Only for his hand to miss the ball. 

He stared at the ball in shocked as it made contact with the floor. The sound of the ball bouncing on the ground echoed around him. He really missed one of Kageyama's amazing tosses.

He looked up and met Kageyama's wide eyes. They were both shocked. Even with a normal spike, Hinata couldve hit that. 

"Oi- Your holding up the line idiots." Tsukishima said from the line. Hinata flinched and turned around. He didnt go until he shared an uneasy look with Kageyama. 

This week is going to be a long one.

"Sho~chan! That was a terrible spike! You couldnt even hit the ball." Onima said slyly, laughing boisterously for whatever reason. He clearly gets jealous when someone just so makes eye contact with Hinata. 

"I-I know! You dont need to tell me about it!" Hinata protested. Onima snickered as he walked over to Hinata. He patted Hinata's head as they headed over to Coach Ukai. The whistle had blew, signaling that the match was going to begin.

"I hope your ready to be defeated again by yours truly Tobio~chan!" Oikawa said from the other side of the net. Kageyama flinched and glared at Oikawa. 

"That guy is so unpleasant." Tanaka said through gritted teeth and wide eyes. Ennoshita sighed heavily and slapped Tanaka on his head.

"Quit making that ugly face. Don't intimidate our opponents." He scolded. Tanaka flinched and apologetically bowed at Ennoshita.

Everyone got in their place in on the line and bowed towards the other team. Thanking eachother for the game. 

Karasuno ran back to Coach Ukai, seeing if he had any game advice.

"I dont got anything to say, just be careful and relax. Have fun while your at it. Its a practice match afterall. But give Aoba Johsai hell." He smirked. The team, who were all motivated, got to their spots on the court and bench. 

Since Onima was new, he was benched. It'd be weird to change up the starters now. 

Hinata somewhat wrong being on the court. Like he didnt belong there. As if he was too weak to be on the court.

He swallowed thickly as he watched Kindaichi serve the ball. The ball flew over the net and went towards Daichi, who received it. The ball flew up once again and went towards Kageyama. He got his hands in setting position and changed his stance to be able to set the ball. 

Hinata took the chance and began running up to the net, keeping his eye on the ball. He was positive he timed it right this time. He put pressure into his feet before jumping up, coiling his arm back, ready to throw it at the ball. 

He swung his arm at the ball, his finger just barely touching it. He panicked and pushed his arm out. He swore he heard his shoulder pop. The ball made it over the net after landing on top of it. It felt straight down to the ground. Earning Karasuno their first point of the day and match. 

Hinata landed on his feet and stared at his hand. He was so out of sync. He couldnt hit the ball at all. He cant even get the right timing.

"Oi dumbass." A irritated voice called out. Hinata flinched and averted his eyes to Kageyama, who looked furious but was trying to be calm.

"Whats wrong with you today?" Kageyama had started walking over to Hinata, each step more imitating than the other. Hinata shrugged his shoulders, not up for an argument. 

"Get it together. Its just like any other game. It doesnt matter if its Oikawa or not." Kageyama said before going back to his position. Hinata frowned at the ground and walked back to his own.

"Dont sweat it Hinata. You still got us a point." Daichi said, trying to cheer up the short decoy. Hinata nodded lazily and got ready for the next serve.

They lost the first set. 

Mostly because of Hinata's clumsiness and uneasy moving. It was like the first time they played Aoba Johsai. He was all over the place. But this time, it was more of him spacing out and going after the ball all panicked. 

Kageyama was a ticking bomb. One more mistake could make him blow up. His usual scowl was worse. He noticed the way Hinata has been acting ever since Onima joined the team. Kageyama doesnt like him one bit. 

Ever since Onima joined, Hinata started acting weirder than usual. He wasnt as optimistic. 

And it hasnt even been that long since Onima joined. 

Hinata was the first to serve for the second set. He grabbed the ball and got to the end of the court. He felt nervous and uneasy. He was more than likely to mess up his serve. He took a deep breath and tossed the ball in the year and hit it with his hand once it came back down. 

He watched the ball go over to the court. It didnt go over the net. It hit someones head. 

Who's head? 

Kageyama's. 

Hinata froze and paled as he watched the ball bounce away from Kageyama. He's done for now. Laughter erupted on both sides of the court. He saw Kageyama straighten up his posture and turn around. 

"ARE YOU OK KING? DOES HIS ROYAL HIGHNESS NEED HELP FIXING HIS CROWN?" Tsukishima said while laughing and holding his stomach. Kageyama only ignored him and kept walking over to Hinata's frigid state. 

If looks could kill. 

Kageyama got to Hinata, who shrunk as he stood right in front on his face. 

"... What the hell is wrong with you today. Your not hitting any of my tosses right. Whats been wrong with you this entire week actually? Your not being yourself and its affecting your game." Kageyama muttered. Hinata sweat nervously at Kageyama's numerous questions. How was he supposed to respond to that.

"Ever since your boyfriend joined the team, you've been different. Your not you. Your not your stupid idiot self. Your avoiding all of us. Its obvious." Kageyama noticed how Hinata flinched at the word 'boyfriend'. 

"I-I" Hinata couldnt form any words. He was too busy thinking about Kageyama's words. Hinat swallowed thickly and looked down at the ground nervously.

Kageyama huffed and whacked Hinata on the side of the head. The team gawked at Kageyama's blunt actions.

"OI- DONT JUST HIT HIM! WERE IN THE MIDDLE OF A MATCH!" Daichi shouted, golding a hand out to stop them.

"THIS DUMBASS NEEDS TO CALM DOWN!" Kageyama argued. He turned back to see Hinata gripping his fist. He pushed past Kageyama and got back in his position. His eyes being covered by his hair.

Kageyama huffed and glanced at Onima who stood with a smirk at the side line. His lips held a smirk, but his eyes had anger and irritation in them. Kageyama sent him a deadly glare before going back to his own spot on the court.

Kageyama knew for a fact that Onima was a dead man.


	6. Volleyball Chitchat

The game resumed after Hinata's little screw up and Kageyama's little moment. Aoba Johsai was in the lead by two points. The score was 15-17. Everyone could notice how off Hinata seemed to be. 

Even Aoba Johsai. 

"Today seems to be Chibi's off day huh." Oikawa said as he wiped the sweat off his forehead. Iwaizumi glanced over at Hinata, who seemed to have distanced himself from the team. 

"I guess you could say that. He isnt working with Kageyama as he usually does." Iwaizumi responded. Oikawa hummed his agreement as he slumped onto the ground.

Iwaizumi saw Oikawa on the ground and snickered.

"You skip one day of practice and your already out of shape?" Iwaizumi joked, causing Oikawa to gawk at him.

"Mean Iwa~chan! And no! My knee is still messed up, thank you very much!" Oikawa huffed and averted his attention off of Iwaizumi.

"I feel like Kageyama has gotten violent over the year. He didnt hit us whenever we missed a toss." Kindaichi grimaced as he was talking about the little scene that happened only a few minutes ago. 

"What did he even do to you guys?" Oikawa asked, suddenly curious on the first years junior high life.

"Uh- He would just scold us for being slow and just to move faster or jump higher. He never hit us like he does with Hinata." Kindaichi shrugged. Oikawa nodded in acknowledgment and looked over at the otherside of the court. 

He could see the tension between the Freak Duo. And he was on the other side of the net. Oikawa averted his eyes over to the person with purple hair. His eyes were lidded into a glare. He looked at where Onima could possibly be glaring at and wasnt exactly shocked.

He seemed to be glaring at Kageyama. 

"That Onima kid is pretty hot." Hanamaki said as he ogled the purple haired crow. Oikawa paled at Hanamaki. Matsukawa pouted before looking over at Onima as well. 

"Shit. Your not wrong. But his looks doesnt compete with my awesome personality and dashing looks." Matsukawa smirked as he pretended to flip his hair. Hanamaki laughed at him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Your personality is shitty. Its just not shitty compared to Oikawa's." Hanamaki smirked. Oikawa gawked at Hanamaki and began rambling on about how he was a bully victim under his breath.

"You love this shitty personality." Matsukawa grinned as he brought Hanamaki into a tight and sweaty embrace. Hanamaki cringed and tried pushing him away.

"Dont you still hate Kageyama, Kindaichi?" Kunimi asked quietly. Kindaichi flinched and turned his head to face Kunimi.

"I mean... I wouldnt say I hate him. Im just saying he changed over the past year..." Kindaichi sweat nervously, as if he wasnt already sweating from the exhausting heat from outside. 

"I think the only person who hated Kageyama is Shittykawa." Iwaizumi said gruffly, a smirk creeping its way on his face. Oikawa turned to Iwaizumi to glare at him.

"Guys. L-Lets get back. The set is starting." Kindaichi said as he stood up and helped a few others stand up. 

Hinata was feeling extremely exhausted and frustrated. He couldnt get a single spike in. He wasnt on top of his game at all.

"Hinata, sit down, you should sit the rest of this game out. Onima, go in for Hinata." Ukai suddenly said. Everyone looked at Ukai shocked. They hadnt expected him to sub Hinata out for the rest of the match.

Hinata walked over to Coach Ukai and sat down next to him, watching as Onima took his spot on the court. Yea, he got subbed out in games. But they were always to be switched out for Tsukishima or Nishinoya. Never to actually be replaced by someone.

"Whats up with you today?" Ukai said in a quiet tone, loud enough for only him and Ukai himself to hear. Hinata blinked at him confused and shrugged. Ukai sighed and scratched his head.

"You arent hitting the tosses right. You arent on top of the ball as you usually are. You seem to be out of it." Ukai noticed how distant Hinata's eyes become. Ukai narrowed his eyes at them. He did seem to be lacking his bright and loud personality.

Hinata could feel his heart slightly begin to race. He didnt know exactly why it was, but it was most likely out of panic.

"Just sit this out. You'll be able to play in the next match." Ukai waved Hinata off as he brought his attention to the game in front of them.

Hinata swallowed thickly before getting up and leaving the gym. He could feel some stares on his back as he left, but he ignored them. He walked down the halls and slipped into the boys bathroom. 

He walked up to the sink, turning it on and looking at himself in the mirror. He was slightly red. His bruise wasnt looking any better. He cringed a bit and played with the hem of his shirt, trying to release the hot air that was stuck between the cotton and his skin. 

He huffed and cupped his hand under the water and splashed his face. He walked over to the paper towels to dry his hands and threw it away once he was done. He walked out of the bathroom and walked the halls once again to the gym. 

He walked back to the bench, watching the other game unfold and his team continue playing against Aoba Johsai. They seem to be working with Onima pretty well. Kageyama seems to be doing really well with Onima.

The spikes werent bad, and as usual, Kageyama's tosses were amazing. The team seemed to be doing good without Hinata. They werent exactly scoring points per se. But they were working exceptionally well with eachother. Hinata couldnt help but feel a bit hurt. 

"Oi. Cheer up. Its not like im benching you forever." Ukai said, ruffling Hinata's hair. Hinata flinched and shook his head.

"I wasnt... thinking about that." He said, it was a lie, but not a lie. He was thinking about it, but it wasnt the only thing he was thinking about. Ukai sighed and folded his arms like he usually did.

"You just need to relax, ok? Your mental wellbeing comes first." Hinata nodded and continued watching the match. He felt slightly bored as he did so. Watching volleyball wasnt as fun as playing it when you had the chance to. 

"My mental wellbeing?" Hinata muttered quietly, confused about it. He didnt think anything was wrong.

The match was over. Clearly, Aoba Johsai had won it. It was a really close game though. 

23-25.

Onima was actually a great player during the match. 

So much for trying to drag Hinata's hopes and dreams down about volleyball last year. 

He had a killer spike, just as good as Asahi's! He would occasionally steal Tanaka's ball though. There were a few times he nearly bumped into Tanaka as well. 

Hinata didnt like how he was taken out of the game at all. But it was a one time thing. He wasnt getting taken out of the game forever. Just like Ukai said. 

"Sho~chan! Did you see me on the court? Were'nt I awesome?" Onima said, smiling widely at Hinata. Hinata smiled crookedly and nodded. Onima beamed at his response and brought Hinata into a sweaty hug.

"Gross! Your all sweaty." Hinata cringed, trying to pull back. Onima laughed and let Hinata go. Hinata gagged as Onima turned around to grab a waterbottle. 

"Hinata. Come over here a sec." Daichi asked, a stoic expression on his face. Hinata turned his head to face the captain. He glanced abck at Onima and saw him with a frown on his face. Onima looked at Hinata and nodded.

What the hell.

Was he giving Hinata permission to talk to the captain? Thats not what he liked at all. Hinata bit his lip and walked over to Daichi.

"I cant wait to see one of your flashy quicks, just thought you should know. Whenever the ball goes 'woosh' because of you, it relieves me knowing we have other teammates to depend on. So show me some of that fire stored in you for the next match." Daichi said, patting Hinata's back. Hinata blinked at Daichi and smiled. 

If the captain depended on Hinata, then he needed to get his act together and score some points. 

"YES CAPTAIN!" Hinata shouted, stars in his eyes. Daichi chuckled and walked over to Sugawara who was smiling.

"I cant believe that actually worked. You didnt have to say 'woosh' , you know." Sugawara chuckled. Daichi froze and waved his hand.

"It helped nonetheless. Whatever had him out of his game should be gone now. He should be perfectly fine now." Daichi grinned.

"Spoken like a true captain." Sugawara said, wiping a fake tear away. Daichi paled at Sugawara.

"I am the captain..." 

"Say, who is that setter on Aoba Johsai's team?" Onima pointed over at Oikawa. Hinata looked over at Oikawa and saw him get hit by a volleyball by Iwaizumi.

"Thats Oikawa Tooru. Its Kageyama's old senpai." Hinata answered. Onima nodded and turned to face Hinata.

"He's pretty good looking dontcha' think?" Hinata looked at Onima confused.

"Achoo!" Oikawa sneezed, rubbing his nose lazily. Iwaizumi quickly snapped his head toward Oikawa.

"If you get sick here im going to punch you." Iwaizumi said. Oikawa gawked at his friend.

"Mean Iwa~chan! And I just sneezed! It felt like I was being praised though." 

"Go away. Your being delusional." Iwaizumi said, glaring at Oikawa. 

"I mean, he does have fangirls?" Hinata shrugged, confused on why he asked that question.

"Wow~ I dont want you talking to him either. You might fall for him. And I cant have that happening." Onima said, a glint of malice in his eyes as he looked at Oikawa. Hinata looked at Onima as if he was crazy.

Is he a freaking yandere?

"You dont have to worry about me falling in love with anyone Onima. And its just Oikawa- Either way Im pretty sure most of the guys here are straight." Hinata said, looking at Onima with a slightly annoyed expression.

"I wouldnt know that. That dude with grey-spiked hair and the man with curly brown hair were just kissing outside the gym earlier. So you could be wrong. And you only love me Sho~chan." Onima said, wrapping his arm around Hinata. Hinata looked up at Onima with wide eyes.

Bokuto and Akaashi? That would make sense actually.

"Your being paranoid over nothing. Quite being like that." Hinata said, looking down at the ground. Onima pouted and tightened his grip on Hinata.

"Like what? Im just trying to love my boyfriend who I havent seen in a few months." Onima said. The way he said it didnt sit right with Hinata. It honestly scared him. 

"All- Nothing." Hinata said defeatedly. Onima smiled and patted Hinata's head. 

Hinata grabbed his tray of food from one of Fukurodani's managers and walked away. He started walking through the hoards of people and he was suddenly grabbed by the neck and being dragged to a table.

Hinata let himself be dragged to a seat and sat down in it. Seeing Onima sit next to him from the corner of my eye. 

"You didnt have to drag me you know." Hinata said, turning his head to face Onima. Onima didnt say anything and only smiled at him. 

"I know, but it was just a way to bring you over here with me. Anywho, how about we sneak out after dinner and go for a walk around Tokyo?" Onima asked. Hinata looked at him in bewilderment. 

"What? Sneaking out? Why would I wanna do that?" 

"Because im your boyfriend and your supposed to do everything I say~ Its not like we'll get in trouble anyway." Onima shrugged, not seeing any consequences for leaving the school.

"Onima, im not gonna break a rule just to go walking around. Im not risking that." Hinata said, giving Onima a very serious expression. Onima raised a brow at the decoy.

"Yes you are and will. It'll be a cute and romantic date! Just the two of us holding hands and walking around the city as we talk about our future." Onima said, trying to set up his ideal 'date'.

"No! Im not gonna do anything like that! And neither should you. What makes you think we get in trouble anyway? Im not getting in trouble because of you Onima." Hinata said, getting irritated with the second year. Onima crept his hand up Hinata's neck and harshly pulled at his hair.

"You dont have a choice, Sho. Were going on that walk wether you like it or not." Hinata scrunched his nose at Onima and the pain. Why cant he just leave Hinata alone? 

"Why do you want to get in trouble exactly?" Hinata asked, staring at his bowl of rice. Onima glanced at him before removing his hand from Hinata's hair.

"Were only in trouble if we get caught!" 

Hinata sighed and stirred his chopsticks in his rice. He lost his appetite once again. 

"Bro! Youe serves are so terrifying! Like- People can barely pick it up!" Bokuto hollared as he sat with Oikawa and Kuroo. Iwaizumi and Akaashi also sat with them, but they were engaged in their own conversation.

"Its all courtesy of hard work and determination."

"Oh really? That must-"

"-of defeating Ushiwaka and Tobio!" Oikawa finished with a cheerful voice and smile. Kuroo paled at Oikawa as he interrupted him.

"Didnt you guys lose against Karasuno?" Bokuto asked with a balnk stare. Oikawa flinched and paled.

"... y-yes. But that only means I need to improve my skills and not sulk over the loss from that damn prick." Oikawa said, a glint of anger in his eyes but a smile laced on his face. 

"Thats the spirit! I guess!" Bokuto exclaimed with a wide grin. 

"You know, if I didnt already like someone, I'd totally ask that Onima dude on a date." Kuroo said with a smug smirk. Bokuto perked up and turned around to look for the second year with purple-ish hair. 

He found the second year sitting with Karasuno's decoy. Onima was smiling but Hinata looked uncomfortable. 

"Dude, he could never get my attention. I already have Akaashi!" Bokuto exclaimed, gesturing towards Akaashi who wasn't paying attention.

"I dont know. He seems kind of, off dont you think? And I have never seen Chibi~chan so uncomfortable around anyone before." Oikawa said, having a completely serious expression. 

"Yea, Hinata is such a energetic person. Its weird seeing him not talk to someone with a smile on his face." Kuroo said, resting his chin in the palm of his hand.

"Arent they dating?" Akaashi asked, including himself in the conversation. 

"Oh yea, thats right. Onima mentioned it while introducing himself." Kuroo said, referring back to this morning. 

"He isnt bad at volleyball. He can spike pretty hard but his receives arent the best." Oikawa shrugged. 

"He gives me bad vibes. I feel like if I even speak to him he'll just lash out at me." Akaashi said calmly, looking slightly stiff from his shoulders.

"If he lays a hand on you, it wont be pretty for him." Bokuto said, a sinister smirk on his face. Akaashi felt his face heat up and he turned around to face the other way.


	7. Whats going on?

"Shrimpy! You still gonna practice with us later?" Kuroo asked as he walked up to Hinata and Onima. Hinata looked up at the cat and smiled.

"Yea! Maybe I will learn something today!" Hinata said enthusiastically. Kuroo grinned and gave Hinata a thumbs up. Onima looked Kuroo up and down.

"The hell is up with your hair?" He said bluntly. Kuroo froze and Hinata gaped at Onima.

"Oi- What the heck?" Hinata said, nudging Onima in the side.

"Ah- Bed head," Kuroo said flatly with a smile. His smile did not go with his tone of voice at all.

"I see. Man, you volleyball players have some unique hairstyles." Onima sighed. Kuroo raised a brow but said nothing.

"That was rude Onima," Hinata said quietly. Onima shrugged.

"Its better than lying and say his hairstyle is cool."

"My hairstyle is cool because it's on me. Now, if you excuse me." Kuroo said with a fake smile as he walked away from the table.

"Why were you trying to defend him?" Onima instantly asked the second Kuroo was out of their hearing range.

"I wasn't! I-I was just saying what you said is rude. You can't just go around asking what is wrong with someone's hair! That's disrespectful and mean." Hinata said, averting his eyes somewhere else.

Onima smirked. "Well," He started. "It sounds like you got a thing for cats."

Hinata looked up at him confused. A thing for cats? Was he talking about Kuroo? He was just friends with a lot of people. Everyone knew that.

"What are you talking about? They're just my friends." Hinata said, looking at Onima with a confused expression.

"Hm, that bed-hair guy just asked you to practice with him later, and that blonde hair and roots guy was the first person to greet you and you greeted him with a lot of enthusiasm," Onima stated. Hinata shrugged his shoulders.

"So? That doesn't mean anything."

"Sho~chan. Last year you were the most quiet person ever! You would barely speak to me! You would only reply to me if I had a question for you. Talk about the disrespect and lack of love." Onima said with a frown on his face.

"Its a new year with new people. And that's the past." Hinata said, looking down at the table. Onima sighed heavily.

"Your right about that. You're more talkative now because Izumi and Koji aren't here anymore to control you and boss you around. They were such toxic friends." Hinata looked at Onima in bewilderment. How could he say that about Hinata's two best friends, and only friends, from junior high?

They were there for Hinata and supported his dream of becoming the Little Giant. They didn't make Hinata feel like complete shit either.

" Anyway. Let's go Sho~chan! Lunch is over~" Onima said cheerfully as he picked up his tray and standing up from his seat. Hinata grabbed his own tray and stood up as well, walking over to the trash can with Onima.

"Do you know who were supposed to play against next?" Onima asked of the short middle blocker. Hinata thought about it for a moment, trying to remember what Takeda had told them about the schedule for the day.

"We should be playing Fukurodani next," Hinata answered as they walked down the hallway. Onima nodded and slipped his rough and calloused hands into Hinata's.

"Do you think that Ennoshita has a problem with people? He doesn't seem to get along with anyone." Onima asked randomly as they strolled down the hallway. Hinata looked up at the purple-haired man with a confused look.

"No? Ennoshita doesn't have a problem with anyone. What makes you say that?"Hinata asked. Onima nodded.

"It seems to me that he does. Cause he isn't helpful at all in class. He doesn't help me out at all. He just glares at me whenever I talk to him, as if I did something bad to him. If he wants to fight, I will more than happily throw hands."

"Please dont fight Ennoshita. You're probably misunderstanding him. Ennoshita is actually a really nice person." Hinata said, trying to steer clear of any future problems. Onima said nothing and only kept on walking down the hall.

"Fine, I suppose he isnt worth it anyways. You are the only thing that's important Sho~chan!" Onima said cheerfully as he swung his and Hinata's hand back and forth.

What the hell was wrong with this guy?

Hinata felt someone pull on his leg as he woke up. He opened his eyes and squinted at the figure below him. His vision focused and realized the person pulling him was Onima. He raised an eyebrow at the second-year and sat up.

"Onima?" Hinata whispered as he rubbed his eyes," What are you doing?" He asked. Onima smiled at him and stood up.

"Were gonna go on a walk around the city!" Onima whispered excitedly, trying not to wake anyone up around them. Hinata widened his eyes a bit.

"Y-You were serious about that?" Onima nodded happily and helped Hinata up to his feet. Onima grabbed his wrist and dragged him out of the classroom, making sure they wouldn't step on anyone.

They both failed to notice one of the sleeping teens had woken up due to all the movement around him.

"O-Onime we really shouldn't be doing this," Hinata said as they walked down the dark hallway. Onima glanced at Hinata and only smiled.

"It's fine. We won't be doing anything bad unless we're caught. And its midnight. Nobody is awake at this time." Onima said in a matter-of-fact tone. Hinata pressed his lips into a flat line and looked around nervously.

"What about when we get back? Someone like one of the coaches could be waiting for us and we get in trouble!" Onima chuckled and patted Hinata on the head.

"Sho~chan, we're only in trouble if we get caught." He repeated.

How stupid was this guy?

"Onima that's- Why are we doing this anyway?" Hinata slightly complained. Onima rolled his eyes and yanked Hinata in front of him. He stared straight into Hinata's honey-brown eyes with intimidating eyes.

"Because I want to and because I love you. You're going on this walk with me whether you like it or not." Onima said with a slight snarl. Hinata bit his tongue and nodded.

He didnt want to do this at all.

But what could he do against Onima?

They were about 20 minutes away from the school now. They'd been walking in silence while holding hands still. Well, more of Onima having a deathly grip on Hinata's hand.

They'd been passing houses, trees, parks, some convenience stores. There were alot compared to Miyagi. Hinata was slightly amazed at the amount of stores around.

"We should stop at the next playground we see! We could go swinging! And if they have a sandbox we could make a sandcastle and see who can make the best one!" Hinata didnt exactly hate the idea. He didnt like the fact they were sneaking out, but having a sandcastle contest seemed pretty fun.

"Im already here..." Hinata said in defeat. Onima gleamed with joy and picked up his pace and began jogging while trudging Hinata with him.

He spotted an empty and dark park and dragged Hinata towards it. He spotted a sandbox that had multiple different toys laying in the sand and grinned.

"Look Shou~chan! They have a whole sandbox just waiting for us!" Onima said cheerfully as he hopped into the box. Hinata felt himself slightly smile at the sandbox, recalling his childhood.

Hinata got inside the sandbox as well and sat down on his knees. He could see Onima crawl over to the otherside with his left pocket looking a bit heavy. He saw a glimpse of a dark bottle and tissue in the pocket before he turned around to face Hinata.

"Alright! Best sandcastle wins and the loser has to do whatever the winner says!" Onima declared with a malicious grin. Hinata swallowed heavily but nodded. He didnt like the deal at all.

But he knew he had no say in it.

Onima immediatley got to work and began building up sand. Hinata did the same and made three different little hills, the one in the middle being the tallest. He didnt plan on losing to Onima.

It was like a race and a competition with Kageyama!

Hinata could feel himself smile as he was building his castle. He didnt bother looking at Onima's, it would distract him and thorw him off. He felt really confident with his castle as he began shaping the sides, making it sharper and slightly narrow.

He failed to notice the second year suddenly leave from his spot in the sand. He was too focused with the castle.

He finished the castle and smiled triumphantly.

"Hah! Your castle wont even compete against- Onima?" Hinata looked up and realized the purple-black haired boy wasnt in his spot. He looked around for him and saw no sign of him.

He was about to stand up until he felt some sort of rag cover his nose and mouth while an arm was snaked around his chest. He thrashed around and tried pushing whoever was behind him away. He felt himself slowly get tired and his body get weaker.

He blinked a few times before giving in to thw tiredness that appeared from nowhere. As he was starting to get limp in the arms of whoever was behind him, he looked up to meet the eyes of Onima. He had a triumphant smirk with malice swirling in his eyes.

That was the last thing Hinata saw before he blacked out.

"Where the hell is Hinata and Onima? Dont tell me their fuckin' in the school bathroom or whatever." Tanaka grumbled as he looked around the gym. Daichi rolled his eyes at Tanaka's words and searched for the missing decoy and second-year.

"Where would they be? Its not like Hinata to miss or be late for a practice match." Sugawara asked worriedly.

"He has been acting a little different ever since Onima joined to be honest." Yamaguchi said with a nervous look.

"Im gonna kick that dumbass's ass if he doesnt get here." Kageyama mumbled with a glare as he clenched the ball.

"Please chill out with the swearing Kageyama..." Sugawara paled with a small smile. Kageyama bowed to his upperclassman and looked around the gym, looking for the orange-haired player.

"We'll just have to play without Hinata. Ennoshita, go in for Hinata. Yachi, go look for Hinata and Onima please." Ukai said, looking at the second-year then at the first-year manager. Ennoshita nodded and ran to the court as Yachi saluted to Ukai and ran off to look around the school grounds.

"Do you know where Hinata could even be?" Ukai asked Takeda. Takeda flinched in his chair and shook his head.

"No. Apparently Onima and Hinata were missing when everyone woke up. Asahi came to me and told me about it earlier. I just thought they were already eating breakfast or getting ready for the day." Takeda said, recalling the conversation he had with Asahi.

Ukai sighed in annoyance and nodded.

"U-Uh.... Coach?"

Ukai turned his head to see Kinoshita looking nervously at him as he fiddled with his fingers.

"Whats up?"

"Ah- Its about Hinata and Onima. I woke up in the middle of the night last night to people leaving the room. I dont want to accuse them of anything, but I just thought it would help and it sort of connected. I think it was them who left the room." Kinoshita said while scratching the side of his head. Ukai blinked at the silent second-year before he flared his nostrils, scaring the advisor and player.

"So... Hinata and Onima left in the middle of the night. God knows doing who knows what... and miss practice? When they come back they’re doing 100 laps around the gym." Ukai said with a glare and threatening aura. Takeda gawked at the coach.

"Y-Yes sir. S-Sorry." Kinoshita said quickly before scurrying off to the sidelines. Ukai sighed again and longed for a smoke break.

"One hundred laps..." Tanaka muttered, shivering as he heard the conversation with Kinoshita and Ukai from the court.

"Well, you shouldn't skip practice. Its irresponsible and reckless. Although... Its not like Hinata to skip though..." Daichi said, slightly confused.

"Oi Crows! Your serving first!" Kuroo shouted from the otherside of the net.

Yachi wondered through all of the classrooms and hallways, looking for the missing crow. And Onima. She didnt like how eerie the hallway felt and like someone was following her.

She suddenly panicked and walked closer to the wall. She only hoped that no one would pop out and shag her with a knife. She hugged herself with her arms and walked a little bit faster.

She felt her heart race when she heard footsteps behind her.

"PL-PLEASE DONT K-KILL ME!" She shouted as she started running down the hallway. She could hear the footsteps also pick up the pace. They definitely sounded faster than her.

She was about to turn the corner until an arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her back. A needle being pushed into her neck. She felt herself become drowsy as tears ran down her cheeks.

"H-Help...." She muttered before blacking out.

What she didnt know what that she wasnt the only one facing the same problem.

Back in the main gym, all the doors shur mysteriously and locked. Everyone inside all jumped and stopped what they were doing.

"The hell is going on?" Nekomata said as he looked around with furrowed eyebrows.

"Who would close all the doors? Its hot~" Oikawa complained as he walked over to one of the doors. He tried sliding it open but was shocked when it wouldnt budge.

"I-Its locked." He said with a nervous chuckle.

Chatter erupted between the confused players and club members. A few others tried opening all the other doors but found no luck as they were all locked as well.

"This is a lame ass joke!" Tanaka grumbled as he kicked at the door.

"Who would even do this?"

Suddenly, smoke began to crowd the entire gym.

Suffocating the players, managers, and coaches. One by one, they all began to black out and fall onto the gym floor.

Who on earth would do this?


	8. Where are we?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter may seem a bit weird, but i hope you all enjoy this chapter o3o 
> 
> but seriously, Onima is one fucked up kid

Sugawara woke up feeling extremely cold. Whatever he had slept on was hard as a rock and cold as ice. He opened his eyes and sat up, rubbing his eyes as well to wake up even more. He blinked as he was met with bars in his face.

He widened his eyes and felt his throat go dry. He looked around him and realized he was surrounded by the entire camp. 

They weren't at the school anymore.

They were all in a cell.

He woke up the first person beside him, who was Iwaizumi from Aoba Johsai, hurriedly. Desperate for the Ace to wake up. 

He groaned and rolled over onto his side, facing Sugawara's body with his. He slowly opened his eyes and widened them as he realized where he was at. 

He sat up quickly and looked around them with wide eyes. He met Sugawara's eyes and swallowed thickly.

"W-What the hell is going on?" He asked. Sugawara looked at him with the same expression and shrugged.

"I-I dont know but we should wake everyone else up." Sugawara suggested as he already began to wake up Asahi who was on the otherside of him. Iwaizumi complied and began waking up the people around him.

"What kind of fucked up shit?" Hanamaki growled as he gripped the bars angrily.

Everyone was now awake. They were all confused, scared, or shocked. 

"Wait. Where's Kageyama and Shouyou?" Nishinoya asked panickedly. Tanaka slapped Nishinoya on the back and pointed out of the cell. Nishinoya looked where Tanaka was pointing at and widened his eyes.

Kageyama and Hinata were in separate cells, side by side. Hinata had a chain wrapped around his neck as Kageyama had a chain around his right leg. 

"Why the hell do they have chains on them? They arent some wild animals!" Nishinoya shouted angrily. 

"Why are we even locked up?" Oikawa asked, looking around the sketchy room anxiously. He moved from his spot in the corner of the cell to Iwaizumi, who was in the center of it. He sat next to Iwaizumi and brought his knees up to his chest.

Iwaizumi noticed Oikawa next to him and wrapped his arm around Oikawa's shoulder, bringing him closer to his body.

"We should try to wake them up." Ennoshita stated. Daichi agreed with Ennoshita and looked at the Freak Duo.

"Kageyama! Hinata! You got to wake up!" Diachi shouted as he walked closed to the bars. He noticed Hinata stay still as Kageyama shifted a bit. 

"Oi! Get your asses up!" Tanaka shouted more aggressively. Daichi paled at Tanaka but shook it off as he saw Kageyama stir a bit and turn around.

Dark blue intimidating eyes met with multiple scared and confused eyes. Kageyama looked around a bit before narrowing his eyes. He sat up and looked around some more.

"Where the hell are we?" He asked, meeting Daichi's eyes. Daichi sighed and shrugged his shoulders. Nobody knew where they were. All they knew is that they were locked in a cell and were definitely in harms way.

Kageyama looked down and saw a chain wrapped around his right ankle. He extended his leg and stared dubiously at the rusting metal. He gritted his teeth and looked to the left of him. He widened his eyes as he saw Hinata's sleeping body on the ground facing the wall with a chain on his neck.

"Kageyama, could you try and wake Hinata up? Your obviously closer so it would be easier." Sugawara asked, pointing at the oragenette. Kageyama glanced at Sugawara and nodded. He crawled over to the metal bars that seperated Kageyama from Hinata.

He extended his arm out and managed to grab Hinata's foot. He mentally smirked as he pulled on Hinata's foot, hoping it would wake the middle blocker up.

"Dumbass, wake up!" Kageyama exclaimed as he kept tugging at Hinata. He scowled as he saw no sign of Hinata waking up. He mumbled some swear words under his breath as he brought his hand back into his cell and took of his shoe. 

"What the- What are you doing? Put your shoe back on!" Asahi pleaded as he saw Kageyama take off his whole shoe. He gawked as he watched Kageyama stick it through the cell.

Or atleast attempt to.

The shoe didnt go through the bars. They were too close together for the shoe to fit through. Kageyama stuck his shoe back on his foot and retorted to another way of waking Hinata up.

He opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by the sound of a door unlocking. Everyone turned their heads to a metal-looking door that was making a lot of noise.

The door pulled back and someone walked in. 

It was Onima.

The entire Karasuno team tensed up at the sight of their new player walking in with such a malicous aura. All of the other players were shocked to see Onima walking in with a shit-eating grin.

"Hello volleyball players~" He said cheerfully. Everyone glared back at him in return, no cheerful smiles or any goodmorning's back.

"The fuck do you think your doing?" Kageyama said angrily as he walked over to the front of the cell. Onima averted his attention to Kageyama and his smirk dropped.

"Lose the attitude would you, King?" Kageyama's breath hitched in his throat at the sound of his middle-school name that haunted him his entire year last year.

"What im doing is protecting my Shou~chan from you hideous monsters." Onima said as he slanted his eyes and walked towards Kageyama. His feet touched the bars as his face was inches from Kageyama's.

"Your not protecting him from shit. And why are we the monsters? We've done nothing but be his friends and be his team." Kageyama argued. Onima widened his eyes and furrowed his eyebrows.

"Volleyball is the problem. Its done nothing but hurt Shouyou. He's just too dumb to realize that. You arent making it any better." 

Kageyama snarled at the second-year. How was volleyball hurting Hinata? As far as Kageyama knows, Hinata is dedicated to volleyball and the team and loves it more than anything.

"Im not doing shit. If you couldn't tell, your the problem." Onima chuckled lowly at Kageyama, catching the setter off guard.

"Oi- Why the fuck are we locked up Onima?" Tanaka shouted. Onima rolled his eyes and turned to face Tanaka.

"Do you ever shut that big mouth of yours up?" He said sarcastically and turned back to Kageyama. Tanaka flinched and glared at the back of Onima's head.

"Your the one who's flirting with someone who clearly has the best boyfriend ever. So keep your dick in your pants, hm?" Onima said as he smirked at Kageyama.

Despite the situation, some chuckles were heard from the other cell. Kageyama dropped his jaw in shock.

"You need to get you shit right," Kageyama huffed, "Im not flirting with Hinata. Were just friends. Do you know what that word means? Friends. Your the one acting like a godamn psychopath over this dumbass right here." Kageyama gestured towards Hinata. 

Who was starting to wake up.

Onima and Kageyama stopped their conversation as they watched Hinata wake up slowly. The oragenette blinked his eyes open and sat up slowly. Once he had gotten a clear look of where he was and he widened his eyes.

All he saw were his friends in a cell locked up together, Kageyama beside him in his own cell and Onima standing in front of him with a smirk. Hinata swallowed thickly and looked down to see a collar-like-chain wrapped around his neck. He widened his eyes even more and felt panic rise throughout his body. He brought his hands up to the chain and saw Onima walk over to his cell.

"How did you sleep Shou~chan?" Onima asked as he looked at him with his intimidating eyes. Hinata held his breath before exhaling loudly. He thought it was best if he didnt go out in a full blown panic.

"W-Whats going on Onima?" Hinata asked shakily as he looked around the room. He could see all the annoyed and angered expressions of all his friends and foes. 

"We were just having a sleepover! Think of it like this, everyone is having a great time. And me and you can go sneak off and do whatever I want to do." Onima said as he closed his eyes and smiled. Hinata looked at Onima in horror.

"Everyone is locked up like a bunch of criminals. Kageyama has a chain around his foot. You call that fun?" Hinata asked as he looked around in bewilderment. Onima nodded and put up a peace sign.

"Isn't punishing your friends just the most exciting thing in the world?" Onima said with joy. Hinata stared at Onima with a terrified expression. Everyone else looked at Onima like he was crazy or with horror.

"I-Im sorry, doing what to us?" Yaku said with wide eyes. 

Hinata knew Onima was a psychopath. But he didn't know that Onima was much crazier than a pyschopath. How does a person even kidnap about sixty teenagers?

"W-Why...?" Hinata muttered out as he clenched his fist. Onima said nothing and pulled a key out of his pants pocket. He brought the silver key to the lock of the cell and unlocked it, opening the door and walking inside. 

Hinata felt like something bad was gonna happen. Nothing good ever came from Onima. 

Onima walked towards Hinata with a innocent smile and suddenly grabbed Hinata by the jaw, slightly crushing the bone. Hinata made a sound of surprise, which alarmed all the players even more.

"OI! LEAVE HIM ALONE" Sugawara shouted as he walked up to the bars with an angered expression. Onima ignored the shouts of the angered crows and only paid attention to the crow he claimed as his property.

"Because someone doesnt know what the words you cant have any friends means. Your over here flirting and talking to all these other guys as if I mean nothing to you. I am your boyfriend Shouyou! I deserve every ounce of your attention. Not these useless and pathetic volleyball players. I mean really! What the hell do you even see in volleyball anyway?" Onima said as he kept tightening his grip on Hinata's jaw. 

Hinata drew his hands on and scratched at Onima's arms, feeling his jaw throb in pain. Onima glared at Hinata and finally let go of his jaw.

"OI KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF MY KOUHAI!" Nishinoya exclaimed in anger, standing next to Sugawara at the bars. 

"Oh please. Your kouhai is nothing. He isnt worth trying to protect. And thats my job anyway. So how about you back off before someone gets hurt." Onima said with a murderous glare towards Nishinoya. Nishinoya froze in his spot at the glare he was getting.

"The hell are you on about? That dumbass isnt nothing nor unworthy. Your just a shitty person. The only person thats nothing is you." Kageyama said as he walked to the side of his cell where Hinata's was located. Onima turned his head to Kageyama and chuckled.

"I'd watch your mouth, King." Onima said before exiting the cell and locking it behind him. Kageyama glared at the second year as he ledt and cussed to himself. 

"I'll be back soon. Don't have too much fun Shou~chan! I wouldnt want to have to hurt you even more." Onima smiled creepily as he left the room, the sound of the door locking being heard soon after. 

"Who does that guy think he is?" Bokuto scoffed angrily. 

"I want to smash his face in." Kuroo said as he furrowed his eyebrows. Everybody could agree with that thought. They didnt want to let Onima just get away from kidnapping them. 

"He's fucking crazy." Tanaka mumbled as he glared at the door still.

"There goes another crow surprising us again." Matsukawa said bitterly.

"I knew something was wrong about him." Iwaizumi and Ennoshita said simultaneously. Looking at eachother in shock.

"Hinata are you ok?" Yamaguchi asked worriedly at Hinata who was rubbing his jaw in pain. Hinata glanced at Yamaguchi and nodded.

"This is nothing im not used to." Hinata said subconsciously. Hinata widened his eyes and covered his mouth with his hand. 

Kageyama looked at Hinata suspiciously. What did Hinata mean by that? 

"Well maybe if you were actually good at receiving your face wouldn't be smacked by a ball atleast every day." Tanaka said. Hinata paled at Tanaka and sighed heavily.

"Dumbass. Your jaw is already bruising." Kageyama said as he looked at Hinata's face. Hinata shrugged his shoulders and looked up at the ceiling.

"W-W-Were g-gonna die." Yachi whimpered as she trembled in Kiyoko's arms. Sugawara looked at the trembling blonde and frowned.

"No one is going to die. We are gonna get out of this situation. We should do a head count so that we know everybody is here." Daichi said with a stern tone. He was mostly talking to the captains. 

"We have everyone here." Kuroo said after he had counted all his teammates.

"Same here." Oikawa said right after counting Kindaichi.

"Uh. We're missing someone." Bokuto said with an uneasy expression. The atmosphere suddenly got thick as everyone looked at Bokuto confused and scared.

"Who are we missing?" Akaashi asked with slightly wide eyes. Bokuto looked at Akaashi and swallowed thickly.

"Konoha." Akaashi widened his eyes and looked around the room for their number seven. He felt his heart begin to beat faster. 

Until he rolled his eyes and looked at Bokuto.

"Koutarou. He is right behind you." Akaashi said while pointing behind Bokuto. Bokuto blinked and looked behind him to see Konoha sleeping on the ground.

"Oh." Bokuto let out a breath of relief and laid down. Specifically on his setter's lap. Akaashi said nothing and only ran his fingers through the unique hair of the Fukurodani captain. 

"Is there anyway to escape this place? There isnt even a window..." Asahi said as he looked around the room. 

"Its about stragedy then." Narita said quietly. Daichi turned to Narita and looked at him with a shocked expression.

"What do you mean? By tricking them?" Daichi asked, raising an eyebrow at the silent second-year. Narita nodded.

"I mean... I dont know exactly how. But I bet someone else who's smarter than me could come up with a plan." Narita said while scratching the side of his head nervously. Daichi widened his eyes a bit and thought about a stradegy to escape.

"Its Hinata's boyfriend, right?" Kindaichi asked. Everyone turned to him and gave him a questioning look. Hinata flinched at the word boyfriend and looked at Kindaichi confused.

"Well, couldn't we have Hinata like, trick him then?" Kindaichi asked nervously. Everyone widened their eyes at Kindaichi's suggestion.

"Hinata is too stupid to know how to fake something." Kageyama grumbled. Hinata flinched and glared at Kageyama. 

"Your the stupid one." He said with an unamused face. Kageyama popped a vein on his forehead and tried to grab Hinata from his cell but failed as Hinata was on the otherside of his cell.

"Guys, stop. How would Hinata trick Onima?" Daichi asked curiously.

"I think what Kindaichi is getting at is that Hinata knows Onima best. So he would know what one of Onima's weakness is." Iwaizumi said for the first-year. Kindaichi nodded.

Hinata widened his eyes and thought about it. He did know Onima the best. Or he actually knew who Onima was. But how would he even do that? Onima wasnt an oblivious person.

"That does seem pretty smart. It could work." Daichi said as he looked at Kindaichi.

"Are you serious? We would be putting Hinata in trouble! I bet he didnt even know Onima was capable of this!" Sugawara argued as he gestured around the room. Hinata was slightly shocked at Sugawara and started to think about it more.

"If he hurts me, ill be fine. Its you guys who really need to leave." Hinata said. 

Your useless Shouyou!

Nobody cares about you!

They hate you!

Your a pathetic little bitch.

"If he hurts you, he has to deal with us." Tanaka said and pointed between him and Noya. Nishinoya put his hands in the air and shouted a pumped up 'yeah!'. Hinata smiled faintly at his upperclassman.

"We arent using Hinata as-"

Kageyama was cut off at the sound of the doors unlocking once again. 

Everyone turned their heads to the door and waited for whoever was unlocking it to open it.


	9. His friend

They all watched as Onima walked in with a menacing smile. He had someone walking next to him. He seemed to be at least 190 cm, maybe 192. His body structure kind of reminded Hinata of someone he knew.

Onima walked over to the cells with the stranger and stepped in front of his cell. Hinata felt fear rush through his body as he watched Onima unlock the lock.

"W-Who's that?" Hinata said nervously as the cell door was pulled away. Onima and the mysterious guy walked inside, accompanying Hinata.

"A friend of mine. That's not important right now," Onima snapped his fingers and pointed at Hinata," You know the drill." He said as the hooded stranger took action and began to walk towards Hinata.

He widened his eyes and stood up, keeping his back against the wall. He watched in fear as the man got closer. Hinata could make out his features. He widened his eyes in shock.

"Oi! What are you gonna do? If you're touching him in a nasty way I will burn you to the ground!" Tanaka growled as he glared at the back of Onima's head. Onima rolled his eyes in annoyance at Tanaka's comment.

"We really should've put these bastards in separate cells. Preferably in an isolated room." Onima ground his teeth together as he glanced back at Tanaka.

Hinata could recognize that eyebrowless face anywhere. The stoic expression: The short white hair. The broad shoulders. The hazel eyes unconsciously glaring down at him.

"A-Aone...?" Hinata murmured as the white-haired player took out a rag. He had a face full of guilt and remorse as he put the rag up to Hinata's nose. He tried moving his face to the side and pushing Aone away, but he wasn't strong enough.

Aone managed to grab both of Hinata's wrists with one hand and turned him around to press him against his own body. Hinata continued to thrash around in Aone's arms as he put the rag up to his nose.

Hinata tried his best not to breath in whatever chemicals were on the rag and tried to breathe through his mouth. A bitter taste was left on his tongue as he gasped heavily for air. Aone moved his large hand a bit to where it covered his nose and mouth.

Eventually, it became too hard to breathe, he could feel his throat tightening. Tears began to roll down Hinata's face. He didn't understand why Aone was doing this. Why Aone was even here.

"Leave him alone you sick fuck!" Sugawara exclaimed angrily. After watching someone hold Hinata and try to drug him, he has finally had enough.

"You are asking to get your ass kicked." Kageyama spat bitterly. Onima seemed to react to Kageyama's words. He turned his gaze to Kageyama and stared at him with a malicious gaze.

"You're already on my list, Yamayama~kun. I won't hesitate to rip out your vocal cords with my bare hands. And how would you even kick my ass? Saying I suck at spiking the ball? Calling me a dumbass? I am beyond mortified." Onima said with hooded-eyes. Kageyama bit back a snarl but stood up and walked over to the bars where Onima stood on the other side of.

"How about you let me out and I'll show you exactly how I will kick your ass?" Kageyama practically growled. He had failed to notice the orangenette already fallen unconscious.

"Sorry, but I have a canvas to paint," Onima said with something in his eye shining. It didn't settle right with Kageyama. He could feel the hostility from it. A heavy feeling formed in the bottom of Kageyama's stomach with the words being said by Onima.

He averted his eyes to Hinata and widened his eyes. He saw him lying limply in the arms of the man who walked in with Onima. He could see the face more clearly now.

It was the guy from Datekou. What was his name again? Aikio? Aito? It didn't matter.

"The fuck?" Kageyama muttered under his breath with wide eyes.

"Where are you taking him?" He asked through gritted teeth. Onima froze at his spot by the door and craned his head to look Kageyama dead in the eye.

"To a room that'll have him screaming of fun." was all he said before he and Aone walked out of the room. The door closed behind them, causing the sound to echo throughout the room.

"To hell with him," Daichi muttered out.

Kageyama kept his widened eyes on the door. His hands gripping the bars tightly, maybe denting them a little bit. He was angry.

He was livid.

"W-W-What do you think their gonna do to H-Hinata?" Yachi whimpered. Kiyoko bit her lip and only hugged the younger girl tighter, bringing her closer to her side.

"L-Lets not dwell on that. We need to find a way to get out of this horrendous cell and get Hinata. Does anyone have any ideas?" Kai said while looking around cautiously, hoping someone would have an escape plan.

"Well... is there anything in here that we could possibly use to at least bend the bars? Or maybe a hairpin to try and unlock the lock?" Sugawara asked, looking at the girls specifically.

"Ah, I should-" Suzumeda said as she picked out a pin out of her hair. Sugawara let out a relieved sigh and smiled graciously at the Fukurodani manager. Suzumeda couldn't bring herself to smile, she was too nervous and scared too. She handed Sugawara the pin and felt a bit of hope.

"Uh- So... Does anyone know how to pick a lot?" Sugawara asked nervously. He looked around the cell for any hands and felt a bit of hope wash away.

Until he felt a hand touch his shoulder that caused him to jump in his skin. He turned his head around to see Asahi with a nervous expression. Sugawara's jaw dropped.

"YOU?! OF ALL PEOPLE KNOW HOW TO PICK A LOCK?!" Sugawara exclaimed as he pointed at the warm-hearted ace. Asahi gawked and nodded his head.

"I SOMETIMES LOSE MY KEY SO I HAVE TO RETORT TO BREAKING IN TO MY OWN HOUSE!" Asahi argued back with an offended expression. Sugawara huffed out his cheeks and angrily shoved the pin into the Ace's hands.

Asahi swallowed nervously before walking up to the cell door and putting his hand out of the cell, tracing it over the lock to see where to insert the pin.

He mentally grinned to himself once he felt the keyhole under his fingers. He brought the pin up to the lock and began picking at it, moving the pin side to side. He tried finding the four digits in the lock but it wasn't working out so well. He began to get frustrated with the lock.

As he tried unlocking the door, he saw something moving in the corner of his eye. He looked over at whatever was moving and froze.

It was a bug.

An insect.

A tiny little thing with multiple legs.

Asahi dropped his jaw in shock and could feel his arm shaking in fear. He jumped in his skin when a screamed erupted from someone in the cell. What scared Asahi, even more, was the sound of the pin in his hand making contact with the ground.

"LEV! YOU MADE ASAHI DROP THE HAIRPIN!" Yaku exclaimed angrily at the half-Russian. Lev gave him an apologetic face and whimpered.

"T-T-There's a-a centipede! Right there! Look at it crawling evilly! It's just ready to bite us and bring us to our painful deaths!" Lev said with tears pricking his eyes as he pointed towards the insect.

Kenma, who was closer to the insect, looked over at where Lev was pointing and sighed.

"Its a caterpillar. Not a centipede, Lev." He said in his usual monotone voice. Lev flinched at the glare Yaku was giving him and slumped his shoulders. 

"Well, thanks to a caterpillar, we lost a chance at escaping this damn cell," Konoha said with furrowed eyebrows. Asahi sighed heavily as he looked at the hairpin that had managed to get out of his reach.

"That was our one shot to escaping this rat hole," Tsukishima said with a disappointed face.

"How long do you think he'll keep us here?" Hanamaki said boredly, his eyes tracing the cracks on the wall. His hand has been running through Matsukawa's hair,the heavily eyebrowed player was laying his head in his lap, slowly drifting off to sleep with the hand motions.

"He'll probably leave us all here to rot," Tsukishima said bitterly. The entire atmosphere dropped with the words from Tsukishima.

Oikawa bit his lip in frustration and felt no hope for their situation at all. They were all locked in a cell by some maniac yandere. He would put the blame on Hinata, but Hinata wasn't the one who kidnapped them. He was just as clueless as them.

They had no more ways of escaping either. They had one way. But it was ruined by a godamn caterpillar. There wasn't anything useful in the room they were in. There were only cardboard boxes that had clearly seen it all. They were all closed but were all crinkled or smashed to the ground. No objects insight to have a hint of usefulness.

"There has to be another way for us to get out of here," Oikawa said as he got up from Iwaizumi's arms. Everyone turned their heads to Oikawa, giving him their full attention.

"Your right. We can't keep sulking in here. That's how we end up dead. We have to come up with a plan to escape this hellhole and get Hinata." Sugawara said with a warming smile. He was trying to be optimistic about the whole situation. Things cant be on the bright side if your not bright, right?

"Uh," Kageyama spoke up awkwardly. "That guy that came in with Onima... was that guy from Datekou. The one with no eyebrows."

"Datekou?" Lev said confused.

"Your kidding..." Daichi said with a shocked expression. Daichi didn't believe the words that came out of the setter's mouth, he didn't want to believe them.

"Aone? The white-haired player?" Iwaizumi said with widened eyes that held revelation. Kageyama nodded and bit his bottom lip.

"I dont know why the hell he's here. But you know-how in the movie the sidekick villain sometimes turns out to be the good guy? Maybe Aone is actually on our side." Kageyama suggested.

"Well, that would be a great thing if he were on our side. But dont you think if he were, that he wouldn't be in this place?" Tsukishima said while making eye contact with Kageyama.

Kageyama widened his eyes before scowling and clicking his tongue.

"Tsukishima is right. There's probably a reason why Aone is doing this. I mean, I dont think a high schooler would just willingly do this. Y'know, unless your Onima." Ennoshita said with a nonchalant shrug.

"Let's just not do anything that'll get us killed," Narita said with sweat dripping down the side of his forehead. He instantly snapped his head toward Kageyama and glared at the first-year, causing him to flinch under the intense glare.

"I'm talking to you Kageyama. You would not hesitate to sock Onima in the face because of his abusive relationship with Hinata," Narita said with slight pity in his voice before averting his glare to a pair of knuckleheads," YOU TOO NOYA AND TANAKA! WE DONT NEES YOU GUYS ON THE SIDE OF THE ROAD PICKING UP TRASH!" Narita exclaimed angrily. Nishinoya and Tanaka flinched and saluted Narita. He sighed heavily and slumped his shoulders.

"I can see many flaws in their relationship. Especially whenever Onima would hangout with Hinata, my god that was a mess." Kinoshita said to Narita. Narita nodded and rolled his eyes at the memories of seeing how uncomfortable Hinata was around Onima.

"Wait. So you guys knew that Hinata was not happy and you said nothing about it?" Sugawara said with narrowed eyes at the two second-years. They both flinched and swatted the air.

"W-Well we wouldn't say knew- More of assumptions. Kinoshita and I would usually catch Hinata making a disgusted expression or something along that line whenever Onima would do something." Narita answered.

"You didn't think about saying something to someone?" Tanaka said with a raised brow. Kinoshita shrugged his shoulders.

"Narita and I are side characters. Were even side characters to the side characters! So we dont get a lot of attention and aren't usually important to plots so- Usually you guys do the problem solving, we just watch it all happen." Kinoshita said as if it were normal.

"Dude- Fourth wall!" Narita said as he slapped the back of Kinoshita's head. Kinoshita winced and apologized and turned back to see confused faces.

"Fourth wall? Side characters? What the hell does that even mean?" Daichi said with the most confused expression ever.

"For some reason, I know exactly what you guys are talking about- besides the whole Hinata thing," Watari said with a slightly uncomfortable face. Kinoshita and Narita beamed a little and felt somewhat relieved that they weren't the only 'side characters'.

"Well, whatever the hell they're talking about, I dont understand and I only understand one thing- Or at least came up with a thought. Hinata is clearly in an abusive relationship with Onima. I mean, you can't even see the love in Hinata's eyes. All you see is fear and disgust towards the dude." Iwaizumi said, showing that he was observant even to people who dont exactly concern him.

"And why didn't anyone say something if they realized Shouyou wasn't happy with Onima!" Nishinoya exclaimed confusedly. Daichi sighed and shook his head at how dubious their libero was.

"Because, Noya, it's a serious accusation and we could get in trouble for it and so could Hinata. Even Onima if he weren't... some crazy bastard." Daichi answered. Nishinoya blinked at the captain and nodded slowly.

"Ok, I think we're getting a little sidetracked now. Is nobody worried about Hinata? Onima just said that he had a canvas to paint. Clearly, there is no painting involved." Akaashi said with his nose scrunched. Kageyama widened his eyes and felt his heart skip a beat.

"Oh my god. D-Does that mean he's gonna kill Hinata!?" Yachi said panicked, images of Onima with a poorly drawn evil face and a knife in hand stabbing Hinata, who had two 'X's for eyes and blood around his body.

"N-No Yachi! He wouldn't kill Hinata. He's too obsessed. He would just... punish him?" Sugawara said, trying to comfort the girl at least a little bit.

"I-I dont want Hinata to get hurt! We have to do something!" Lev said with a worried expression.

"Nobody wants anybody hurt, Lev. Maybe there's more advanced ways to get out of this shitty cell." Kuroo said as he looked around the room while narrowing his eyes.

"I just hope Hinata is alright..." Bokuto said with a solemn expression.


	10. Aone’s Explanation

Hinata opened his eyes and felt an aching pain in his shoulders. He picked his head up and realized he was in a different room. There was a table full of different tools like a scalpel, a knife, some sort of battery? Hinata widened his eyes in fear at the battery.

Just where the hell was he?

He looked down to see his ankles chained against the wall. He tried moving his leg but he was restrained from doing so. He clicked his tongue and looked at his arms and realized they had been chained to the wall as well.

He really hoped this was all a dream. That everyone was still at the training camp, safe from harm. That Aone wasn't actually working for Onima. That Onima wasn't actually back in his life.

Why does this happen to him anyway?

Why does he have to deal with some nutcase yandere guy?

He just wanted to be home.

Where his mother would be showering him with kisses. Where his father would joke on him about how short he is. Where his sister would ask him to play with her. Home where there was just unconditional love for Hinata.

He longed to be back in that room with his friends. Although he was still locked up in there, he felt better around his friends. As of now, he didn't like how he was alone.

The sound of a door unlocking and opening echoed throughout the room. Hinata watched as Aone walked in with his arms behind his back.

He walked towards Hinata, he didn't look as stoic as he usually would. He didn't even look intimidating, he looked more like a puppy that knew it was in trouble.

Just fantastic.

"Hinata," He said quietly as he stood a few feet in front of Hinata. Hinata looked him in the eyes and narrowed his eyes.

"Why. Why are you here." Hinata said, his voice slightly cracking. Aone could hear the hurt in his voice. He frowned a bit and sighed. He should've known this was coming. All he could see from Hinata was betrayal on his face.

"Onima is in a meeting right now. I can tell you why im here. Only if you want to hear it." Aone said, hoping Hinata would want to hear his explanation. Hinata bit his lip and shrugged his shoulders, averting his eyes to the cement floor.

"Alright, what I am going to say is the truth. I didn't have a choice,"

* * *

Aone Takanobu had a simple life.

His mother was a stay at home mother who loved cooking for her family and would often sew clothes as a hobby.

His father worked as a software engineer, it paid pretty well, but he was barely home. So it was usually just Aone and his mother who ate at the dinner table.

But one day, his father was at home around dinner time on a Monday.

"Okaa~san? Why isnt Otou~san at work?" Twelve-year-old Aone asked his mother. She stopped cooking for a second and turned to her son. She smiled sadly and brought her hand down to pat Aone's head.

"He had to quit his job, sweetie. He is taking a little break from working. Everything is gonna be alright, so dont worry." She said before returning back to cooking dinner. Aone nodded and left the kitchen.

He didn't know that everything was not gonna be alright.

He walked past the living room and couldn't help but peek his head inside. He saw his father looking stressed while talking to someone on the phone.

"Onima- I dont have the money! I just got fired from my job and-" There was a long pause, most likely the person over the phone was speaking. Aone watched as his father's expression dropped. Whatever the Onima person said made his father uncomfortable.

"You leave my family out of this- I can get you the money! Just let me find another job! Give me a month-" There was another long pause. All life had drained out of Aone's father.

"W-Wait- NO! Dont-" Aone's father cursed and threw his phone on the ground. Aone widened his eyes and decided it was best to leave his father alone and go to his room.

Aone didn't know what to think. He's only ever seen his father smiling and laughing. Never has he seen his father look stressed nor angry. His family was full of laughter and love. Never shouting or furrowed eyebrows.

It was a new experience for Aone.

And he didn't like it.

A few minutes later, his mother came into his room to tell him dinner was ready. They both walked down the hallway and into the dining room where his father was setting the plates on the table. the

Aone sat down in front of his father as his mother took a seat beside him.

"Itadakimasu." The family said in unison and began eating. Aone felt a bit uncomfortable while at the table, the atmosphere was slightly tense.

"So how was school today Aone?" His father asked with a small smile. Aone blinked his eyes and grinned from ear to ear.

"It was good! Futakuchi wanted to try out for volleyball and he asked me to do it with him! It was really fun! The way the ball was blocked by my hands felt amazing!" Aone said giddily. His mother chuckled and his father smirked at him.

"You wanna become a volleyball player now?" His father asked. Aone nodded eagerly before dropping his face.

"You... you're ok with that right?" Aone asked nervously, he didn't want to do something that made his father upset, especially after hearing that phone call.

"Of course! I have no problem with it. Im just shocked it was volleyball, I know absolutely nothing about volleyball. My boss's son, Daisuke, actually hates volleyball." His father chuckled. Aone raised a brow, that he knew of, but smiled nonetheless.

"Im gonna become the best blocker there is! Futakuchi said I had the height for one!" Aone said with a bright smile. His parents laughed and smiled as well due to the contagiousness of his smile.

"You should invite Futakuchi for dinner sometime! I would love to meet him." Aone's mother said as she took some food into her mouth. Aone blushed a bit and smiled, showing off his perfectly white teeth.

Its been a week since Aone's dad has had dinner with them for the first time. It was like that for the rest of the week. The more the days passed, the more his father seemed paranoid. It made Aone nervous.

His father would be looking out of the window constantly, as if he were expecting something. He even bought extra locks for the doors of the house. Aone didn't feel so comfortable at home anymore. The happiness and laughter were dying down. The warm atmosphere and sense of comfort were withering away.

"Honey, I have... to tell you something." Aone looked through the crack of his parent's bedroom door. He was just going to the kitchen for some onigiri but he couldn't help but eavesdrop.

"What is it?" His mother asked, you could hear the concern and worry in her voice as clear as day.

"I... haven't been able to find anywhere to work. Apparently, im not what they're looking for from what's on my resume. And... the reason I've been so bent out of shape was that I've been dealing with the-"

Aone's father wasn't able to finish his sentence as the sound of glass breaking was heard from the back door. Aone widened his eyes and immediately ran towards the backdoor. He could hear the heavy footsteps of his father running not far behind him.

"Aone! Go back to your room!" His father shouted as he picked up his pace. Aone didn't listen and made it to the back door to see glass all over the floor. There stood two men with black hoodies and bandannas over their mouths.

"W-Who-" Aone was quickly cut off as one of the guys took action and moved to strike Aone. Aone flinched and immediately moved his arms to cover his face.

He was confused that nothing had happened to him but one he removed his arms, all he saw was his father on the ground with his head bleeding. Aone widened his eyes and looked up to see one of the men with a bat that had blood on it. 

He traveled his eyes up the bat and to the body of the man. He looked at the eyes of the man who had hit his father and felt chills run down his spine. His eyes were nothing but a golden abyss. No emotion in his eyes whatsoever.

"Your one scary-ass looking kid." The man said with a gruff voice.

Aone couldn't move. It was like his feet were glued to the floor. All he could do was stare dubiously as the man charged towards him.

The last thing he remembered was watching the man swing his bat towards his head.

When he woke up, his arms and legs were tied against the arms and legs of a chair. He felt his heartbeat faster as he looked around the room. He could see dried blood on the ground below him. He felt panic rush over him as he looked up to see his parents in front of him, tied to a chair and still unconscious.

"O-Okaa~san, Otou~san... please wake up..." Aone said with his voice cracking. 

He didn't know where he was, or why he was there. It was dark. There was one lightbulb lit up. But it was still dark. It was cold and eerie.

Aone was scared.

He didn't knows what was gonna come from now on.

He widened his eyes when he heard a door open from behind him. He turned his head to look back quickly and widened his eyes to see a man in an expensive-looking suit.

He had gelled back black hair, stubble on his chin and jaw, he looked like some boss that you didn't want to mess with. He had such an intense and intimidating aura around him as well.

"I see you're awake Takanobu." The man said as he walked forward. Aone felt his breath hitch in his throat as the man looked him in the eye with piercing blue eyes. Aone could feel the tears streaming down his face.

"You must be confused about why your here. Let me say this; your father is not who you think he is." was all the man said before he stood in front of his father and slapped him awake.

He watched as his father jumped a bit in the chair and his eyes widen once he noticed his surroundings. He had the look of horror once he looked at the man standing in front of him.

"S-Sir Onima? W-What are you-"

"Shut up. I didn't give you permission to speak." The man, Onima, said. Aone's father gulped and nodded his head.

Aone wasn't a dumb kid. He could connect the dots with context clues. He could tell that Onima was the reason his father had been so paranoid.

"You spend two weeks, doing absolutely nothing. Knowing you have a debt to pay. I gave you a week to give me the money, I even threatened your family! It's been eight days, Aone. Now here we are, in a life or death situation because someone thought it would be nice to procrastinate." Onima said as he circled around his father's chair. Aone watched in fear as the man pulled out a knife from his sleeve. It wasn't a kitchen knife, just a pocket knife, that seemed to him too large to be one, but too small to be a kitchen knife.

"What the hell was I supposed to do? Rob a bank?" His father spat, anger had suddenly popped out of him after hearing Onima speak.

Onima rolled his eyes and quickly stabbed the area right between his father's legs.

"Frankly, yes. I dont care how you get the money, all I care about is getting the money from you. You put yourself in this situation, you put yourself into Yakuza business. You have two options," Onima said angrily as he walked over to Aone. He looked Aone up and down before smirking. His smirk sent chills down Aone's spine. Malicious energy just radiated off of it.

"Either we let you go, free of harm, or you and your son Takanobu join my business," Onima said as he walked behind Aone and smirked at his father's reaction. Aone was shocked. He didn't think it'd be so easy.

"Really? Who do you take me for! Im not gonna let my kid-"

"Ah-Ah. There's a catch you see," Onima started off as he walked over to Aone's mother. He stood behind her and bent down, wrapping his arms around her neck and positioning the knife against her neck. Aone and his father widened their eyes in fear.

", You leave here free of harm, but it's your wife. If you and Takanobu work for me, your wife is safe from any harm. And dont worry- Takanobu won't be alone. My son Daisuke would be a great friend to play with. He willingly chose to work with me. And I think in the future, he'd run my business." Onima said proudly. Aone made eye contact with his father and pleaded for him to say yes.

He didn't want his mother dead. He wouldn't hesitate to say no if it meant his mother got to live. His father better not mess anything up.

"What?! I can work with you, but my son is-"

"I'll work with you! I-If it means Okaa~san staying alive, then yes, I will." Aone said while interrupting his father. His father looked Aone skeptically and had his jaw dropped.

"Fantastic! Im already starting to like your son, Aone. He already understands how business works. Unlike his father. Looks like your bitch will live another day." Onima sneered as he retracted the knife from her neck.

"Please dont refer to Okaa~san like that," Aone asked politely. You could still hear the nervousness in his voice. Onima blinked and chuckled lowly.

"Alright; my bad kid. Im glad you asked me that with respect. Already learning the Yakuza way."

Its been a month since the break-in. Aone and his father had been working secretly with Onima, and his son.

Daisuke Onima was a weird kid in Aone's opinion. He had such a warm aura and act, but he was really a psychopath. All he would talk about is some orange-haired kid that's supposedly a year younger than him.

His mother had no idea what was going on. She didn't know that her son and husband were apart of the Yakuza. What she knew was that her son was practicing extra hard on volleyball and that her husband was a construction worker.

The more he hung out with Onima, or Daisuke, the more he was slowly losing himself. He wasn't laughing as he usually would.

Drop that.

Aone actually stopped talking so much and stopped smiling. He would just nod or hum. Daisuke and Futakuchi learned how to communicate with Aone by his body signal. His entire personality had flipped completely.

His mother had been worried, of course.

She had confronted Aone about it and he only shrugged his shoulders and smiled weakly at his mother.

That's how it was for the past 5 years.

He was known as a stoic person. Didn't speak, laugh, or smile. He was still kind and caring of course. He just wasnt showing that he did. He still played volleyball- He joined Datekou's volleyball team in his first year with his bestfriend Futakuchi and became known as Datekou's Iron Wall.

Aone wasnt exactly happy with his life.

He was just happy that he managed to save his mother's life years ago.


	11. Onima’s Snapped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was kind if a rocky chapter but oh well ahaha

"So... you joined the Yakuza, to save your mother?" Hinata asked quietly. Aone nodded and shifted uncomfortably in his spot. Hinata frowned and looked at Aone with regret in his eyes.

"Im glad you managed to save your mother. I... I didn't think that you of all people would have to go through that." Hinata said with pity.

"The damage is already done. I don't want to do this to you but I-I can't go against them. They could hurt anyone and I don't want to be the reason someone is hurt or dead. I could put someone else in jeopardy and-"Aone was cut off by the sound of the door opening.

He turned his head to see Onima's grinning face walking towards him.

"I see you've been keeping him company Taka~chan," Onima said cheerfully. Aone swallowed thickly and only nodded. Onima patted his shoulder with a closed-eye smile and stood in front of Hinata.

"You can go now, Taka~chan. I'll take over from here." A gleam of excitement in Onima's eyes made Hinata even more uncomfortable. He'd rather be with Aone than Onima.

Hell, Hinata would rather be stuck in a room with Tsukishima and his snarky comments.

Aone hesitantly nodded before walking away. As he got to the door, he looked back with pity before exiting the room, closing the door behind him.

"Ready to have some fun, Sho~chan?" Onima asked as he walked over to the cart full of various objects. Hinata felt his blood run cold at the sight of the wheeled-table.

"You've been very disobedient, Sho... You have to be punished for it." Onima said as he had a scalpel in his hand. Hinata narrowed his eyes at Onima.

"What am I? Your dog?" Hinata said. He tried to sound brave, but his voice betrayed him as it wavered. Onima chuckled and shook his head.

"I wouldn't say that. More like you're my nail... and im your hammer! Because I always have to put you in place." Onima's smile quickly dropped and he just stared Hinata with dull eyes.

"You dont know how infuriated I am with you," Onima said before he slapped Hinata on the face, making sure his hand hit the bruise on his jaw. Hinata winced at the contact and looked Onima in the eye.

He was looking at him as if he were just a speck of dirt that had to be cleaned up.

Onima switched from a slap to a punch. And just kept going. He didn't even give Hinata a chance to breathe. He kept relentlessly punching him, letting all his anger out on Hinata as if he were a punching bag.

Hinata couldn't do anything but take the hits. He hated the pain and how he just had to suck it up. He could feel the blood running down his nose and the bruises forming on his face. His face was aching in pain and he absolutely despised it.

"This is what happens when you don't appreciate all the shit I've done for you! You're gonna learn to be more appreciative." Onima said as he gave one final blow to Hinata's cheek. Blood and saliva were spat out as Hinata's head jerked to the side.

"It hurts me when I have to retort to such violent ways... But you just dont seem to get the hint. Ever since you were a first-year at Yukigaoka, you're still as stupid as ever. Maybe If I hurt one of your friends you'll finally stop being such a dumbass." Onima said as he held Hinata's head up by pushing his chin with his fingers, making him look Onima in the eye.

"It's really a disappointment that your pretty face has to be battered and bruised. This wouldn't have happened if you would've stayed away from Kageyama." Hinata tried moving his head away, but Onima only tightened his grip on his chin, causing the pain to increase.

"Tch- Im getting real tired of your shit. For once can you actually do what your supposed to do? This is the fucking reason that has you in this situation! Im done being nice to you." Onima let go of Hinata's chin harshly, satisfied with the sound of anguish coming from Hinata's mouth.

Onima turned around to face the cart full of tools and put the scalpel back. He scanned the tray and smirked as he saw a pair of pliers sitting by itself.

"Answer me this, how do you think you'd look with your finger's bleeding from your nails after being plied off?" Onima asked as he did a dramatic turn on his feet and showing off the pliers to Hinata, who was barely able to focus.

"W-What?" Hinata muttered out quietly. Onima chuckled and walked towards Hinata in an intimidating way. Hinata watched warily as Onima dragged the pliers from his nails down to his arms. His eyes were glued onto the pliers and you could see the fascination in them.

"Your skin is very beautiful Sho... it would look extravagant if it had a little color on it..." Onima trailed off and turned around, walking back to his cart of pain. Hinata let out a pained cough and narrowed his eyes at Onima, as if they weren't already on the verge of shutting and blacking out.

Was Onima fucking teasing him with ways of torturing him?

He should've walked away from Onima the moment he approached him three years ago in that hallway.

Now, look where he ended up-

Chained to a wall.

And bleeding his face out.

Onima turned around and walked towards Hinata again and had the scalpel in his hand again. Hinata mentally rolled his eyes, why would he put the scalpel away if he was just gonna grab it again? But that was beside the point.

Hinata widened his eyes as he watched Onima trace the small blade over his arms. He was extremely focused on what he was doing.

Hinata could only hear his heart beating and his heavy breathing. He couldn't focus on anything else but the shining rust of the scalpel in Onima's hand.

"Maybe I should mark my territory," Onima smirk is he applied pressure onto Hinata's skin with the blade. Hinata bit his lip so he wouldn't make a lot of sounds. The pain was agonizing. He couldn't do anything about it but clench his hands, letting his nails dig into his skin.

It was clear that this was Onima's snapping point. The worst Onima's ever done was beat him until he passed out. This took it to a whole new level.

The pain only increased as Onima kept dragging the scalpel in a certain way.He moved the blade in multiple ways. He knew what it was.

He was writing 'Oni' on his arm.

Was he writing his fucking name into his arm?

Hinata could feel the tears running down his face as Onima pressed even harder into his arm. He let out a strangled cry as Onima did one more line and finished.

"There! Now everyone knows who you belong to." Onima said as he smiled while looking at his name. Hinata looked at his arm, which made it hurt even more, and saw the blood dripping down onto the floor and widened his eyes.

ONIMA.

Hinata's attention was brought off his left arm as he saw Onima walk to the other side of him and brought the scalpel to his right arm.

"S-Stop..." Hinata muttered out in pain. Onima glanced at him and smirked maliciously. He put pressure onto Hinata's skin and began writing the kanji for Daisuke.

"Well, that was fun, wasn't it? It probably would've been better if you screamed, but let's save that for another time. I have to go meet with my mother now, I think she's thrilled to meet you now that I think of it! Anyways, dont go anywhere!" Onima said cheerfully as he kissed Hinata roughly on the lips before walking away while humming to himself.

Hinata listened to the door locking and only cried to himself. He was all alone now. Nobody to talk to. Nobody to comfort him. All he could do now was cry in pain as he bled his arms out.

* * *

"Kageyama, your making everyone anxious. Sit down." Daichi pleaded as Kageyama kept pacing back and forth in his cell, angrily glaring at the floor. Kageyama ignored Daichi and kept pacing.

He was too busy thinking about what could be happening to Hinata. Is he still alive? Is Onima doing nasty things to him? Is he being poisoned?

"KAGEYAMA! SIT YOUR ASS DOWN!" Daichi shouted, scaring everyone in the room. Kageyama halted to a stop and immediately sat down.

"Sorry." He muttered out as he laid his head against the wall.

"I get that you're worried about Hinata, but he's a strong kid. He won't go down easily without a fight. I promise you, everything is going to be alright. All we have to do is wait for Aone to visit us again and try talking some sense into him. He could still have a conscience that'll let us go. All it takes is some persuasion." Sugawara said, smiling to reassure the worked-up setter. Kageyama nodded and took in a deep breath.

"I've never seen Kageyama care about someone so much before, its kind of settling," Yamaguchi said as he looked at the setter with pitiful eyes. Tsukishima clicked his tongue.

"That's because his best friend is with some deranged man that has the free-will to do anything."

"Way to bring the mood down even more Tsukishima!" Tanaka said as he punched the first-years arm. Tsukishima winced and glared at Tanaka.

"What? Would you rather me lie and say there's cake on the other side of the door and a party is being thrown for us? Hinata got himself stuck in this situation and managed to drag us into it." Tsukishima said bitterly.

"Shut the fuck up. That dumbass didn't know what he was dragging himself into as much as we did. We're just lucky enough that Onima isnt obsessed with us as he is with Hinata." Kageyama quickly snapped.

"Let's not argue- We need to be calm or nothing good will happen for us." Sugawara quickly said, trying to keep things civil between the players.

"Dont scold me, scold king over here for trying to sugarcoat our current situation," Tsukishima said as he turned his head away. Kageyama narrowed his eyes at Tsukishima but only looked away knowing it would do him no good if he kept arguing with Tsukishima.

"So did your coach know that your teammate was batshit crazy?" Matsukawa asked tiredly, he had woken up just a few minutes ago.

"No. Nobody thought Onima was weird. He was always smiling when we first met him. Which wasn't that long ago, to be honest. Why did Onima join the team so late anyway? It's been a few months since started playing." Asahi said, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion. Matsukawa nodded in acknowledgment.

"Do you think he's gonna feed us? I haven't eaten and my stomach is aching for some food." Nishinoya said as he rubbed his stomach.

"I wouldn't want to eat anything from here. They could easily put some drug in the food." Daichi said sternly. Daichi didn't want to take the situation lightly at all. One of his kouhai was somewhere in a room going through who knows what, and he has to stay strong for the others that are accompanying him. Stuck with a psychopath.

Who knows how long they'll be there.

"Daichi's probably right. Who knows what kind of illegal shit they have going on here." Kuroo commented, scrunching his nose in disgust as he thought about someone throwing up from eating drugged food.

* * *

"Im back~" Onima cheered as he walked inside the room where Hinata was standing on the verge of losing consciousness. Hinata looked up weakly and his heart started skipping beats.

"You should stop frowning. It doesn't make you cute." Onima said with a chuckle. He had a water bottle in his hand and he lifted it up to Hinata's mouth. Hinata eyed Onima suspiciously but cast his doubts aside as he swallowed and felt a scratchy and rough feeling in his throat.

He opened his mouth and let the water run down his throat. Hinata felt relieved in the mouth as he swallowed the water. He also felt like crying from the pain he felt when he moved his jaw.

As he swallowed the water, he tasted a weird tangy after-taste and scrunched his nose in disgust. He coughed harshly, causing Onima to pull the bottle away.

"Sorry I dont have any food to give you. I just dont trust the food here and water is much more important." Onima said weirdly as he wiped Hinata's chin with his thumb.

"How... long do you plan on keeping us here," Hinata demanded to know the answer. Onima blinked and shrugged.

"Whenever im tired of you I guess, with you here though, it might just never happen. Boss is thinking about recruiting your friends but they're still deciding. She wants to meet you, so she'll be coming to visit you sometime soon." Onima smiled and patted Hinata on the head. Hinata swallowed thickly and averted his eyes to the ground. A strong wave of pain hit Hinata in his chest. It felt like he was being stabbed multiple times in one area.

What the hell was causing the pain? Onima hasn't even done anything to him beside punch his face and cut his arms. That was another body part to add the list of'Unbearable Fucking Pain'.

Was it the water? Did Onima do something to the water that's making Hinata feel this immense pain in his chest?

"Oh yeah! Another reason I came in here was to ask you why you hang out with Kageyama. I mean, what is there to like? All he ever does is glare at people and talk about volleyball and criticize us. Really, Kageyama isnt even cute! He has a terrible personality. There's nothing exciting about him." Onima said as he folded his arms in disappointment. Hinata didn't even like Kageyama! He was just his best friend. Nothing more, nothing less. It should be the same on Kageyama's side.

"Kageyama doesn't have a bad personality. He's just-very closed and not that friendly. He isnt used to talking to people a- l-lot." Hinata had to stop a couple of times due to the pain that kept occurring in his chest.

"Pfft, whatever. Anyways, I have to go now, Im a very busy man. Maybe Aone could accompany you. I'll tell him to come in. I've realized that keeping someone locked up by themselves causes them to lose their sanity and its not fun. I can't have you becoming boring on me~" Onima smiled eerily at Hinata before turning around and heading towards the door.

He didn't even think about aiding Hinata's open, possibly infected, wounds? Such a 'boyfriend' he was.

Hinata felt like he was losing his sanity the more he spent time with Onima. You cant stay sane if the person with you has no hint of sanity at all. Hinata isnt so sure if Aone would help either, since he's in the Yakuza. But at the same time, he's doing it so nobody dies.

Hinata wasn't positive if he could trust Aone anymore. Who knows what Aone has done while working with Onima.

Hinata's thoughts were interrupted as he heard the sound of the door unlocking again and watched as it swung open. Aone walked in with his usual stoic expression.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was difficult as hell to write because i do not know how to make Onima batshit crazy and how crazy he should be-


	12. How it all began

Aone's expression twisted into a disgusted one as he looked at how damaged Hinata looked. The way his face was bruised and bloodied. The way his arms had 'Daisuke Onima' written on them. And more importantly, how Hinata's eyes screamed at him that he was not ok.

He stood in front of Hinata and looked at with pity and guilt in his eyes. He didn't want to see Hinata like this. Especially knowing how cheerful and energetic the first-year is. Seeing the ginger in the state he was currently in broke Aone's heart.

"How did you meet Onima?" Aone asked. Hinata frowned and met Aone's eyes, his slightly dull eyes staring into his.

"Well... I was a first-year at Yukigaoka and he was a second-year..."

* * *

"Why's your hair so orange and bright? It's distracting and freaky!" A kid said as he shoved 12-year-old Hinata into the locker.

"I-I was born with it!" Hinata stammered as he looked up in fear at the three kids who were picking on him.

"Gosh, shut up! Nobody wants to hear your girly voice! You're a guy and you speak like a girl!" A kid with spiky blonde hair said with a sneer. His friends laughed behind him.

"Not to mention his girly figure! Are you really a boy Hinata?" A kid with hair parted down the middle said. Hinata felt tears run down his face.

"L-Leave me alone! You jerks!" Hinata exclaimed angrily through the tears. The main bully, Atsu, furrowed his eyebrows and walked up to Hinata. He swung his fist back and connected it with Hinata's cheek.

Hinata whimpered as he felt the stinging pain in his left cheek. He could slightly taste blood in his mouth as well.

"Oi, what the hell do you think you're doing Atsu?" A new voice had approached the group. Atsu snapped his head to the side with a glare that turned into a smirk once he saw who the new person was. Hinata looked at the new person as well and blushed at how handsome he was.

"Daisuke! Just showin' this pipsqueak that he should respect his Senpai." Atsu said while gesturing towards Hinata's frail body. Daisuke snickered and walked up to Atsu.

"Beating up people smaller than you Atsu? Can't beat people your own size? How pathetic are you?" Daisuke said with a smug smirk.Atsu widened his eyes and took a threatening step towards Daisuke.

"Watch your mouth, Onima," Atsu said as he glared at him. Daisuke chuckled and patted Atsu's shoulder.

"Going back to formalities now? Hm. A shame." Daisuke's smirk changes to a scowl as he punched Atsu's cheek. Sending the boy to the floor. Hinata widened his eyes as he stared at Atsu's limp body on the floor.

"Fuck that! Let's go!" One of Atsu's sidekicks with black hair said as he ran away. The one with parted hair ran shortly after the black-haired one.

"You alright?" Daisuke asked as he extended his hand out to Hinata. The orangenette sniffled before taking Daisuke's hand hesitantly. Daisuke smiled as he pulled Hinata up.

"I'm Onima Daisuke! Second-year." Onima stated. Hinata blinked and smiled a little.

"I-I'm Hinata... Hinata Shouyou, first-year." Hinata said as he wiped his face.

"Your cute, has anyone told you that?" Onima said with a smirk. Hinata widened his eyes and blushed furiously.

"N-No... Y-You can't just say that Onima~san!" Hinata said shyly as he brought his hands up to cover his face. Onima chuckled and held Hinata's hand, removing it from his face.

"Drop the formalities! Call me Daisuke. I'll call you... Sho~chan! It's cute just like you!" Onima said with a smile. Hinata nodded shyly and felt giddy inside.

"We should have lunch together! We could eat outside by the tree next to the soccer field." Onima suggested as he walked Hinata down the hall. He planned on taking Hinata to the Nurse to make sure he was alright.

"I'm sorry, but I'm eating lunch with my friends Izumi and Koji today! We're gonna practice playing volleyball!" Hinata said excitedly as he turned to face Onima. He had a pout on his face with sad eyes.

"Aren't we friends?" Onima asked sadly. Hinata blanked and nodded his head vigorously.

"Yes! Of course, we are! It's just me and-

"Great! Then we can have lunch together!" Onima cut off Hinata and declared he has lunch with the second-year. Hinata blinked and nodded slowly. He was slightly shocked but brushed it aside.

"Hey! Have you ever heard of the Little Giant?" Hinata asked as they walked down the hall where the Nurse's Office was located. Onima raised a brow and shook his head.

"Really! He's this amazing volleyball player at Karasuno High! He flies when he jumps to spike a ball! It's all 'fwoosh' then 'WHAM'! Volleyball is so cool! I'm gonna be the next Little Giant!" Hinata boasted as they walked inside the Nurse's Office.

"Hello- My God! What happened, sweetie?" Nurse Mihoko said as she saw the bruise on Hinata's cheek. Hinata was about to speak until Onima stepped up for him.

"Atsu and his friends were beating up Hinata in the hall earlier," Onima said with a warm smile. Nurse Mihoko nodded and went in the back to get an ice pack.

"I'm thankful for Atsu in a way. I got to meet you!" Onima said as he sat beside Hinata on the cot. Hinata raised a brow but smiled.

"I'm glad we met too! You're really sweet and cool! You are also kind of... cute." Hinata said while pressing his fingers together as his face heated up. Onima grinned and clasped his hand with Hinata's.

The nurse walked back inside the room with an ice pack and smiled at the sight of the two students holding hands. She walked towards Hinata and handed him the ice pack.

"Put this on your cheek and once you get home put some frozen meat on it. Meat helps heal the bruise. Im gonna have to report to the principal about what happened as well. I can't keep this from the principal." Nurse Mihoko bowed with a sad smile. Hinata brought the ice pack up to his cheek and nodded.

"Thank you Nurse Mihoko! And you're just doing your job, it's fine!" Hinata said with a bright smile. Nurse Mihoko smiled as well and waved to Hinata as he and Onima left the office.

"Does our school even have a volleyball team?" Onima asked Hinata. The orangenette shook his head and smiled.

"No, but I'm gonna talk to a teacher about forming a club! My friends play basketball and soccer, but I like volleyball more than those sports." Hinata said as he thought about the Little Giant. Onima looked at Hinata and saw how his eyes shone brightly as he talked about volleyball.

That didn't sit well with Onima.

"Say, how about we start dating? We could go on these cute little dates and cuddle at each other's houses! It'd be really nice." Onima suggested as he smiled warmly at Hinata. Hinata froze and looked at Onima in shock.

That was a very bold thing to say. Usually, people confess if they wanna date someone after knowing them for quite some time. Not the day they met.

"O-Ok... I-I would like that..." Hinata said shyly as his face became red again. He thought he was making the right choice.

He didn't think that anything could go bad with dating Onima.

Onima beamed and brought Hinata into a bone-crushing hug. He brought his lips to Hinata's cheek and kissed it. Hinata blushed even more and covered his face with his hands.

Its been a month since Onima and Hinata have been dating. Onima realized just how crazy Hinata was about volleyball.

The kid clearly loved it more than him.

He did not like that.

He wanted to find a way for Hinata to be with Onima forever.

So, he did what he thought was best.

Threaten every single boy in school to not join the volleyball club that Hinata had started just yesterday.

He was not going to let a sport get in the way of his relationship.

The second he laid eyes on Hinata Shouyou, he was helpless. He knew immediately that he had to make Hinata his. No matter the cost.

And luckily, Hinata Shouyou was an idiot.

It was easier done than said.

Onima and Hinata sat in an empty classroom during lunch one day, both happy with the other's presence. Onima had only a strawberry soda and pocky. While Hinata had an actual lunch packed by his mother.

"So I talked to one of the teachers about the volleyball club and they said that not one boy wanted to join. And that I was the only member." Hinata said as he still had food in his mouth. Onima wiped some food that had stayed on the side of his lip and smiled.

"You're such a messy eater, Sho~chan. And why doesn't anyone want to play volleyball with you?" Onima asked, acting as if he didn't know why the boys weren't joining. Hinata pouted and shrugged his shoulders.

"I dont know. But the girls are letting me practice with them today! So I won't be able to walk with you today after school." Hinata said. Onima narrowed his eyes at Hinata. He did not like how Hinata was ditching him for volleyball.

"Are you serious, Sho? You're gonna have me walk alone where I could possibly get hurt?" Onima said with a frown. He knew he wouldn't get hurt. His whole family was apart of the Yakuza.

Hell.

They were the boss of the Yakuza.

"I'm sorry! I dont mean to! It's just that I could get better at volleyball and be the bestest player there is! And even better than the Little Giant!" Hinata beamed as he pumped his fist in the air. Onima held back a growl and only smiled.

"That's fine Sho~chan, I guess. Just dont have it be an everyday thing." Onima said. Hinata smiled and grabbed Onima's hand, lacing their fingers together.

"I won't." 

It's been five months since they've been dating.Everybody knows about their relationship by now. Surprisingly, nobody has said anything bad about them despite being a gay couple. Hinata wondered why, and Onima knew exactly why no one was hating on them.

Onima was starting to get annoyed with Hinata. Every other day Hinata would ditch him for Izumi and Koji or Volleyball.

The damn idiot wasn't even in an official club! so why the hell was he getting ditched for it.

"Sho~chan. You are walking with me whether you like it or not. Izumi and Koji aren't important. You've been leaving me alone for those two dumbasses too much lately. You need to stop hanging out with them, or I'll kill them with my bare hands!" Onima slapped Hinata on the cheek.

Hinata was in shock.

Onima has never spoken to him like that before. Let alone slap him.

Hinata looked at Onima and saw someone he's never seen before. All he saw was someone staring down at him as if he were prey.

He felt a tear run down his face as he stared Onima in the eye. He couldn't say anything. He was too scared to form any words.

He flinched when Onima grabbed his hand and began dragging him down the road.

"We're gonna go to my house. We're gonna play some video games and cuddle. I don't want you to mention volleyball or Izumi and Koji once." Onima declared. 

Hinata did nothing but follow helplessly as he and Onima walked down the road.

Hinata was in his second year now. And Onima was in his third.

Their relationship looked absolutely perfect! Students would see them walking around while holding hands. Both of them laughing and smiling at each other. Having romantic dates and Onima posting it on social media.

But behind closed doors, it was a nightmare.

Hinata would have a new bruise every day. He'd have new words etched into his head. Telling him how stupid he was. Saying how he should be grateful. That he was worthless. Nothing but a useless toy. Anything to bring his confidence down.

He had lost his personality. He wasn't outgoing. He wouldn't ramble on about a lot of things. He would just sit there, listening to Onima talk about whatever was on his mind.

Hinata had lost his only two friends as well. He was forced to stop hanging out with them or else they'd be dead. At first, Hinata was skeptical, what would some middle schooler do to hurt two kids?

Hinata had soon realized Onima was true to his words as Onima told him what his mom and dad did for work.

His mom was a Yakuza Boss and his dad was the Right-Hand-Man. He had also gone on about how his father would go around saying that he was Boss, but he isnt.

Hinata didn't care about all of that.

He just wanted to getaway. He didn't feel safe anymore. But he knew he couldn't do anything about it.

Onima knew where he lived. He had so much authority to hurting people... who knew what he could do to Hinata if he ever broke up with him. 

Hinata loved him, he really did.

If you looked past his family and over-protective side.

Onima was a very funny person. He was sweet as well.He bought amazing gifts for Hinata. He was perfect to talk to as well.

It just sucked that Onima was crazy.

When Hinata was in his third year, he was finally free. Onima was moving across half the country because his mother found a better Yakuza. Whatever the hell he was talking about.

But Onima broke up with him. He was gone.

He regrouped with Izumi and Koji, who were more than happy to be friends with Hinata again. He finally got to play volleyball. He practiced with the girls for a few months.

All that practicing paid off because his friends Izumi and Koji, along with a few other first-years joined his club! They got to have their first match despite having no in-game experience.

Hinata even got his first rival!

Kageyama Tobio.

They lost their first match- but Hinata was still happy he got to play. The words of Onima were still playing in his head— he couldn't get them out of his mind.

Hinata had believed his life was going fantastic because Onima was out of his life now.

* * *

Aone was flabbergasted. He did not expect to hear that. He especially didn't expect Hinata of all people to be bullied in middle school.

"Im sorry." was all Aone could say. Hinata sighed and shrugged his shoulders the best he could. He still felt that burning pain in his chest. His head was starting to pound too, and he didn't know why.

"H-Hey Aone... w-what kind of water do you guys have?" Hinata asked quietly. Aone blinked at him and answered.

"Just regular water. We buy water bottles. That's all. Nothing special." Hinata furrowed in his eyebrows. Maybe he was having side effects from all the bloodloss.

Damn.

Hinata would rather die than suffer with the immense pain he was feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry that the chapter took so long to be posted, i had a little writers block but managed to get the chapter written


	13. What the hell happened here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wondering what happened to the coaches?
> 
> Here’s what happened ;

Aone felt like he knew what was going on with Hinata. They were in a Yakuza base. Of course, there was gonna be illegal drugs laying around. Aone knew especially what drugs they harbored. He was the one who would pick up the deliveries.

Onima most likely drugged the water.

For what reason?

Only he knows, and possibly the rest of that deranged family.

Aone didn't think he would see someone he considered a friend chained up against the wall and suffering through intolerable pain. That's not what he wanted to sign up for.

He had to do something about it.

He was about to say something to Hinata, but once he looked at the orangenette he realized he had passed out. Probably all that talking had exhausted him. Aone pressed his lips into a flatline and decided to leave. 

He came up with a plan of helping the volleyball players escape.

If he gets killed in the end, he's fine with it as long as everyone else is safe from harm.

Aone walked down the dark corridor and saw Onima walking his way. Onima smiled at him and waved. Aone nodded his head at him.

"Boss wants to bring in Hinata in an hour to meet him." Aone nodded his head again and they both continued walking where they had planned on going. Aone glanced back and watched anxiously as Onima walked away while humming to himself.

Aone walked down the hall a little faster and unlocked the door where all the players were being held against their will. He opened the door and immediately he got shocked expressions once the players saw it was him who opened the door.

"Holy shit." Oikawa said exasperated as he looked at Aone with wide eyes. Aone swallowed thickly and closed the door behind him, proceeding to walk to the center of the room.

"Where the fuck is he." Kageyama said bluntly, glaring at Aone. Kageyama's only thoughts were Hinata at the moment. Aone was unfazed by the glare and looked at Kageyama.

"He's in another room. He's still alive. I came here to help you all out." Aone stated, looking Kageyama dead in the eye. Kageyama widened his eyes and clicked his tongue.

Sugawara sighed in relief," That makes everything a bit less stressful. We thought we'd have to persuade you to help us out."

"Is Hinata ok?" Nishinoya asked. Aone flinched and moved his dead gaze onto Nishinoya.

"He's bleeding. Possibly drugged as well. He's going through a lot of pain right now. Keep in mind, it wont be easy escaping. At all." Aone stated to everyone. Everyone nodded in acknowledgment.

"The Onime Family is a family you dont want to mess with. They are all deranged in the head. Daisuke is not the on you have to worry about, its his mother. Kana Onima. If we can get all of you out of here without her knowing, you'll be safe and free. But the place is littered with guards and henchmen. It wont be easy." Aone informed the players about the 'Boss' of the place they were currently in.

"Where are the coaches though?" Iwaizumi asked. Aone said nothing for a few minutes. He pressed his lips into a flatline and looked at Iwaizumi with an uncomfortable expression.

Takeda woke up with his head and right arm aching. He opened his eyes to be welcomed with a bunch of grass and trees in his face. He could see his glasses laying right in front of him, cracked and broken.

He moaned in pain as he moved to sit himself up. He looked around and saw a black van that was laying on its side. He was in a ditch with no sense of where he was. He could see Irihata and Naoi laying in front of the vans doors.

He stood up, taking his time, and walked shakily over to the two coaches laying in the grass. He collapsed onto his knees and began shaking the Seijoh coach.

He really hoped they were still alive.

Once he heard a low moan come from the coach he sighed in relief. Irihata slowly opened his eyes and adjusted to the brightness. He looked up and met Takeda's relieved face.

He looked around and realized they were outside. It smelled heavily of smoke. His forehead throbbed in pain and his elbow was in pain too. He hissed as he tried to sit up. Takeda put a hand on his back, trying to help him sit upright.

"W-What the hell happened?" The coach said with a raspy voice. He looked behind him and saw a black van with the other coaches from the Training Camp laying inside of it. There was also smoke coming from the other side of the van.

"I-Im not sure. I just woke up a few minutes ago. Just sit here and try not to move. I'll wake up all the other coaches and look for a first aid kit." Takeda said with a crooked but warm smile. He knew he was in a bad situation, but he needed to remain calm for everyone else. Everyone seemed to be injured in away. He was going to try his best to treat everyone and possibly figure out what happened. 

Takeda stood up and walked to the van, he gasped as he saw the amount of blood on the coaches inside. He covered his mouth as he carefully walked inside. He walked over to Ukai and saw blood rushing down his forehead. He had a bit of glass going through his skin as well. Takeda scrunched his nose in disgust as he began shaking the store owner awake.

It took a few seconds, but soon enough Ukai snapped his eyes open in a panic. He shot up immediately and looked around the van. He met Takeda's eyes and felt slightly relieved. He swallowed dryly and coughed harshly.

"W-Where are the kids?" He asked immediately. He wasn't concerned about himself, he was more concerned about the lives of the students he and other coaches were looking after.

"I-I dont know. I think we're separated. I've only seen the coaches so far. You just rest here or outside with Irihata. Im gonna wake everyone else up and look for a first aid kit." Takeda said with a serious tone. Ukai nodded and looked around the van once more, trying to become more aware of his surroundings.

Takeda scooted over a bit, going to the Nekoma coach and Aoba Johsai second coach. He used both arms this time and shook both the coaches. Mizoguchi responded quickly and groaned as he rolled onto his side, his back covering the blacked-out windows of the van.

He winced as he felt a wave of pain shoot through his body. He felt his ribs begin to throb on the inside of him.He tried his best to slow his breathing down, but failed.

"God fuck..." He muttered out as he brought his hand to his head. 

"How are you feeling?" Takeda asked as he also woke up Nekomata. Mizoguchi scoffed and closed his eyes tight.

"Like shit. What happened? All I remember is some weird gas filling up the main gym." 

"Im trying to figure that out as well. But I need to make sure everyone is alright. I think we crashed, if it couldn't have been more obvious." Takeda said, feeling a bit stressed. He was worried sick about everyone.

"We- We should find out who the bastards are that took us..." Nekomata muttered as he stood up slowly. He wasn't injured as badly as everyone else. Just a few scratches here and there along with some minor blood.

"We could go and try looking at the driver's seat," Takeda said with a nodded. Takeda stood up from his spot and began walking cautiously outside of the van.

"I'll stay here and look for a first aid kit," Nekomata said.

Takeda was glad he was getting help, he was feeling a bit overwhelmed with having to wake everyone up while still in slight pain. He just hoped that all the students were ok and unharmed. He didn't want to think about what they could be going through as of now.

Most of the smoke had gone away by now, so luckily Takeda wouldn't have trouble breathing.

He made it to the front of the van and stepped on whatever was on the bottom of the van in order to get to the door handle. He held onto the handle as he hoisted himself up a bit, looking through the broken glass.

There were two different people inside. The driver seemed better than the one in the passenger seat. Takeda couldn't even make out his facial features through all the blood. He swallowed thickly before bringing two of his fingers to the side of the driver's neck, checking for a pulse.

It was faint, but there was a pulse. Takeda felt relieved and scared. He was glad he wasn't dead, but what would he do if he wakes up? Will he even last long? He had cuts over his face and a few scratches on his neck. And his left arm was bent the wrong way.

Takeda wanted to look through the front of the van more, but it wasn't exactly possible with it being turned on its side. Takeda got off the van and walked around to the back, where all the coaches had grouped up and rested.

Nekomata had seemed to find a first aid kit as most of them were bandaged somewhere on their body. Takeda let out a sigh of relief as he collapsed onto the grass in front of them.

"What'd you find?" Ukai asked as he sat beside the teacher. Takeda huffed and sat up on his elbows.

"There are two people in the van. One of them is alive and breathing but I dont know for how long. Another is bleeding heavily and possibly already gone. I think we should find a phone and contact 119 and the police." Takeda finished as he collapsed back onto the ground.

"Did you see a gun? If they kidnapped us, they're bound to have guns with them." Irihata asked and stated. Takeda widened his eyes in shock but said nothing about it.

"I wasn't able to look around more cause of how the van is positioned," Takeda responded. He would ask them to help push up the van, but with everyone injured, it probably isnt possible.

"We need to find a way to find out where the students are. Im confident that they aren't at the school." Ukai said with a glare as he looked around at the trees.

"I can look around and see if there's an easier way to get inside the Drivers area," Nekomata said as he began crawling over to the wall that separated the back from the front.

"I feel like im gonna die with all my worries..." Takeda muttered out.

"It's most likely somewhere around 4 o'clock if you look at the sun and sky," Mizoguchi said as he stared up at the clouds.

"You can tell time like this?" Naoi asked as he looked at the Aoba Johsai coach. Mizoguchi nodded.

"I paid attention in school a lot." was all he said.

"That means we've been away from the school for at least... six hours?" Naoi said as he calculated the math.

"We should probably get off our asses then and actually do something. Nekomata! How's it going back there?" Ukai said as he shouted at the Nekoma coach.

"I broke it. I need someone small to get through and look around." Nekomata said as he walked back to the group. Takeda immediately stood up, knowing he was the smallest out of all of the coaches.

"I'll do it." He walked inside the van and crawled over inside, having his chest and head inside the driver's area. He looked around the best he could, he tried going through the pockets, searching for anything of use. All he could find were a wallet, trash, keys, but no sign of a phone.

Takeda took the keys, he didn't know what they were for, but they could be of use. He moved farther up, where he could reach the glove compartment. He had to push off some of the loose glass. He opened it and searched inside.

He gasped when he saw what was inside.

It was a GPS!

Takeda instantly took it and put it behind him, setting it inside the back of the van. He went back inside the glove compartment and saw some papers that seemed important. He grabbed them and left the Drivers area. He grabbed the GPS and went back to the coaches.

"I found some keys, a GPS that I dont know if it works or not, and some papers I thought we could look at and find out why this is all happening," Takeda said as he sat in front of all the coaches. Ukai smirked and grabbed the GPS.

Nekomata took the papers and read them over. He was shocked at what he was reading. Words that stayed in his mind were "Yakuza", "Operation: Kidnap" and one word that sounded familiar.

Onima.

"Why does Onima sound familiar?" Nekomata said as he raised an eyebrow. Takeda and Ukai froze and looked at each other before looking at Nekomata.

"O-Onima? Let me see that!" Ukai shoved the GPS into Takeda's hand before snatching the papers. He read it over with panicked eyes.

"H-Holy shit... Onima's family is a Yakuza. Onima works for a fucking Yakuza." Ukai said as he read the paper with horror in his eyes. Takeda gaped at the paper as well as he read over Ukai's shoulder.

"I-I dont believe this..." Takeda said. Irihata thought about the whole thing, and connected the dots.

"So pretty much, your new player is apart of the Yakuza and kidnapped everyone at camp. And tried kidnapping us as well but failed as the van clearly crashed." Irihata said. Ukai swallowed thickly.

"That seems like a reasonable explanation. But I hate the fact that it was our own player, and why would he even do this?" Ukai said as he sighed heavily. He knew something was wrong about the kid if his most energetic player wasn't energetic around him. But he didn't think the kid had that kind of problem with him.

"Did you find a phone?" Mizoguchi asked as he was sprawled out on the grass. Takeda sighed and shook his head. Even if he did find one, he'd probably find it smashed and just not working.

"And nobody has a phone on them?" Mizoguchi asked again. Nobody answered him. He took the silence as a no and stopped asking questions.

"Has any cars passed by? We could probably borrow someone's phone." Naoi asked.

"Im pretty sure if someone were to pass by we would've woke up in a hospital and not by Takeda in the middle of nowhere. We're probably on some deserted road." Ukai said. He could really use a smoke right about now.

Takeda looked at the GPS in his hand and decided to turn it on. He could probably go through the location history. Maybe he could find something useful in it. He really hoped that he would find one.

He just wanted everyone to be safe and alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> muahahah, the coaches got into a car crash and ended up alive and injured 
> 
> lets just say , that the henchmen driving them to the base were slacking off and ended up crashing-


	14. The smell of chemicals and coconut perfume

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New people being introduced
> 
> Plans being made
> 
> Everything is slowly coming to an end

"So... they could possibly be dead?" Ennoshita said with narrowed eyes. Aone said nothing. He didn't know. All he knew is that Group 5G wasn't responding and the tracker wasn't working. Kana had said that they had crashed from the footage she received. If you believed hard enough, they were still alive.

"If they're still alive, they can handle themselves, they're adults. We, are only teenagers, and one of us is currently bleeding our life out. Aone's words, not mine." Yahaba said with a sigh. Aoba Johsai paled at Yahaba's words.,

"That's a bit blunt, dont you think?" Kindaichi said. Yahaba shrugged his shoulders. He could really care less. The situation they were in was way too serious to be sugarcoating anything.

"I have a plan. But I won't say part of it. I have a friend who's also working for the Onima business. Some of you know who it is. Some of you dont. It'll take some time. We can probably find a way to get in touch with the coaches as well, but I wouldn't have high hopes for that if I were you." Aone said as he began thinking of the plan in his head. He was glad he had at least one friend on the inside, of course his friend would help him help out the volleyball teams. 

"How do we know to trust this 'friend' of yours? For all, I know they could just stab our stomach out and slit our throat?" Tsukishima said with narrowed eyes. Aone grimaced at the thought but shook his head.

"You could'veleft out that last part, Tsukishima..." Sugawara said at the stoic first-year. Tsukishima clicked his tongue and looked the other way.

"I trust them with my life. They wouldn't harm you guys either. He got forced into this job just like I did." Aone stated. Kageyama narrowed his eyes at the ground. Why was Aone forced into working in the Yakuza? It was better than Aone willingly joining the Yakuza, of course.

"Can't you just, like, call the cops and have everyone here busted?" Lev asked. Everyone glared or paled at Lev's stupid question.

"Of course not you idiot! Dont you think he would have tried that sooner?" Yaku said while slapping Lev on the back of the head. Lev winced and apologized.

"The short one is right. My dad would've done it sooner if it was easy." Aone said as he looked dully at the floor. Yaku paled at the comment Aone made but pushed it to the side. Lev frowned and slumped onto the floor, feeling the cold cement on his skin.

"I'll be going now. Just trust me on escaping." Aone said before going towards the door. He really hoped everything works out in the end. He doesn't want to have anyone dead on his conscience. They may not know it, but Aone actually cared about everyone he came across on the court.

Aone opened the door and left, locking it behind him.

"Does anyone else think his friend is someone from Datekou?" Hanamaki asked in a monotone voice. Matsukawa nodded in agreement with him.

"What if the whole team just works for Onima?" Tanaka pondered, his eye twitching at the thought of that snarky Futakachi holding a gun with a smug smirk. 

"I highly doubt that. I can't see a whole team of volleyball players being in the Yakuza." Daichi said as he paled at Tanaka's comment.

"I'm more worried about Hinata than who Aone's friend is. I mean, he told us that Hinata is still alive, but for how much longer?" Akaashi said. He became very fond of the short middle blocker from the first training they held. He was extremely bright and fun to be around in Akaashi's opinion. He was a talkative person and curious. Akaashi would never in his life want to see the kid crying or hurt in a way that wasn't volleyball related.

"I want to murder Onima with my bare hands," Sugawara said darkly, scaring half the people in the room. He was glad that nobody else was getting hurt. But he would've liked it better if no one, in general, was getting hurt.

* * *

Hinata woke up to the smell of chemicals and coconut. He opened his eyes and met piercing dark eyes. It was a woman with black wavy hair that had red ends. Her hair was parted down the middle. She looked to be at least in her 30's. 

"Evening, Shouyou! Im Kana Onima, Daisuke's mother. I have to say, he was right, you are adorable!" Kana said with a smile on her face. Hinata said nothing and only stared at her through lidded eyes.

"You look even more adorable with all these bruises on you! He even marked you! Hysterical! I wonder what your friend's faces would look like when they see you in this condition! All drugged up and bloodied. Not being able to think straight. It would be a sight to see." She said with a crazed look in her eyes. Hinata would've scrunched his nose in disgust if he had the energy to, but he didn't.

"You know, I'm not gonna sugarcoat anything. I don't like you. I actually, despise you. Daisuke has told me all the bullshit you've been pulling. Talking to other boys, disrespecting my son, not obeying him? I mean, what shit makes you do that? Daisuke does everything for you. He loves you with all his heart, he gives you his time, he shows you how much he loves you. And you just prance about with other people? You're a shitty person, Hinata Shouyou. You're just lucky my son loves you, or else it would've been your fucking life. We could've met in different circumstances, but we're meeting because you have to be disciplined for your actions. It takes so much in me to not slit your throat right now. Watching the life that's remaining in your eyes just drain out as blood pours out of your throat like a waterfall." She said while punching the wall right beside Hinata's head. Hinata glared at Kana, the family was even more messed up than he remembered.

"Fuck you..." He muttered out.

Hinata had no clue on what happened next. All he felt was a stinging pain in his right cheek. It was nothing like a slap or a punch. It definitely wasn't a sharp object either. His head was facing to the left as well. He could taste blood in his mouth.

He coughed harshly, causing spit and blood to fly out onto Kana's suit. Kana smirked maliciously as she put her leg down. Hinata connected the dots and realized she had kicked him in the face with her heels.

"You might wanna watch what you say to me, Shouyou. I run this Yakuza. I could do whatever the hell I want. I already drugged you without Onima knowing. Knowing him though, he probably knows. Some of the effects have kicked in, but it'll be worse in a few more minutes." Kana said with satisfaction. She was clearly having fun with Hinata suffering. 

"Go to hell. All of you." Hinata spat in her face. Hinata watched as her satisfied expression changed into a scornful one. She ground her teeth before pulling Hinata's hair forward.

"I told you to watch that fucking mouth of yours."

That was the last thing Hinata heard before his head was thrown back into the wall harshly, causing him to pass out quickly.

* * *

Aone walked into the kitchen, seeing nobody inside there so far. He walked around and passed the pantry. He stopped once he heard shuffling in there. He turned to the pantry door and opened it. He mentally rolled his eyes as he saw a man with white hair and stubble on his jaw eating away on American chips.

"T-Takanobu! Hey kid! Whaddya' need? Some ramen? Some, uh, pocky? Drugs? Nah, dont answer to the last one." The man said with an awkward smile. Aone shook his head.

"You need some help?" The man asked again. Aone nodded. The man wiped off his mouth and jaw, removing any lingering crumbs off his face.

"Is it bout' those kids that Daisuke kidnapped?" Aone nodded again. He watched as his father dropped the bag of chips and left the pantry, closing the door behind him.

"I know where the coaches are. I was tracking the van that held them. I may or may not have done something to it. Nobody knows that I caused it so we should be fine. Can you go into the room where we watch 119? You need to shut that shit off so we can send the police and possibly ambulance to them.After that, you deal with the kids. If you need to beat anyone up or stab someone, do it smartly. Make sure you turn off their radio. We dont need them telling Boss." His father said quickly with a serious expression. Aone nodded and immediately left to go to the control room that his father was talking about.

"Make me proud kid. Do the right thing and help those brats out."

He was glad that his father wasn't actually on the Yakuza's side. They were both doing this to protect his mother.

Maybe, just maybe...

It'll all be over soon.

* * *

Kageyama had begun pacing back and forth again. He had been thinking about Hinata again. He was biting on his nails viciously as well. His thoughts were really getting to him.

"Kageyama, you're stressing other people out. Please sit down and stop biting at your fingers." Asahi asked nervously of the setter. Kageyama sighed and stopped biting his nails. He sat down against the wall and folded his arms.

"Sorry." He said as he looked around at all the worried and scared faces. Nobody was asleep like earlier. Maybe something was said that made them want to stay awake? Or they were afraid to fall asleep.

"Let's just hope Aone and his friend are working on a way for us to escape..." Kuroo said as he rubbed his face stressfully. He really just wanted to get home. Who knows how far home is from here.

"I'm starving..." Nishinoya said as his stomach grumbled loudly. Tanaka patted his shoulder, telling him that he felt his 'pain' as well.

For probably the 50th time today, the sound of the door unlocking echoed inside the room. The door opened afterward, showing Onima with an angry expression on his face as he held Hinata by the wrist as if he was a ragdoll. You could see blood on his arms and shirt.

They watched in horror and disgust as he dragged Hinata into his cell, locking him up and leaving quickly. Nobody uttered a word. Words couldn't be formed at all. Kageyama, who had a front-row seat to see Hinata gagged at the sight of his best friend.

"H-Holy shit." Iwaizumi breathed out. There was blood dripping onto the floor still. He was shocked he could even see it.

"H-How is he? Is he even breathing?" Daichi asked uncomfortably. He felt like throwing up. He didn't like seeing his kouhai looking so messed up.

Kageyama looked at Hinata's body in disgust. He looked at all the blood that was on his arms. He widened his eyes as he saw kanji written on his arms. One said Onima and the other said Daisuke. Kageyama felt anger boil in. his veins. He continued looking at the decoy's body and saw an imprint on his right cheek. He had a mark that looked like a stiletto. His entire face was covered in blood and bruises. The back of his head had blood dying his orange locks.

"Onima's a fucking monster. He deserves to be choked to death." Kageyama growled out as he clenched his fist. He watched as Hinata's stomach rose up and down slowly. It barely even rose. It didn't even have a pattern. It was all over the place pretty much.

"I-I can't look," Akaashi said as he looked away painfully. His eyes clenched shut. The minute he saw Hinata with blood on his arms he knew it was bad news. Bokuto noticed how stressed his boyfriend was and brought him into a hug. Bokuto held onto Akaashi as if he were going to disappear any second. He rubbed circles into his back as Akaashi wrapped his arms around his waist, tears staining the spiker's shirt.

Sugawara could feel the anger and hatred coming from his teammates. He could especially feel Kageyama’s from across the room.

“How long do you think we’ll be in this place?” Kinoshita whispered to Narita.

“Probably two more chapters or something, the courtroom scene is gotta happen sooner or later,” Narita whispered back. They both nodded at each other before returning back to the current situation at hand.

“Hopefully Aone and his friend are working on whatever they are working on to help us. He said it would take some time and it wouldn't be easy, so all we could do is hope for the best.” Sugawara said, trying to reassure everyone.

“They could be planning to kill us all in one, who knows,” Konoha said as he shrugged his shoulders.

“Why would you say that.” Oikawa spat out as he looked at the ‘Jack of all trades’ from Fukurodani. Konoha shrugged his shoulders, unaffected by Oikawa’s glare.

“That was too blunt to say, and unnecessary.” Hanamaki said with a scrunched nose.

”Even I wouldn’t say that...” Yahaba said awkwardly.

“Ok, getting off-topic. Is there any serious injuries on him, Kageyama?” Daichi asked again. Kageyama flinched and nodded.

“Onime cut his name into both of his arms. The back of his head is bleeding. His face is all bloody and bruised. His nose may or may not be broken. His breathing is uneven too.” Kageyama responded as he looked at the decoy still. For some reason, his heart clenched at the sight of how hurt Hinata looked. Who knows what he went through with Onima.

“Dont bother waking him up. Just keep your eye on him, ok? If his breathing gets even slower, try doing something like shouting or try to wake him up. It looks like your within reach of him.” Daichi said sternly. Kageyama nodded without breaking contact with Hinata’s body.

“Jesus, what did he put that kid through? He looks like a damn Halloween decoration.” Kuroo said as he looked at the unconscious middle blocker. Kenma kept his eyes on his feet. He didn’t want to look up. He didn’t want to see how damaged his friend looked. He just wanted to get out of here and be safe.

“H-He looks like he’s on the verge of d-dyi-“

“Don’t look, Hitoka. Don’t look.” Kiyoko cut off the first-year manager by hugging her into her side. Yachi cried into her shirt and wrapped her arms around Kiyoko’s neck.

Kiyoko felt bad. She knew Yachi had a soft heart and that the situation they were in was stressing her. She didn’t even understand how they got dragged into this. All they wanted to do was play volleyball. That’s all they are. Volleyball players.

So how did they get dragged into trouble with the Yakuza like some cliche fan-made story?


	15. Bonus Chapter: A Karasuno Christmas!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not apart of the story; Just a little special since its Christmas Eve! 
> 
> also, Onima is not crazy or a pyscho boyfriend;
> 
> he actually doesn’t abuse hinata in any way; 
> 
> no angst for one ahaha

"Sho~chan! We're gonna be late!" Onima said as he stood outside of Hinata's bedroom door. Hinata was currently trying to fit himself into a reindeer Christmas sweater but he kept putting it on backward. He finally got it right and grabbed an antler headband, putting it on his head before running out of his room. He bumped into Onima's built figure.

"Sorry! I kept getting stuck in my sweater, let's go!" Hinata said as he linked his hand with Onima's hand. Onima chuckled and tightened his grip on Hinata's hand. They both walked down the hall, saying goodbye to Hinata's mother and father, and out of the house.

They were on their way to Karasuno's Volleyball Christmas Party! It was being held in the gym and Sugawara and Kiyoko had planned everything out with the help of Takeda. Nobody knew exactly what to expect at the party, but they knew it was going to be a blast!

Hinata was excited about this year's Christmas. He was with his loving boyfriend Daisuke and team on Christmas Eve! What was more exciting than that? All the other teams in Miyagi and Tokyo were holding their very own Christmas party, but those were other stories to tell.

As they made it to the gym of Karasuno after the horrendous walk from Hinata's house. You could already hear the Christmas music playing from outside! The couple walked inside the gym and looked around in awe.

There were blue lights hanging from the observation deck. There were white reefs on all of the windows of the gym, the windows were even frosted with fake snow. There were white, blue, and gold ornaments hung on the curtains by the stage. There were candy canes as tall as Yamaguchi on all four sides of the court and three different tables full of food and drinks. The table cloth had golden stripes over a plain white.

Hell, they had streamers hanging from the ceiling that was the same color as the ornaments on the curtain. There was even fake snow covering the entire floor!

The gym looked extremely aesthetic. That's what happens when you get the most mom-like people to plan out a party.

No regrets at all.

"Uwahhh!!! The gym looks so cool! It's so Christmas-y!" Hinata exclaimed with stars in his eyes as he looked around while giggling. Onima looked at his boyfriend with admiration and softness in his eyes.

"Ah! The lovebirds made it to the party!" Sugawara said as he walked over to Hinata and Onima with a warm smile on his face. He had a red sweater that had snow on it and said 'I've been Naughty' along with a green Santa hat.

"Yup! Wouldn't miss it for the world!" Onima chuckled as he wrapped his arm around Hinata's shoulder lovingly. Hinata's smile stretched even wider at Onima's action. Sugawara chuckled and dragged the two over to the rest of the team. Hinata saw a glimpse of Daichi's shirt and hat and realized he was matching with Sugawara. His shirt was green and said 'I've been Nice' and a red hat.

That's cute.

Hinata saw Nishinoya's shirt and paled at it. It was red and had a tree strapped to a car and said 'BEND OVER, I'LL SHOW YOU'. He didn't understand it at all. Until he saw Tanaka's shirt which was green and had the same image but with ' Where do you think you're gonna put a tree that big?'.

Of course, those two would have Christmas sweaters that had a joke on them. Classic.

Hinata looked over at Kiyoko and Yachi's outfit and squealed at how cute they were. They were both wearing dressed that were gingerbread themed. The dress was beige like gingerbread and had a little apron with a smiling gingerbread man on it. They had candy cane knee-high socks and their hair tied into a bun with a red bow in front. 

"Oi, you know your reindeer headband is on backward right?" Kageyama said as he walked up to Hinata and Onima while eating a candy cane. Hinata flinched at the comment and Onima started wheezing and fell over while clutching his stomach. Hinata turned to face Kageyama and dropped his jaw at Kageyama's outfit.

He was green.

His face and neck were painted green as he had a Santa outfit on. He was the Grinch!

"K-K-KAGEYAMA! YOUR- Y-YOUR OUTFIT REALLY SUITS YOU!" Onima said as he began punching the floor. Kageyama looked at him with a confused expression.

"What's funny about my costume? I'm Santa Claus." Kageyama said with the most serious tone ever. Hinata stifled a laugh.

"Kageyama. You're not Santa. You're the Grinch." Hinata said flatly with a blank expression. Kageyama blinked before paling.

"O-Oikawa told me this is what Santa Claus looked like..." Kageyama said as he began sulking. He felt stupid for ever listening to Oikawa. He should've known the minute Oikawa started laughing as he showed him a picture of 'Santa Claus' that it wasn't really him.

"You get dumber and dumber every day," Tsukishima said as he walked past with his plain red sweater. Kageyama glared at Tsukishima's head and huffed.

"What the hell is this Grinch anyway?" Kageyama asked as he folded his arms. Onima stood up while wiping his tears away and explained it to Kageyama.

"It's still Christmas themed, so dont sweat it too much," Onima said with a chuckle. Kageyama nodded before he stormed off to the dessert table.

"This is already interesting." Onima hummed as he led Hinata over to the overly big round table. They both took a seat next to Ennoshita, Kinoshita, and Narita.

"Merry Christmas!" Kinoshita said as a blew a Christmas-decorated party horn. Narita cheered dully and threw confetti.

"It's not Christmas yet," Ennoshita said with a pout. Narita sighed and patted Ennoshita's shoulder.

"Still beats being locked in that cell with a beaten-to-death Hin-" Kinoshita was quickly cut off by Narita.

"Tsk-Tsk-Tsk. You're just upset that your crush on Ta-" Ennoshita's face quickly matched the color of his Santa sweater as he swatted his hand over Narita's mouth. Kinoshita snickered as he set down the party horn.

"Narita is right! You should just confess tomorrow, today even!" Kinoshita said as he nudged Ennoshita's shoulder. Hinata and Onima shared a confused look as they watched the two second years tease Ennoshita about his crush on whoever's name started with a T.

(It's pretty obvious who if you ask me)

"Shut! It! Don't tell me what to do! I will do it on my own time! I don't need you two knuckleheads pestering me about it." Ennoshita huffed as he crossed his arms over his chest with his face still ever-so flustered.

"He'll probably confess to him after the author sends the Onima Family to-" Kinoshita quickly covered Narita's mouth with his hand, reaching over Ennoshita.

"SHUT UP! DONT SPOIL IT!"

"W-What about my family?" Onima asked worriedly as he glanced between the two second-years. Kinoshita and Narita glanced at each other before smiling awkwardly at Onima.

"N-Nothing! We didn't say anything about your family going to prison for life! Pfft, what even is an Onima?" Narita said as he looked away and shrugged his shoulders. Kinoshita sighed and facepalmed. 

"You two are such knuckleheads..." Ennoshita said as he looked at the two in disappointment. Kinoshita and Narita both paled and looked at Ennoshita with disgusted faces.

"Do we look like Tanaka and Nishinoya to you?" They said in unison, creeping out Hinata and Onima a bit. Hinata turned around to look for said players and saw Tanaka performing the scene from Lion King as he held Nishinoya up while singing;

"AHHHHH ZABENYAAAA BLAHBLAHBBLAHBLAHBLAHHH!" Tanaka shouted out as he was standing on the stand, dangling Nishinoya over the edge.

"W-Wait! C-Careful!" Asahi panicked as he stood to the side. 

"What're you two idiots doing! Get off the stage! Damn brats..." Ukai said as he shook his fist at the duo. Tanaka and Nishinoya both froze and the next minute they were both walking away to Kiyoko and Yachi while sulking.

"The life of the party..." Onima said as he chuckled nervously. Hinata laughed and nodded.

"Im thankful for them, though. They brighten up the mood!" Hinata said with a bright smile. Onima chuckled and ruffled Hinata's hair softly.

'It's not them, it's you.' Onima thought to himself.

"I'm gonna go talk to Yachi! Do you want anything to eat or drink?" Hinata asked as he stood up from his seat. Onima looked up and smiled at Hinata.

"A cup of juice and perhaps a brownie would be nice?" Onima asked. Hinata smiled and nodded and walked over to his blonde friend.

"Hey Hinata! I love your antlers! They look cute on you!" Yachi said as she watched Hinata walk up to her. Hinata chuckled giddily and fiddled with the headband.

"Thanks! Daisuke got it for me as a small gift for the party!" Hinata said with a blush and smile. Yachi squealed at how cute their relationship was.

"I'm so jealous of you and Onima! You're such a cute couple! It reminds me of how single I am..." Yachi said as she sulked. She wasn't looking for a boyfriend, of course not. Boys scared her too much. She was looking more for a girlfriend of course! Nobody on the team really knew she was gay. She wasn't scared that they wouldn't accept her, literally half the team screamed gay.

She just wanted to surprise everyone when she does find a girlfriend!

And Shimizu already knew Yachi was gay. She told the older manager at one of their sleepovers. The topic was never brought up again though.

"Its ok Yachi! I'm sure you'll find the one!" Hinata said as he threw a thumbs up. Yachi blinked before smiling and nodding. Kiyoko snuck a glance at the younger manager and smiled to herself.

"Oh yeah! You and Sugawara did a beautiful job of decorating the gym! It's so pretty and awesome!" Hinata said to Kiyoko as he made hand gestures with stars shining in his eyes. Kiyoko closed her eyes and smiled at the decoy.

"Thank you, Hinata."

"Ah! I have to go get Onima's food and drink! I'll talk to you guys later!" Hinata said as he waved at the managers and walked over to the table full of deserts, where Takeda and Ukai stood while speaking to one another.

"Hello Hinata! I like your sweater!" Takeda said as he poured him a cup of juice and handed it to him. Hinata grinned while taking the cup and thanked the teacher.

"I love your penguin sweater! It's all big and blue! It suits you!" Hinata said as he moved over to the Christmas tree-shaped brownies. Takeda chuckled bashfully and scratched the back of his neck.

Hinata grabbed a brownie for Onima and three sugar cookies in the shape of snowflakes for himself. It's not like he was gonna gain any weight from it.

He walked away from the table of food and made his way towards his table where Onima and the other second-years sat. He passed Tanaka and Nishinoya who was speaking with Asahi.

"So Tanaka was sitting there, Barbecue sauce on his titties-"

Hinata made it to his seat and sat down, placing the brownie and juice in front of his boyfriend. Onima beamed at the brownie and melted at the smell of it.

"Thanks, Sho~chan!" Onima quickly kissed Hinata on the cheek before devouring the brownie. Hinata nodded and ate two of his cookies in one go. Ennoshita paled at Hinata's monstrous eating habits but said nothing about it.

"- and that's how I ended up reading a fanfic about two Americans, Dan, and Phil, doing it in a milk bath," Narita said as he finished his little speech. It started off about him talking about Ocean Pollution, Ennoshita has no idea how the conversation even ended up about him talking about THAT.

Kinoshita seemed amazed by Narita's story as he began staring at him in awe and clapped for him. Narita grinned smugly, clearly feeling proud of his story.

"This one time, I met this American named Kyle at our mall, and he was talking about how gays were a disgrace and deserved to rot in hell. So I said to him, 'What the FUCK is up KYLE, no, what did you say, WHAT THE FUCK DUDE, STEP THE FUCK UP KYLE!' And wanna know what he did?" Kinoshita said as he smirked at Narita. Narita gasped and nodded. Kinoshita cleared his throat and had a shadow from who knows where cover his eyes.

"He said 'Not to be racist or anything, but Asian people SUGGHHHH-' that's where I sucker-punched him right in his man tittie," Kinoshita said with a serious tone. Narita stifled a laugh before wheezing. Kinoshita choked before falling over in his chair and laughing on the floor.

"Idiots. They're all idiots." Ennoshita said with the most disappointing expression ever as he got up from his seat and walked over to Daichi and Sugawara by the stage.

"Alright, everyone! Time to hand out gifts!" Sugawara said as he opened the curtains to reveal a white Christmas tree decorated with golden ornaments and blue lights. Presents from the team were under the tree.

Gasps echoed throughout the room as everyone began walking towards the stage. Kiyoko walked up to Sugawara and they both fist-bumped as they turned to face everyone.

"It's beautiful!" Yachi said as she walked around the tree, admiring the ornaments and lights on the tree. She smiled as she saw a picture of the team on an ornament placed in the middle of the tree.

"It's gorgeous! Good job with decorating, Kiyoko, Suga." Daichi said with a sincere smile as he looked at the tree. Sugawara blushed and thanked Daichi. Kiyoko smiled and nodded.

"Let's start with this one! To... Tanaka! Here you go!" Takeda picked up a blue snowflake wrapped present and handed it to the spiker. Tanaka grinned and took the present and began unwrapping it. 

He blanked as he looked at the gift.

It was a box of colored pencils, they were also metallic colored pencils.

Everyone laughed or chuckled at Tanaka's reaction to his gift.

"T-Thanks? W-Who got me these... pencils..." Tanaka said with no emotion whatsoever.

"Well, asking who your se-"

"Me," Tsukishima said with no expression at all. Tanaka felt a vein pop in his forehead as he looked at Tsukishima. He wanted to punch that four-eyes in the fucki-

"You weren't supposed to-"

"T-Thank you, Tsukishima," Tanaka said as he gripped the pencils tightly.

"Of course. A child always loves receiving pretty colors." Tsukishima said with a smirk. Tanaka flinched and took a deep breath and faked a smile.

"Who's next?" Tanaka said in an oddly polite tone. Takeda smiled awkwardly before grabbing another present that had snowman wrapping paper.

"Suga! It's for you." Takeda said with a warm smile. Sugawara smiled back to the teacher and if you asked everyone in Karasuno, there was angelic music playing and flowers flying around them.

Sugawara unwrapped the gift and widened his eyes at the object inside. He pulled it out, showing everyone two picture frames. 

It was two different pictures of Daichi and Sugawara.

One of them was the two captains speaking to each other during a break in practice and they were holding hands.

Another was the two of them asleep on each other at one of the training camps in Tokyo. 

"W-Why is there two? I'm not complaining! I love the gift a lot! They're beautiful!" Sugawara said as he smiled fondly at the two pictures. Yachi stepped up and smiled.

"They're for you and Daichi! One for you and one for Daichi! I know I didn't have Daichi, but it's Christmas! It's about giving!" Yachi said with a giggle. Sugawara swiped a tear and brought the manager into a hug.

"You guys dont get the meaning of SECRET..."

"Thank you so much, Yachi." He said as he pulled back. He looked over at Daichi and showed him the pictures with a heart-filled laugh. Daichi smiled at his lover and walked up to him, kissing his nose and taking a picture from his hand.

"Alright! Next up is- Yamaguchi! Here you go." Takeda walked over to the pinch server and handed him a green-wrapped present.

Yamaguchi took the gift with a smile and unwrapped it. He opened the box and gasped when he saw the pink material. He took it out, showing it was a pink hoodie. The box fell out of his hands as he stared at the hoodie with love in his eyes.

It was a pink hoodie with a french fry logo in the corner of the front.

He brought the hoodie to his chest and hugged it.

"Who was my secret Santa?" He asked as he looked around with sparkling eyes. Asahi chuckled and raised his hands.

"YOU ARE NOT SUPPOSED TO-"

"I asked Tsukishima for a bit of help."

"Thank you, Asahi! It's the best gift I've gotten this year!" Yamaguchi said as he smiled at the Ace. Asahi felt like crying his eyes out just by being thanked by one of his kouhai. He nodded and sniffled a bit.

"I hate all of you brats."

"Kinoshita!" Takeda handed Kinoshita a gift wrapped in paper that had two ladies on it, one of them was pointing at a white cat sitting in a chair. Takeda didn't understand it, but Kinoshita seemed to love it.

"Whoever is my secret Santa, please give me the wrapping paper as well," Kinoshita said happily as he unwrapped the gift. He opened the box and laughed boisterously as he took out a book that read "Meme Bible" and an avocado.

The only people who couldn't read the title of the book were Hinata and Kageyama, who barely understood English.

"Merry Chrysler," Narita said as he threw more confetti at Kinoshita's face. Kinoshita muttered a 'Nice' as he wiped the confetti off of him.

"I'm done."

"Its an avocado... thanks," Kinoshita said with a grin. Narita snickered and nodded at his meme buddy.

"That's an odd gift..." Daichi said, motioning towards the avocado. Narita and Kinoshita shook their heads in disappointment at the captain.

"He doesn't get us..." Tanaka said as he put a hand on Narita's shoulder.

"Tsukishima, your gift!" Takeda handed him a box wrapped in candy cane wrapping paper. Tsukishima thanked the teacher and began unwrapping his gift. 

He froze at what was inside the box. He blinked before closing the box immediately and tucking it between his arms.

"Thanks to whoever is my secret Santa. Dont tell me who you are. I dont care." Tsukishima said flatly. Everyone paled at him.

"Aw! Cmon' Tsukishima! Dont be such a Scrooge! Show us what you got!" Tanaka said as he tried swiping the gift from Tsukishima.

The blonde first-year clicked his tongue and moved to the side.

"No. Carry on with the secret Santa," Tsukishima said with an annoyed tone. Takeda nodded nervously and grabbed another gift.

"Daichi! It's yours." Daichi grabbed the volleyball wrapped gift and sweatdropped at the wrapping paper. He could already guess who his secret Santa was.

He opened the gift and widened his eyes. He grabbed the object inside, revealing it to be a mug. He read it and paled at the mug.

WORLD'S BEST DAD

"T-thanks for the present, Kageyama." He said with a slight laugh as he placed the mug back inside the box. Everyone laughed at the gift he got as Kageyama was confused about how he knew he was his secret Santa.

"Hinata! Your present!" Hinata beamed with joy as he grabbed the present. He immediately removed the wrapping paper and opened the box.

He gasped dramatically as he took out a grey hoodie that said: " VOLLEYBALL IS MY FAVORITE SEASON".

He immediately threw off his headband and put the hoodie over him, struggling a bit. Onima helped him and he was officially wearing his volleyball hoodie.

He posed with it and had literal stars in his eyes. He was vibrating with excitement.

"Who's my secret Santa?"

Sugawara grinned and formed his hands into a peace sign. Hinata smiled and ran over to Sugawara, hugging him tightly.

Onima smiled and felt happy seeing his boyfriend happy. He loved it whenever he saw Hinata's smile. He loved everything about Hinata in general. He wouldn't want it any other way.

He couldn't imagine a life where he possibly hurt Hinata in any way.

Haha.

"Narita!" Takeda handed Narita a snowman and Santa wrapped gift with a smile. Narita took the box and unwrapped it. He opened the box and smirked at the present.

It was a sweater that was black and yellow that had a picture and a quote saying, " YOU WERE EXPECTING A PRESENT, BUT IT WAS ME DIO"

"That is the ugliest g-"

"Happy Birthday Raven!" Kinoshita said as he had his phone out recording. He walked up to Narita, who was crying while looking at the gift.

He looked up at the phone and said, with a completely serious face and tone,

"I can't sweem." He said while keeping eye contact with the camera. Kinoshita stopped the video and saved it to his camera roll. He looked at Narita and they both began wheezing.

"Hey! How come those two get each other! I thought we were supposed to get people who aren't Ryuu!" Nishinoya said as he pointed at the two wheezing wall breakers. Ukai rolled his eyes.

"Not what I said. I said, you are not supposed to show everyone who you got. Completely different. Kinoshita and Narita just happened to get each other in the name drawing." Ukai shrugged. Nishinoya 'hmphed' and folded his arms like a five-year-old. He was upset he didn't get Tanaka.

"I'm gonna say it..." Narita said as he looked at Nishinoya. Nishinoya raised a brow at Narita.

"I don't care that you broke your elbow."

Tanaka gasped and ran over to Nishinoya, who fell over due to the pain of how bad that 'roast' was, catching the libero in his hands.

"I literally hate everyone," Ennoshita said.

"More like Onime hates everyone-" Kinoshita said to himself, hoping nobody heard him.

"Let's continue with the gifts... Kiyoko! This is for you." Takeda handed Kiyoko a pink gift with a red bow. Kiyoko smiled as she unwrapped the gift. It was small, but she didn't mind. When she opened the box, she widened her eyes at the box.

It was a necklace. It was gold and had a pendant with flowers on it. The flowers represented January, which is the month she was born.

"It's... beautiful. I love it." Kiyoko giggled as she admired the necklace some more. The third-years and two specific second-years froze at the sound of Kiyoko giggling.

"She's still so damn gorgeous." They all thought in unison.

"Y-You're welcome Kiyoko! I'm glad you love the gift!" Hinata said with a grin. Kiyoko patted his head with a kind smile.

"On to the next present! Onima!" Onima blinked and smiled as he walked up to the teacher who handed him a purple gift. Onima unwrapped the box and opened the gift.

He widened his eyes as a watch shone in the light. It was silver and the wristband was orange like Hinata's hair. He took it out of the box and put it on his wrist with a grin.

"It's amazing! My old watch was starting to break anyway." Onima said as he moved his wrist around.

"My pleasure," Kiyoko said with a smile. She wasn't focused on the second-year though. She was more focused on the gift she had for a certain someone that she planned on giving to later.

"It's so cool! It matches my hair!" Hinata said as he placed Onima's arm on top of his head. Onima laughed and brought Hinata into a hug. Hinata made an 'oof' noise but hugged Onima back tightly with a smile. Onima kissed the crown of Hinata's head and ruffled his hair, causing him to let out an angelic laugh.

"Nishinoya! Your gift is next." Nishinoya screamed in excitement as he grabbed the gift out of Takeda's hands, tearing the lightening wrapping paper up. He took out the box and opened it.

"UWAAHHHH! SO COOL!" Nishinoya said as he held out a Bakugou Katsuki figurine. He had a blush on his cheek and his eyes were sparkling.

"THAT'S SO BADASS!" Tanaka shouted as he pumped his fists in the air.

"SAY HIS CATCH PHRASE!" Hinata said as he jumped from one foot to the other. Nishinoya nodded his head frantically as he shoved his gift into Tanaka's chest. He went behind the tree where there was space and decided to perform Rolling Thunder.

Everyone watched as he got into position and began doing rolling thunder. But instead of saying the words, he said something else.

"DIE!"

"UWAHHHHH!!! YOU SOUND JUST LIKE HIM!" Hinata exclaimed with stars in his eyes.

"S-So cool," Tanaka said while tearing up. Nishinoya grinned proudly and began shouting 'Die' and 'Shut up, Nerd' to everyone's face.

"Ennoshita, here is your present," Takeda said calmly as he gave the second-year his present. Ennoshita thanked Takeda and opened the gift. It was quite heavy and big. Ennoshita's mind ran wild with what it could be.

He opened the box and widened his eyes as he stared at the HD camera and mini megaphone inside the box. It must’ve cost a fortune!

"W-What?" Ennoshita said as he took out the camera and megaphone. Tanaka walked up to him with a very faint blush on his cheeks.

"You told me at lunch one day that you wanted to pursue being Director... So I went ahead and got you some starters..." Tanaka said with a goofy smile. Ennoshita would've cried right then and there. He brought Tanaka into a hug with run arm.

"Thanks Tanaka." He said softly. Tanaka chuckled and hugged him back.

"Two bros~ chillin in a gym~ one centimeter apart cause they are gay!" Kinoshita sang. Tanaka and Ennoshita froze and pulled apart, faces furiously blushing as Ennoshita cleared his throat.

"C-Continue please, Takeda," Ennoshita said awkwardly. Takeda nodded and grabbed another present that was for Kageyama. It also had a volleyball wrapping paper.

Kageyama had literal heart eyes as he unwrapped the gift with determination. He threw the wrapping paper behind him, not knowing it hit Hinata directly in the face, and opened the brown box.

The gift was a pair of volleyball slippers.

Kageyama made a weird noise that no human has ever made and stared intensely at the slippers. He absolutely loved them.

"I-I can't even tell if he likes the gift or not..." Nishinoya said as he looked at Kageyama's expression. Kageyama whipped his head towards Nishinoya, nearly giving himself whiplash and scaring the libero.

"T-T-Thank you! Nishinoya~senpai!" Kageyama exclaimed. He stuttered a lot due to his excitement. Nishinoya froze as a fuse blew in his head.

"OF COURSE, MY DEAR KOUHAI!" Nishinoya said boisterously. Daichi sighed at how much the second-year was overreacting with being called Senpai.

"Last but not least! Asahi!" Takeda said as he gave Asahi the last gift. Asahi smiled graciously and began unwrapping his gift. He took out the exceptionally heavy gift and widened his eyes.

It was a glass heart with a picture of the team inside.

Asahi froze in place, worrying everyone in the gym.

"A-Asahi?" Daichi said nervously as he walked up to the glass-hearted ace.

Asahi turned to face Daichi, his face full of tears and snot running down his nose. Daichi flinched and took a step back. He wasn't exactly expecting this reaction.

"I-I l-love it s-s-so much!" Asahi wailed as he held onto the glass heart as if his life depended on it. Daichi chuckled and patted Asahi's shoulder.

"Merry Christmas, Asahi," Daichi said with a friendly smile on his face.

"This was a great party," Onima said as he wrapped an arm around Hinata's shoulder. Hinata looked up at him with soft eyes that held happiness and love. Onima smiled down at Hinata.

Hinata smiled and leaned up to his boyfriend kissing him on the lips unexpectedly. Onima kissed back of course but had a furious blush on his face.

"Y-You can't just do that!" Onima said as he covered his face with his open arm, clearly embarrassed. Hinata giggled and kissed Onima's nose.

"I love you, Daisuke. I'm really happy to be here with you and everyone else." Hinata confessed. Onima looked down at Hinata and smiled like an idiot helplessly in love.

"I love you too, Shouyou."

"ALRIGHHTTT! LET'S GET CRUNK!" Tanaka said as he ran over to where Takeda's phone was linked up to the speakers and changed the song to Jingle Bell Rock.

Immediately, Kinoshita, Narita, Nishinoya, and Tanaka all got into a line and began dancing to the music. They all danced in sync and Ukai sighed at the dance they were doing.

It was a popular dance in America from a famous American movie that had four girls as the main character. He forgot the name of the movie, though. Mean Bitches? He didn't care all that much for America anyway, hell, he hated the damn country.

* * *

"Yachi? May I speak with you?" Kiyoko asked as she walked up to the blonde manager. Yachi turned around and nodded at the godd- older manager. Kiyoko smiled and looked over at Sugawara, who had a smirk on his face.

He began walking over to the two females with his arms behind his bag. Yachi was confused about why Sugawara as walking over to them. Were they kicking her out of the club? Did she do something wrong?

She watched as Sugawara stood in between them and put something above them. She looked up and saw a green object being held.

"A mistl-"

She was cut off by a pair of soft and vanilla lips. She widened her eyes and looked at Kiyoko, who was connecting their lips and had a blush covering her cheeks. Yachi kissed Kiyoko back with determination.

Cheers and shouts could be heard all around the gym.

"THAT'S BEAUTIFUL!" Tanaka said as he and Nishinoya both had tears streaming down their faces while clapping furiously. Of course, they had crushes on Kiyoko, but that was because they were straight for her. Tanaka had someone else in mind and Nishinoya did as well.

They were now more determined than ever to protect their managers.

"T-That's the best gift Yachi could receive..." Hinata said as he too had tears streaming down his face. Onima chuckled as he clapped for the two managers. He wasn't exactly close to them, but he was at least fond of them. He was happy to see their relationship blossom.

"W-What was that for!" Yachi squeaked as she pulled back and felt lightheaded. Kiyoko smiled and held each hand in her hands.

"After thinking about it for a while, I realized I had feelings for you. Feelings I never thought I would feel. You make me feel really happy, Yachi. Will you be my girlfriend?" Kiyoko asked as she tightened her grips on Yachi's hands.

Yachi stared at her with the most dumbstruck expression ever. Kiyoko had just confessed to her! In front of the whole team! On Christmas Eve!

How romantic was that!

She softly took her hands out of Kiyoko's grip and threw her arms around Kiyoko's neck, attacking her with a hug as she began tearing up.

"Y-Yes!" Yachi sobbed as she buried her face into Kiyoko's shoulder. Kiyoko happily hugged Yachi back and laughed.

Loud shouts and whoops echoed around the gym even louder. Everyone was happy to see the two managers have a special moment.

"All they did was kiss and hug? They already acted like a couple so I don't see why it's such a big difference." Tsukishima said as he clapped for the managers. Yamaguchi chuckled and punched Tsukishima in the arm.

"Be happy Tsukishima! Are you jealous that Kuroo hasn't-"

"Shut up, Yamaguchi!" Tsukishima said as his face became red. Yamaguchi snickered at how embarrassed Tsukishima had became.

"Dude, do you know what that means?" Kinoshita said as he looked at Narita. Narita closed his eyes and nodded.

"They aren't American like we thought they were," Narita said as he put a hand on Kinoshita's shoulder. They took a moment of silence and began laughing with each other.

"Man, why can't we be this talkative in the show? Or hell, in the fic! We'd bring a lot of relief to the stressful situation." Kinoshita said as he smiled at everyone being happy.

"You know that Hanamaki and Matsukawa are supposed to be the Meme Duo, right? Pfft, we have our time. And plus, everybody is gonna be happy until the next chapter. Just wait and see their reactions when they read that-"

"Bro. Too much lipstick in the Valentino White Bag."

"You're right."

* * *

"E-Ennoshita?" Tanaka walked up to Ennoshita as he began zipping up his coat. Ennoshita looked over at Tanaka and saw his jacket and hat on him already.

"Yes?"

"Can I walk you home?" Ennoshita froze at the question and had widened his eyes. He nodded slowly. He swore his heart skipped two beats. Tanaka smiled shyly and opened the door for Ennoshita.

"Thank you." Ennoshita smiled as he walked out of the gym, Tanaka following him shortly after. 

"The party was fun. Not to mention Kiyoko confessing to Yachi. They make a great couple, now that I think of it." Tanaka said as he walked side-by-side with Ennoshita down the street. 

"Yeah. I think everyone is glad that they got together." Ennoshita said. He failed to notice how red Tanaka had gotten after stealing a glance at him.

"Say, Ennoshita, do you like anybody?" Tanaka asked, catching Ennoshita off guard. Ennoshita glanced at Tanaka and looked straight ahead again.

"Yes, why?"

Tanaka said nothing and only kept walking. He had something in mind. He was nervous, of course. He just hoped nothing will backfire and it'll all work out in the end.

Ennoshita felt a hand slip into his hand, holding it as he walked. He widened his eyes and looked down to see Tanaka holding his hand. He looked up and saw Tanaka's face as red as a tomato. Either from the snow or from something else.

He felt butterflies in his stomach. He felt his heart doing fucking backflips. He did not believe this was happening.

Once they made it over the bridge, Ennoshita stopped abruptly. Tanaka was slightly yanked back and he looked ar Ennoshita confused.

"Ennoshita?"

Ennoshita bit his lip nervously before attacking Tanaka's lips with his, shocking the soon-to-be Ace. Tanaka immediately reacted and kissed Ennoshita back, wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling him closer.

Ennoshita felt fireworks.

Ennoshita smiled into the kiss as he brought his hands up to hold Tanaka's cheeks.

All Ennoshita could hear was the snow falling onto the ground. And his heart going 'Doki Doki'. 

They both pulled back and stared into the other's eyes with awe and love.

Tanaka began chuckling and put his head on Ennoshita's shoulder. Feeling happy and relieved that Ennoshita liked him back. His heart was soaring across the sky right now. 

"S-So what does this mean?" Ennoshita asked nervously as he wrapped his arms around Tanaka's neck. His cheeks were burning up and he missed the feeling of Tanaka's lips on his.

"I would like to... be your b-boyfriend..." Tanaka asked shyly as he pulled nack, his face becoming redder. Ennoshita smiled and kissed Tanaka's cheek.

"I would like that."

* * *

"Man I'm pooped!" Hinata said as he flopped onto his back on his bed. He and Onima had just gotten back to Hinata's house, feeling the warmth take over them.

"Well, you did sing Karaoke with Nishinoya. You both sang like 10 songs!" Onima laughed as he laid beside Hinata on the bed. Hinata giggled rolled over, laying on top of Onima.

Onime wrapped his arms around Hinata lovingly and felt much warmer than he already was. Hinata kissed his cheek and laid his head on Onima's chest, hearing his heartbeat fast.

"I had fun, though. With you and everyone else... I love you." Hinata said quietly as he closed his eyes. Onima smiled and brought a hand up to run through Hinata's hair, slightly massaging the orangenette's head.

"I love you." Onima kissed Hinata's forehead and brought the covers over their bodies before closing his eyes. Falling asleep with your favorite person on Christmas Eve was the best way to end it.

* * *

When Tsukishima got home, he immediately ran to his room and set his box down on his desk. He hurriedly got his jacket, hat, and scarf off before sitting down in his desk chair.

He reopened the gift and took out what was inside. He already knew who got him for secret Santa, it was Onima. And Onima's gift was the best thing ever.

Dinosaur converse.

Tsukishima took his boots off and put on the converse. He was overwhelmed with how happy he was with the gift. He walked over to his mirror and looked at the converse with little stars in his eyes.

He looked at his shoes at every angle and felt his cheeks heat up.

He heard the doorbell ring and rolled his eyes. It was probably some Christmas gift arriving late.

"Kei! Kuroo is here!" His mother shouted from the other side of the house. Tsukishima's face became redder and he began taking off his new and favorite shoes.

"C-Coming!"

* * *

When Tanaka got home, he was still beat-red. He couldn’t get the image of kissing Ennoshita out of his head. He was hopelessly devoted to Ennoshita.

Tanaka walked inside his room and threw his metallic colored pencils onto his desk. He froze when he heard a loud thud come from it. Colored pencils don’t sound like that.

He walked over to the box and picked him at, scanning it before opening it. He widened his eyes at he looked at the ipod in his hands.

Tsukishima pranked him.

“A-AN IPOD SHUFFLE!”


	16. Officer Fumiko reporting for Duty!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the chapter fufufu

Hinata woke up with his head pounding. He felt the pain that was in his chest had spread down to his stomach. He was hot. He felt his face burning up and sweat dripping off of him. He realized he was facing up, and that he wasn't in that room anymore.

"Hinata?" someone called out from him.

Hinata glanced to the side and saw Kageyama looking at him. At least he thought it was Kageyama was looking at him. Kageyama's figure was blurry. As a matter of fact, everything was blurry.

"K—yama?" Hinata mustered out. He tried calling out Kageyama's name but his throat hurt way too much. He was only able to get two syllables out.

"Are you ok?" Kageyama said with worry on his face. Hinata winced at how loud he was.

"Hurts." was all Hinata said. He choked on a sob at how much his throat burned. Everything hurt more than it did before he woke up. Kana was right when she said it'd be worse later.

Hinata scooted himself painfully over to the wall and grabbed the chain that was lying limply on the ground, hauling himself up to sit against the wall. He bit his lip to keep himself from screaming in pain.

"You shouldn't be moving, dumbass! You're clearly injured." Kageyama exclaimed as he watched Hinata's face twist into agony.

"Loud," Hinata said as he furrowed an eyebrow. It hurt like a bitch and Hinata wanted to start crying, but he wasn't hydrated enough. That water from earlier did absolutely nothing. Of course, it didn't. It was drugged as Kana had mentioned.

"I'm literally whispering!" Kageyama exclaimed quietly to Hinata, who winced and brought up his hand to his ear painfully. Kageyama ground his teeth together as he watched Hinata endure whatever pain he was in.

"That's just sick," Hanamaki said as he covered his mouth in disgust. Matsukawa patted the strawberry-like haired player in a comforting matter as he looked everywhere but the decoy.

"I cannot wait to see Onima get fucking locked up. He deserves the death penalty. Hurting my kouhai like that." Nishinoya said as he folded his arms and glared at Hinata's battered body.

"How can he do this to Hinata? Hinata of all people!" Yamaguchi said as tears rolled down his face. Seeing Hinata in his condition right now made him more scared than he already was.

"He looks like complete shit," Ennoshita said with a grimace. Tanaka flinched and paled at Ennoshita's comment.

"Don't you think that's a bit blunt, Enno~san?" Tanaka said while sweating nervously. Ennoshita apologized and slumped his shoulders. Stress was really getting to him. He was worried for Hinata, he was worried for the coaches, he felt bad for Aone. He hoped nobody else would get hurt in this situation.

"Aone needs to hurry the fuck up. Hinata clearly needs to go to the hospital." Kageyama said as he began biting at his nails again. He hated seeing Hinata like this. He was fine whenever a volleyball would hit Hinata square in the face.

But this?

This was a different story.

Seeing Hinata all bloody, bruised, and breathing heavily was a terrible sight to see. He really wanted to throw up his insides but kept it down. It was just disturbing. It really showed you that Onima was not to be fucked with.

"How long have we been stuck here anyway? Its been like, 6 days." Yamamoto said as he sighed against the floor. Kai paled and shook his head.

"It's only been a few hours, Yamamoto," Kai responded, causing the delinquent-like player to sulk a bit.

"Hinata, do you think you'll be alright? Nothing happened to you that could... kill you?" Daichi asked nervously. Seeing his kouhai in the state he was in really scared Daichi. Who knows what's happening to him as of now. They can see the damage done on the outside. But what about the damage inside?

"... Dunno..." Hinata said with one eye opened. His other one was busy being closed due to the pain he was experiencing. His chest was still heaving up and down. The searing pain in his chest and stomach weren't going away anytime soon. The back of his head was still pounding. Everything was blurry. His mouth was dry and his throat was burning. He was sweating a damn river.

Maybe Onima should've just killed him.

Daichi pressed his lips into a flatline and prayed that Aone would come to the rescue. That the coaches would end up right in their faces scolding them. For the police and ambulance to show up. Anything to get everyone to safety.

"He can't even get out full a sentence..." Kageyama said to no one in particular. He clenched his fist at his side. He wanted to look away, he didn't want to see Hinata suffer. But he felt like if he did look away, Hinata would stop breathing.

A few minutes later, Aone walked inside the room. Everyone's hope shot up as they watched Aone walk towards their cells. He looked around, having everyone wait with anticipation.

He grunted and left the room once again. He didn't say anything. He just walked around the room and stared at everything with no emotion.

But once he walked passed Kageyama, he dropped a ring of keys.

Everyone stared blankly as the keys laid on the ground in front of Kageyama's cell.

Kageyama widened his eyes and immediately crawled over to the cell door, reaching his hand out to grab the keys. He brought the keys to his ankle chain and unlocked it, feeling relaxed as the chain became undone.

He pushed the chain off his ankle and stood up, nearly falling over due to how fast he got up.

He fiddled with the keys and put every single key inside the lock until he heard a loud noise come from the lock. He kicked the door and felt relief wash over him as the door opened widely.

"HELL YEA KAGEYAMA!" Tanaka cheered as he watched the setter immediately walk over to Hinata's cell. He unlocked the cell with determination and immediately fell to his knees in front of Hinata.

"Oi- Stay focused. We're getting our asses out of here and getting you to a doctor." Kageyama said as he placed his hands on the orangenette's shoulders.

"W-What?" Hinata asked painfully as he turned to face Kageyama. Kageyama smirked and put Hinata's arm around his shoulder, helping the injured crow up to his feet.

"We're leaving this shit hole. Everything is going to be alright." Kageyama said as he tossed the keys with his free hand to Daichi, causing the captain to grin as he caught them. Daichi brought the keys up to the lock and began picking it.

The same noise Kageyama's and Hinata's cell door made when they unlocked echoed throughout the room. Silent cheers bounced off the walls as Daichi opened the door.

"This seems a bit too easy, don't you think?" Ennoshita said nervously as he followed Tanaka out of the cell. Tanaka looked back at Ennoshita and grinned.

"That doesn't matter! We're getting the hell outta here. If someone tries us, they'll have to get through four different badass teams." Tanaka smirked as he patted Ennoshita on the shoulder. Ennoshita blinked and grinned. Tanaka really helped Ennoshita relieve his stress away.

"Jesus fuck, he looks terrible up close." Iwaizumi said as he walked up to Kageyama and Hinata. The orangenette was on the verge of passing out again. He wasn't aware of what was going on still either, all he wanted to do is sleep.

"Let me carry him. I have much more muscle than you." Iwaizumi said as he put a hand on Kageyama's shoulder. Kageyama blinked and glanced down at Iwaizumi's buff arms.

'_Trust me, we know_' Kageyama thought to himself.

He nodded and moved a bit so Iwaizumi could get to Hinata faster. Iwaizumi picked Hinata up bridal style, thinking and hoping it was the best way to hold the injured boy. He didn't exactly hear any noises signaling that he was hurting, just a few grunts.

"You think you're gonna be ok?" Iwaizumi asked quietly to the Decoy. Hinata laid his head against Iwaizumi's shoulder and whimpered. Iwaizumi pressed his lips into a flatline and hoped everything will turn out ok in the end.

"So what do we do from here? We can't just walk aimlessly in the halls. There could be camera's and guards walking around." Sugawara said as he stood right next to the door. Daichi stared at the door, trying to think of a plan. Aone didn't tell them much. All he said was that their friend was helping them.

"I'm not sure. Aone didn't exactly tell us anything. Maybe if we wait here, he or his friend will come to get us. They would know what to do and how to do it better than we do." Daichi explained. Sugawara took in a deep breath and nodded. He glanced at Hinata and felt worry wash over him all over again. He couldn't wait until they got out of that damn place.

"You gave them the key right?"Aone's father asked as Aone walked into the control room. His father had been tracking the Coaches movements for the past minutes. Aone wasn't entirely sure what his father had been doing for the past hour or so, but he trusted him that it would work either way.

"Good. I've been thinking about this whole situation some more. And... I have something else in mind and it may be way out of our league and dangerous, but it'll have our chances of escaping this hellish life and saving those kids. So far I have the police on their way to the coach's location, I called them from my phone. Whatever injuries they have will be treated, ambulance always goes where the police go. Getting those kids out of here is gonna be a pain in the ass, but we can do this." Aone's father said as he raked his hands through his gray and white hair. Aone nodded and took in a deep breath.

"Hinata needs medical attention. He's the only one who does. Everyone else is fine. Physically, that is. What do you plan on doing that'll be dangerous?" Aone asked. He didn't care if it was dangerous, he's been in danger ever since the break-in. He watched as his father's expression got dead serious.

"We're gonna have to take down Kana's men." Aone widened his eyes at his father's statement. Did he mean as in kill? That was one thing Aone promised himself never to do. He couldn't kill someone! Even if they were criminals, he wouldn't want to kill them with his own hands. He never wants to have a man's life on his conscience.

"I know, it's a bit out of the question. But how else will we get those kids out of here safely? We have to kill the men, and possibly Kana and Daisuke, along with that shitbag Kiyomishi." Aone's father knew it was a bad idea. They'd be putting themselves at risk. But it was the best idea yet. It would possibly make Sendai safer as well.

"I-Isn't there another way? We can't just kill them! Can't we just hurt them till they can't do anything?" Aone argued. He watched his father shake his head in disagreement. How could his father even talk about ending someone's life so easily?

"And risk them going after us in the future again? Risk my wife- Risk your mother's life again? We are both doing this job cause my dumbass fucked up. Your mother wouldn't be in danger anymore if these fucktards are gone." Aone's father had stood up and narrowed his eyes at Aone. He was determined to get his point across. Killing was the only way of getting back their freedom.

Aone was taken aback. He didn't expect his father to bring his mother into the equation. But damn did he have a point.

"I don't care if you kill someone. It's still going to be nerve-racking if you do- but I'm not killing anyone. I'm only gonna make them unconscious. I'm doing what seems right and is right." Aone declared. He wasn't changing his mind. So what if his father is right? He still isn't stooping so low to end someone's life.

"Fine. Take the walkie-talkie and whatever equipment the men would have on them at least. We don't need them calling for back up or something like that. Don't need it to be that bad on our side. There's only two of- Well actually, do you think some of those boys would like to hurt a few people?" Aone's father began thinking about some of the boys in the cell. What teenage boy wouldn't want to take revenge?

Aone thought about it for a second. He knew that the baldie from Karasuno would definitely want to hurt someone. He could feel the boy's anger from the hallway. Possibly even the libero? But would they really want to do that?

"I mean, some of them do have anger and want to get it out. So possibly? I doubt a lot of them would want to." Aone said. His father nodded in acknowledgment and smirked.

"Let's go recruit some badasses. We could use the help." Damn was Aone's father glad Kana didn't care about who went to visit the hostages. It'd be hell if they weren't allowed to see the kids.

Aone nodded and began following his father into the hall.

"Do... Do you hear that? Or am I going crazy?" Takeda asked the coaches as he heard sirens in the distance. He looked back at the coaches to see their expressions and felt relieved to see them with equally shocked expressions. 

"I-Is that the police?" Naoi asked with wide eyes. 

"It better be the fucking ambulance," Mizoguchi said as he felt relief wash over his body at the sound. He would like to have his body checked professionally and treated professionally.

They all watched as an ambulance and two police cars approached them and pulled over to the side. Sighs of relief were heard and Takeda swore Ukai was crying.

A police officer walked out of the police car with a slightly shocked expression. She walked towards the group with her partner and immediately contacted someone on her walkie-talkie.

"What, uh, happened here?" The officer, Fumiko, asked while raising an eyebrow. Nekomata stood up and began telling her about what happened.

"We were hosting a training camp for the weekend. We are all coaches for volleyball teams, and one of the players, Onima Daisuke, had gassed us. He kidnapped all of our players and adults. We woke up minutes ago and tried treating our injuries." Nekomata said, watching as the female officer wrote down what he was saying.

"Ok. So you were being held, hostage. And so were your volleyball players. And you men ended up in a car accident?" Officer Fumiko said as she gestured towards the vehicle. Ukai stood up and decided to talk.

"Yea. We don't know how, but we did." Ukai said as he stood next to Nekomata. He watched as the ambulance walked over to the group of coaches sitting down and felt like everything was going to be ok now.

"So you have volleyball players missing? How old are they?"

"High schoolers. First years to thirds years." Nekomata responded. Fumiko sighed and wrote down the response. She clicked her pen and put it inside her pocket.

"Mamoru, contact Hiroki and tell him that there is a kidnapping situation. Is there anybody else here?" Takeda instantly stood up and walked over to the officers.

"Yes. There are two people in the van. One I believe is... dead. And the other close to being dead. We only have injuries that can be treated. But we don't know where our students are. Onima Daisuke, who is a second-year, is apart of the Yakuza. We assume, we just read it on this paper." Takeda said as he handed Fumiko the papers he and Ukai have read earlier. Fumiko read over the papers with Mamoru, her partner, reading over her shoulder. He widened his eyes at the paper.

"Holy shit, the Onima-kai? We've been after them for like what? Ten years? This could help solve the whole case!" Mamoru said with a wide grin on his face. Fumiko widened her eyes and chuckled.

"Alright! Is there anything we can use to maybe track where they've been? Like a phone?" Fumiko asked, turning back to the coaches. Takeda nodded and pulled out the non-working GPS out of his pocket and handed it to the officer. Fumiko smiled and took the GPS, handing it to her partner who had a bag and set the GPS inside. Making sure not to get any fingerprints on it.

"This was one hell of a car accident." Fumiko joked as she grinned at the coaches.

“This is one smart group of coaches. Investigating the scene by themselves.”

For the past hour, the coaches spent their time talking to the police and getting their wounds and injuries treated by the ambulance. More police kept coming and the ambulance even treated the Yakuza driver, having him rest with a police officer in another ambulance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I’ve been thinking about the ship for Hinata in this, and i was wondering what i should do after onima is out of the picture
> 
> so how about commenting your desired ship for Hinata?


	17. The Cliche ’Anime Tech Chacter’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some of yall are about to be realllll mad at me-
> 
> but ‘s ok

"Wait wait wait, so you want some of us, a bunch of high schoolers, to help you take down some Yakuza guards, possibly killing them?" Yaku repeated as Aone's father told them that he wanted assistance.

"Yes. Think of it as a video game. You attack the bad guys with whatever weapon you have. And you possibly won't suffer the consequences. You don't have to kill them; just severely injure them and take away anything they have on them that could contact Kana or the Boss." Aone's father said while shrugging.

"Can't we still go to jail for that? We're only 15 to 18 years old. You can't actually think we're gonna do something this dangerous."Yamamoto scoffed as he folded his arms. Did this old man really think a bunch of high schoolers was just gonna go ahead and kill some guys for the sake of leaving? They all had futures ahead of them! Most of them, at least.

"I literally just said you don't have to kill anyone. You're only defending yourselves. You can't go to jail for that... I think." Aone's father whispered the last part and straightened up his posture.

"I'll help," Tanaka said as he folded his arms. Ennoshita widened his eyes in shock at Tanaka.

"You're joking, right? You can't actually be wanting to do this. It'll be easier for us to just leave. I'm sorry, but Aone's friend can handle himself." Ennoshita said as he stepped up to Tanaka, putting a hand on his shoulder. Tanaka clicked his tongue and turned around to face Ennoshita.

"I'm completely serious, Chikara. They hurt Hinata. Nobody. Hurts. Hinata. He didn't do shit to anyone here, all he ever wanted to do was make friends. And wanna know what fucking happened? He got his ass beat unfairly. That damn kid is on the verge of dying probably. I am not going to sit around and let these assholes get away with hurting my friend." Ennoshita bit his tongue and nodded. Tanaka had a good reason for why he wanted to hurt people. It didn't make it right, but in this situation, it didn't matter so much.

"If Tanaka is doing it, I'm doing it," Yamamoto said as he stood next to Tanaka. A serious expression on his face, he looked determined to fight than he did just a few seconds ago.

Kyoutani stepped up silently, not saying a word. He also wanted to beat the bastards up. Not for hurting the orange-haired shrimp, but kidnapping him and wasting his time. And it was also an opportunity to fight someone without getting in trouble.

"Of course he's gonna step up," Yahaba grumbled under his breath as he saw Kyoutani standing up with those who wanted to fight.

"Let's give em' hell," Kaori said as she walked up, standing next to Yamamoto. Everyone was left in shock to see the Fukurodani manager step up.

"K-Kaori? Y-You're gonna do this?" Bokuto asked in shock. He didn't think his manager would want to be violent and hurt someone. Kaori shrugged her shoulders and folded her arms.

"I'm not just gonna sit around. I'm gonna do something. And I've played video games just like this." Kaori said with a confident smirk. Konoha felt angered by the fact Kaori decided to go along with hurting people.

"You work in this shithole. Can't you do something that'll make our escape easier? I mean, you could hack into shit and frankly, attack everyone on your own. We're only kids, even if we're beating grown-up men till they pass out." Konoha said with furrowed eyebrows. Aone's father sighed and rolled his eyes before narrowing them at Konoha.

"Do I look like some cliche tech anime character? You think I can just hack into shit and beat all the bad guys by myself and then some sappy ass happy ending happens where the protagonist falls in love with their best friend or some shit? Open your fucking eyes kid, this is reality. Someone's bound to die. Someone's bound to get heartbroken. So I'm gonna need help to beat these asshats to a pulp. You guys aren't kids. You're all growing up to be aspiring adults. This- is the real world. Not your typical high school anime. And my name is Ryo. Ryo Aone." Ryo felt slightly irritated at the fact some of the kids were taking this lightly and thinking that everything will work out well in the end without any consequences.

Everyone was stunned to a silence at the older man's little rant. They didn't exactly expect him to shout at them, they just thought he'd sigh Konoha's comment away. They didn't think he'd be so stressed. The slower ones, at least thought that.

"He has a point. If we retort to violent ways... it'll be easier for us to escape. How trained are these guys?" Daichi said and asked, facing Ryo. Ryo thought about it for a moment, he's been through some spar training with them.

It was hell.

"Top tier, I'd say. Well, all of them besides Kana's husband. He's the only bastard who isn't exactly trained. You guys might want to avoid Kana if you ever cross paths with her. She's the baddest bitch I have ever met. I don't know if she has any weak spot, might have to find out the hard way. One of you is gonna have to take on Daisuke, I know I'm not. I'm not going to jail for beating up a minor." Ryo said with no emotion. Daichi bit the inside of his cheek and nodded. Should he himself really join in on the fighting? There are four different teams who can do it. He shouldn't exactly be obligated to fight.

"I'll fight Onima. I've had enough of his shit. I'm not gonna let him get away with beating the shit out of m- Hinata." Kageyama said with a scowl placed on his face. Everyone could feel his threatening aura surrounding him. Kageyama wanted to punch someone just thinking of Onima now. He has another thing coming if he thinks he can just hurt Hinata.

Nobody hurts Hinata besides him off the court.

"I'm with Kageyama on this one. I don't like the fact he hurt Shouyou purposely." Kenma said quietly, still hiding behind Kuroo with narrowed eyes. Kuroo was slightly shocked to hear his best friend want to fight but he wasn't exactly scared for the setter, not with the number of hours he spends with playing violent games. He was still worried of course, this wasn't like some video game where you have countless lives.

"My grudge against these heathens isn't enough to risk getting myself in trouble. I'd rather stay safe on the sidelines." Tsukishima said with a monotone voice. He was upset with Onima for hurting the orangenette, but he didn't want to harm himself and make matters worse. Kuroo frowned and put an arm around Tsukishima.

"Dontcha' want to avenge your friend? Doesn't seeing him on the verge of death just put adrenaline in your veins and make you want to get it all out of your system?" He said with a raised eyebrow. Tsukishima clicked his tongue and looked the other way, not bothering to shrug off the cat.

"I'll help though. If Kenma is doing it, he isn't doing it alone. And I sometimes feel like, I, myself could be apart of the Yakuza. Or the police force. I'm not getting out of here without a fight." Kuroo said with a mischievous smirk.

"S-Suicide... t-this is suicide..." Yachi said with fear as she stuck by Kiyoko's side. She was holding onto Kiyoko's arm, trembling in fear still. The longer she was stuck inside the building the more she was scared for her life. And with the topic of the conversation being about fighting- only scared Yachi even more.

"They'll have guns and knives- that won't work with us only having our fists and legs," Oikawa said with his lips pursed together. He was thinking about fighting, but not when the bad guys had weapons and possibly fighting skills.

"I'll give you guys some weapons. It'll be hard to get them, but I can try. I sometimes wish I were in some cliche ass anime where everything was easy." Ryo said with a paled expression. Aone wanted to hit his father for being so childish.

"Any anime but Demon Slayer, even if you're the protagonist, your chances of dying are low, but never zero," Hanamaki said with a serious expression. Kinoshita stifled a laugh behind his hand. Now was not really the time to be cracking jokes and laughing.

"How the hell are we even gonna do this?" Iwaizumi asked. They were discussing what to do and choose whether they wanted to fight or not. but how the hell was it all gonna happen? Would they just go around shooting and hitting who ever crossed paths with them? How well would their shooting be in the first place?

"We're right below the first floor. So we have to turn right out of the room then turn left, and on our right would be at least two guards at the staircase. They shouldn't be too hard to beat if I shoot them in the head. I would just need a silencer on my gun or something. Once we get upstairs, there will be cameras. I would have to find a way to shut them off for a few minutes for all of you to walk through the halls. The guards upstairs will be harder to beat as well. Especially in hand-to-hand combat. Upstairs has many more guards as well, so it'll definitely be much more difficult than down here. Takanobu will lead you guys out. I'm gonna go after Kana and the Right-Hand-Man. If you don't see Daisuke, then don't go after him. I need to go do something and get weapons for you guys. Stay put, go back in your cells in case Daisuke comes back. Someone with maturity and who is responsible hold on to the key." Ryo said as he scanned the crowd of teenagers. He realized how built every single one of them were, especially the one holding Hinata in his arms. His muscles were flexing for no reason. Even their legs were built!

"I'll hold on to the key. It sounds like you came up with that plan on the spot... If you sent the police and ambulance to the coaches, can't you send our location to them? That sounds easier and less complicated." Daichi suggested. This all sounded too dangerous. If they were to get into a gunfight, no doubt would someone get shot and killed. It would be better to have the police just bust this whole Yakuza down.

"Well if I did that then- oh. Well- I'd have to think about it. Let me at least get you weapons for self-defense. It's not a bad idea, but I have to think about the process and consequences of it. Get in the cells in case someone comes in now, please." Ryo said as he opened the door and left out of it. Everyone obliged and walked back into their cells. Iwaizumi set Hinata down with extreme caution. He took around five minutes in Hinata's cell trying to make sure the decoy could lay down with a bit of comfort.

"Try to stay awake, ok? We don't know what could happen if you fall asleep." Iwaizumi said as he shut Hinata's cell door and walked to the group cell. Kageyama kept his eye on Hinata to make sure that he was alright. His eyes were lidded and he at least seemed more conscious.

"Can you speak?" Kageyama asked as he sat right next to Hinata against the bars. Hinata slowly turned his head toward Kageyama. His throat was still dry, but perhaps if he spoke more it wouldn't burn as much.

"I-I can try." He said dryly. He didn't like how he was worrying everyone. Kageyama didn't understand his answer but took it as a yes. 

"Do... you mind telling me what happened when Onima took you?" Kageyama asked awkwardly. Hinata froze and paled. The memory of what happened in that room refreshing in his head. Reminding him of how weak and vulnerable he was. How Onima and his mother looked at him like a lion looking at a mouse, it's prey.

"I don't want to talk about it," Hinata muttered quietly, shifting uncomfortably in his spot. He didn't want to talk about it because he knew that if he said it out loud he would breakdown. And he didn't exactly want to deal with that.

"I don't like that, but ok. Just... promise me you'll tell me soon enough?" Kageyama pleaded with furrowed eyebrows. He reached his head through the bars and grabbed Hinata's hand, gripping it with determination. A flush of pink tainting his cheeks.

Hinata widened his eyes and blushed as well at the contact. He didn't expect Kageyama to grab his hand like that suddenly. Kageyama, of all people. Usually whenever he'd touch Hinata it'd be to grab his hair or hit him. This new sentimental touch was something different.

"I promise," Hinata said while looking Kageyama in the face. He tried to look him in the eye, but his vision was still blurry. Kageyama felt his face get redder by the determined look he got from Hinata. 

"A-Anyway..." Kageyama said, immediately trying to change the topic," Are you feeling better?"

"Hell no.Everything still hurts." Hinata spat out immediately. His head still ached, his chest and stomach were still hurting, his arms still throbbed. The bleeding stopped luckily, but it all still heart. Nothing improved at all, really.

Kenma watched from the corner of his eye as he saw Kageyama have his hand over Hinata's. They both had red faces. Seeing that made Kenma upset and his stomach turn.He looked away and stared at his feet dully.

"Does anyone wanna hear the story of how I got my dick stuck in a pencil sharpener?" Hanamaki asked boredly as he twisted his finger in Matsukawa's curly locks. Everyone paled and stared blankly at Hanamaki.

"What?" He said as he saw all the confused and disgusted stares. His teammates gave him the most disappointing looks, but they weren't shocking to him. Matsukawa bubbled with laughter under him.

"Please do tell," Kinoshita said as he beamed at Hanamaki's comment. The strawberry-haired spiker grinned lazily and began speaking.

"Ok. So I was just walking around the Aquarium with Matsukawa, and we're both fucking shit up there. So we-"

"Fumiko!" Mamoru called out as he walked out of the elevator. Fumiko looked up from her computer and saw her partner waving around papers in his hand with a wide grin on his face. Due to the contagious grin, a smile formed on her face.

"Yeah?" She asked as Mamoru pulled up a chair and sat down next to her, vibrating with excitement. He shoved the papers in front of her face while biting his lip. She raised a brow and grabbed the papers, looking over the image that was on it. Behind the image was a note paper with an address on it.

"What is this?" She asked while turning her head to face the grinning officer.

"The hideout for the Onima-kai. We went through the GPS history, pinpointing all the places its been located to and we realized it never had a final destination whenever it'd return from doing something. It stops tracking once it goes through some tunnel. And you and I, along with some other officers, are gonna go blow that bitch up!" Mamoru said as he jumped up from his chair and began doing some dance. Fumiko smiled widely and stood up, dancing along with Mamoru. People around them weren't staring at them like they were crazy at all, they didn't even acknowledge their weird moves. They were completely used to the Duo's shenanigans.

"I feel like we should've swept out the high school where they were kidnapped," Fumiko said as she stopped dancing and began grabbing her things. Mamoru shrugged his shoulders while leaning against Fumiko.

"Since when did we ever do our job the proper way? We always cheated the system and got cases done faster. We've only gotten in trouble at least... four times." Mamoru said as he recalled the times he and his partner have been in the Chief's office for doing something wrong. Fumiko sighed and smiled.

"You have a point. I still feel like this case is too easy to be getting solved after ten years of nothing. It's like some kid gave us the answer's to finding them." Fumiko was skeptical about this. It's barely been an hour and they supposedly already have a lead. She wasn't exactly a fan of doing this at such a fast pace, but she just has to go along with it.

"Those coaches gave us who we have to look for, the van was also giving us clues, hence the GPS. We have one of the Onima-kai men in the hospital, hopefully, he makes it out so we can investigate him... But we got our lead, and we can go look badass while saving a bunch of teenagers." Mamoru grabbed her hand and began dragging her to the elevator. He was determined to crack this case wide open and save about one hundred teenagers, and possibly even Sendai.

“Oh yeah, did you ever hand Chief our papers?” Mamoru asked. Fumiko blushed and nodded.

“About our relationship? I handed it to her yesterday. Honestly, I wasn’t expecting her to squeal and jump around while tears rolled down her face when she read that we were dating...” Fumiko said, deadpanning as she remembered her boss being extremely happy for her.

“That’s great! That means we can finally be open about our relationship and stop hiding it.” Mamoru chuckled as he kissed his girlfriend of five months on the cheek. She blushed but smiled at him.

"-that's how I found out the woman meant urine and not semen. I wanted to kill myself after I left the doctor's office. I would've done it twice to make sure I was dead." Hanamaki said with the most nonchalant expression ever. Half the people were disgusted and the other was just laughing their asses off. Even Hinata let out a few chuckles despite his stomach, chest, and throat hurting from it.

"Hanamaki, shut the fuck up. We don't need to hear this. How did your story begin with you talking about your little cousin's birthday party

to putting semen in a urine cup?" Iwaizumi said, disappointment written all over his face. He wasn't shocked those words came out of the spiker, he was just mad he said it at a time like this.

"I'm thankful for Makki, though. He's helping the tension and fear go away a bit." Oikawa said with a small smile on his face as he laid in Iwaizumi's lap. Iwaizumi hummed and said nothing. 

"Since we're sharing stories now- let me tell you the one time my brother ordered a stripper pole-" Kinoshita said with a smug look on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed the chapter uwu
> 
> and thank you everyone who comments feedback on the chapters :,) it really helps me and motivates me to continue writing this book :)))


	18. A plan in mind for only one to know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ahahahhah-

Something wasn't right.

Aone could feel it.His father should've been back with the guns or whatever weapon he was getting. He hasn't heard a word from him either. He hasn't asked him to do anything and hasn't told him what he has done so far. Everyone in the halls were also acting weird. They were all rushing to get somewhere and had looks that lusted for a fight.

That's how Aone could tell something was going on. He would ask someone about it but he wasn't exactly friends or even associates with anyone here. He wouldn't count Daisuke as a friend at all; that was more of a one-sided-friendship and Aone wasn't the one considering them as friends.

As Aone walked down the hallway, he passed Kiyomi. She was wheeling around her cleaning cart and a gurney they used for disposing of bodies. She wore her usual bored expression; no emotion at all. No shine or hint of life in her eyes. He wondered sometimes if she was even human.

Seeing her regardless was never a good sign, though. She was only ever called out when Kana needed to dispose of a corpse that she drained the life out of. People only ever saw Kiyomo for business; despite living on the base

on the women's floor, she still only appeared out of her room when Kana needed her.

Aone looked away and decided to walk to Daisuke's office, he might as well ask him what's going on. The heir to the business should be aware of what was going on as well, that was just common sense.

Aone marched all the way to the office that Daisuke owned and knocked on it; he still had manners, of course. He heard Daisuke say come in and he opened the door, being welcomed with the smell of cinnamon. He walked inside the office; not being able to ignore the corkboard that had pictures of Hinata on it. With the quote, "Do it for him" in the middle of the board.

"Ah! Takanobu, have you heard about the news?" Daisuke asked as he sat up in his chair. Aone shook his head no as he now stood in front of Daisuke's desk. Daisuke had a satisfied expression on his face.

"The police are on their way as of right now. On the exact path that'll lead them to get their asses completely handed to them." Daisuke began to twirl one of his pens in his hand like it were some drumstick. He seemed so satisfied with the police on their way; how was he not worried at all?

"What is your plan?" Aone asked, raising an eyebrow as if it were visible. Daisuke smirked and dropped the pen onto the desk.

"Well, once they get here, they'll most likely go through our weakest links. Then to our mediocre fellas; our basement guys. Then they'd deal with our toughest assassins." Aone wanted to punch that smirk off Daisuke's face. Aside from that point, he was glad that the police were on their way. If everything goes the police's way, then this Yakuza will finally be done for, Hinata will be free from Daisuke, and Aone and his father would be free from the Onima family.

"Wouldn't it be easier to just send out our strongest assassins?" Aone questioned. He immediately shut up his mouth once he realized what he was saying. Why did he say something that was helpful to the bad guys? Daisuke chuckled darkly and looked at Aone with mischievous eyes.

"We could. But that bitch said 'Where is the fun in that?' when I asked," Daisuke said in a high pitched voice, mocking his mother," and quite frankly, I would love to see her lose some of her so-called 'toys.' I have something planned in mind for my own benefit once the police get here. It's gonna be the main event of it all!" Daisuke said with such dark eyes. Aone felt his heart stop for a moment at the sight of Daisuke. It was so malicious and it definitely held nothing good.

"What would that be?" Aone asked, trying his best to hide how nervous he was. He had a few things in mind with what Daisuke would want to do.

A.) Kill all of the volleyball players

B.) Torture the rest of the volleyball players.

Those were Aone's two best predictions of what he would want to do.

"I'm afraid I can't say. Word might get out and my plan could be completely screwed over. I haven't even said a thing to anyone but you. So, please don't say a word to anyone about it." Daisuke asked with a smile. Aone wanted to scrunch his nose at the fakeness but he only nodded. How could he even tell anyone if he didn't know what it was anyway?

"Thank you, I'm glad I could always trust you, Takanobu," Daisuke said as he stood up and stuck his hand out, waiting for Aone to shake it. Aone shook his hand and felt bad for lying a bit; but he had no reason to feel bad. Daisuke is a heartless human being and should be sentenced to life.

Aone took Daisuke's 'thank you' bullshit as a sign that the conversation was over and left the office. He knew exactly what to do now. With the police on their way, everything was slowly going into place. He walked down the hallway, still feeling the tense atmosphere but shook it off as he headed downstairs.

He turned multiple corners and finally made it to the room where his supposed friends were waiting. He opened the door and was met with the sight of two Aoba Johsai players doing what looked like a drunken version of the tango. Everyone stared at Aone with the most unamused expressions ever, some had amused faces but there were barely a few. He closed the door softly behind him and closed his eyes.

Aone cleared his throat and opened his eyes before speaking," I just spoke with Daisuke about what has been going on, and he said that the police are on their way. "

Everyone took a minute to process Aone's words. Once they realized what he said, it was a mix of reactions. Some people started crying, some start laughing in relief, some sighed, and some started praying for some reason. But one of them wasn't convinced.

"Wait... how do we know we can actually trust you? You still work for this Yakuza. You could be just getting our hopes up and then soon enough you'll just lead us to our death." Oikawa said with narrowed eyes as he looked at Aone with a face full of doubt. Aone widened his eyes and shook his head.

"You don't have to trust me exactly. You should trust my father. He's the one who's been doing most of the work, I'm on the sidelines helping him." Aone said, not letting the fact that not everyone trusts him to get to him. He wasn't shocked, they did find out he worked in a Yakuza in a bad way; luckily, they have never seen him kill anyone, which was the worst way.

He was lucky himself that he's never seen himself kill someone.

Oikawa scoffed," Where is he anyway? He hasn't come in here in a while, and he still has to give us our weapons of self-defense. Do we just sit our asses here and wait for the police to come?"

"I would like to wait for the police to come. Higher chances of us surviving, haha." Matsukawa said with a fake laugh, earning himself a glare from Oikawa.

"Regardless of it sounding easier, it could still be a hoax. They could easily kill us at any moment." Oikawa said as he folded his arms. Iwaizumi sighed and patted Oikawa's shoulder. He understood why Oikawa was being skeptical of Aone. It wasn't exactly easy to trust them, but who else was there to at least have hope in? He was working from the inside for them basically.

"Now that I think of it... how did you end up working for the Yakuza and Onima?" Sugawara asked while raising an eyebrow at Aone. The white-haired male froze for a bit but sighed.

"They threatened to kill my mother. I'd get into story, but that's not exactly helpful." Aone said, thinking about his mother's wonderful cooking. He needed to get in touch with his father soon, he still needed to get those weapons for the players. Has that old man even done it yet?

"Oh- so they gave you an ultimatum?" Kuroo asked. It was most likely join the business or your mother gets it; classic yakuza movie move. Aone blanked but nodded nonetheless. Not exactly how you would put it, but it was a simpler way to say it.

"Look, I'll go look for my father and speak with him about you guys. We could always have the police find you; but at the same time, they could be dead within the first 10 minutes or so. We're still gonna help you get out of here." Aone said in a matter-of-fact tone. Everyone felt a little bit reassured but with what Oikawa said; they were starting to doubt him a bit.

"Ok, but while you're at it, find a first-aid kid for Hinata. You could've done that a while ago for him." Akaashi said as he kept his eyes away from the orangenette still. His stomach was too weak to handle whatever sight the first-year was in still. He didn't need to throw up in front of so many people in a secluded area. Aone flinched but nodded as he walked away and left the room.

"Dude could've done that forever ago, he really just let Hinata suffer like this," Kinoshita said as he glanced at Hinata, who was staring down at his feet with empty eyes. He still had the pain to endure. He didn't want to do much at all still.

"We've been stuck in here for like... two months... I miss my mom and sister..." Lev said as a tear rolled down his face. Yaku scrunched his nose at how stupid the first-year was being.

"It's only been a day..."

"Well technically, we have been stuck here for two months. We were kidnapped in chapter 7 or 8, Onima smoking the gym and shit occurred in November. Its January now. So, in reality, Lev is actually-" Narita quickly shoved his hand over Kinoshita's mouth, giving him a wide-eyed glare to shut him up. Kinoshita paled and decided to stop talking.

Everyone else looked at them weird. Clearly, Kinoshita and Narita were becoming delusional after a few hours of being in the cell and locked up.

"Can't we just leave our fucking selves? I mean, we can defend our selves with our fists and feet, we just have to be clever and sneaky." Bokuto grumbled as he had his arms folded against his chest. Akaashi shook his head at the captain.

"That would still be too risky. These people are most likely trained in combat and with weapons. All we have done is get into petty school fights and play volleyball. There is a complete difference." Akaashi said, watching as Bokuto pouted at how correct the setter was.

"Anyway, while we wait on our asses for our knight in shining armor to arrive. Here's a story about how Matsukawa fucking wrecked Oikawa in Mario kart and Oikawa ended up in the ER because of it-" Hanamaki said, deciding to lift the mood. A bunch of groans could be heard bouncing off the wall and only a few cheers of encouragement.

The last thing Takeda remembered was being questioned by the police and watching as the other coaches got taken care of by the ambulance. He now laid down in a perfectly white bed surrounded by medical equipment. He looked around and saw Ukai with a few bandages on him sitting in a chair with a stressful expression.

"U-Ukai?" Takeda said groggily. He watched as the store clerk jumped up in his seat and his face became relaxed as he looked him in the eye.

"Takeda! How are you feeling?" Ukai questioned as he sat up and walked over to the side of Takeda's bed. Takeda chuckled dryly and smiled.

"A lot better. How are the other coaches?" He put his hands beside him and lifted himself up, sitting up in the bed and feeling more comfortable.

"They're alright. Some with a few fractured bones, some with broken bones, concussions- they're fine. The police are going to go look for the students. They said that they have the exact location now and plan on saving them." Ukai said as he sighed heavily, rubbing the back of his neck in a stressful manner.

"What... What about their parents? Where even are we?" Takeda asked, suddenly feeling panic as he thought about the parent's reactions and his career as a teacher. Ukai let out another heavy sigh.

"They're notified with what happened since all of their kids are under 20. I don't think they're aware of who kidnapped them though. I think hell would break loose if Hinata's parents found out..." Ukai began to imagine the picture of seeing two short people having horns and tails while breathing fire out of their mouths.

"Oh... ok... Do you think the kids alright? I mean, they only know so much and some of them are so young! Could they even handle what's going on? A-Are they hurt? Are they on the verge of dying? OR WORSE! WHAT IF THEY'RE ALREADY DEAD! UKAI WHAT IF-" Ukai rolled his eyes and pinched the teacher's arm, finding it the best way to shut him up. Takeda winced then whimpered at the action and rubbed his arm with tears running down his face.

"They're tough kids. Have- Have more faith in them. They wouldn't go down without a fight. You should know that by now. We just have to believe that they'll return to us perfectly fine." Ukai said, trying to reassure the worried teacher. Takeda sniffled as he wiped his tears away. He couldn't help but worry about the students. It was his job after all. He cared so deeply about every single one of them too as if they were his own child.

"S-Sorry if I stressed you out a bot there..." Takeda apologized with a slight chuckle. Ukai shook his head and smiled faintly. Hey may not look it, but he was panicking up a storm in his head. He was worried so much about them that he might be sent into cardiac arrest.

"All I have to do is believe they are all right. The police have their location. All the coaches are fine. We are fine. Everything is gonna be fine." Takeda muttered to himself as he shut his eyes tight. Praying for everyone to be ok.

Aone was about to knock on Kana's door. He had searched nearly everywhere for his father. In weaponry, the bathrooms, all three kitchens, the garden, the storage, every room Aone could possibly think of. He even went and asked around, knowing that no one would reply to him; which they didn't because nobody was walking in the halls. So, his last resort was Kana.

But he stopped himself at the sound of the alarm going off. The alarm could only mean one thing.

The police had arrived and were ready to attack them outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it wounds me that Aone still doesnt know what happened in the last chapter :(
> 
> BUT HEY, THE COACHES ARE IN THE HOSPITAL AND THE POLICE HAVE ARRIVED TEHE


	19. Her Toys.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> <+>TRIGGER WARNING<+> 
> 
> ~*~CHARACTER DEATH ~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahahahhaha- i hope you checked the new added tags ahahah-

Ryo walked through the hallways, feeling like something big was about to happen. As he walked around the first floor, he kept passing men with slicked-back hair in expensive suits and women with their hair in a high pony or bun while wearing pantsuits. Usually, he only passed about 10 of them on the first floor.

This was already getting bad. The whole atmosphere felt off. Nobody was even looking his way. They were all waking at a fast pace as if something were happening. It was putting him on edge. His nerves were making him sweat nervously on his forehead.

He took in a deep breath and focused on his task. Get a few weapons; do not get caught. And possibly look for a first aid kit. He probably should've looked for one earlier, but he would've gotten in trouble for helping out 'the victim'. He didn't care all that much but hit motto is ' Fuck shit up, do crimes'. And he was definitely doing a crime while being in a crime.

His words and thoughts.

He made it to the weaponry room and saw his buddy in crime; Kichrou. His last name shall remain nameless as of now. Kichrou had been apart of the Yakuza as long as Ryo. They've been best friends; work-wise; since the first year apart of the Yakuza.

"Heyyyyy Kichrou!" Ryo said as he walked up to Kichrou with finger guns. Kichrou said nothing and only nodded with no emotion. Ryo brushed aside the nonchalant energy he was getting from the weaponry guard, he was used to it.

"Are you going on another mission?" Kichrou asked with a raised eyebrow as Ryo began looking through the guns around the wall. Ryo froze. He couldn't tell Kichrou he was helping the boys escape; Kichrou was loyal to the Onima's. He would tell and probably kill Ryo himself if he found out Ryo was helping the other side.

"Yep; I need about eight pistols. Well... what do you suggest to beat a group of top-level gangsters? The mission is asking me to assassinate a gang that's been messing with money." Ryo lied with a shrug. He knew it was persuasive. He's been lying for four years now, no way was he a terrible liar. Kichrou nodded and looked around the room.

".40 S&W, that's your getter." Kichrou pointed to the wall to the left of him, showing him a little rack full of pistols with gold like bullets. Ryo glanced at Kichrou and nodded. He walked over to the wall and took at least two guns in each hand and handed then to Kichrou, who walked up to him with a duffel bag.

"Badass as always, Kichrou," Ryo said with a lazy smirk as he put in the last two pistols he needed. Kichrou nodded at the white-haired male.Ryo slung the bag around his shoulder and shook Kichrou's hand.

"Be safe; I don't need to be planning a funeral. Nobody would want to plan that; not for you." Kichrou said with a small smile. Ryo nodded and froze.

"B-Because I'm dead right? And cause you deeply care about me?" Ryo said, he knew Kichrou wasn't a sentimental person, so this was out of the ordinary. Kichrou shrugged.

"Nobody wants to plan something for a useless person," Kichrou said while looking Ryo in the eye. The white-haired male paled and let Kichrou's hand go.

"Fuck you, Kichrou," Ryo said in defeat. He knew the gunman was only joking, that's how their companionship worked. So no hard feelings at all. 

"Seriously though, don't get your ass handed to you again," Kichrou said with a light chuckle. Ryo felt an imaginary arrow strike his heart as he walked out of the room. Last time he went on a mission, he managed to have one bullet going through his shoulder and his elbow going the wrong way.

"Tell your son to lay off the sarcastic remarks, eh? He has a big mouth and he always insults my hair." Ryo said before closing the door.

He walked down the hall and felt his nerves act up again. He walked down the hall with a straight posture, feeling like any minute he'd get jumped. As he walked down the hall, he could hear heels clinking against the floor from behind him. Immediately his heart began beating fast.

"Ryo~ what's in the bag?" A feminine voice called out. One that held malice and complete authority; which she did.

"Guns," Ryo said as he turned around and met Kana's piercing eyes. She had a look in her eyes that said 'I know something is up'. Ryo could feel himself shrinking under her stare.

"Interesting. I swore I never gave you a mission. How about we talk about it more in my office?" Kana said with a smirk full of enmity. Ryo swallowed thickly and nodded.

They now sat in Kana's office. Which was full of expensive weapons made by some other country. Shockingly enough; her office was full of pics of her and Daisuke. And two pics including her husband. She sat in her modern armtress chair while looking at Ryo, making him squirm uncomfortably.

"Did you hear the big news? The police— are on their way here. And I mean directly here. On the right road and everything. And I still don't have any reports back about the damn coaches. But the police did go to another road that had been apart of our territory." Kana said as she narrowed her eyes at Ryo. 

"The police are on their way here? Wasn't Kamin and Jiro, who you ordered to get the coaches?" Ryo asked as he laid back and folded his arms. Now was not the time to fold under the pressure and tell her about what he's doing. He had to be persuasive. Stay strong.

How the fuck can he be strong when Kana is staring at him like she was a damn Rosary Pea. 

"Yes— It was Kamin and Jiro I sent out. Those two dumbasses couldn't even figure out what roads to take. So they brought a damn GPS with them without my consent. The police probably found them and took the GPS. Probably found some locations that led to us. I should've killed both of them when I found out they were dating." Kana scoffed as she raked her hands through her hair. Ryo felt sweat trickle down his forehead.

Your husband has been working in this Yakuza for 15 damn years. And your son has been apart of this shit since he was born.

"But— Do you think there is another reason why the police even ended up where one of my GPS's were located? I bet they went through the damn history log and pinned point shit on fucking cockboards."

"I-Its corkboa-"

"I know what the hell it's called, Aone." Kana spat. She leaned forward, folding her arms over her desk and narrowed her eyes even more at him if that was even possible.

"You're planning something. I don't know what— but I know it's bound to ruin something for me. Don't think I wouldn't find out. You are in my territory, my domain. I find out everything. This is the best godamn Yakuza in Sendai. I'm the scariest and dangerous Yakuza Boss there is! Those guns in the bag? Totally gave yourself out." Kana stood up from her chair and walked around her desk, making her way to Ryo's chair. 

He knew he was fucked up the second she said police.

She leaned over the chair and his shoulder, wrapping her arms seductively around his neck. She put her head right beside his while tilting her head. Ryo could feel the atmosphere change from tense to feeling animosity in the air.

"You're fucking with the wrong person." Kana immediately brought her hand to Ryo's throat and began adding pressure. He could feel his air circulation stop all at once. He brought his hand up to her hand and tried prying it off of him. She had a tight grip on his neck and he felt the air getting sucked out of him faster by the second.

This couldn't be the end.

This couldn't be how it all ends.

He still had so much to do.

He never got his son out of this damn place.

He never got to get his family out of danger.

He never got to see one of Takanobu's volleyball matches.

He never got to see his son smile again. He will never be able to hear his laugh again.

He never got to restore his family's safety.

He never got to be a family with his family.

This is how it ends for him.

He should've known he couldn't do anything getting past Kana. She was the Boss of the best Yakuza in Sendai.

But did she know what his entire motive was?

'Please... protect your mother and make me even prouder... Takanobu."

Soon enough, Kana let go of Ryo's neck. Only to pull a knife from her pants pocket and connect it with Ryo's neck. She watched as the life drained out of his eyes. She had a nasty glare. She wasn't satisfied with killing Ryo. She was merely pissed off one of her favorite toys had betrayed her.

"Such a waste, you were the best toy in my toy box," Kana said with no emotion as she walked back to her seat. She sighed heavily and grimaced as the lifeless toy bleeds all over her seat. She picked up her phone and called the professional cleaner— Kiyomi — to clean up the mess in her office.

She folded her arms and leaned back in her chair. She had so much trouble on her hands now. She only had a limited supply of toys to send out against the police. One of her best toys were right in front of her rotting right before her eyes. Who knew how many toys the police had on their side. And what the hell was she going to do about Daisuke's boy toy?

She had planned to kill him and blaming somebody else for it; cause lord knows what she would do to that toy. Daisuke would probably attack her if he knew it was his own mother who killed him. But she had much bigger plans to deal with.

That's when it struck her.

The police.

She could have the police raid them, and she could kill the tangerine when she gets him out of the cell, and flee the building. She could just form another Yakuza- who wouldn't want to work for her? Hell, she'd work for herself.

She did plan on recruiting the other volleyball kids as her toys as well, but plans change. 

Now, was a matter of getting her toys to prepare and fight.

"Holy- It's beautiful!" Fumiko said as she looked out of the window where fields of chrysanthemum flowers twirled with the wind. Mamoru chuckled and continued driving.

"For a place that most likely is a Yakuza ground— the scenery is absolutely lovely," Mamoru commented. Fumiko nodded and looked behind them, seeing the various SAT vans behind them.

"You think everything is gonna go well?" Fumiko asked with slight worry. Mamoru pressed his lips into a flatline. He had been thinking about the 'operation' the entire time he's been driving.

"Honestly, no. This is a Yakuza that has been getting hunted down for ten years. We never got any leads on them. So they're bound to be tough to catch. Especially the people in charge." Mamoru said with a serious expression. Fumiko immediately lost her smile at his words. She was glad he wasn't sugarcoating anything, but she was still nervous about everything. What if the kids weren't even their? What if they were already dead? What if there was absolutely nothing?

Mamoru saw her worried expression and put his hand on top of hers and squeezed it. She squeezed it back immediately by habit. She looked down at their hands and took a deep breath.

"We're gonna make it like we always do. We'll at least make it out alive. We're gonna save those kids no matter what; we may suffer consequences. But this is what we trained for. We got this in the bag. We're the best goddamn people there are; there's nothing we can't do." Mamoru said with a grin. Fumiko felt relieved at what Mamoru said. He always managed to calm her down and reassure her. 

"You're right. I could be worried about nothing. I couldn't help it though." Fumiko said quietly as she continued looking outside the window. Mamoru kept his hand holding Fumiko's and continued driving.

"- and that's how I got in trouble for playing porn at full volume. I was just trying to get my boy's laid." Matsukawa said with a smug grin. He had a few people laughing their asses off and the others disgusted.

"Did... Did you really have to tell them that." Iwaizumi said as he sighed in annoyance with his face burning red. Matsukawa nodded nonchalantly.

"Someone had to save your two asses from getting caught because someone couldn't control his dick while we were swimming in Mattsun's pool," Hanamaki said with a smirk. Oikawa blushed even more and hid behind Iwaizumi's shoulder.

"You guys have the best stories ever," Narita said as he clapped with awe written all over his face. Matsukawa chuckled and thanked him.

"You guys have problems..." Yaku said as he hid behind his hands. He did not need to hear a story about Iwaizumi and Oikawa having sex because Oikawa was hard off seeing Iwaizumi's thighs, abs, and muscles.

"I feel like something bad just happened though. Like someone else got hurt..." Narita said completely off-topic as he looked up at the ceiling. Kinoshita immediately slapped his friend.

"Shut up! You don't need to say anything." Kinoshita grumbled. Narita chuckled nervously and apologized.

"What has this become? Did you guys forget the situation we're in right now?" Akaashi asked as he looked at the four players acting like complete fools. They could die at any moment. And they were cracking jokes and telling ridiculously stupid— though funny — stories acting as if they were hanging out casually.

"What? We're lightening up the mood." Hanamaki said as he shrugged his shoulders. He knew it himself by seeing the small smiles placed on the other places as he told stories of what's happened in his life. Akaashi scoffed.

"We're literally in a fucking cell; locked away in a basement by the fucking Yakuza. You're acting as if one of us, specifically Hinata, isn't bleeding our life out and possibly drugged. Who knows what the hell is going on with him right now; he looks like complete shit. We're stuck with a bunch of psychopaths and possibly murderers and you're telling stories about sex?" Akaashi ranted, his voice getting higher and rougher. Some of the players were becoming scared. They didn't peg Akaashi to be the type who would yell or shout. It was as definitely scary to see.

"W-We just thought it'd help..."

Bokuto widened his eyes and wrapped his arms around Akaashi, trying to calm the setter down. He didn't exactly see this side of Akaashi, but he knew it existed. He's experienced once. It was when Akaashi was confessing to him and he kept denying the fact that Akaashi had feelings for him and said it was all a prank; causing him to go into his emo-mode. 

"Calm down, Keiji. It's going to be fine. Hinata is gonna make it out alive. We're gonna make it out, Aone and his father are gonna get out of this too. The coaches are perfectly fine too." Bokuto said as he held the heaving Akaashi in his arms. The setter took in a few deep breaths and laid limply against Bokuto's chest.

(tiddies.)

"I'm fine; sorry..." Akaashi muttered quietly.

"How is Hinata by the way?" Sugawara asked Kageyama, sending him a worried glance. Kageyama looked over at Hinata, who was staring at his shoes with such sad eyes.

"He's... alive?" Kageyama said with furrowed eyebrows. He didn't exactly know what to say. He could tell Hinata wasn't feeling good physically and mentally. He looked terrible. His eyes were just dull. His eyes didn't hold his usual brightness. He hated the look of it. He was used to seeing him being the dumbass he was. Saying something stupid or doing something stupid. Competing with Kageyama with whatever they were doing. And seeing Hinata all quiet and acting like some phantom didn't sit right at all.

"That's a terrible answer. But it'll work..." Sugawara said with a sad expression and tone.

Kenma looked at the orangenette and felt incredibly angry and upset. He was mad that someone would even hurt Hinata. He was mad that his supposed boyfriend hurt him as well. He was upset that Hinata went through some torturing session. He was upset that Hinata was upset. He was upset that he was clearly hurting. All he wanted to do was hug him and help him feel better. Make his problems all go away. He cared way too much about Hinata to see him looking like that.

"Gosh... what could Ryo and Aone be doing right now? I'm ready to beat these bastards asses for hurting Shouyou." Nishinoya said with an angered looked as he tapped his foot at a fast pace and his arms folded while leaning against the bars. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bet you thought this was gonna be a story where everyone lives ahahaha-


	20. Do I swing or do I not swing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took a while for me to updated ahaha- hope you enjoy the chapter-

Hinata felt his headache get one hundred times worse at the sound of the alarms. He instantly clutched his head and shakily looked at the ground. He would crouch over his legs, but he was in too much pain to do that. He was hurting even more with just his arms clutching onto his head.

Kageyama watched him with worry. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know what the alarm was for, so he didn't know if we're safe to leave the cell and help Hinata. At the same time, it didn't fucking matter.

So he got up and bolted out of his cell and dropped to his knees in Hinata's cell. He assumed that the problem was the alarms were hurting his head or something, seeing him grip his head in pain was slightly obvious. The orangenette flinched when Kageyama put his hands on his shoulder and looked at him with wide-eyes.

Kageyama did the best thing he thought was right; attempt to cover Hinata's ear for him. He brought his hands up to Hinata's head and moved his hands over the orangenette's hands that were blocking the sound from his ears. Hinata seemed to relax a bit under Kageyama's hands but he was clearly still in pain from the alarms.

"I-Is Hinata ok?" Yamaguchi asked as he looked at the setter who had his arms around Hinata and covering his ears over the shorter one's hands. He could see that the pain had increased on him. His eyes held clear pain that was immense. Where the hell was Aone with the first-aid-kit? The least he could do is give it to them to treat Hinata.

"I think the alarms are hurting his ears. Uh- I don't know what to do." Kageyama said as he kept his hands against Hinata's hands. He bit his lips stressfully. He just wanted to help Hinata out. He wanted to stop the pain that was occurring still on the Decoy.

"What the hell are the alarms for anyway? Does this mean bad shit is gonna happen?" Yahaba asked as he covered one of his ears.

"Probably. What else are alarms like this usually for? It sounds scary either way." Oikawa said as he looked up around the ceiling, looking for where any speakers could be.

"Aone mentioned that the police were on their way here. So these sirens could be for the people who work here." Kindaichi suggested. Everyone agreed with his suggestion. Now would probably be a terrible time to ask Aone for help. He was probably helping out Kana against his will.

"I wish we could see what was going on... I would like to know if I'm about to die or not. No suicidal shit, I just would like a heads up." Yamamoto said as he sulked against the bars. He really wanted to be back at the school now; more than ever really. The second Hinata came back looking like total shit he wanted to go home. 

"Yamamoto, you should really just shut your mouth." Yaku said bluntly with a pale expression. He would rather not have them dying to be even a possibility.

"Is... Is the door unlocked?" Kunimi asked as he eyed the heavy-looking door.Tanaka widened his eyes and looked at the door as well. He gritted his teeth and stood up abruptly, quickly earning himself confused stares as he walked out of the cell and towards the door.

He was starting to not give a fuck anymore.

He was getting out of this damn place.

"Tanaka! What the hell are you doing?" Sugawara whispered as he stood up and held onto the bars as he had his eyebrows furrowed. Tanaka was about to turn the door handle, but quickly stopped himself to retort back to Sugawara.

"What the fuck does it look like I'm doing? I'm trying to get out of this bitch and fuck shit up out there. I'm done sitting on my ass knowing I could do something." Tanaka basically growled. He quickly turned the knob, expecting the door to open. He widened his eyes when the doorknob barely moved an inch. He narrowed his eyes and ground his teeth together and kicked the door.

"It's locked. They locked the door." Disappointed sighs and groans bounced off the wall as Tanaka walked back to the cell, sitting in front of it instead of inside.

"Look- Let's all just calm down now. If the police are actually here, they'll actually come and get us. Have some faith in them. Just because they're against the Yakuza doesn't mean they'll necessarily lose. Not everything is impossible." Daichi said as he could sense the aggravation coming from everyone. He understood why they were all feeling aggravated. He just thought it would be better if everyone actually had high hopes for escaping the building.

"Yeah, calm down when the Yakuza and Police are probably having a damn war above us." Kyoutani scoffed as he folded his arms. Daichi paled at his response but brushed it aside.

Aone walked towards the window and looked outside. He saw at least two lines that at least consisted of 20 people facing the police. There were about 7 police cars and 5 black vans that most likely held heavily armed men. Aone knew the outcome was gonna be terrible. He could see Kana's husband out on the field as well, he had a gun in hand as he stood in front of everyone.

Did Kana really send her husband out with the newly trained recruits? That's petty.But if he was there, then where was Kana and Daisuke? Would they be in the building still? What was he supposed to do? Nobody said anything. Did they just expect him to fight?

The only thing he was gonna fight for was for everyone's freedom.

He still had to figure out where his father was. He might have to ask Kana since she knows almost everything that everyone does.

Hopefully... she doesn't know about their escape plan.

It'd be hell if she did. Who knows what kind of shit Aone would be in.

That actually made him kind of suspicious. If Kana did know something of it, wouldn't she have done something already? Like... kill those who knew about the plan? What if- no. Aone didn't want to think that.

He did NOT want to think about Kana killing his father. That wasn't even a possibility, right? There's no way Kana could even kill his father.

Aone backed away from the window and began walking out of the room. He didn't know what to do for sure now; but with the police here, she could probably find a way to get the players into their hands.

As he walked down the hallway; which was practically deserted, he noticed Daisuke a few feet ahead walking towards the elevator. Aone walked up to him and stood beside him silently; waiting for the elevator to arrive on the floor.

"Wanna come with me to get Sho~chan?" Daisuke asked with a weird smirk. Aone looked over at him and saw that he had a bottle of chloroform and a rag. Aone widened his eyes.

"I was gonna go look for Ryo," Aone stated as he stared at the closed elevator doors. Daisuke chuckled humorously and patted his shoulder with his free hand.

"You're gonna waste your time doing that if you have to talk to him. He's in the morgue." Daisuke said as he kept his smile placed on his face. Aone felt immediate dread wash over him. He narrowed his eyes at Daisuke.

"What's he doing in the morgue?"

"Not much."

Aone thought about his words and realized what he meant. Ryo was dead. That has to be a joke. There's no way that Kana actually got rid of him. That's not how the plan was supposed to happen.

"What the hell do you mean by that? Did Kana do something?" Aone said, turning his body to face Daisuke completely. Daisuke, completely unfazed by Aone's intimidating stance, glanced at him through the corner of his eye.

"Yeah. She slit his throat, choked him for a bit, then slit his throat. He had some thick skin to where her choking wouldn't cause him to die. She never said why he did though." Daisuke said it as if it weren't a problem. The elevator doors opened and Daisuke walked inside with a slight hum.

What the fuck?

What was even going on anymore?

Now that Aone thinks of it, it all made sense.

He hadn't seen his father in a while.

He last spoke to him in the cell room and they were talking about getting guns or weapons in general for the players.

Then when Kiyomo passed him with the gurney.

He had walked passed his father's corpse without a care in the world. He didn't even know that it was him. He just brushed it to the side.

So... his father was actually dead.

> "Takanobu! You did great out there!"

> "GAH! Don't say that about your old man! Be glad you have a dad that's cool!"

> "I'm so proud of you!"

> "You're the best person there is in the world, second-best actually. You already know I'm number one."

> "Hey- those who are tall and strong aren't the only opponents who are difficult to block, also tell me what the hell a liberia is."

> "Look... Look away... please."

> "I'm not going anywhere anytime soon."

Aone felt like Daisuke was lying. He didn't want to believe it. Daisuke was a man of lying anyway, he's lived through so much shit. Aone shouldn't believe that purple-haired dick anymore. He should've stopped years ago.

But why did Aone have a feeling that his father is dead? His heart wouldn't calm down from all the panic, his legs felt a bit numb, his head was a bit lightheaded as well.

"This... This is a joke, right?" Aone muttered out as he walked into the elevator at a fast pace. He stood next to Daisuke and watched as he pressed the basement button.

"Nope. I saw Kiyomo walking around with a gurney, so I'm not lying. Do you really peg me as a liar, Taka~chan?" Daisuke asked as he looked at Aone with an amused expression. Aone looked at him with an irritated expression.

What else would he peg Daisuke for? A fucking saint?

"Sorry, Taka~chan. I know how much you cared about him." Daisuke said as he patted Aone's shoulder. Was that supposed to make him feel fucking better? Cause it sure as hell didn't.

The doors opened and Daisuke stepped out of the elevator and began walking down the hall. Aone felt his eye twitch and exited the elevator as well. He didn't even know why he followed Daisuke down to the basement; all he was gonna do was make Hinata pass out.

...

...

...

Oh shit.

Aone quickly hurried up his pace and followed Daisuke closely behind. The players were basically free to move around, so they could help Hinata up at any moment. Even attack Daisuke.

But he was trained in self-defense and fighting in general. He could take on at least fifty players by himself. So this could all go to hell in one fell swoop.

"I honestly cannot wait to see my Sho~chan! I haven't seen him in a bit. It'll be refreshing to see him." Daisuke cooed as he turned the corner. Aone cringed behind him. He felt incredibly sorry for the orangenette. He had to deal with him in a much worse way than Aone did.

"Have you ever thought about Hinata's feelings? How he feels about everything he does with you or what you do to him? Or how he particularly feels being with you?" Aone spoke unconsciously. He widened his eyes at what he said and immediately regretted what he said. But he was glad he thought it.

"Shouyou is happy with me regardless. I'm around him all the time, you know that. I was absolutely miserable when we got stationed somewhere else and I broke up with Shouyou so he wouldn't have to go through the pain of being without me." Daisuke said with total seriousness and a hint of heartbreak. It was nice that he cared about Hinata, but he cared about him in the worst way possible. It shouldn't even be a way of caring about someone.

"Uh- yeah. You wouldn't follow through your missions correctly. But- Hinata is just another human being. Shouldn't you be considering his feelings?" Daisuke stopped walking and turned around. He showed Aone his glare and took an intimidating step towards him.

"Don't tell me how to run my relationship, Takanobu," Daisuke said with a threatening tone. Aone froze in his spot and stared at Daisuke. The purple-haired teen turned around and continued walking. Aone swallowed thickly and bit his tongue. That was a mistake.

Aone just said it on a whim. He was just sick and tired of how he'd been treating Hinata. He's been treating him like that since Hinata was a first-year in middle school. Although Aone didn't meet Hinata until a couple of months ago, it was still hurting Aone to see Daisuke treat someone so innocent and pure like complete shit. After Aone met Hinata, he immediately felt even more sorry for the orangenette.

Aone started walking again and caught up with Daisuke. He had to figure out a way to stop him from going inside the room. But how would he do that without dying? Daisuke was way above Aone in defense, Aone wasn't exactly that violent as well. 

But he should make an exception for this.

He played volleyball as well. His hands should have some power in them. 

They were now in the hallway that had the cells. Aone's nerves were only getting worked up as they got closer. Wasn't there something to get Daisuke away from this? Shouldn't he be fighting or with his damn mother?

"I can already sense Sho~chan's distress! I should've done this sooner! I might be a masochist." Daisuke chuckled as he got to the door. Two guards stood on each side of the door. Did they really put two guys here to guard the players? Daisuke got his key out and began unlocking it. Aone wanted to smash his head into the door, but he couldn't do that with the two guards by them.

Aone panicked and grabbed both heads of the guards and threw them against each other. He watched them pass out and fall down to the floor. Daisuke turned around calmly and looked down at the limp guards. Aone looked at Daisuke with wide and shocked eyes.

"What-uh- what'd you do?" Daisuke asked as he looked up at Aone. Aone looked at him with a blank expression and only shrugged his shoulders.

"They touched me." He said flatly. Daisuke blinked and shrugged his shoulders. Aone let out a breath of relief. He brought his hand up to Daisuke's head and hesitated. Would he be able to do this? He clenched his other fist to the side and looked down at his feet. He saw a gun in the corner of his eye on the floor. He immediately got a new idea in mind.

He put his hands down and silently crouched down to the floor. He extended his hand out and grabbed the gun softly. He didn't want to bring too much attention to himself. He grabbed the gun with only four fingers and slowly went back up. Damn, did Daisuke not know how to unlock a damn door? He was sure taking his time. 

Aone swung the gun behind him slowly and silently. This should work, right? A gun to his head, possibly knocking his head against the door too? Aone could do this right? He had the guys. He was strong. He was in the yakuza, so he could do this. Its been a few years. He could totally do this.

Should he though? Would it be right to act on impulse? What would his father want him to do, or what would he say?

> "Fuck shit up, Takanobu!"

Ok, let's not use the cliche ' what would your parents do' thing.

Daisuke finally unlocked the door and Aone saw his head start to turn his way. Aone felt adrenaline rush through his veins and he immediately swung the gun against Daisuke's head. He watched as his head threw forward and hit the metal door. Aone heaved his chest up and down and stared at Daisuke's now limp body. The bottle of chloroform and rag fell on the floor and the bottle began rolling to the other side of the hall.

What the fuck did Aone just do?

He actually did that?

He dropped the gun and staggered back a bit. He was just in shock that he did that. He didn't really do it on purpose. He did it because he got nervous and swung. 

He was glad he did, at least. It was a major problem out of the way. Although Daisuke was powered heavily; he had the strategy, the arms, the legs, the punches, the kicks. He was definitely experienced as well. He could've done anything to prevent him from getting attacked like that so easily.

But Daisuke isn't as hard-headed as he seemed, clearly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shit got a lil intense huh 😳✋🏼  
aone finally found out abt ryo in the worst way huh 😔
> 
> sorry if the chapter was a lil but confusing-


	21. It's about damn time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tehe, here’s the next chapter bois B)

Aone felt his heart beating one hundred times faster than it should be beating. He stared with dilated eyes at Daisuke's unconscious body. Aone let out a heavy breath of relief and felt his throat loosen up from all his heavy breathing and panicking.

He moved from his spot and walked towards the door. He grabbed the key and unlocked the metal door. He opened the door and saw Kageyama sitting with Hinata in the orangenette's cell.It would have been hell if Daisuke had unlocked the door. He could also see someone with blonde hair and roots showing looking upset about the Freak Duo being together. He had a look of hurt on his face.

"Is- Is that Onima lying on the floor?" Tsukishima asked as he eyed the unconscious body. Aone flinched and nodded.

"Is that what that big bang was against the door?" Sugawara asked as he also stared at Onima's body.

"Wait- What the fuck is happening up there?" Iwaizumi asked quickly as he gestured towards the ceiling. Aone felt very attacked right now with the questions he was getting.

"Yes- I knocked Daisuke out with a gun. And- its the police. Everybody should be dealing with them outside." Aone said as he walked inside the room.

"What're you gonna do with Onima? You can't just leave him there." Daichi said as he brought his attention onto Aone. Daichi was extremely shocked to see the purple-headed teen on the floor and his head looking somewhat damp.

"Uh- I'm not sure yet. I think he's still alive. If he is- I don't know what to do with him." Aone said as he glanced back at Onima's body.

"I say we lock him up in here," Nishinoya said with a stern expression. Tanaka pursed his lips together and folded his arms.

"I say we kill the fucker," Tanaka said bluntly. The air stilled after Tanaka's bold suggestion. That was a pretty harsh choice. And not exactly... Tanaka-like.

"Just lock him up in the cell. He deserves to be put behind bars anyway." Akaashi scoffed as he leaned into Bokuto's arm and stared at the wall. He didn't want to look that way still. He refused to see how fucked up everything was over there. Aone widened his eyes and glanced at Akaashi and looked at Hinata's cell.

"That's a good idea, actually. Uh, Iwaizumi and owl-haired guy, help me drag him into the cell, please." Aone said as he looked at the Aobajohsai player and Bokuto. They both nodded and stood up. Bokuto quickly pressed a kiss to Akaashi's lips before standing up and walking over to Aone with Iwaizumi.

"My name's Bokuto. Bokuto Koutarou." Bokuto said as he picked up Onima's legs as Iwaizumi picked up the back and Aone grabbed his arms. Iwaizumi quickly grabbed the keys that were hanging on his belt and along with the gun and knife that were on it. Blood was definitely getting on Aone's feet and the floor as Onima's head was bleeding from where Aone hit him. They shuffled over to Hinata's cell and Kageyama immediately took the hint and grabbed Hinata softly but firmly. He moved to the side first where he knew he and Hinata wouldn't be in the way. 

Almost everyone watched as Aone put the neck-chain around Onima's neck and the other four occupants left the cage. Aone clicked the chain together and adjusted it a bit so it was around the neck and not pitching his skin.

As he was about to retract his hand, he was met with intimidating wide eyes. Immediately a fist was thrown to his nose and Aone fell back, holding his nose in pain as blood poured out of it. Aone felt pain rush through his head.

God fucking damn it.

"Aone!" Sugawara said worriedly as he watched the white-haired man fall back onto the floor.

"What... the fuck?" Onima breathed out as he glared down at Aone. Hinata felt his whole body go numb with seeing Onima in front of him. He didn't want to see him. His heart practically stopped beating once he saw Onima open his eyes.

Onima's eyes scanned around the room and he narrowed them once he saw the red-orangenette under the arms of fucking Kageyama Tobio. He felt his blood boil and his veins pop out at seeing the orangenette. He stood up abruptly and stomped towards the first-year as close as he could.

"YOU! YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT! HOW DARE YOU! I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM THAT BASTARD! I GIVE YOU EVERYTHING AND YOU KEEP PULLING THE SAME BULLSHIT? THIS IS WHY NOBODY CAN FUCKING LOVE YOU! I'VE DONE SO MUCH FOR YOU! YOU'RE A SLUT! YOU ARE FOR EVERYONE AREN'T YOU? DO YOU REALLY LOVE ME? ARE YOU JUST DATING ME FOR THE HELL OF IT? YOU ARE SUCH A WASTE! YOU DON'T APPRECIATE SHIT! YOU-" Onima's rant was cut off by Aone kicking his ankle. Hinata felt the tears rushing down his face again. Of course, the second Daisuke wakes up he's already yelling at Hinata. Kageyama bit his tongue as he pulled Hinata into an embrace.

"I'm gonna punch this guy in the fucking face! Who the hell do you think you are calling my kouhai those shitty names, huh? Hinata is the best damn person you will ever meet in your shitty life!" Tanaka said as he began stomping towards Onima's body that was still on the floor. He was instantly held back by Bokuto who had a stern look in his eyes. Tanaka glared at Bokuto but stopped trying to walk.

"Tanaka is right. Hinata may be a dumbass, but he cares about everyone he meets. He tries to help anyone the best he can and he doesn't disrespect people. He’s the one who helped get this team together. He was the one who tried to act ok for everyone even when he was dealing with your bullshit. He would rather help everybody around him before helping himself; even if his situation was worse." Kageyama said as he tightened his grip around Hinata's shoulder. He was extremely pissed at what he heard from Onima. How could he say that about Hinata? How could he even think that? That just made Kageyama's blood boil in his veins.

"Listen to yourself. Hinata is the most useless person in my fucking life. He doesn't do shit but bitch and cry. You should've fucking heard him when we were having a bonding moment earlier. He wouldn't stop sobbing for the life of him. And don't talk so highly of MY Sho~chan, Tobio. You don't fucking know him. He's MY toy to-" Onima was cut off again by Aone punching him in the face. Aone didn't want to hear this shit anymore. He was sure everybody wanted Onima to stop.

Onima widened his eyes as he found himself staring to the side of him. He whipped his head back towards Aone and stood up. He threw his arm back and formed his hand into a fist. Aone immediately walked out of the cell and watched as Onima struggled to reach him because of the chain around his neck.

"I'm going to fucking kill you! I thought we were fucking friends Takanobu! What the hell!" Onima said as he kept trying to reach his hands out towards him. Aone scrunched his nose up in disgust. He immediately stopped scrunching his nose when he felt the pain in it increase. 

"We were never friends. I was only friendly with you because I didn't want to fucking die or be the reason why my mother died." Aone spat as he glared at Onima. Onima chuckled lowly as he sneered at Aone.

"Well, how the fuck did that work out for you? Your father is fucking dead because of you and that damn tangerine!" Onima said as he began to laugh like the mad-man he was. Aone felt anger rise throughout him and a pang of hurt hit his heart.

"You do not speak of my father! You have no right!" Aone shouted as he took a threatening step towards Onima. How dare he speak about his father like that? Especially after his death. That's just low.

"The hell I do! You're in my territory! My building! My Yakuza! It'll only be a matter of time until I take over this damn business!" Onima shouted back.

"Do you ever shut up? Seriously, all the shit that comes out of your mouth is so fucking annoying." Oikawa said as he glared at Onima. He was the whole reason why he was locked up in the damn cell for hours. He was the reason why Oikawa's head was probably getting gray hair.

"Shut your fucking mouth, pretty boy," Onima growled. Iwaizumi felt his spine straighten up and he fixed a glare onto Onima.

"Shut your damn mouth." Iwaizumi said quickly and aggressively. Onima narrowed his eyes at Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi narrowed his eyes back, unfazed by Onima's stare.

"Hinata, are you ok?" Sugawara asked worriedly as he looked at the Decoy who was crying into Kageyama's chest. Hinata pulled back from Kageyama's chest and looked at Sugawara with teary eyes. He shook his head, finally telling the truth of how he was feeling.

"Sho~chan. Quit being such a fucking bitch! You're perfectly fine! All you have going on is a bunch of fucking drugs in you, quit being a pussy about it! You're such a liar." Onima scoffed as he fixed a glare onto Hinata instead. Hinata clenched Kageyama's shirt and bit his trembling lips. He of all people did NOT just call him a liar.

"Shut up. Just s-shut up." Hinata said as he continued staring at Kageyama's shirt. He was afraid to look at Onima as of right now. 

"The fuck did you just say to me?" Onima said as he clenched his fist. He was sick and tired of all the disrespect he was getting from his boyfriend.

Hinata should know the situation by now. He was the one in charge now. Onima was in chains, locked up. He wasn't able to harm him as of now. He could tell him what was on his mind. He can finally express how he felt for the times he spent with him. He opened his mouth to say something, but he stopped himself when he heard someone else speak.

"Leave him alone. You don't get to control Hinata anymore. You're going to be locked up behind bars, just like you are now. You won't be able to control anyone anymore. You have done terrible things in your life and don't even regret a single one. You've killed people; hurt people; messed with people in the head. You're just deranged! You and your entire family. You think you're tough shit. Picking on people who aren't as tough as you. You're the piece of shit here, not Hinata. It's always been you. You can't manipulate and fuck with people anymore, starting from now." Aone said as he closed the door on Onima, locking it after Iwaizumi gave him keys. Onima widened his eyes in shock. You could see the anger in his dilated eyes.

"You think you can keep me in these chains forever? Do you really think that I can't escape these? You really believe that I, Onima fucking Daisuke, can be locked away in a fucking human cage? I am in charge of my own fucking life. I say what goes. Nobody can control me. You will regret this, Takanobu. You're a fucking traitor and I hope you get your shit wrecked out there. You won't make it just like your father. You AND your mother will be fucking n-"

"DON'T SPEAK ABOUT EITHER OF MY PARENT'S DAISUKE!" Aone shouted as he gripped the cell bars. The players who were watching didn't know what to do but watch the scene happen. What were they supposed to do in this situation?

“W-We should lock those guards up before they wake up. We’ll probably need about six or so people to lift each of them. Take anything they have on them as well.” Kuroo said as he walked out of the cell while eyeing the two unconscious guards in front of the doorway in the hallway.

"Uh- H-How about we also figure out a way to escape and make sure that Onima won't be after us?" Daichi suggested as he finally left the cell. He walked towards Aone and patted his shoulder. Aone glanced back at him and nodded.

It was about damn time they all escaped.

"Oi- I'm gonna go search the building. I'm going in blindly but fuck it." Mamoru said to Fumiko as he looked at the large building. He could see a way of entering the building. It was definitely safe enough for him. Nobody was by it and everyone seemed occupied with everyone else.

"Wait- I'm coming with you. Don't give me that partner talk shit. I can do this just as much as you can." Fumiko said as she punched a guy in the stomach then throat. Mamoru blinked and nodded as a grin appeared on his face.

"We're seriously kicking some Yakuza ass! I-I hope-" Mamoru said as he and Fumiko began running towards where Mamoru had found an entrance to the building.

"We better be! I don't want to feel guilty about all of this crap." Fumiko said as she blindly followed her boyfriend. She had no idea if they were even following orders; all she knew was that they were on their way to save a bunch of high schoolers from the Yakuza. She did know exactly who they were looking for. She had gone through the photos and files on her phone while they were in the car. It was a lot to go through, but she knew who was the good guy and who wasn't.

She also had pictures of the entire Onima family. And a bit of minor history about them.

Kana Onima and Kiyomishi Onima. They got married years ago, Kiyomishi took Kana's last name. So clearly- Kana was the man of the house. Kiyomishi isn't interesting at all or had done much besides murder people and sell drugs. He wasn't as powerful as everyone else.

Even Daisuke was much more powerful than him. He was trained in almost every single thing there is. He knew how to use a lot of weapons. He knew a lot of self-defense moves. He was practically a male version of Kana.

This family was clearly not ordinary. They were all batshit crazy. It was definitely going to be hard to complete this entire operation. Fumiko had no idea if they were actually succeeding in this whole raid-and-save operation, she just hoped that she could save those kids.

So did Mamoru. It was their entire goal out of the entire operation.

Takeda had woken up to the sound of voices around him. He hadn't even noticed he fell asleep. He opened his eyes and saw three figures standing at the edge of his bed. He adjusted his glasses and tried to figure out who was in his room.

It was Coach Ukai talking with a man with orange hair and a lady with short brown hair. It was the Hinata's speaking with Ukai.

"Why can't we know who the hell kidnapped our kids? We have a right to know." Akki said with complete disbelief. He gets a call that his son is in the hands of someone else, that he should not be in the hands of. They won't even tell him who when they clearly now.

"W-Well the police are doing everything they can. They don't want us saying that much for reasons. I promise that Shouyou and everyone else is perfectly fine. These kids know how to handle themselves., they aren't idiots." Ukai said as he stared into Akki's eyes. Akki pressed his lips into a flatline and let out a deep breath.

"I would think they were fine if they weren't in the hands of some kidnapper. Who knows what type of shit could be happening there." Akki said as he raked his hand through his orange locks. His wife looked at him with worried and scared eyes as she rubbed his shoulder lovingly. She was equally as worried as him. She just wasn't being vocal about it.

"I-Im sure you're one of the many parents that are worried about their child. They're gonna be safe will the police. I assure you that you will get Shouyou back. I don't doubt that." Takeda said as he put on a sweet smile. The three other adults looked at Takeda, the Hinata's glanced at each other worriedly.

"I just hope you're right... everything has just been sort of weird. Shouyou's been acting a bit different and I'm worried... It's middle school all over again." Hayumi said as she folded her arms and looked out of the window. Akki wrapped an arm around her shoulder and hugged her from the sighed reassuringly.

“Middle school? Did something happen in middle school?” Takeda asked as he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. Akki sighed and nodded.

“His whole personality changed when he was a first-year. The second-year he quickly became a closed-book. You couldn’t tell what Shouyou was thinking. He was like a walking shell, no emotion at all. He got better in his third-year though, thank god. But once Shouyou told us Onima was back, he was struggling to stay energetic and vibrant as he would always be.” Takeda bit his lips nervously. He wanted to tell them who kidnapped them. He wanted to tell them what was really going on. These parents deserved to know what was going on with their kid, in full detail. But he couldn’t, he didn’t wanna go against the law.

“I think it’s that Onima boy. He gave me bad vibes whenever he was around...” Hayumi said flatly.

“You’re telling me. Even Natsu wasn’t fond of him. And she’s friendly with everyone. I would catch her glaring at Onima whenever Shouyou had him over. It was sorta humorous.” Akki said with a faint smile. She was with them of course; she was just with the Kageyama’s down in the lobby. They were very close friends because of their kids, so they trusted them.

“Everything is going to be alright,” Damn, Ukai sounds like a broken record,” you just have to wait it out...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aone is a bad bitch, cant tell me otherwise 
> 
> also, some things you think aren’t what you actually think :)


	22. They don’t.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING- CHARACTER DEATH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im not exactly proud of this but here we go ahaha-

"God damn... those guys are heavy as shit," Kuroo complained as he stretched and cracked his back a bit. Kuroo, Bokuto, Iwaizumi, Daichi, and Oikawa all helped to put the guards in Kageyama's cell, closing it and locking it as soon as they were both in the cell. Asahi had taken their guns, cards, keys, anything that would benefit them.

Hinata had finally calmed down. He was still in pain, but it was starting to become numb. He had a lot of dried blood on him and he still looked a bit hazy. He was still in the arms of Kageyama. It was warm and comforting for Hinata, so he wasn't complaining. A bit embarrassed, but he didn't exactly care.

"I have a bad feeling about this. Does anyone else feel uncomfortable with that fucker in the room?" Matsukawa asked as he eyed Onima up and down with discomfort. Hanamaki nodded his head in agreement.

"Who knows what he could do from there. He could easily break that chain on his neck and pull some shit." Hanamaki said as he imagined Onima's neck becoming wide and thick and breaking the chain around him.

"Onima cannot be that strong. It'd be complete bullshit." Yahaba said as he looked at the strawberry-haired spiker. Hanamaki shrugged his shoulders and sighed.

"Sho~chan... don't you love me? How could you let these... these monsters chain me up like a dog? We're supposed to be a team. We were supposed to be there for each other. You're supposed to be on my side, I'm the one that loved you when nobody else would. I was there when nobody else was. This is how you love me back? I thought we had something, Sho~chan..." Onima said as he looked at Hinata with persuading and intimidating eyes. The orangenette flinched and felt anger begin to fill his body. Was he really trying to baby him now? After he just called him worthless and a piece of shit? And especially after he disrespected Aone's parents? He called his friends monsters too, hysterical!

"Stop. Just stop! I'm tired of your bullshit Onima! We- never had anything. I thought we did when we first started dating, but you quickly showed that you didn't care about me. All you would do is control me like your puppet! Telling me what I can and can't do, who I shouldn't be friends with. You were the reason why I was so-so lonely in middle school! You drove Izumi and Koji away from me! They actually cared about me! All you ever did was hurt me for just looking at someone! And quit calling my friends monsters! Can't you see that they're the ones who actually care about me and love me? They actually make me feel good about myself! They don't tell me that im a waste of space- a disappointment, a useless piece of shit, pathetic. None of those things. They actually support me and my goals. They don't force me into things I don't want to do. They never left bruises on me. They never punched me for calling someone else Senpai. They never beat me for just fucking breathing They didn't put fucking drugs into me! They didn't carve their name into my fucking skin! They didn't bash my head into a wall or kick me in the face! They didn't torment me for two years! They didn't do anything but actually care about me! They have never made me feel so-so worthless and want to end my life! You are manipulating, crazy, a fucking psychopath, and a terrible boyfriend and person in general. I hope you burn in hell. There's a special spot reserved there just for you." Hinata said as he narrowed his eyes at Onima. He was completely done with dealing with Onima's bipolar emotions. He sick and tired of the abuse. Having his friends locked in cells had finally done it for Hinata. He watched as Onima's shock twisted into anger; his usual emotion as of now.

"This is exactly why I didn't want you to have friends! They kept you away from me! They're the ones manipulating you! They made you blind, messed up your mind. I can set you free!" Onima pleaded as he looked at Hinata with such crazed eyes. This guy seriously needed to be gone.

"No. They aren't. I would fucking know. I'm not that stupid kid you knew back then. I'm not your property. I'm my own person. I'm finally free from you." Hinata spat as tears rolled down his face again.

Nobody knew what to do. Nobody has ever seen the first-year snap like that. They've never seen him be so emotional. It was something new; something they never wanted to see again. They can really feel his pain coming from him.

Kenma stood up and slowly walked over to the orangenette. He couldn't just sit around and watch him cry in pain anymore. He clearly needed somebody; and Kageyama wasn't who he needed. He stood next to Hinata and patted his shoulder. He gripped it assuringly. He saw how broken the middle blocker's face was, excluding the bruises and blood, and probably broken nose.

"It's gonna be okay, Shouyou. You won't have to go through this anymore. You have us to help you. Everyone is here for you- I'm here for you. Onima will be out of the picture soon. Everything will turn out right in the end." Kenma said as he looked at Hinata with soft eyes. Hinata sniffled and looked at Kenma with teary eyes. 

"I-Im sorry..." He apologized as he lightly pressed his forehead against Kenma's shoulder. Kenma frowned and wrapped both arms around his shoulder, putting his head against Hinata's.

"There's nothing you have to apologize for..." Kenma whispered into his ear. He could feel his cheeks beginning to heat up as he hugged Hinata.

"You are so ignorant! They're all gonna hurt you sooner or later! They don't deserve you! They don't treat you with respect! You've heard Kageyama! He's called you dumbass more times than I can count! He's hit you multiple times! Your own partner doesn't like you! Can't you see I'm the only one who cares about you?" Onima said, even after Hinata had explicitly got into detail about how abusive Onima is. Hinata fixed a glare onto Onima and said nothing.

"You're the ignorant one. The things you claim we do and call us- are complete lies. You're describing your self. Shouyou isn't happy with you. He might have been at one point- but he doesn't want to be with you anymore. He deserves someone who actually understands him and cares about him. That's something you will never be." Kenma spat as he glared at Onima. He couldn't believe that Onima could even think of doing all of these horrid things to one of the best people in the world. He even made Hinata consider ending his life.

Ending his fucking life.

Onima growled at Kenma as he glared at the setter. He really didn't like him. He didn't like him from the first glance. Especially when Hinata acted friendly with him. He was most likely part of the reason Hinata thinks he can just tell him what to do.

"Listen here you fucking creep-" Onima started off until he was cut off by the sound of frantic running. Everyone turned their heads to see four officers run into the room. Everyone stared at each other in a deadly silence.

"Uh- We're here to- uh- what do I even say?"The male officer said to the female officer. He was clearly just as shocked as the players. The female officer sighed in disappointment and aimed her gun towards Onima.

"We're apart of Sendai's police force. We were called here to take down this Yakuza and save four different high school volleyball teams. I'm officer Fumiko and this is my partner Mamoru." Fumiko said as she gestured towards the confused officer.

"I'm not used to seeing the hostages escape on their own. And still, be alive." Mamoru said bluntly as he looked around. Fumiko cringed at him and shook her head.

"We need an ambulance on the basement floor. We have a kid who's looking pale, probably has a broken nose, and had bruises and blood all over him. We have another with a minor bruise on him." One of the officers who came with the duo said into his radio.

"Uh- You guys know the drill. Take care of those two guards in that cell and we'll take care of Onima." Fumiko said as she put her gun in her belt. She walked over to Onima's cell and looked down at the lock as Mamoru walked over to the one holding the guards. Aone stepped up and gave Fumiko the key that unlocked the cell. She took it and nodded her thanks.

She unlocked the cell and got out her handcuffs. She felt Onima's intimidating stare on her but she wasn't phased by it. She's dealt with scarier people, but that didn't mean they were as strong as him. She slowly approached him and immediately he threw his hands towards her neck. She widened her eyes and tried dodging his hands but she wasn't fast enough. 

He put both hands on her neck and tried dragging her towards him. She tried keeping her ground but Onima's grip was tightening on her throat.She bit her lip as she tried her best to circulate oxygen and fight off Onima. She could feel herself begin to get numb.

She wasn't like this!

She's strong!

She didn't go through all that training just to get choked to death!

She could hear feet running towards her and what sounded like a click. She ignored all of it and tried lifting her leg up. She managed to get her calf moving and took advantage of it. She swung it up and hit one of Onima's legs. He went down and still dragged Fumiko with him but his grip loosened. She widened her eyes when a deafening sound started ringing in her ear. She widened her eyes in shock when she saw Onima falling side way's and his hands immediately drop down to his sides. She watched as blood began to pool under his back.

"W-What-" Iwaizumi said as he stared in horror at the bleeding body of Onima. Did everyone really just witness Onima getting shot?

Onima brought his hand up and gripped his shoulder.

"FUCK! WHAT THE HELL!" Onima cussed in pain as he glared all around him. His head began to ache as the pain began to move throughout his body.

"Mamoru!" Fumiko said as she looked at her partner who had narrowed eyed and his gun pointed towards Onima.

"He was choking you! Only I- You can cuff him now without worrying about too much." Mamoru said as he angrily stuffed his gun back into his belt. He proceeded to put handcuffs on one of the guards as the other officer put one around the other guard. Fumiko let out a strangled sigh and look down at 

"He'll get treated later..." Fumiko muttered to herself as she bent down to cuff Onima. He swatted her away and glared at her. She snarled and threw a punch to Onima's face, hoping it would distract him. Onima groaned in pain and swung at her with his uninjured arm. Fumiko immediately dodged it and noticed that Onima was getting weaker.

She grabbed one of his arms and put it behind his back. She struggled a bit with how strong Onima was but she managed. She looked at the chain around his neck and scrunched her nose in disgust. She grabbed her taser with her free hand and connected it to Onima's back. She watched as his body spasmed a bit but froze in place.

She huffed and handcuffed Onima. She was glad that she had one of the Onima's under her authority now and that it wasn't too hard. She thought she would have to leave the building with some knife wounds.

"How is everything up there?" One of the guards asked as he spoke into his radio. It took a few minutes for someone to respond.

"11 arrested already. 9 casualties. Kana Onima has yet to be seen. Kiyomishi is in cuffs and locked in a van. No sign of Daisuke Onima too."

"We found Onima Daisuke. He's shot in the shoulder. There's also about sixty teenagers in here that are being held hostage, I'll send you our location."

"Roger."

"Everyone is ok, right? Nobody is hurt besides these two?" Mamoru asked as he gestured towards Hinata and Aone. Everybody shook their heads and Kuroo walked over to Mamoru.

"The one with orange hair is gonna need immediate attention. He has drugs in his system." Kuroo said as he pointed at Hinata. Mamoru glanced at Hinata and could see how pale and shaky the teen looked. He was sweating a mess too.

"Alright, we're gonna get you guys out of here when we know it's safe for sure up there," Mamoru stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

"A-A-Are we really going to go home? I-I miss my mom..." Yachi said as she had half of her face stuff into Kiyoko's shirt. Mamoru smiled assuringly and nodded.

"No doubt about it. We didn't come here just to lose." Mamoru said with complete assurance. He didn't want to disappoint these kids at all. Although, they were clearly not kids anymore. They were like young adults already. But mixed with kids.

"Hey... is there any way for us to get these kids out of here safely without anyone getting hurt? Also, it'd be nice if we could get an ambulance now." Mamoru said into his radio. He scanned all the faces of the teenagers and saw a mixture of emotions.

There was a relief; hope; anger; and fear.

He felt extremely bad for them. It was clear that all they wanted to do was play volleyball and live life like normal teenagers. Not get mixed up with Yakuza business. How did they even get into this mess?

"Paramedics should be arriving at your location as of now. And there's a lot of yakuza members. We had to call more back-up. We could probably get a scan of the layout of the building and—— you could escape outback." Someone responded from Mamoru's radio. Mamoru pursed his lips together. This was such a shitty situation.

"Alright. Make sure you get those fuckers. We're not going anywhere until everyone is cleared out and all the Onima's are arrested."

"Got it."

"Where do they store the keys for these chains? He doesn't need to be under this kind of restraints when we're here." Fumiko said as she tugged at the neck chain harshly, causing Onima to fall back a bit. Aone stepped up and handed her a key with hesitation.

"I don't know if you should be removing that chain... Onima isn't a civil person at all and he can do a lot of dam-"

"I know what I'm doing, ok? Just trust us, and he should be paralyzed temporarily," Fumiko said with a confident smile. Aone took in a deep breath and let it out as he handed Fumiko the key. One of the officers that came with the duo cautiously took out his gun and held it- he didn't have a good feeling about this at all.

Fumiko took the key and put inside the chain, unlocking it and removing it from Onima's neck. She threw it to the side and held Onima's wrist- making sure he wouldn't go anywhere.

"Damn, we look so unprepared," Mamoru said as he leaned against the cell bars. Fumiko chuckled.

"Anything new? We never do anything according to a plan. We just wing it. I'm still shocked we still have our jobs."

"Should you guys really be apart of the police?" Asahi said as he sweatdropped at the conversation. Mamoru chuckled and waved his hand.

"We're the best duo there is! I swear on my life we will get you guys out of here. This is everyone right?" Mamoru said as he looked around. Everyone nodded.

"Alright; this made our job easier. All it takes now is for the field to clear up," Mamoru chuckled with a hint of nervousness. He was quite scared to see what was going on up top. If there were dead bodies, which was likely, he didn't want the teenagers seeing it.

As everyone was occupied with talking to one another; they were all unaware of Onima, who was now feeling his senses come back to him. He was not going down without a fight. An officer went over to Fumiko and talked to her about some important matters. Onima took it as his chance to attack. He narrowed his eyes as he jumped up onto his feet and kicked Fumiko on the side. He watched her stumble to the side and threw his cuffed hands around her head and pulled back.

Fumiko drew her hands up to his hands and tried flipping him over, but it was no use as Onima stood his ground.Fumiko tried elbowing Onima in the gut, but she could barely feel her arm. She was about to do the next best thing; head butt him in the nose.

But a gunshot rang through the room and Fumiko felt Onima's arms go limp around her neck. She widened her eyes as she felt some liquid roll down her neck; it was not sweat.

Hinata widened his eyes in horror.One of the officers just shot Onima- in the head. Without any hesitation. He watched as Onima's eyes lost all life in them and his entire body go limp, just dully hanging off of officer Fumiko.

"What the fuck just happened..." Kageyama

said as he stared at the bleeding corpse with wide eyes. Everyone looked at the officer who had his gun pointing towards Onima.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?" Mamoru shouted as a vein popped out of his forehead and neck. The officer who shot Onima jumped and shook his head.

"H-He was choking Officer Fumiko! He could've killed her!" He argued with complete fear in his eyes. He looked completely new to the job. Mamoru twitched his eye and he looked at the officer shaking in his shoes.

"YOU DON'T GO SHOOTING THE CRIMINAL IN THE FUCKING HEAD! THAT WASN'T YOUR ORDER AND WE NEVER GOT THE CLEAR FOR THAT!" Mamoru shouted as he walked toward the officer and gripped the collar of his shirt.

"FUMIKO COULD'VE DIED!"

"FUMIKO CAN HANDLE HERSELF! SHE DIDN'T BECOME AN OFFICER JUST TO BE PROTECTED BY SOME FUCKWAD!" Mamoru exclaimed angrily as he let go of the officer. He pinched the bridge of his nose and looked at Fumiko, who was pushing Onima's corpse off of herself with wide eyes. She had it handled.

He looked over at the players and realized they were all shocked or crying. The one who seemed the most traumatized was the one with orange hair.

"Guys... Look away. Just don't look. We'll take care of all of this." Mamoru said as he sighed. This was not supposed to happen. They weren't told to go killing the Onima's. This officer just fucked up the entire operation. They were supposed to question ALL the Onima's once they were all under custody.

How the hell were they supposed to question a dead body?

"God damn..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please comment your opinion on this chapter :,) i could really use the constructive criticism- sorry if its not what you wanted :/
> 
> HINATA REALLY SNAPPED THOUGH-


	23. You're so sappy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> onime? onima? ohmyfuckinggod hefuckingdead

Hinata woke up to a loud beeping next to him. He opened his eyes and furrowed his eyebrows together at how annoying the sound was. He looked around and realized he was in a different room. He was in a hospital bed, wearing a hospital gown, with two different needles in his arms. 

The last thing he remembered was watching Onima get shot in the head and himself pass out in Kenma's arms. He didn't remember going to the hospital or an ambulance arrive.

He looked around the room and saw two figures standing at the edge of his bed. One had orange hair and the other had short brown hair. Ah- it was his parents. His father was holding his mother in his arms.

Without the constant beeping in his ears, he could hear someone weeping. It was his mother crying into his father's neck as he rubbed her back. Hinata felt his heart sink at the sight, but other than that- he was happy to see his parents. He missed them.

"O-Okaa~san? Otou~san?" Hinata said with a raspy voice. He immediately went into a coughing fit as his parents immediately run over to his side. The more he coughed, the more his chest, ribs, and throat hurt. His father put a hand on his back and began rubbing circles into it, hoping it would soothe the coughing a bit.

"I-I was so worried! W-When I saw the paramedics bring you into the lobby I didn't know what to think. You were just so-so bloody a-and I-Im sorry-" Hayumi cut herself off as she continued weeping into her hand. Akki looked at her with a soft gaze and reached out to wrap his arm around her shoulder.

"I-I need some fresh air..." Hayumi said as she shoved her husband's hand off of her shoulder and walked out of the room with tears still streaming down her face. Akki watched her with sad eyes as the door closed and he looked back at his son who finally calmed down from all the coughing.

"Just rest, ok? You can tell us about everything that happened when you want to. Here- try drinking some water. The doctor said it should help," Akki said as he grabbed a cup off the portable table and handed it to Hinata. Hinata nodded and took the cup, taking in small sips.

He finished half of the cup and handed it to his father lazily. His father took the cup with a worried expression and set it down.

"How do you feel?" Akki asked as he pulled up the doctor's wheeled chair and sat on it. Hinata blinked before swallowing thickly.

"It hurts," Hinata stated quietly. Akki pressed his lips into a flatline and put a hand on Hinata's knee.

"He said that you had a broken nose. Along with a fractured jaw- so how about we don't eat any food or bite anything? You also have a concussion- or had- I'm not sure, I was too mad to listen all that well. Your arms got infected as well and he said you may be feeling malaise. Your arms were starting to swell as well. He treated it all when you were under anesthesia. You're gonna be alright, ok? And safe from now on. I promise you that. Police are gonna come by later- so be prepared for that," Akki said as he tried to put on an assuring face. He was still pissed off that someone hurt his son- let alone even kidnap him. When he saw his kid getting wheeled into the hospital with all types of bruises on him and words written into his arms he felt all sorts of mercy leave his body. Who would write their own fucking name into someone's skin?

"You're gonna be just fine, Shouyou. Everything is going to be fine. How about you rest for a couple of more minutes? I'm gonna go check on your mother," Akki said as he patted Hinata's knee and stood up. Hinata nodded and closed his eyes as he leaned back into the pillow. His bandages wrapped around his head slightly stained the pillow. Akki frowned at the sight of Hinata and left the room.

He walked down the hall and entered the lobby; where a large group of boys sat and a few parents and coaches. One of the coaches saw him enter the room and immediately walked over to him.

"How is Hinata?" The one with glasses and wrapped in bandages himself, Takeda, asked with a worried expression. Akki sighed and replied to him.

"He just woke up, he drunk some water and that was about it. Did Hayumi walk out of here?" Akki answered and asked, looking outside of the windows. Takeda frowned but nodded.

"She came out while crying and left the building without talking to anyone," Takeda said as he pointed towards the doors. Akki nodded and headed his way towards the doors. He scanned the faces of the players who sat in the chairs. There were a few kids he recognized, Hinata's captain- Sawamura. Vice-captain- Sugawara. Partner- Kageyama. Friend- Kenma. Tutor and friend- Yachi. That was about it. They all looked so depressed and heartbroken, it hurt Akki as well. Natsu was hanging out with some guy with silver-horned hair and another who had what looked like bedhead.

He walked out of the building and looked around the area and saw his wife sitting down on a bench looking calmer than earlier. He walked over to her and sat down next to her, giving her a bit of space. She noticed him approach her and didn't do a thing.

"I'm sorry... I just couldn't handle it. When he woke up... All I could think about was when he first came into the hospital looking like a corpse," Hayumi said as she hugged herself tighter. She cast her eyes gloomily onto the concrete below her. Her son covered in bruises and bleeding nearly head to toe was going to haunt her for weeks. Akki grabbed both her hands and held them tightly in his. He looked her in the eye and smiled softly.

"You don't need to apologize. It's alright. It's not like he's going anywhere," Akki said as he rubbed his thumb in circles on her palm. Hayumi smiled faintly at the motion. Her smile quickly went away as she thought about her husband's words.

"He could've.. that keeps playing in my head. He had drugs in his body, Akki. He was beaten until he was black and blue. H-He has Onima's kanji carved into his arms! I knew something was wrong with that boy but- I never thought he would hurt our Shouyou! Who would even want to? He's the most precious thing in my life and seeing him like that just breaks my heart!" Hayumi said as the tears appeared again. She never wanted to see any of her kids like that ever again. She was hoping she would never have to once in her life.

"Onima is crazy. He is out of his mind. They said that one of the officers shot him- in the head... In front of all the kids..." Akki said as he tightened his grip on his wife's hands. He could slowly feel the anger building back up as he spoke about Onima.

"If it were me who found Onima and knew he had assaulted my son... I would have fired two warning shots... into his head." Hayumi stated dully as she stared at her hands that were now intertwined with Akki's hands. Akki pressed his lips into a flatline. He didn't blame his wife for having those thoughts; he'd be lying if he said he didn't think the same thing.

"I would love to swing a metal bat against his head. I wouldn't hesitate either," Akki said as he chuckled dryly. For some reason, that seemed nostalgic to him in away. As if he brought a bat to someone's head before.

Maybe in an alternate universe.

"Oh god, listen to us... we don't sound any better than Onima. We're lucky Shouyou is still alive. Shouyou is lucky he's still alive. We should probably head back. How is he? I probably made a bad impression by running out the first thing when he woke up." Hayumi said as she wiped her tears off her face. Akki chuckled a bit and stood up. He stuck his hand out for Hayumi, who gladly took it with a small smile.

"Why don't we go back to his room? We could also get some candy on the way. It wouldn't hurt to have something sweet," Akki said as he smiled lovingly at Hayumi. Hayumi swore she felt like a high-school girl in love all over again.

"I love you," Hayumi stated as she kissed Akki on the cheek. Akki blushed bashfully and bent his head down a bit to plant a kiss on Hayumi's lips passionately.

"I love you, as long as I'm alive you'll never feel so helpless. Remember that." Akki said as he closed his eyes and smiled. Hayumi widened her eyes as she felt her cheeks hear up and her heart beat faster.They began walking back into the hospital and Hayumi's cheek was still pink. They walked to the vending machine first, getting two drinks and two bags of candy. Akki chose a drink and bag for Hayumi and Hayumi chose a drink and bag for Akki.

Hayumi also added a drink for Shouyou, just in case.

"God, you're so sappy!" Hayumi said as she kept her eyes onto the ground as they walked hand and hand into Hinata's room with bags of candy and drinks in their free hands, ignoring the looks they got from strangers. Akki only laughed as he opened the door to the room.

Hinata was still awake and was sitting upon his bed. He looked up from his lap and saw his parents holding hands and with food and drinks as they walked in. Relief washed over him as he saw both of them. Being around them just made him feel better.

"Hey, Shouyou... I'm sorry for running out. I was just overwhelmed. Your lame father cheered me up though." Hayumi said as she walked over to Hinata and held his hand, putting everything in her hand on the portable table beforehand. Hinata smiled at the joke as his father gawked and pretended to be hurt by her words.

"Disrespected by my own wife..." He muttered as he clutched his heart. He stopped being dramatic and walked over to Hinata and stood next to Hayumi.

"You feeling alright sweetie?" Hayumi asked as her smile turned into worry as she looked at all of Hinata's bandages. He could be a mummy for god's sake. He had bandages around his head, patches on his face, he had a splint on his nose as well. Hinata nodded his head and winced a bit.

"Yeah... I don't feel so terrible like I did before. What... What happened before I got here?" Hinata asked as he looked up at his parents with a curious expression.

"Well..."

> Hayumi and Akki sat together in the lobby, along with parents who got a call saying that their kid was reported kidnapped by an unknown person. It honestly pissed Akki off that they didn't even bother telling them who has you kid against their will. 

> After at least two hours of waiting in the hospital lobby, groups of teenage boys started walking in with police officers escorting them. A few parents got up and hugged some of them but the Hinata's didn't care about them. All they cared about was their son.

> Don't get them wrong; of course, they were happy that the other parents got to see their child in what looks like perfectly good shape- they were more worried about their own orange-headed son.

> Once they saw their son; horror struck them as they watched nurses and doctors rush to the gurney that their once orange-headed son was on. They saw how beat up he looked. The extremely bloodied spot on his arms. The slightly weirdly shaped nose. The blood spot under his head.

> Hayumi swore she couldn't breathe. Her heart was beating loudly and the room seemed quiet.

> "Is-Is he alive? What's happened to him?" Hayumi asked as she tried following the nurses and doctors towards the hallway that had the operation rooms. The nurse simply stepped in front of the two with two doctors behind her, blocking the entrance.

> "I'm sorry, but you can't come back here unless the operation is over. You have to sit and wait in the lobby until further notice." The nurse said as she had a stern expression. Akki widened his eyes and felt anger rise in him.

> "What? Why can't I go with my son? I would like to be with him even if he's getting surgery or whatever the- whatever is going on!" Akki exclaimed as he refrained himself from cursing in the hospital and towards a staff member.

> "You can see him when he's out of the operation room and in ICU." The nurse calmly said; clearly unaffected by Akki's anger. The older orangenette clicked his tongue and stormed back to the lobby, his weeping wife following behind him. He looked around and saw a police officer speaking with another. They had the names of 'Mamoru' and 'Fumiko' on their tags.

> "Could you kindly tell me what the hell is going on? Why is my kid the only one who got wheeled in here on a gurney like some scene in a movie?" Akki asked as he approached the male and female officer. Mamoru widened his eyes and felt a bit threatened but kept his cool.

> "Sir, your son was- least to say- the main target by the kidnappers. I'm not allowed to say anything until further notice but I can assure you that he's alright." Mamoru said as he looked around cautiously before looking Akki straight in the eye. Akki sighed heavily as he walked away from the guard and walked over to Hayumi and Mrs. Kozume; the Hinata family and Kozume family were quite close because of their sons.

> Hayumi pulled away from Mrs. Kozume and threw herself at Akki; blindly throwing her arms around his waist as she cried into his shirt. Akki wrapped his arms around her and cried with her silently.

> Everybody was occupied with their kids or talking to other adults. They tried their best to if more the Hinata family crying in each other's arms as their daughter cried to while clutching her mother's pants. She didn't know why her parents were crying, but all she knew is that it made her cry too, even if she didn't understand why.

> Kenma did what he thought was right and crouched down to be eye level with Natsu. He didn't exactly know how to interact with upset kids, but he had an idea of what to do thanks to the simulation games he sometimes played. He watched as Natsu turned around and looked at him through big-teary eyes.

> "Hey... do... you want a hug?" Kenma asked awkwardly as he stretched his arms out a little, having enough room so that the shorter Hinata could squish herself into. She nodded and walked closer to Kenma and wrapped her arms around his neck as she cried into his shirt. Kenma wrapped his arms around her tightly, rubbing circles into her back.

> "Okaa~san, do you have any money?" Kenma asked as he turned his head around a bit to look at his mother from the side of his eye. His mother raised a brow and nodded.

> "Yes, why?" She asked curiously. It wasn't common for her son to ask her for money unless it was for a video game. It clearly wasn't about a video game this time. Kenma gestured towards Natsu with his head and his mother immediately got the hint. She reached into her purse and grabbed her wallet; getting out a few dollars and handing it to Kenma.

> "Do you want to buy some candy? A drink... maybe?" Kenma asked as he pulled back from the Hinata. She widened her eyes in shock and nodded slowly. Kenma's lips formed into a small smile as he picked her up and held her in her arms as he walked towards the vending machine; passing through the crowd of parents and volleyball players.

> "Which one do you want?" Kenma asked as he pointed towards the vending machine glass dully. The girl looked at him before looking at the types of snacks in the machine. She pointed at a brand of candy and Kenma obliged and put the money inside the machine. He set the girl down and let her get her candy herself.

> "I'm Natsu," Natsu said as she chewed on her candy, her nose still runny and her eyes red from the tears. Kenma nodded and stuck his hand out for Natsu to hold and they began walking back to their parents.

> "Kenma." He said.

> Everyone had calmed down beside the Hinata's and either left or stayed since some of them were worried about Hinata. A nurse walked into the room with a clipboard in hand and looked around the room.

> "Hinata Shouyou?" She called out. She watched as a man with orange hair and a woman with short brown hair stood up immediately. They walked towards her, leaving their daughter in the hands of the Kozume's.

> "He's in ICU now. You may see him now, but he's still sleeping and will probably be asleep for a few hours or so. Doctor Rin will be in the room as well and she will tell you more about his condition." The nurse said with a sincere smile. With the way the nurse was acting, the two adults felt assured and relieved. Clearly, their son wasn't anywhere close to being on his death bed.

> Hayumi let out a shaky breath as the trio walked down the eerie hallway and into ICU where his son was seen wrapped with new bandages. She immediately felt the urge to throw up as she had a closer look at him but held it down. She knew it was worse before he came here. 

> "Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Hinata. I'm Doctor Rin and I'll be watching over Shouyou for a bit. I can tell you that he is going to be perfectly fine. He doesn't look the best as of now- but all is well." Doctor Rin said with a smile. Akki kept his stare on his son as he scanned over his bandaged and bruised body.

> "W-What was wrong with him? Or- What happened?" Hayumi asked of Doctor Rin.

> "Well, we did an x-ray on his body and found out that his jaw was fractured and his nose was broken. He doesn't need surgery at all for it, in case you were wondering. He had an infection. His arms were cut with large kanji on them and they got infected. We treated it and he might be feeling some malaise here and there. He had damaged skin in the back of his head- caused by forced trauma. His brain wasn't affected by it, fortunately. We also found drugs in his system. We aren't sure what- but it shouldn't harm him too much since it was a small dose. He is going to have to stay for a couple of nights so we can fully understand his situation," Doctor Rin said as she read off the clipboard she had in hand. She wasn't the one who did all the major work on Hinata; she was just told what happened and what was gonna happen.

> "He had drugs in him?" Hayumi said in disgust. She couldn't believe what the doctor has told her. This all sounded so inhuman to her. She really just wanted to hug her son incredibly bad and tell him that she was there and everything was gonna be alright, but with the needles and bandages on him didn't look too good.

> "Kanji written in his skin? What did it say?" Akki asked as the anger started to boil in his veins. Doctor Rin kept a polite smile on her face as she stared at the imaginary fire behind the man. Sweat was trickling down her forehead and neck at a fast rate.

> "D-Daisuke Onima..." She squeaked out as she gripped her clipboard in fear.

"-And let's just say- we have a few more bills to pay the hospital..." Akki laughed nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. He shrunk under the glare Hayumi was sending his way. Hinata opened his mouth to say something, but he was interrupted by a knock on the door then it opening.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I'm Officer Suguroku. I would like to ask you a few questions about the Onima family." Officer Suguroku said. He had on a police hat and uniform. You could tell that he was bald under his hat and he had a scar on his left eye. He was extremely built too and tall.

Hinata felt and heard his heart speed up at the mention of Onima's name.

This was going to be great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SUCH A SAP FOR SOFT AKKI IM SO SOFT,,,  
if you watched Nanbaka, you a real one  
and i also wanted to ask of you guys if you had any idea of what i should write next after this book, since its close to being complete, i thought. “ hey, how about we ask the readers what they want to read next” 
> 
> so if you want and could- please comment down suggestions for what i should write about next :))


	24. To Cheer Up A Friend

"Before we start speaking about the Onima Family," Officer Suguroku said as he sat down in a chair beside Hinata's bed. He took out a notepad and recorder and set it on the portable table.

He looked at Hinata," Do you mind if I record our conversation?" He asked before he pressed his hand on the button that made the recorder start recording. Hinata pressed his lips into a flatline and shook his head. He understood why they were recording it, he's watched the shows. Suguroku nodded and finally pressed the button and looked back at Hinata.

"Alright, so how did you meet the Onima family?" Suguroku asked as he clicked his pen in a way that intimidated Hinata a lot. It made him even more nervous than he already was.

"Um... Daisuke and I met three years ago when I was a first-year in middle school. He saw me getting push around in the hallways and helped me. After that we b-became f-friends." Hinata said as he stared down at his lap. He kept rubbing his thumb over his palm. All the nervousness was really getting to him. He didn't exactly feel comfortable talking about the past with his parents around.

Suguroku noticed how nervous and uncomfortable Hinata was. He could see it clearly through his face and the way he fiddled with his hands.

"If you're uncomfortable right now, we can stop and resume later. I don't want you to tell me this information if you aren't comfortable with doing so." Suguroku said with a click of his pen and looked at Hinata in the eyes. He probably should've asked if he was ready to speak about the incident from the beginning. He didn’t want to make the kid uncomfortable with something so serious. He wasn’t cold-hearted.

The orangenette widened his eyes in shock. He wasn't expecting the officer to say that to him. He didn't think is nervousness was that obvious either, but at the same time- it was him and a officer who was most likely skilled and experiences in his profession.

"T-Thank you... I would feel more comfortable if we talked about all of... this later..." Hinata said in a quiet tone as he kept his eyes glued to the blanket. He felt a wave of relief wash over him as Suguroku stood up from the seat he was in.

"I'll come back later to speak with you. Take it easy, alright? And don't stress too much- you aren't in trouble for anything if you're worried about that. Have a good day, Mr. and Mrs. Hinata, I'll be checking in later today, so expect that." Suguroku walked over to Hinata's parents and shook their hands before leaving the room and shutting the door behind him. His mother glanced at the door before walking over to Hinata. She took a seat beside his bed and held his hand with a firm grip. She showed him a soft smile.

"You can tell us anything, Shouyou. Ok? Don't feel scared to tell us or officer Suguroku about your history with Onima. Me and your father won't judge you for it. If that's how you're feeling. We love you no matter what. You're our little boy. Nothing is going to change that." She said as she brought her other hand up to caress Hinata's cheek. Hinata smiled and let the warmth of his mother's hand rest on his cheek. He could feel tears wanting to escape his eyes but he didn't want to cry. They weren't sad tears of course. They were tears of happiness from the love he had missed from his parents. 

A knock on the door caught the attention of the family and Akki walked over to the door and opened it, revealing a blonde with roots showing standing on the other side. Akki smiled and let the boy in.

"Kozume! What a lovely surprise. I thought you and your mother left," Akki said as he watched the boy awkwardly stand at the end of Hinata's bed. Hayumi looked at the setter and saw the faint blush on his cheeks. She smiled and chuckled before standing up.

"We'll leave you two alone. Me and your father are gonna go check on Natsu who's with that Sugawara boy," Hayumi said as she walked over to Akki, who was protesting. She shoved him out of the room and closed the door with a smile. Kenma let out a breath of relief and walked over to the chair beside Hinata's bed.

"Hey Kenma," Hinata said as he smiled at the setter and wiped his face. Kenma felt his heart swell at the smile, which caused a small and simple smile to form on his face. 

"Hey. I wanted to see how you were doing. You gave everyone a big scare back there." Kenma said as he looked at the bandages that covered most of Hinata's orange locks.

"I'm fine. The doctor wants me to stay a few nights to-"

"I wasn't asking physically," Kenma quickly interrupted," I was asking mentally." Kenma watched as Hinata's eyes widened in slight shock. The orangenette closed his mouth and didn't say anything for a few seconds. He brought his eyes to his blanket as if he were unsure of how he was feeling, which he was.

"I-I don't really know. I mean... I'm glad to be with my parents again... And I'm glad that everyone's ok. I just- It's weird... I don't really know how I'm supposed to feel," Hinata said as he recalled watching Onima get shot in the head. That's what he was mostly referring to. He wasn't positive that Onima was dead, but that's what it mostly looked like. Nobody usually survived a bullet to the head. He wasn’t sure what he was supposed to feel- relieved that his abuser was gone- or sad because his first love had died right in front of him.

Kenma stared at the orangenette and grabbed his hand. He could feel his heart flip, but he ignored it. Hinata turned his head to face Kenma. He clearly wasn't expecting the setter to grab his hand.

"It's alright to be confused about how your supposed to feel about this. At the same time- you just got out of operation and in the middle of healing. You should take this time to rest and focus on your injuries. My mom brought my PSP if you want to play on it," Kenma said as he pulled out his blue gaming console. Hinata smiled softly and scooted over to leave some space for the setter on his bed.

Kenma took a moment to analyze what was going on and with a blush on his cheeks, he got on the bed next to the orangenette. He moved a bit and got comfortable as he gave Hinata his PSP. Hinata smiled at the setter, showing him his gratitude through his facial expression. Hinata turned on the PSP, not noticing the furious blush that appeared on Kenma's face.

You see, Kenma's had a crush on Hinata for quite some time now. It started after one of their training camps that Shinzen usually held on weekends. It didn't develop during Golden Week or Karasuno's first training camp. Kenma wasn't one of those fools who fell in love at first sight, like Kuroo with- Kenma wasn't like that.

When Kenma met the orangenette, he wasn't exactly a fan of him, but he didn't dislike him. There was a small spot in his heart that made him fond of the energetic first-year. The more he hung around the orangenette, unwillingly, he became extremely fond of him. To the point that they texted every day. Kenma loved talking to Hinata- face to face or not. There was always this warmth in his stomach whenever he'd see Hinata's name pop up in his phone or when he'd see him. It happened after a month of them talking to each other non-stop.

At first, he thought that Hinata was dating Kageyama, but his thought was proven wrong when he had asked the orangenette and got a response of,

'Ew! What? Me n Bakageyama? Never! We r just best friends. Why does everyone think we r a couple?'

Which meant Kenma at least had a bit of a chance with the middle blocker.

But his hope was quickly crushed when Hinata had shown up to the training camp with a boy named Onima Daisuke, who proudly told everyone that they were a couple. Kenma was saddened at the fact Hinata was taken- and didn't even bother to tell him- but he was lucky enough to still be friends with Hinata. He did notice how for a few days Hinata hadn't texted him every night before the training camp but didn't think much of it.

He did start to think much of it, however, after he met Onima Daisuke. When Hinata had approached him, he had noticed the deathly glare Onima was giving him as Hinata talked to him. That was the moment that Kenma knew he definitely didn't like Onima. Throughout that day; Kenma tried watching how Hinata and Onima interacted with each other from the side. From every hand holding, every kiss, and hug.

It was a one-sided relationship.

Onima looked at Hinata as if he were a piece of gold and would show him affection every second of every hour. Kenma would notice each scrunch of the nose Hinata would do whenever Onima did something like kissing his cheek or hug him. Hinata really wasn't that good at hiding the fact he wasn't happy to be around Onima. He even acted completely differently around Onima! He wouldn't ramble on about random stuff as he would with everyone when he got the chance. Hinata only spoke when Onima asked him a question or said something that ticked him off.

Clearly, Onima wasn't a good match for Hinata at all. Kenma could tell that the rest of the team wasn't exactly fond of him, but they were trying to be nice to him. Everyone except for Kageyama and Ennoshita. They would usually give him the stink eye of just glare at him. Kenma was glad he wasn't the only one not liking Onima.

He wanted to talk to Hinata about his relationship, ask him what was really going on. But he never got the opportunity to with Onima sticking to his side like a damn leech. It frustrated Kenma, in all honesty. Seeing someone else be all lovey-dovey with his crush who clearly wasn't happy to be with that person.

He was feeling a mixture of emotions when everyone found out Onima had kidnapped them all for the sake of Hinata. He felt scared, who knew what he could've done. He also felt sorrow for Hinata, Onima was clearly out of his mind and Hinata was dating that. He was able to see the guilt and hurt Hinata was feeling all the way from across the room. He really wanted to beat Onima to death for making Hinata feel like that. His urge to hurt him only grew as he had seen the damage he'd done to Hinata when that Aone guy had returned Hinata back to the cell.

He was glad that Onima was gone now- he didn't exactly wish for him to be dead, he was pretty shocked to find out Onima had died, he died the second the bullet went through his head- it was a pretty scary situation and a lot of the players are shaken up from it still. It did happen just yesterday.

Kenma was honestly hoping that Hinata would start being his usual bright self from now on. It was clear that Onima mentally and physically abused Hinata. The orangenette said it himself when he snapped at Onima- he wanted to end his life because of him. It made Kenma's blood boil. Just thinking of Hinata wanting his life to end because of someone was not right. It wasn't Hinata at all.

Kenma really wanted to be the light in Hinata's life. That made him happy twenty-four seven. After Hinata had rambled on about the terrible things Onima did to him; Kenma realized just how much Hinata had to be protected and showed that he was important and the best person there was.

As Kenma taught Hinata how to play the game, he could see the joy return to Hinata's eyes as he laughed at his mistakes in the game. He seemed happy as he played the game; which made Kenma happy. He would chuckle here and there whenever he would cast the wrong spell or die from walking towards the edge of a cliff.

It was a bit relieving to Hinata. All he had to worry about was completing the task at hand in the game. He didn't have to worry about anyone wanting to hurt him. He didn't have to worry about what he was doing at all like he had to for the past week.

Although he had two different needles in his arms and bandages wrapped around his body, he felt at peace. He got to see his parents, even joke around a bit. He was feeling loved and actually cared for. He had a little moment where he was nervous, but Officer Suguroku was actually thinking about how he was feeling about it and is giving him time. Kenma was now cheering him up! The setter was distracting him with his PSP and he was having fun with the game and the company.

"Thank you, Kenma. I'm really glad you're my friend. Best friend even!" Hinata said as he showed Kenma a toothy-grin. Kenma blinked before a blush returned to his cheeks. He smiled faintly and cast his gaze on the blanket.

"Of course. I just wanted to cheer you up. I care a lot about you," Kenma said as he avoided eye contact still. He would look the orangenette in the face, but he was a bit embarrassed and felt like his face would blow up if he were look to Hinata in the eyes at this moment.

"That means a lot to me. I honestly think that everyone hates me now for bringing Onima along. I was the reason everyone got kidnapped... a-and I feel so bad-" Hinata said as he lowered the gaming console onto his lap, letting the thought that every single one of his friends hates him now. Why wouldn't they anyway? He was the reason they had to watch someone die. He was the reason why everyone was stuck in a cell for hours. He was mad at himself for that.

"Shouyou. Nobody blames you for what happened with Onima. They aren't mad at you- they're mad at Onima. You were the one that got hurt. Nobody else besides Aone got hurt, he just has a broken nose- that's nothing compared to you. You weren't the one who kidnapped everyone and put them in a crowded cell. You weren't the one who was clearly sick out of their mind. You were a victim to Onima. Everybody is worried about you too. When they saw you getting hauled around on a gurney- they were all frustrated and sad. Your team is still here- as a matter of fact, along with Kuroo, Akaashi and Bokuto, Oikawa and Iwaizumi from Aobajohsai. They're still here because they want to make sure you're alright. Kageyama literally argued with one of the nurses because they wouldn't let him see you last night," Kenma had averted his eyes to look straight into Hinata's eyes. He was upset with the fact that Hinata had told himself that all his friends were mad at him for bringing Onima around. Hinata couldn't help that Onima transferred to Karasuno and joined his team.

Hinata looked at him with half-lidded eyes and his lips trembled a bit. He brought his hand up to wipe his tears and Kenma did what seemed best and hugged Hinata with one arm. He moved his hand up and down Hinata's shoulder as the orangenette softly wept.

It was clear that Hinata was still having a bit of trouble. And he was definitely going to need a trusting friend along the way.

Kenma was determined to be that friend that helped Hinata, possibly, even more than a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just so everyone knows- tags on the book will be getting added or changed depending on the path of the book
> 
> but look at me writing a chapter full of fluff, in a way- i an shocked and happy that i shocked some of my readers with the way this story has been going- i am jumping to conclusions and saying that some of yall thought i was going to kill hinata or smthn 😔✋🏼


	25. I don’t like him! He likes someone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if there are any errors, please comment on it. Sorry I havent posted in a while. some things got caught up and i had no inspiration to write the chapter at all. i finally managed to write this out, but i am not a fan of it but it was the best i could do.

As Kenma and Hinata talked about the game and random things, a knock on the door echoed throughout the small hospital room. Kenma looked at the door and glanced at Hinata. Hinata told whoever was at the door to come in, which resulted in the door swinging open and in came an over-excited Natsu with Hinata's parents behind her at the door.

"ONII~CHAAAN!" Natsu exclaimed excitedly as she ran to the side of Hinata's bed. Hinata widened his eyes at his sister and smiled as he watched her bounce excitedly while holding onto the bed rail.

"Natsu!" He said back with enthusiasm. Natsu's energy was extremely contagious. Having Natsu around was definitely going to help his spirit.

"Kenma~nii is here too! Ou~ what's that?" Natsu asked as she pointed at the PSP that rested in Kenma's hands. Kenma looked at the console them back at the bright and energetic Hinata.

"It's a game. Do you wanna play?" Kenma didn't know why, but he just felt like it was a good deed to let Natsu play on his PSP. He didn't even let Kuroo play on it. Maybe he just had a soft spot for people named 'Hinata'. They literally resembled the Sun, how could he not be soft for them?

Natsu beamed and nodded her head vigorously as Kenma handed her the PSP. Her mother was quick to walk over to her and tell her to be extremely careful with the gaming console since it wasn't theirs. Natsu happily walked over to one of the chairs that leaned against the wall and sit in it while figuring out how to work the controls.

"Ah, Officer Suguroku wanted me to ask you if you were ready to talk about what happened. If you aren't that's perfectly fine. They already went to the other kids and asked them what happened," Akki asked as he walked up to Hinata's bed with Hayumi trailing behind him. Hinata thought about what his father said.

Was he ready? He thought it couldn't actually be that big of a deal anymore, right? He was capable of telling a stranger about Onima. He was strong! He could handle this! If he could handle Onima for two years then he can handle simply talking about Onima.

"I mean... I am ready. I would just like to have you guys here with me. I'd feel more relaxed if you guys were with me." Hinata said as he looked at both of his parents. Akki chuckled and smiled.

"Of course we'll stay with you. What kind of parents would you peg us for if we didn't care about you?" Akki said as he folded his arms against his chest. He would ruffle Hinata's hair, but with the bandages that were wrapped out his head, it's probably best if he didn't.

"Even Kenma?" His father asked as he eyed Kenma up and down as if he were analyzing the pudding-haired boy. Kenma felt himself shrinking under the gaze of Hinata's father. Hinata blinked and glanced at Kenma. He basically trusted Kenma with all his heart. He felt safe as of right now- and he knew that Kenma wouldn't do anything to hurt him.

"Yes, even Kenma," Hinata said with a small smile as he turned his head to show Kenma his common closed-eye smile. Kenma felt a blush appear on his cheek and he coughed awkwardly into his hand the other way. His father said nothing and only looked at the two high-schoolers on the hospital bed.

"I'm gonna go get some drinks. Kenma, would you like to help me?" Hayumi asked as she smiled in Kenma's direction. Kenma froze a bit and nodded his head before shuffling off the bed. Hayumi folded her arms behind her back as she walked out of the room with Kenma trailing behind her. Hinata watched as the door closed behind Kenma and felt confused.

"Why did she ask Kenma for help?" Hinata asked his father, who only sweat nervously and shrugged his shoulders.

"So Kenma... what do you think of Shouyou?" Hayumi asked as they walked down the hallway. Kenma felt his nervous system going crazy. He wasn't usually the type to be talking to parents. Especially the mother of his crush.

"I-... I think he's a very passionate and strong person. He's very admirable. He kind of reminds me of the sun, in a way. He just radiates bright energy and is very optimistic. He's honestly very breathtaking... I-I mean-" Kenma widened his eyes at what he said. He didn't exactly expect himself to say that. Especially to Hinata's mother! He snapped his head towards Hayumi and saw a soft smile on her face.

"That's very sweet of you. Really, it's nice hearing someone say that about Shouyou after what Onima did." She said as she got a few water bottles. Kenma simply stood there and watched as she grabbed the water bottles, extending his hands out whenever she would hand him one too.

"I knew something was wrong with Onima. I just never said anything. I should've known something was wrong whenever Shouyou would come home with bruises and slightly dried up blood. I should've known it wasn't just volleyball that was causing those bruises." Hayumi tightened her grip on the water bottle in her hand. She remembered the days when her son would always come home with some sort of bruise on his arms or face. She didn't know what volleyball was actually like so, of course, she believed him every time he said that he just hit the ball wrong or fell on the ground. Clearly, that was never the case.

Kenma noticed how her expression held guilt and pain in it. He could see her eyes become glossed over with tears as she looked down at the ground.

"Am I- Am I a terrible mother? What mother doesn't realize her own child going through practical abuse? And lets them get abused by someone? I can't even call myself a mother!" Hayumi stood in her place as tears slowly rolled down her face. She had been thinking about the entire situation with Onima while waiting for her son to wake up. She had realized that she allowed Onima to be around Hinata- and even allowed him to date her son again this year! 

Kenma hesitated to walk over to the woman and hug her with one arm. Once he did, he moved his hand up and down her back in a soothing matter. He's seen this type of gesture in movies that Kuroo made him watch. Honestly, the stupid rooster-headed boy should just confess already. Everybody knows that the Nekoma captain is head-over-heels for a certain someone.

"You aren't a terrible mother. Nobody thinks that Shouyou doesn't think that either. He loves you with all of his heart. He wouldn't want you here otherwise. You didn't do anything wrong; you didn't know that Onima was doing such disgraceful things to him. It's not your fault at all. It's not like you paid Onima to hurt him or kidnap him." Kenma said as he tried to smile for the woman. He still wasn't good with all this sentimental stuff, but he was trying. That's all he cared about.

Hayumi sniffled and shook her head," You're right. I just can't help but feel like this. We should get back- I don't want to keep them waiting. Thank you, Kenma." Hayumi said as she smiled through her tears while looking at Kenma. Kenma nodded as he took a water bottle out of Hayumi's hand, leaving only one bottle of water in the woman's hand.

They walked silently to the hospital that held Hinata in and walked inside, seeing Akki laughing with Hinata. The two looked at Kenma and Hayumi and realized Hayumi's slightly red face. Akki walked over to Hayumi with a concerned expression on his face.

"Were you crying? Why's your face all red like you were?" He asked as he brought a hand up to wipe Hayumi's cheek softly. Hayumi smiled a little and shook her head.

"It's nothing. I can tell you about it later- right now we should-" Hayumi was interrupted as there was a knock on the door. Everyone watched as the door swung open, revealing Officer Suguroku in the doorway. 

"Are you ready to talk about Onima Daisuke now?" The officer asked politely as he walked up to Hinata. Hinata stared up at Officer Suguroku until he felt a hand hold his and squeeze it reassuringly. He looked down at his hand and saw it was Kenma's hand. He looked at Kenma and saw him smiling at him. Hinata smiled back a little before turning to Suguroku and nodding.

"I am,"

"How do you think he is?" Kageyama asked of Daichi. He's been restless ever since Hinata was in the operation room. He wouldn't stop asking nurses or doctors if he can go see Hinata; eventually, they got tired of him and asked Coach Ukai and his parents to refrain him from talking to any staff members.

"Mr. Hinata said that he was fine and awake. Hinata is with his family and Kenma right now. I can assure you he is alright." Daichi patted Kageyama on the shoulder, showing him a confident smile. Kageyama glanced at Daichi and nodded.

"Sorry... I'm just worried about him. Seeing him like that- just was overwhelming and stressful..."

"Shorty is a strong person, anybody could see that. I don't think you have to worry that much," Kuroo said as he sat in front of Kageyama, right next to Tsukishima. Kageyama looked at Kuroo and at Tsukishima. He could feel some sort of weird atmosphere surrounding both of them. He just couldn't put a name to it. 

"Yeah! Hinata may be small- but he makes up for it with his strength and determination! That's what makes him a good person. Hinata Shouyou doesn't go down without a fight!" Bokuto said, appearing from behind Kuroo and basically sitting on Kuroo and Tsukishima.Tsukishima clicked his tongue and tried his best to shove the Ace off of his lap but he only managed to move it a centimeter. 

"Get off of me, Bokuto. I don't need your stupidness getting to me," Tsukishima kept pushing at Bokuto's leg and only got a tongue poking out at him as a response. He soon enough gave up, not wanting to keep wasting his energy on moving legs off his lap.

"You should calm down, Koutarou. We're in a hospital. You shouldn't be too careless." Akaashi said as he walked around the seats and sat beside Kuroo and Bokuto. Bokuto perked up and jumped off of Kuroo and Tsukishima to sit next to Akaashi.

"You're right, sorry Keiji! But Daichi is right, Hinata knows how to handle himself. He is with people who care about him and love him." Bokuto added on as he slipped his hand into Akaashi's hand and resting their hands on the arm of the chair. Kageyama nodded at the Fukurodani captain.

"How's Aone doing anyway? We haven't heard of him since he had to go get treated for his own wounds," Oikawa asked, showing his concern for the Datekou player. He and Iwaizumi were sitting on the other side of Kageyama.

"Ah, he had a concussion. That's all I know. His mother should be with him now, as well as Officer Mamoru." Coach Ukai answered. Oikawa frowned a bit and nodded. He looked around and realized a lot of people had left the hospital already. Their parents were clearly a bit worried and upset about what happened and decided to just take their kids home. Most of those who left, Oikawa didn't really remember anyway.

"I wonder what's gonna happen to Aone. You think they're gonna send him to juvenile detention?" Kinoshita asked as he just blankly looked around at all the paintings and pictures on the wall in the waiting room. Since everybody's phones were still at the school, he couldn't entertain himself with any games and had to look around at the walls.

Narita shrugged his shoulders, "Probably. They can't just let Aone off with a warning- I don't think that's really how life works. It would be cool if Aone was just on some sort of house arrest though. He's still a really kind person." He answered, he may or may not have spent a lot of time watching crime shows and documentaries when he had nothing else better to do when practice was over. It was also just plain common sense.

"I hope everything goes well for him in the end... He can't actually be a bad guy if he tried helping us escape that building," Iwaizumi said as he folded his arms against his chest. Everybody agreed with Iwaizumi’s words. They all knew Aone had a scary presence, which is because of the eyebrows missing, but inside Aone was a caring and nice guy who just wanted to play volleyball; just like everyone else.

“We just have to wish for the better. We can’t keep looking on the negative side of this, only the positive. We’re lucky that every single one of you is alive and mostly doing well,” Nekomata said as he walked up to the group sitting down. Ukai rolled his eyes and smiled at the coach.

“You heading out?” He asked as he stood up and walked over to Nekomata. The Nekoma coach nodded his head before sticking his hand out and shaking Ukai’s hand.

“Yeah. My wife is pretty worried about me and the grandkids are as well. It’ll be nice to see my family after these past few hours,” Nekomata replied with a sigh at the end. Ukai nodded and patted him on the shoulder.

“Guess I’ll have to call the old man too. You get to your family safe and sound, you hear? We don’t want anything bad happening to you,” Nekomata chuckled and nodded his own head.

“Of course! I ain’t that old now. I won't be dead any time soon. I’m going now, text me about what happens with you shorty and that Aone kid. Have a goodnight everyone and stay safe,” Nekomata said before leaving the waiting room. Ukai let out a deep breath and went back to his seat beside Takeda and Ms. Kozume.

“Say, Kageyama, I thought you and Hinata were dating. When he popped up to the training camp with mister ‘Hinata’s mine and mine only’ I was shocked as hell,” Hanamaki said as he glanced at the black-haired setter. Kageyama scrunched his nose in disgust.

“Me? Date that dumbass? Never in a million years. We’re just friends. I’m way too focused on volleyball anyway, I don’t need a lover,” Kageyama replied as a furious blush made its way onto his cheeks. Hanamaki and Matsukawa glanced at each other before looking back at Kageyama with grins.

“You’re totally blushing. You have got to have some sort of feelings for him,” Matsukawa said, teasing the setter. His blush only deepened as he glared at the two Seijoh players.

“The only feelings I have for him is the feeling of kicking his ass in volleyball,” 

“Then what was that little moment in the cells? Hm? When you took his hand and held it in yours to cheer him up~” Hanamaki cooed. Iwaizumi and Oikawa listened to the conversation and did everything in their will not to burst out laughing in the waiting room.

“I was just trying to cheer him up! You saw the way he was! He needed to know someone at least cared about him! Don’t tell him I said this- He doesn’t need to know about this,” Kageyama grumbled as he pouted and looked away. Daichi and Sugawara snickered on the other side of him, amused by the conversation.

“Wait. You and Hinata never had feelings for each other?” Kuroo asked, showing that he was completely confused about the Freak Duo’s relationship. Tsukishima looked at Kageyama with an amused smirk.

“We don’t have feelings for each other! He likes someone else anyway. I don’t do all that feeling shit in the first place,” Kageyama stated.

“We should probably leave Kageyama alone. He can’t help that he’s such a Tsundere.” Akaashi teased, joining in on the fun. Bokuto and Kuroo looked at Akaashi with complete shock. They never expected him to make a joke about the setter. 

“Oya~ I didn’t think you even had a sense of humor, Akaashi,” Kuroo said as he slyly snaked an arm around Tsukishima’s shoulder. Akaashi shrugged his shoulders and wrapped his arms around his waist.

“If I didn’t have a sense of humor, then I wouldn’t be dating Koutarou. And making a joke right now helps a little bit,”

“Thank you for your time, Hinata. I hope your injuries heal well.” Officer Suguroku said as he bowed to Hinata and his parents before leaving the room. They had just spent at least an hour or so listening to Hinata speak about all the times Onima had abused him physically and verbally. And the times he had threatened the lives of his friends and family. Hinata had been holding Kenma’s hand the entire time, he claimed it made him feel safe.

“I am so relieved that’s over with! My heart wouldn’t stop racing,” Hinata said as he brought his hand up to his cheeks. Kenma chuckled along with Hayumi and Akki.

“You did good, kid. I’m glad you were able to speak about it. If you hadn’t, who knew what could happen to you if you kept it all bottled up inside.” Akki said with a relieved expression. Hayumi nodded in agreement. She was horrified to find out what her son had gone through in middle school and for a week or so this year, but was glad that it was over now. It was clearly never going to happen again as well. Thank god.

“It’s still weird... though. Knowing that Onima and Aone’s father is dead. Aone’s father was a good man too. And I’ve just spent so many years knowing Onima that its weird to know he’s gone just like that. Gone for good,” Hinata said as he brought his hands down from his face and to his side.

“Yeah. But it’s partially a good thing that Onima is gone now. He can’t hurt you in any way. You’re free from being afraid of getting hurt or yelled at,” Kenma said. Hinata looked at Kenma and shifted his body a bit on the stiff bed. Hinata didn’t really know if he should be happy or not that Onima was dead. He didn’t really even know what to think of it. He had just been so used to having Onima around that it felt weird to know he would never be seen again. Especially now that he found out Onima and Aone were friends since primary school.

“I mean... yeah... but I never really wanted him dead. I just wanted him to get punished for the stuff he’s done to me for those two years and whatever he’s done while being in his family’s Yakuza...” Hinata couldn’t actually wish death on someone. Even if they had done some terrible things. He just wasn’t like that.

“It’s alright, Shouyou. You’re allowed to be confused about all of this. But you mustn’t keep stressing yourself over it. Just rest and try to feel better than you are now, ok? Worry about yourself before worrying about others,” Hayumi said as she smiled at Hinata, showing her assuring and bright smile that always seemed to cheer Hinata up. He smiled as well and relaxed into the pillow that he laid on.

“Shouyou~nii! Kenma~nii has Mario Kart on here! Let’s play!” Natsu said enthusiastically as she looked up from her lap and at Hinata. She jumped off the chair and walked carefully over to the hospital bed. Akki helped Natsu up to Hinata and laid her next to him, letting the girl share the PSP with her older brother. Kenma smiled as he sat beside the two red-heads and watched them play on his PSP.

Everyone in the room was just glad to see Hinata smiling and having fun despite all that happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed the chapter :) 
> 
> expect a little time skip next chapter!


	26. What could go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we out here posting a chapter a day after the previous chapter B))

Third Person POV

It had been a few weeks since the Onima incident happened. Hinata and Kenma had been texting every day since he had been in the hospital. He even got closer to people from Aoba Johsai and the schools in Tokyo. Everyone wanted to make sure he was okay, which led to them becoming friends with the orangenette. Aone had been sent to Juvenile Detention and was to be released when he was twenty. It was sad to find out about it, but it was a short sentence if you really think about it. He was charged with association with the Yakuza and something else that Hinata didn't remember.

Hinata plans on visiting Aone every other weekend. That's still his friend regardless, especially knowing why Aone was apart of the Yakuza. Aone was 17 anyway, he only had three years to serve then after that, he'd be on house arrest and probation.So it wasn't too bad. The police had a bit of sympathy for Aone thankfully. His mother was extremely shocked to find out her son and husband had been working with the Yakuza- she was mad that they had hidden that fact from her for so long. But was glad her son was ok- but devastated to find out her husband had died to the hands of the Yakuza. Hinata doesn't really know what's going on with her as of now, but he hoped that she was doing well and getting the support she needed.

Speaking of mother's, Onima's mother was given the death sentence. Not even a life sentence- they gave her a sentence that was taking away her life. She had multiple charges that seemed about half the list of things you can get arrested for. She apparently got caught in the woods and got apprehended by about five officers apart of the military force. She put up a fight, of course, she sent two officers to the hospital and they had to get surgery and hospitalized for two weeks. But she was caught nonetheless and given the death sentence. Hinata was shocked to find out she had gotten that sentence, but... he knew that if she got a life sentence she would have escaped somehow anyway.

His own father had been especially careful of what he's been doing. He wasn't comfortable with Hinata going places by himself at all. He wouldn’t let Hinata out of the house unless he or Hayumi was with him. He just wanted to make sure that nobody would hurt Hinata. Who knows if there’s still people apart of the Onima-kai. Luckily, Hayumi knocked some sense into Akki and made him realize that he’ll cause Hinata to rebel if he keeps treating him like a kid. And soon enough, Hinata was allowed to hang out with his friends again without his father trailing around him like a fly.

Everyone seemed to be doing good. Some people were hesitant to be around Hinata, but he understood why. He did pretty much drag a psychopath into their life. He didn't let those people get to him, all he cared about was his friends and family. Who all cheered him up and made him happy.

* * *

It was the weekend currently, and Hinata was on his way to Tokyo to hang out with Kenma. He was already on the train and he was sat next to a boy with purple hair and a girl with medium length brown hair and she had some sort of earpiece in her ear. They both seemed to have blushes on their cheeks. Hinata looked around the train and spotted a certain blonde-haired boy staring at him with the most disgusted expression ever.

"Tsukki!!" Hinata exclaimed excitedly as he hopped out of his seat and threw himself into the empty seat beside Tsukishima. Tsukishima scooted a bit away from Hinata, giving himself space between him and Hinata.

"Don't call me that," Tsukishima hissed as he crossed his leg over the other and folded his arms over his stomach. Hinata chuckled and felt the excitement rise in him. He was glad Tsukishima was on the train. It's always better to travel with a friend than by yourself.

"Where's Yamaguchi? Is he not with you?" Hinata asked as he looked around again, not seeing the freckled pinch server. Tsukishima clicked his tongue and looked the other way.

"He's not with me. He's in Miyagi. Stop talking to me, please," Hinata pouted and lightly punched Tsukishima's arm. Tsukishima looked back at Hinata to glare at him but he was cut off guard when he saw Hinata's wrist. It still had 'Onima' written on it. It was literally a scar that lingered on Hinata's body. He narrowed his eyes at it and said nothing about it. He could feel his stomach turning a bit as he remembered that night. The blank stare from Hinata was fresh in his head again. He could never forget those horrific eyes, they looked like a replica of a porcelain doll. Void of any emotion that night.

"Quit being Meanyshima',” Hinata hissed as he interrupted Tsukishima’s thoughts,” So what are you going to Tokyo for anyway? I'm going to go meet Kenma and hang out with him. I'm super excited! We're gonna go to a zoo! Kenma insisted we go," Hinata said as the corners of his mouth quirked upwards, showing his bright smile. Tsukishima mumbled something under his breath as a blush appeared on his cheeks, the queasy feeling in his stomach going away. As much as he didn't want to answer Hinata, he felt that it'd be wrong if he didn't.

"I'm going to Kuroo's... we have plans. He's dragging me somewhere for a date. Such a nuisance..." Tsukishima said quietly. Hinata froze for a second, comprehending what Tsukishima just said. He made some sort of weird sound that didn't even sound human and smiled like an idiot.

"YOU AND KUROO ARE DATING?" Hinata asked loudly, getting annoyed glares from people around them. Tsukishima snapped his head towards the orangenette with a frustrated expression.

"Would you shut up! And yes! We have been for two weeks. After you were released from the hospital, I-I confessed to Kuroo. He had been flirting with me ever since the first training camp but I kept brushing him aside. But soon enough I realized I had feelings for him but was afraid to act on them despite knowing he was clearly obsessed with me..." Tsukishima said. He didn't even know why he was telling Hinata this of all people, but he was. Hinata let out a little squeal before wiping away a fake tear.

"I didn't know that you of all people were capable of love..." Tsukishima flinched and flicked Hinata on the forehead. Hinata gawked and rubbed his forehead. He laughed and laid his head back against the train's window.

"Still, it's a relief to know that everyone is doing fine after everything that happened a few weeks ago. Aone's doing fine as well. He told me that he's learning things that the school never taught him. He's been playing basketball as well! They don't have any volleyballs so he just tried out basketball to stay in shape. He's made a few friends too! Everyone was afraid to go up and talk to Aone because of his scary presence, but once they saw him coloring animals one day in the... wrecking center? Rack center-"

"Rec center, which is just short for Recreational Center..."

"Oh! Thank you! But yeah! Someone went up to him, his name was something like Jyugo, and talked a little with Aone. And soon enough, Jyugo's friends became his friend as well! I was so happy to hear that from Aone. He isn't doing too bad, he's also seeing a therapist for all that happened with the Onima family," Hinata said as he smiled a little. He remembered when he went to the room at the Juvenile center and saw Aone sitting at a table. He remembered seeing Aone smile, a smile of all things, after seeing Hinata sitting down in front of him.

"That's good. It's better than going to some cliche prison that's full of gangs," Tsukishima said. He remembered the amount of shock he felt when he saw the white-haired boy walk into that room that day. He never thought he'd even see Aone anymore that year. Finding out the boy was apart of the Yakuza was only adding on to Tsukishima's shock.

"Mhm! I'll be sure to buy him a gift next time I visit him! That reminds me! I should buy Kenma something as well at the zoo! I bet he'll be super happy!" Hinata said as he thought about what to get the setter. Tsukishima glanced at Hinata and saw the smile plastered on his face.

It was definitely a different smile.

* * *

After hours of uncomfortable seating and endless talking, Hinata and Tsukishima walked off the train and looked around for their respective Nekoma players. They walked around a bit until they saw a ridiculous hairstyle next to a bob of hair that looked like pudding. Hinata beamed once he saw Kenma and ran towards him.

"Kenma!" He said cheerfully and he made it over to the setter and middle blocker. Kenma turned around and smiled once he saw Hinata's smiling face.

"Tsukki~" Kuroo cooed as he walked over to Tsukishima and wrapped his arms around the tall first-year. Tsukishima grimaced at the name but wrapped his arms around Kuroo as well.

"Please. Do not call me that. Especially you," Tsukishima said. He didn't want to be reminded of Yamaguchi every single time he was called that name by his boyfriend. Kuroo snickered and ruffled Tsukishima's curls.

"Sorry Kei. Now that everyone is here, let's go meet up with Bokuto and Akaashi!" Kuroo said as he left his arm around Tsukishima's neck and began walking away, hoping Kenma and Hinata were following him. Tsukishima was silenced for a moment with a furious blush at the mention of his given name.

"Bokuto and Akaashi? I thought we were going on some date?" Tsukishima asked as he knitted his eyebrows together in confusion. Kuroo looked at him with his cat-like eyes and gave him a goofy grin.

"We are! Our date just includes those two owls," Kuroo said happily. Tsukishima rolled his eyes and let Kuroo drag him to wherever they were supposed to meet Bokuto and Akaashi.

"Uwah! I didn't know we were gonna hang out with them as well!" Hinata said enthusiastically as he looked at Kenma. The setter pursed his lips together and nodded.

"I didn't either until Kuroo texted me today and said that he was going to the zoo as well. Then he even invited Bokuto, who invited Akaashi," Kenma replied as he slipped his hands into the pockets of his sweater. Hinata laughed and walked a bit closer to Kenma. causing the setter to blush faintly.

"It's gonna be fun! I'm glad we're hanging out too!" Hinata cheered as they continued following Kuroo and Tsukishima. Kenma felt his stomach flutter and his heart beat faster. He smiled as he kept his eyes glued onto the ground. He was always happy to be spending time with Hinata. So, of course, he was freaking out in his head. He had to fight the urge to hold Hinata's hand. He hated how Kuroo basically showed the whole world that he managed to make his crush his boyfriend. 

"Say Hinata," Kuroo started off as he slowed down to be closer to Hinata and Kenma who were quite some feet behind them," Do you plan on dating anybody else?" he asked of the orangenette, shocking the three other occupants. Hinata's cheeks flared into a blush and he began stammering and looking wildly everywhere.

"W-Well... I don't really know... I do like someone... but I'm just a bit scared to get into another relationship," Hinata said nervously as he scratched at the back of his neck. Kenma's eyes instantly landed on Hinata. Who would Hinata like after the whole Onima incident? Ir could be anyone! Well not really- Kenma's thoughts were people like Kageyama and Aone. He looked at Kuroo who was looking at him with a look of complete mischief. 

"Oya? You like someone? Who could be this lucky fellow? Or girl! I don't really know how you swing..." Kuroo said, not wanting to offend the Decoy in any way. Hinata's sexuality wasn't specified, he could either be gay or bi. Hinata's blush deepened and he could feel the embarrassment taking over him.

"U-Um! I-I don't really wanna say who it is. It's super embarrassing! A-And I only like boys..." Hinata answered. He could feel sweat trickling down his forehead and cheek. Onima didn't really change the way he saw boys. Hinata knew better than to think everyone was like Onima. A manipulative, crazy, and abusive boyfriend. Most of his friends proved that he knew he could trust some people. People like Kenma and Kageyama. Along with his entire team and some people from Nekoma and Fukurodani, along with Aobajohsai.

"Don't pressure the poor kid, Kuroo. Give him a break," Tsukishima said as he grabbed Kuroo's hand and held it in his, beginning to pull Kuroo with him and a few feet away from Hinata and Kenma. Kuroo frowned but happily followed Tsukishima.

"Where are we even meeting Bokuto and Akaashi? Who knows if we're even going the right way," Tsukishima asked, clearly doubting the Nekoma captain. Kuroo flinched and felt the insult stab him in the heart.

"Did you just imply that I'm bad at directions? I'll have you know that I once got me and Bokuto out of the woods after we cluelessly explored into them for about three hours," Kuroo stated with a proud expression on his face. He looked at Tsukishima's unsatisfied face and decided to shut his mouth.

"Kuroo told me that we're meeting them at Ueno Zoo. So it'll take us a while to get there," Kenma replied. Tsukishima glanced back at him and nodded. Hinata beamed at the mention of what zoo they were going to.

"UENO ZOO? THE ZOO THAT HAS SO MANY COOL AND UNIQUE ANIMALS? THAT'S SO AWESOME! WE'RE REALLY GOING THERE? REALLY?" Hinata asked as he had an expression full of shock and excitement. Kenma swore he had to squint his eyes at how bright Hinata was being with all his excitement.

"Tch. So annoying," Tsukishima mumbled as he turned around, the brightness radiating off of Hinata was too much for his already blind eyes. Kenma nodded at the orangenette.

"This is gonna be an awesome day! Thank you so much Kenma!" Hinata said as he grinned at the pudding-haired boy. Kenma felt himself melting but he smiled back at Hinata. 

"Of course. I like spending time with you,"

* * *

"KUROO! HINATA!" Bokuto shouted as he excitedly waved at the group of four walking towards them. Hinata smiled ear to ear and waved back vigorously. Kuroo grinned as he ran dramatically towards Bokuto, tears rolling down his face.

“BOKUTO!” He cried out as Bokuto began doing the same thing he was doing. The other four watched them with dubious or unamused expressions as the two dramatically bear-hugged each other.

“IT’S BEEN SO LONG SINCE I’VE SEEN YOU! I MISSED YOU, BRO!” Bokuto wailed as he hugged Kuroo. The two got many strange looks from passerby’s but they only ignored them.

“Can we please go? I didn’t come all the way down here just to stand and watch you two idiots hug,” Tsukishima said as he glared at the two. Kuroo and Bokuto both laughed as they pulled away and walked towards the group.

“Ah, how I missed your lovely sarcasm~,” Bokuto said as he grinned at Tsukishima and slapped his back in a friendly matter. Tsukishima cringed at the contact but said nothing else.

“Are ya’ excited Hinata? You get to hang out with me and Akaashi! I’m super stoked for today!” Bokuto cheered, which cause Hinata to cheer with him. Akaashi watched from the side and couldn’t help but smile. Hinata really did look like Bokuto’s son. Would that make Hinata his son as well since he and Bokuto were dating? He wouldn’t be disappointed if it did.

“Could you not be so loud in public...” Kenma mumbled as he tried hiding his face into his hoodie. He really did not like dragging so much attention in public. He wasn’t social like that at all. He felt himself shrinking as he looked around at all the strangers looking at them with weird expressions.

“We don’t wanna be waiting in line for tickets anyway. We should go now before we stand in line for hours on end,” Kuroo suggested as he took Tsukishima’s hand again and began walking, which cause the other four to follow behind.

Hinata couldn’t even think. He was just extremely happy! He was with Kenma and his friends. He felt somewhat weird knowing that he was surrounded by couples, but he didn’t mind it all that much. Kenma was single as well and he went to Tokyo just to see Kenma, Bokuto, Akaashi, Kuroo, and Tsukishima were just a bonus to having fun at the zoo.

“I’ve never been on a triple date before, it’s exciting,” Bokuto commented as he had his hands behind his head and walked in front of the group.

“Triple date? We aren’t on a triple date. There are only two couples here anyway,” Kuroo said, correcting the Fukurodani captain. Bokuto froze and looked back at Kuroo with a confused look.

“Really? You guys aren’t dating? I was positive that Hinata and Kenma were dating,” He said. Hinata and Kenma both had blushes on their faces at Bokuto’s statement. Kenma coughed awkwardly into his hand and hung his head low to the point where his blonde hair covered his face.

“We... We aren’t dating...” Kenma said shyly. Bokuto blinked in confusion and looked at Hinata, who was looking around at the buildings, clearly trying his best to avoid the conversation. He glanced at Kuroo who had a knowing smirk on his face, which told Bokuto the answer to his answer.

The two clearly had feelings for each other but were afraid to tell the other about their feelings.

Which gave Bokuto and Kuroo the perfect idea.

Get the two to realize the other’s feelings and get them to date!

What could go wrong with their plan?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed the chapter! 
> 
> who knows what the pros and cons are of Bokuto’s and Kuroo’s plan are , tehe
> 
> also, the purple-haired boy and girl with the earpiece aren’t just anybody, can yall figure who it is 😳?


	27. What?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tehe :)

The group of six high-school students spent about 20 to 30 minutes walking towards their destination- which was Ueno Zoo. A very popular attraction that many residents of Japan go to with family or friends. Known to have many animals and interactions that make the zoo popular and loveable. 

"Oh my god, I thought I was gonna die," Kuroo said as he walked past the gate, meeting with Akaashi, Tsukishima, and Kenma on the other side. Bokuto and Hinata were the next ones to pay for their tickets and walk through the gate. 

"Why did I have to pay for 12 and under..." Hinata said as he sulked all the way to Kenma, laying his head against Kenma's shoulder as he thought about all of his life decisions. Tsukishima laughed behind his hand at Hinata's sulking.

"Don't be upset because the cashier thought you were ten instead of twelve," Tsukishima sneered. Hinata picked his head up quickly and gawked at Tsukishima. Everyone else in the group had a fair share of laughs and chuckles at the two crows.

"It's not your fault your microscopically small, Shrimp," Kuroo said as a smirk appeared on his face. Hinata felt an invisible arrow go through his heart as he fell onto his knees and hit his fist against the concrete, earning looks of confusion from passerby's.

"It was cheaper anyway. So you have some money for food or gifts at least," Akaashi said with his lips curved into a small smile. He was trying to cheer up the Decoy a little bit, he really couldn't help how short he was. But cheating the system was always for the better.

"You're right! Thanks, Akaashi!" Hinata said as he instantly went from sulking to being overjoyed. Akaashi sweat a little at how optimistic Hinata was already and nodded.

"Hell, my legs are gonna be the death of me, though. They're already wanting to fold under me," Kuroo groaned as he kicked his legs around, which was probably making them worse.

"Quit being dramatic. We only stood in line for 15 minutes. That's not bad at all," Tsukishima said as he stuffed his ticket into his side pocket. He could already feel the heat scorching his skin. He glanced at Kenma and wondered how the hell he could endure this heat with an entire hoodie on.

"Still! My legs are already aching, you might just have to carry me~" Kuroo said as he swooned and fell backward, expecting Tsukishima to catch him in his arms. Only to be met with his back to the concrete. He winced and opened his eyes to see Tsukishima looking down at him.

"You're a volleyball player, a starter at that, you can endure hours of walking," Tsukishima stated as he stepped over Kuroo and began walking away. Kuroo gawked at how ruthless Tsukishima was being and quickly got up off the dirty ground and ran to catch up to Tsukishima. 

"Does Tsukishima even know where he's going?" Bokuto asked as the rest of the group began following the couple. Nobody really knew where they were going, so Akaashi voluntarily took out the map of the zoo to make sure they wouldn't get lost and know where they were.

"He probably just wants to get rid of that nuisance that he's dating. You can't really blame him," Akaashi answered. He looked down at the map and realized they were headed towards the Panda exhibit.

"Uwah!! Look at those Pandas! They're so big and cute!" Hinata said as he ran towards the Panda's, getting in front of everybody. He ran toward the fence that separated the people from the Pandas and looked at the large creatures with excitement.

"Kenma! Look at that one! It's so cute! THAT ONE IS IN THE TIRE! THAT'S EVEN CUTER!" Hinata exclaimed as he turned back to look at Kenma before looking at the Pandas again. Kenma chuckled lightly as he walked up to the fence and stood next to the perky orangenette. It seemed like Hinata was already enjoying the zoo even though they just got there. He stopped staring at Hinata and switched his attention to the Pandas.

"Yeah... They're cute," Kenma said as the corner of his lips turned up into a smile.

Tsukishima walked up to the enclosure and looked around at the animals that lounged around the area. He looked to the side and couldn't help but stare at Hinata's scar. The memories of that night were still fresh in his head. He didn't understand how Hinata could even put a smile on his face after going through all that pain. If Tsukishima went through all that, he would not be talking to anyone or having the energy to do anything. Tsukishima trailed his eyes up to Hinata's face and realized something.

His smile was definitely different because it didn't look genuine. It looked more forced than anything. It barely had a hint of genuine happiness, it was there, but it was lacking way too much for Tsukishima's liking. He wanted to say something about it to him, but he didn't know how to approach him with it and now didn't seem like the right time.

"You seem to be deep in thought," Akaashi said calmly as he stood beside Tsukishima, interrupting the blonde's thoughts. Tsukishima turned his head to look at the setter and turned back to the exhibit.

"You could say that. I was just thinking about something, it's not important," Tsukishima said as he watched Bokuto try to throw pieces of bread at the Pandas as Kuroo hyped him up. Where did they even get bread from? Akaashi looked over at the too and rolled his eyes.

"We're gonna get kicked out before we can even see the owls like Koutarou wants to..." He said with a slightly disappointed expression on his face. Tsukishima chuckled lightly and nodded his head. They were with Kuroo AND Bokuto in a public place that had animals. They were bound to get kicked out sooner or later.

"Excuse me, but you aren't supposed to be throwing food at the animals," A woman said as she looked at Kuroo and Bokuto with a frown. She had a hand on her hip and her other holding the hand of a little girl, who looked to be at least in middle school.

Kuroo and Bokuto froze up and stopped throwing the bread, which was really going nowhere, and looked at the lady with dubious expressions. The glanced at each other before giving the woman bored expressions. Kuroo picked a piece of bread and threw it at the woman's forehead.

"Dude! She just said to stop throwing bread at the animals!" Bokuto said as he took the bread out of the Nekoma captain's hand. Kuroo blinked at him before grinning and nodding.

"You're right. Sorry," Kuroo said as he looked at the gawking woman with a sly smirk on his face. No hint of regret on his face at all. Akaashi had watched the scene and decided to stay out of it.

"I don't know them." He muttered continuously under his breath as he tried to keep his attention on the Pandas.

"Mom! Can we please leave these ho- guys alone? Can't we go one place together without you causing a scene? Let's just go see the birds!" The girl beside the woman asked as she began pulling her away. The woman rolled his eyes and glared at the Duo before leaving with her daughter.

"You guys are such nuisances," Tsukishima said as he looked at the two with a blank expression. Bokuto stuck his tongue out at Tsukishima and laughed before Kuroo threw his arm on Bokuto's shoulder and smirked.

"You know what they say; Prepare for trouble,"

"And make it double," Bokuto finished off as the two posed dramatically together as if they were taking a picture. Kenma and Hinata had brought their attention onto the Duo, having to stop their conversation that they were enjoying, and looked at the two with humored expressions.

"Don't go around making Pokemon references. It's lame." Tsukishima said as he looked at the two with dead eyes. He regretted coming all the way from Sendai just to watch a circus in the middle of the zoo. All he wanted to do was go on a date with Kuroo, but he clearly forgot that it was Kuroo. And that he and Bokuto are a package deal.

"Pssh, you're no fun. Why can't you be more like Nishinoya or Tanaka? You know, all energetic and fun! But you're just... snarky. Salty! Like a french fry," Bokuto said as his hair flattened as his mood dropped by the insult Tsukishima gave them. Tsukishima grimaced at the words Bokuto used to describe him.

"I actually like the way I am, thank you. And do not, ever, compare me to those two dumbasses,"

"Guys! Let's go look at the elephants! They're over there!" Hinata said excitedly as he waved his arms around to get the group's attention. Everyone looked his way and he pointed towards the enclosure that had giant elephants walking around. Nobody said a thing and Hinata took it as a 'Do whatever you want, we'll follow you' answer. He smiled ear to ear while grabbing Kenma's hand and dragging him through the crowds of people to the elephants.

"So how are we gonna do this again? I mean, they clearly like each other. What do we do? Lock them inside one of the exhibits and make a run for it?" Bokuto asked as he turned his head to Kuroo. They hadn't really come up with a plan, all they did was say that they had a plan. Just with no details. Kuroo put a finger up to his chin, showing that he was thinking about it.

"Well, I suggest we don't do that if we don't want Kenma killing us. It should be more subtle. Kenma is a plain guy who doesn't usually go all out for things. He likes the basics of everything, unless its some game. If he were to confess to Hinata or flat out ask him out, it would be simple and probably when they're hanging out. Nothing planned to show Hinata that he's head over heels for him. And Hinata may have an energetic and wild personality, but with what went down last month, he wouldn't want anything special or dramatic. He would most likely also like simple things. It's clear that Kenma makes him happy, and that he makes Kenma happy. They trust each other and a relationship works on trust and love. I'm sure as hell that they have both. So, if we really think about it, it would have to happen on their own," Kuroo answered as he connected the dots in his head. The other three looked at him with shocked looks.

"Well. I like the first idea. We should throw Hinata into the leopard's enclosure," Tsukishima stated in a monotone voice. The older three looked at him with blank expressions. They forgot how rude Tsukishima could be for a second.

"Ignoring that, but that was actually pretty logical. I forget you're actually smart sometimes," Akaashi said with an apologetic smile. Kuroo flinched at the insult and felt his confidence drop.

"I came here to have a good time and I honestly feel very attacked," Kuroo said as he looked at everyone with a disappointed expression," Anyway... but where's the fun in waiting things out? We should do something special for the lil' Shrimp and Kenma." Kuroo added with a lazy smirk.

"Or, we could be good friends and smart people by not budding into their relationship life. Hinata just got out of an abusive and toxic relationship just a few weeks ago. I doubt he would want to date anyone now," Tsukishima said as he looked at the orangenette who was already at the elephant enclosure.

"Tsukishima's right. If we make their business our business we could cause something bad without even knowing it. It's best for you two to stay behind and let it happen on its own," Akaashi added as he took notice of the two captains. Kuroo frowned as Bokuto sighed heavily.

"When you put it like that... you're right. But it's gonna take a while to see them finally dating," Bokuto said as he began walking towards the elephant enclosure, which caused the others to follow behind. They walked up to Hinata and Kenma and looked at the elephants as well. Akaashi and Kuroo began taking photos of the elephants for the memory.

As Hinata looked around at the enclosure excitedly, someone bumped into him and caused his phone to fall out of his hand. He wiggled his hand around from the contact before bending down to pick his phone up. Before he even could, another hand grabbed his phone and handed it to him. He took it and looked up at the person who was handing him his phone. He was going to thank the person but his mouth ran dry as he stared into the familiar green eyes. He widened his eyes in horror and froze.

"Here you go, Sho~chan," The menacing voice said as an eerie grin appeared on the purple-haired boy and stared at Hinata. The orangenette's mind couldn't process what was going on. He could only stare at Onima. Who literally had a hole in his head that was bleeding. Blood was pouring out of his mouth as well, dripping onto the concrete.

"W-What!" Hinata exclaimed in shock as he backed away, coming back to his senses. Once he blinked, he was staring into brown orbs instead of green ones. It the purple-haired man he saw earlier on the train holding his phone. He looked around a bit and realized he had startled his friends and a few other strangers. He knitted his eyebrows in confusion.

He swore he just saw Onima, standing right in front of him.

"I-I said sorry... Here's your phone..." The purple-boy stuttered with a bit of concern. Hinata felt like he was crazy. That has never happened before. He hasn't seen Onima in weeks! Not even from pictures. So why was he imaging him?

"O-Oh... Sorry! I wasn't thinking. Thank you," Hinata said nervously and shyly as he took his phone back. He bowed to the boy and felt his face heating up in embarrassment. Getting caught in the middle of, what Hinata would call, hallucinating in public.

"It's fine. I'll watch where I'm walking next time. I didn't mean to bump into you," The boy bowed and smiled nervously. He didn't give Hinata a chance to say anything back as he ran back to his friends who were waiting for him somewhere else.

Hinata closed his mouth and felt a heavy feeling form at the bottom of his stomach. What made him imagine that boy to be Onima? Yeah, they had purple hair but didn't look anything alike. He wasn't even thinking about Onima! And why did he have to see Onima in the state of being shot? He was going to have nightmares now.

Hinata could feel his heart beating rapidly in his chest and it worsened as a hand touched his shoulder. He jumped in his skin and turned around to see Kenma with wide eyes.

"Are you ok? You freaked out that boy and you look a bit pale," Kenma said as he eyed Hinata's face. You could really tell that the orangenette was scared or even terrified by the way he was looking. Wide-eyes that were dilated, pale skin, and shaking hands. A toddler could tell something was currently wrong with Hinata.

"I-I... Yeah... just thought I saw someone I knew," Hinata said as he looked down at the ground. He didn't want to look Kenma in the eye knowing he was partially lying. He just didn't want to worry Kenma right now.

But he clearly didn't know that Kenma knew he was lying. It was obvious to tell when Hinata was lying.

"Who did you think you saw that made you jump back like that?" Bokuto asked as he gave the Decoy a worried look. Akaashi and Tsukishima already took their guess on who Hinata thought he saw. There was no other person that seemed to have scared or traumatized Hinata like that besides Onima.

"Let's just go to the next animal. We're at the zoo! This is a time of fun and only fun, no weird feelings or anyone getting upset," Kuroo said as he waved his hand around. He just wanted to continue on with the day without any troubles and he wanted to see Kenma and Hinata's relationship blossom throughout the day.

"Agreed. I just want to get to the reptiles enclosures," Tsukishima stated with a faint blush on his cheeks. Kuroo had a crooked smile as he wrapped an arm around Tsukishima's waist and began leading him to the reptiles enclosure.

"W-What are you doing? Move your hand! We're in public," Tsukishima hissed as his face reddened and tried to remove Kuroo's hand from his waist. Kuroo only chuckled and looked straight ahead.

"We're going to the reptiles! It'll be nice to get away from the group and just have some alone time~ and I wanna see some kick-ass dragons!" Kuroo cheered as he brought Tsukishima a bit closer to him. The blonde rolled his eyes before looking around to see if the group was still in sight. Once he noticed they weren't, he let a smile creep onto his face as he let Kuroo take the lead. They probably weren't going the right way.

"Where did Tsukishima and Kuroo go?" Hinata asked as he looked for the captain and blocker. Kenma looked around and shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know. They probably went to go see other animals and walk around. I'm not complaining though," Kenma said as he looked around the area they were in. He took notice of Bokuto trying to carry Akaashi on his back but ignored it. He looked back at Hinata and realized he was still shaking, but not as bad as before.

"You're probably right. Let's go look at the monkeys! I wanna take a picture and send it to Tanaka!" Hinata said as he smiled brightly at Kenma. The setter smiled softly and nodded. Letting himself get dragged by the Decoy once again. He was glad that he asked Hinata to hangout. But he was sort of upset because Hinata wasn't telling him what's wrong.

He would have to ask about that later when they were at his house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if this was a bit confusing, and if there are any errors sorry!


	28. You did what?

"What made you think you could just jump into the Chimpanzee exhibit, steal a kid's plastic ring of keys, and hand it to our Chimpanzee?" The manager said as he glared at the Duo. Bokuto and Kuroo stared at him blankly as sweat dripped down the side of their heads.

"Y-You see... the Chimp brought its hand out of between the holes and snapped at us to come closer. So us being respectful, we did and he motioned to our pockets but all we had were our phones and wallets. It pouted! The Chimp pouted at us! We couldn't do anything about it! So, I looked around and saw a kid with keys laughing happily with them. I got to thinking and thought that the Chimp would love to have them too. So I grabbed the keys and handed it to the Chimp! HE BOWED AT ME AS A FORM OF ITS THANKS! IT WAS THE MOST ADORABLE THING EVER MAN!" Bokuto exclaimed as tears streamed down his face. The entire time he spoke he was moving his hands all over the place, hitting Kuroo in the throat at least once. The manager looked at the two with a disappointed expression. He couldn't believe that he was really dealing with this.

"THE CHIMPANZEE THREW THE KEYS AT A MIDDLE-AGED MAN AND HE HAD TO GO TO THE HOSPITAL FOR HIS EYE. DOES THAT SOUND LIKE THE MOST ADORABLE THING EVER?" The man exclaimed as he stood up and slammed his hands against the table. Kuroo and Bokuto jumped back in the chairs at the sudden aggression. Kuroo chuckled nervously and waved his hand.

"I-I mean, he's still alive. Right?" Kuroo said awkwardly as he tried to smile at the man, who's eye twitched in response. The manager was appalled at how stupid these two kids were being.

"A man got hurt on OUR premises. What the hell do you think he's gonna do? Let it go? NO. He's gonna file a lawsuit and get his money back from us," He said as he sighed defeatedly and sat back down in his seat. His shoulders slumped against the chair.

"W-Well... you have money right? It can be that bad, just a few thousand yen, right?" Kuroo suggested as he tried brightening up the man's day. He looked extremely stressed and mad at Kuroo's point of view. Kuroo swore he can see his hair turning gray.

"Just a few thousand? We're a popular establishment and he got... he's gonna sue us for at least a million yen. Aren't you boys in college? Seriously, they should've taught you this in high school," The man said as he narrowed his eyes at the two. Kuroo and Bokuto stared at him dubiously and shook their heads.

"We are in our last year of high school, sir. We will soon be departing from our precious but bratty Kouhai who will have to learn about life on their own now. Nobody to guide them," Kuroo said as he wiped a fake tear off his cheek. The manager felt his eye twitch. How were those two only in high school? They look as if they were in their last year of university! Such built bodies and height... He was only five foot eight himself!

"H-High schoolers... That explains why you act so childish. Speaking of which... you are to leave this premises as of now. I don't ever wanna see both of your weird hairdos in my

office ever again or this establishment. You guys have caused enough trouble. Don't think I don't know about you throwing food into the Elephant exhibit as well," The manager said as his vision bounced from one captain to the other. The two felt chills down their spines and they immediately stood up and bowed.

"We're very sorry, sir! We will leave now," They said in unison before rushing out of the office. They quickly shut the door and dashed down the hall, not caring about anyone they passed in the hall.

They were relieved to see the rest of their group outside waiting for them. Akaashi had a look of disappointment, Tsukishima had a hysterical expression on his face, Kenma was trying to cover a laugh as Hinata looked at them with a horrified expression.

"That's so sweet of you, Kei~ waiting for your prince charming to sweep you up off your feet!" Kuroo said as he threw himself on Tsukishima, wrapping his arms tightly around the blonde's waist. Tsukishima didn't react badly to the sudden contact and only wrapped one arm around Kuroo's shoulder.

"You and Bokuto are such idiots! You really caused a man to get attacked by a Chimpanzee... with PLASTIC KEYS? IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?" Tsukishima asked as he looked at Kuroo with wide eyes full of disbelief and humor. Kuroo pulled his head back from Tsukishima's neck and chuckled nervously.

"Usually you'd tell Kuroo that he's a nuisance. Which he is. He could've gotten arrested for this; still can, I think," Kenma said as he rolled his eyes while looking at the couple be all lovey-dovey. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't a tad bit jealous at the type of attention Kuroo was getting.

"Let's not focus on me please..." Tsukishima asked politely as he turned his head to hide his blush from the group. Kenma let a small chuckle out and turned to Bokuto, who was getting scolded by Akaashi just by his stare.

"Wow... Akaashi has a heavy influence on Bokuto huh..." Hinata said in shock as he watched Bokuto shrink from Akaashi's glare. It's amazing how Akaashi didn't even have to say words and Bokuto was being affected heavily by him.

"They have such an amazing relationship, I'm slightly jealous," Hinata said as he pouted a little bit. He was missing that certain kind of attention from a special person that wasn't his family or a friend. He wouldn't mind being in a relationship again, he loved having that special someone in his life. He was just scared that there would be no actual love and that he would have to go through the same thing.

He had someone he liked; and he knew that person cared about him. He loves spending time with him too. He was just still hesitant about getting into another relationship; he also wasn't sure if that person liked him back. He was afraid of confessing and getting rejected, which could lead to their friendship ending.

"You shouldn't be jealous when I'm right here..." Kenma mumbled under his breath subconsciously. Hinata heard what he said and his face heated up instantly. He turned to the setter with wide eyes.

"W-What?" Hinata said as he felt his cheeks only redden even more. Kenma widened his eyes as well and turned to Hinata, a faint blush making its way to his cheeks.

"W-What?" Kenma repeated, trying to act stupid.

"Y-You just said... nevermind," Hinata sighed as he turned his head away from Kenma. He knew he heard the setter perfectly. What does that even mean though? Is Kenma hinting at something that Hinata doesn't know of? Was he... flirting with him? Pfft, probably not. That'd be a joke anyway.

...Unless?

"I don't even know why I agreed to come here. I expected you two to get kicked out. What I didn't expect was for you two to send a grown man TO THE HOSPITAL!" Akaashi exclaimed as he pinched Bokuto's ear. The pain was shown on the Ace's face as his ear was being pulled. Hinata felt the pain for Bokuto and stepped back a bit from the couple.

"Ow! Ow! Let go! I-I get it, Keiji! I'm sorry! We didn't mean it! Can you let go please?" Bokuto begged as he squinted one eye closed due to the pain coming from his ear. Akaashi clicked his tongue and let go of the Ace's ear, folding his arms against his chest after letting go.

"You have got to learn that your actions have consequences, Koutarou! Jeez. I'm hungry now, where's a store or restaurant that has onigiri?" Akaashi mumbled with an annoyed tone as he looked around. Tsukishima walked towards them with Kuroo still wrapped around his waist and answered the setter.

"I searched up some places to eat and there isn't a restaurant too far from here that has Onigiris. It's supposed to be one of the ones too. We could go there to eat since we won't be able to eat at the zoo because of these two," He said calmly as he pointed down the street. Akaashi nodded and let out a sigh. He looked back at Bokuto and saw a frown on his face that was full of guilt. He pressed his lips into a flatline before walking up to Bokuto and kissing his cheek and grasping his hand. Immediately, the Ace perked up and had stars in his eyes as he looked at Akaashi with shock.

"Come on, we're gonna go eat. I'm sorry for hurting you like that. We can talk more about it later when we go to my house," Akaashi answered in a soft voice before leading Bokuto towards the group.

"Are you having fun, Kenma?" Hinata asked as he walked next to Kenma. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket; meaning someone had texted him and pulled it out. He didn't turn it on yet to check who it was, he was waiting for Kenma's response.

"It's always fun when you're with me," Kenma said softly with a smile on his face. Hinata froze for a second and stared at Kenma dubiously with a blush on his face. Was this him flirting? Cause if it was then he was very blunt unlike Hinata himself.

"O-Oh... A-ANYWAY! M-My friend Hayajin just t-texted me- I'm gonna respond to her now- So uh- H-Hold on please!" Hinata said awkwardly and nervously. He didn't like how flustered he became over a few words. A FEW WORDS. He quickly turned his phone on, nearly dropping it as he did so, and read what Hayajin said.

> 'YOU COULD HAVE TOLD ME TANAKA LIKED BOYS!!! >:( ~Haya~chan :DDD

Hinata squeaked at what she said and felt confused. Tanaka liking boys? He didn't know anything about that! He talked a lot about girls and Kiyoko! So maybe... he was bi? He quickly got to texting her so she wouldn't think he was ignoring her.

> 'HUH? I DIDNT KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT THAT!! WHAT R U TALKING ABT?? 0-0??? '

Hinata waited for her text and not even a second later she already replied to him. And what she said... was pretty shocking for Hinata.

> ‘I WAS ON MY WAY TO GO TO THE GYM AND I SAW TANAKA AND I THINK ENNOSHITA CHIKARA WALKING TOGETHER ON THE BRIDGE AND I SWORE THEY WERE KISSING!! KISSING! SHO~CHAN T-T!! I WOULDNT HAVE ASKED YOU TO HELP ME OUT WITH HIM IF HE LIKED BOYS !!! IM FREAKING OUT!!' ~Haya~chan :DDD

Hinata felt his soul leave his body. Today was supposed to be a nice and relaxing, fun day with Kenma- but he ended up with Bokuto, Kuroo, Akaashi, and Tsukishima at the Zoo. He ended up hallucinating or something Onima at the Zoo? And now he gets hit with Tanaka and Ennoshita supposedly kissing? What the heck kind of day was this?

> 'I DIDNT KNOW IF HE DID!!! MAYBE HE LIKES BOYS TOO?? SPESIFCALIE ENNOSHITA?? R U SURE U SAW RIGHT?'

Hinata felt a bit overwhelmed by texting Hayajin and decided to put his phone away. He looked back at Kenma who had a slightly worried expression on his face.

"You look a bit pale, what was your friend talking about?" Kenma asked as he glanced at the pocket that held Hinata's phone. The orangenette shook his head slowly and looked ahead.

"J-Just something about her crush. Everything is alright! She found him kissing someone else so..." Hinata said with a slight pout. Kenma nodded and didn't know what else to say. He doesn't know this Hayajin at all so he really shouldn't be worried about it.

"Is she alright?" He asked, his words betraying his thoughts. Hinata thought about the question and shrugged his shoulders.

"I think she's more in shock than upset. She saw him kissing another guy. So I'm not really sure how she is feeling right now. B-But I'm with you! So I should be more concerned with you instead of her right now," Hinata said with a cheeky smile. Kenma let out a chuckle and looked away with a faint blush.

"Thank you, I guess. Choosing me over your friend who seems distressed," Hinata laughed and took Kenma's hand out of his hoodie pocket and began swinging it back and forth with his. Enjoying walkthrough Tokyo with his crush and friends. Kenma had tightened his grip on Hinata's hand as his face heated up.

Today was already an eventful day and it's only been a few hours into the day.

"I'm glad you came with me. Really," Tanaka said as he and Ennoshita swung on swings in the park. They had been walking around Sendai for quite some time now for no absolute reason. They actually have been texting a lot over the past few weeks. There's been a few flirty texts going around as well.

"You mean me coming with you because you dragged me out of my bed, stuffed a granola bar in my mouth, threw my shoes at me, then dragged me out of my house? Of course," Ennoshita replied as he kicked his feet around as he sat in the swing. He only watched Tanaka swing back and forth. Tanaka quickly stopped his swing and gawked at Ennoshita.

"You make it sound like I kidnapped you! You seem very happy to be with me anyway, so I don't wanna hear you complaining!" Tanaka said as he turned his head sharply away from Ennoshita. He heard chuckling from beside him which made him chuckle as well.

"You're such a doofus. I have no idea why I decided to hang out with you. Seriously, we are sixteen years old and we are on a playground for kids and swinging around," Ennoshita said as he looked around at the colored playset around them. Tanaka stuck his tongue out at Ennoshita.

"I don't wanna hear it! Having fun on a playground means nothing! We are still young, Chikara! We might as well take up this opportunity before we're already walking around with wrinkles on our face,"

"You and Nishinoya- and Narita and Kinoshita make me age by ten years every day, Tanaka."

"SHUSH!"

Ennoshita felt his heart swoon as he began laughing. He enjoyed hanging out with Tanaka. Which is why he had a crush on the spiker. And why he also decided to kiss him earlier when they were walking over the river. He wasn't actually acting rationally at that moment, but he didn't regret it because Tanaka kissed him back. They hadn't really talked about that ever since, though. They just acted as if it didn't happen at all and it were normal.

"But seriously, I am kind of having a good time. So thanks," Ennoshita said as he smiled with a blush covering his cheeks. Tanaka smiled cheekily and got up from his swing and walked over to stand in front of Ennoshita. He grabbed both chains of the swing and looked down at Ennoshita, who looked at him with anticipation.

Tanaka smiled at him before leaning down and placing his lips on Ennoshita's lips. Ennoshita felt his cold body fill up with the heat. He melted into the kiss and felt his heart exploding at the contact and moment. Ennoshita could kiss Tanaka forever if it was gonna feel like this. It feels like they've been kissing forever! When this was only their second kiss with each other.

Hell, he didn't even know Tanaka liked boys. He thought Tanaka only had eyes for Kiyoko and girls. Speaking of which...

"Wait- I thought you liked girls though?" Ennoshita asked as he pushed Tanaka back a bit. Tanaka blinked at him before rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"W-Well... I'll always be straight for Kiyoko, in all honesty. But I'm bisexual. I guess you could say I'm really only gay for you," Tanaka said as he chuckled nervously. Ennoshita felt his face turn even redder and lightly punched Tanaka on the shoulder.

"M-My god! You're such a joke!" Ennoshita laughed as he grabbed Tanaka's jacket and pulled him closer. Their lips connected again and he could feel himself smiling into the kiss. This was the best night ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry guys, i’ve been working on something else this past few days that i plan on posting when im finished with it !!
> 
> but i had to include Ennoshita and Tanaka 😔✋🏼 the ship is just too beautiful and i wanted hayajin to be a supporting side character even tho her crush doesn’t actually return her feelings >:/


	29. He wasn’t oblivious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whaddup everyone im back B)

"This place smells amazing!" Bokuto exclaimed as he put his nose up in the air like a dog sniffing around.

The group had just walked through part of the restaurant and got seated in a booth that held all six of them. Hinata and Kenma sat on one side of the table with Akaashi beside them and Tsukishima, Bokuto, and Kuroo sat on the other side.

"It's gonna be amazing until you and rooster-head here finds another way to get us kicked out of here too..." Tsukishima said as he rested his chin in the palm of his hand. Bokuto and Kuroo both slumped their shoulders and their faces darkened.

"You are so disrespectful to your upperclassman!" Bokuto whined as he dropped his forehead onto the table. Tsukishima rolled his eyes and looked over the menu, ignoring the other two sulking beside him.

"Koutarou... please lower your voice," Akaashi asked as he looked at his sulking boyfriend. Bokuto whined again and picked his head up to where his chin was resting on the table now instead of his forehead.

"Let the man sulk, Akaashi. He just got his heartbroken by some tiny first-year," Kuroo said as he patted Bokuto's back. Tsukishima scrunched his nose at the fact he was called tiny and Bokuto looked at Kuroo with his lips pursed together.

"He insulted you too..."

"You guys are so loud for no reason," Kenma grumbled under his breath as he scimmed through the menu. Hinata looked over at Kenma's menu for the fun of it and read over it with the setter. As he looked at the desserts he saw leche flan and instantly darted his eyes to Kenma's head.

Hinata gasped and had stars in his eyes," KENMA! YOU AND THE LECHE FLAN LOOK THE EXACT SAME!" He said excitedly as he pointed at the picture of the leche flan on the menu. Kenma flinched at the sudden shouting and looked at what Hinata was pointing at. He paled and looked at Hinata while making a sour face.

"Please don't compare me to food. Kuroo does that enough. And the leche flan is brighter than my hair..." Kenma could feel a blush appear on his cheeks as he lowered his head in embarrassment. Just the thought of Hinata thinking about HIM while looking at food really said something to Kenma.

"It's not my fault your hair looks exactly like pudding," Kenma was quick to throw a glare at the rooster-headed captain.

"It's cute! I like your hair anyway! the way it just blends into a whole other color is super cool! Looking at it makes me want to dye my hair sometimes," Hinata chuckled as he smiled at Kenma- only worsening the blush that was already furious on the setter's cheeks.

"T-Thanks..."

"So bright..." Kuroo and Bokuto said as they squinted their eyes at the first-year. It was like Hinata's smile was literally glowing. Tsukishima clicked his tongue in annoyance. He was used to the usual brightness of the Hinata Shouyou. And he could only think of one thing.

It used to be brighter than this.

"Hello! Welcome to our restaurant! I'll be serving you today, what can I get you fine looking men?" A waited asked as he walked up to the table of the six students. Hinata was still busy looking at Kenma's menu that he didn't hear the waiter.

"Some water is fine for me," Tsukishima said blandly. He just planned on stealing food from everyone else's plates. The waiter nodded and wrote down Tsukishima's order.

"I'll have some Tsukune Yakitori!" Bokuto said excitedly. The waiter nodded and felt Bokuto's enthusiasm as he wrote down the Ace's order.

"Tonkatsu and Kashipan for me," Kuroo said with a smile. Hinata beamed once he saw what he wanted and realized it was his turn to order. Hearing the others order made him even hungrier than he already was.

"And what would you like, Sho~chan?" Hinata froze upon hearing the familiar voice. His hert stilled as he shakily moved his gaze upon the waiter. All he saw was the all too familiar face of Onima. The same lip piercing. The same purple-hair with roots popping out and that same-old smirk that reminded him of that night.

"Shouyou?" Kenma said as he put a hand on Hinata's shoulder. Hinata flinched and glanced at Kenma with fearful eyes. Kenma noticed how terrified the spiker looked and raised a brow.

"Y-Yes...?"

"He asked for your order. Are you okay?" Kenma asked with genuine concern. The orangenette chuckled dryly and nodded. Hinata turned to Onima and realized Onima was never actually there. He was just imagining it. When he had turned that way all he saw was a normal boy with brown hair.

"I-I'll just have water and some hitsumabushi," Hinata said as he looked down at the table. The waiter nodded and wrote down his order, ignoring the fact the orangenette looked scared of him.

"I'll just have some soba. And some orange Ramune," Kenma said flatly.

"Three orders of Onigiri for me, please. And Mugicha tea," Akaashi said. Everyone starwd at the setter with shock. Three orders of Onigiri? That was 24 rice balls all for himself! The waiter paled a bit but wrote down his order nonetheless.

"You have a big appetite..." Kuroo said as he looked at Akaashi. The younger male had a bigger appetite than him- three orders of one thing? He never thought that Akaashi would be the one to order so much. Even Bokuto only ordered one thing.

"I just really like onigiri," was all Akaashi said in response.

Surprisingly, they didn't get kicked out like Tsukishima had predicted. Bokuto and Kuroo had ordered two more different meals. How did they have so much many? Who knows. Tsukishima said that they probably robbed someone or even a bank. Akaashi ate all of his onigiri except one, he kindly gave one to Tsukishima since the blonde hadn't ordered anything. Kenma and Hinata ate in their own silence, some times having to reply to Kuroo and Bokuto's questions.

They were all at the train station, waiting to disperse. It was more of everyone ready to drop the owls off, really.

"I can't believe today is already over. I had so much fun seeing Tsukki and Hinata!" Bokuto said as he patted Tsukishima's shoulder and ruffled Hinata's hair. Hinata chuckled and beamed at Bokuto.

"Today was an exciting day. We should all hangout sometime again," Kuroo said as he grinned while resting his hand on Tsukishima's shoulder. The blonde rolled his eyes and slumped his shoulders.

"A man literally got hospitalized because of you and Koutarou," Akaashi stated with a tired expression.

"That's honestly the last thing we should do," Kenma said quietly as he looked up at the chaotic duo with regretful eyes.

"I had tons of fun! I'm a little upset we didn't get to see many animals today... But I'm glad I was with you guys!" Hinata said giggly as he smiled at everyone. Everyone felt their heart skip a few beats at Hinata's smile.

"Both of you deserve to be in jail. You disappointed Shouyou,"

"EH? HE STILL HAD FUN!"

"YOU'RE SO CRUEL, KENMA! IT'S NOT LIKE WE MEANT TO! I WOULD NEVER TRY TO DISAPPOINT MY LIL' PUPIL!"

"Koutarou, the train is here," Akaashi interrupted as he pointed at the train doors opening. Bokuto nodded at Akaashi and brought Kuroo into a bro hug. They both had tears streaming down their daces as they hugged each other tightly.

"I-It was fun while it lasted, Kuroo..." Boktuo aaid as he sniffled and patted Kuroo's back. The Nekoma Captain returned the gesture.

"I'll miss you, bro,"

"You guys will literally be seeing eachother later in the week. Quit being so dramatic," Kenma said as he rolled his eyes at the two captains. This happened every time they hung out with the other.

"Koutarou, I'm gonna leave you here if you don't hurry up,"

"Sorry Keiji! Bye guys!" Bokuto quickly waved to everyone excitedly before catching up to Akaashi and grabbing the setter's hand, walking onto the train hand-in-hand. Hinata waved just as excitedly to Bokuto as the two owls left.

"Good grief..." Tsukishima mumbled as he walked away and sat down on a bench to wait for the next train. Kenma followed him and sat down on the other end, grateful to be sitting and resting again. Hinata sat down beside Kenma and began talking to him about a game he saw in stores.

"You seem tired out," Kuroo said as he took a spot next to Tsukishima on the bench. Tsukishima shook his head and folded his arms against his chest.

"Just relaxing after hanging out with you AND Bokuto. Just mentioning your names in one sentence exhausts me," Tsukishima said as he laid his head on Kuroo's shoulder. The older male shifted a bit so it was more comfortable for the blonde and smiled subconsciously at the sudden affection.

"Has anyone ever told you that you are such a killjoy? Cuase that's really what you are. And I can't help that me and Bokuto are basically a package deal,"

"Please don't put it like that,"

"So did you have fun?" Hinata asked as he looked curiously at Kenma. Kenma looked up from his lap and looked at the Decoy and smiled.

"My day is always fun when you're around. So yeah, I did," He replied. A blush appeared on Hinata's dubious face as he stared blankly at Kenma. That sounded so flirtious to Hinata- How could Kenma just say that so nonchalantly!

"T-T-That's good to hear! Today was awesome! We didn't do all that much but being around everyone was refreshing in a way. Bokuto and Kuroo did ruin it though when they got kicked out of the zoo..." Hinata said. He'd rather not think about the two times he imagined his dead ex-boyfriend and nearly passed out. 

"That's because me and Akaashi didn't know that we were all gonna go to the zoo... So how's your friend doing after finding out about her crush kissing someone else?" Kenma asked, trying to keep the conversation going. Hinata blinked and chuckled a bit.

"She was upset that Tanaka was taken. But she wasn't upset that it was a guy, she was just jealous that Tanaka found someone- but happy? I think? I'm not really sure... she's beenspamming my phone with keyboard smashes so far so... I'm just curious on who the person Tanaka was kissing," Hinata put a hand up to his chin and showed that he was pondering about it. Kenma chuckled quietly at Hinata's expression.

"Atleast she isn't some crazy yandere. Who knows-" Kenma quickly cut himself off as he realized what he said. Shoot. He completely forgot about the whole Onima incident. He looked at Hinata and realized the orangenette hadn't caught on to his words. He was more focused on why he stopped himself. He cleared his throat awkwardly and averted his eyes.

"Atleast she isn't being a bitch to Tanaka about it. She could've been some cliche mean girl in a wattpad story. I've read too many of those..." Hinata paled at Kenma's comment. He didn't know if he should agree with that or not.

"Wattpad story? Kenma, of course she wouldn't. We aren't living in some fanfic story," Hinata said awkwardly. Kenma shrugged his shoulders and sighed. He glanced at Kuroo and Tsukishima and realized they were in their own little world. Kuroo had his arm around Tsukishima and the blonde was smiling softly. Wow, that was the first smile he's had because of Kuroo. They looked really happy together. He always thought that they would be one broken couple. Where someone would always get mad at the other and they'd get physical with each other. Guess he was wrong though.

"Your bed is so soft Kenma! I could sleep forever if I had this kind of bed," Hinata said as he laid flatly against the mattress, spreading his limbs all over the bed.

"I wish I could..." Kenm sighed as he walked towards his bed. Hinata scooted over to let Kenma lay down beside him. Kenma laid down beside Hinata and got comfortable. He felt relaxed. He was surrounded by all of his favorite things after a day of exhausting people and walking almost everywhere. His social battery had ran out for the day.

"Can I play on your switch? You told me that you bought Animal Crossing New Biomes and said I could play it! I'm kind of excited about it!" Hinata asked as he looked at Kenma with a face full of hope. How could he say no to that face?

Kenma nodded and shuffled over to his desk drawer, pulling out his Nintendo Switch and handing it over to Hinata. The orangenette beamed at the sight of it and had stars in his eyes as he turned it on. Kenma settled down beside Hinata and looked at the orangenette with curiousity.

"You know, watching everyone be all sentimental with each other made me think about something... would you ever get into another relationship? If I passed a boundary then you don't have to answer..." Kenma's eyes were glued onto the orangenette's wrists. He kept tracing the scars that were carved into his skin. He couldn't imagine going through that and not going through some sort of therapy for it. The event seemed too traumatic.

"I-It's fine... I mean... I wouldn't mind being in another relationship. It just wouldn't be with anyone. The person I like... I'm positive they wouldn't hurt me in anyway or try to hurt my friends. They're honestly too good for this world even if they don't like the world themselves. But I'm not really sure if they like me back..." Hinata confessed, his cheeks turning into a deep shade of red. Kenma thought long and hard about who Hinata could like. There wasn't anyone that really fit the description. Someone too good for the world? It could be their pinch server Yamaguchi, if he hadn't said that they didn't like the world. It couldn't be Akaashi, he was dating Bokuto.

"Do I know this person?" Hinata's face turned into an even redder shade and he brought the switch up to his face to hide it. He nodded slowly and turned his head away from Kenma.

Kenma may be selfish and conceited for this, but he was beginning to think it was him.

"Could you tell me more about them?" Kenma asked, sitting up straight. Seeing the Decoy so flustered really gave him hope that Hinata returned his feelings. Well, Kenma wasn't stupid. He's played enough simulator games to know when someone has a crush on a person and how a person would react around a crush. He was not the oblivious type.

"W-Well! H-He older than me... He's reallly cute! Like super cute! He's really sweet and caring. I trust him a lot. He's helped me too without even knowing it after the whole Onima thing... He just makes me so happy. Just being around him puts butterflies in my stomach. It's such a 'Gwahh' feeling. He's the best person in the whole world! I just hope he could see that himself," Hinata said as he looked back at Kenma. Still avoiding his eyes, but making slight progress. There was a soft and adorable smile on his face. Oh how Kenma wanted to kiss those pretty and soft looking lips.

"He sounds like a great guy," Kenma added as he slyly looked at Hinata's eyes. Hinata's eyes held such softness in them and admiration. He genuinely looked happy talking about them. Kenma decided to bring his hand up and grab Hinata's chin, making him face him. The orangenette's face burned so much Kenma swore there was smoke radiating off the top of his head. That was sort of a sign that Kenma was the one he liked. Hinata's eyes widened with shock as he stared into Kenma's peircing ones. The setter looked very determined and confident. He had a faint blush on his cheeks.

"Go out on a date with me,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so im sorta wondering what kind of AU you guys would like next?
> 
> a soccer AU where hinata is forced to help out the soccer club 
> 
> or an au where Hinata has to transfer to Seijoh because he has a condition that only a doctor in that prefecture can treat him
> 
> or commnet your own idea down and ill read it :)) 
> 
> pls dont ignore this 😔💔💔


	30. Loser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma and Hinata settle in at Kenma’s house and they continue the night with games and movies!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM BACK BETTER THAN EVER AHAH— sorry it took so long to update!! i lost my motivation to write this chapter cause i was stumped!! but i enjoyed writing this chapter so i hope you guys enjoy it too!!

"W-W-WHAT!" Hinata exclaimed as his face blew up once again and he fell off the bed. Kenma widened his eyes as he heard the loud thud coming from the floor. He crawled over to the edge to see Hinata rolling around with his hands on his face.

"I asked you to go on a... Are you ok?" Kenma asked as he raised a brow at the orangenette. Hinata froze and spread his fingers apart to peak through them at Kenma.

"No," Hinata said flatly as he sat up and faced the wall. Kenma chuckled quietly and shook his head. Hinata's reaction was sort of amusing to watch.

"I'm not asking you to be my boyfriend. I'm not trying to put that sort of pressure on you. I'm just asking for one simple date... You don't have to say yes. I would understand if you said no," Kenma said with a soft smile on his face. Hinata blinked as he thought about Kenma's words while turning around to face the setter.

Kenma had just asked him to go on a date with him.

Kenma friggin' Kozume asked him to go on a date!

Was he dreaming?

Was this real?

He couldn't believe this was happening.

Hinata didn't know what to say. Should he say yes because it was his crush? It was just a date after all. It was Kenma too! He knew better than to think that Kenma would hurt him.

Would he?

"R-Really? W-With me? A-Are you sure?" Hinata asked, pointing at himself and having visible doubt on his face. He never really thought that Kenma would actually return any feelings!

The setter nodded with no hesitation. Honestly, it was pretty obvious he had a crush on Hinata. He pretty much showed favoritism towards the orangenette— especially after he got to know the orangenette even more. He was just so drawn in by Hinata's personality that he couldn't help but warm up to him.

"Like I said, if you don't want to that's perfectly fine. I may have added a bit of pressure on you so I understand," Kenma said as he gave Hinata an assuring look. The orangenette swallowed thickly and averted his eyes to the wall.

"Can... Can I have some time to think about this? I-I'm not trying to be mean or hurt your feelings! I-I just-"

"Shouyou, it's fine. I can wait. I understand why you need to take your time. In the mean time, let's just continue playing some games. How about Road Fighter?" Kenma asked as he turned around to get off the bed and walked over to his drawer full of different types of video games.

Hinata blanked at the sudden change of conversation. There was no hesitation in changing it either. How was Kenma acting so calm with his question! He was actimg like it was a casual conversation— how could he not be blushing over it?

"U-Uh, yeah! Sure, why not..." Hinata replied with an awkward chuckle.

Kenma returned to his bed with the game as Hinata handed him his switch. Once he got the game running on the switch, they respectively chose their side of the screen and began picking their characters.

Hinata still felt a bit weird beside Kenma. The sudden question of going on a date really threw him off and now he was supposed to act like nothing even happen! He was thankful that Kenma was giving him time to answer— but that only gave him more pressure, really.

"I'm gonna beat you this time! So be prepared, Kenma Kozume!" Hinata exclaimed as the first round began. He was gonna try and focus on anything but Kenma's question.

"That's what you said the last five times I beat you,"

"I'm more determined now! The last time I was just taunting you, yeah!" Hinata boasted as he averted his eyes, his cheeks flushing red again out of embarrassment. Kenma chuckled at Hinata's optimism— he was glad that Hinata was slowly getting better. It was a slow process, but it was a process. He still remembered the few times he had froze in shock while they were out with the others.

"Sure, Shouyou," Kenma said as he smiled to himself, pushing aside the worry he had for the orangenette.

"You can go ahead and shower now, Kenma!" Hinata said as he entered the setter's room with a towel on his head. They had just went through an hour of Kenma beating Hinata relentlessly and finally decided it was time to wash themselves. Kenma looked up from his PSP and nodded. He stood up from his bed and got a pair of fresh clothing and left the bedroom, knowing Hinata would help himself.

Hinata watched Kenma close the door and sighed, plopping himself onto the bed with his back to the mattress. He stared up at the ceiling and smiled to himself. He had a lot of fun today with everyone and was glad he had such amazing friends. Even being around Tsukishima wasn't all that bad! He was being nicer than usual, he was sort of holding himself back with any snarky comments towards him— most likely out of pity. He didn't exactly like the change, but he just had to get used to it.

He couldn't help but also think about Kenma's question again. If he were to go on a date with Kenma, would it even be good? Everything could go wrong! This was Kenma! It wouldn't just be them hanging out— it would be them on a date acting all lovey-dovey! He could mess something up too! He might say the wrong thing and make Kenma mad. What if he offends Kenma? Would Kenma do something to him?

Going on that date could be a mistake! It could ruin their friendship! What would Kenma think about him afterward? Would they still be friends? Would Kenma think he's weird? Would he think that he was broken and too damaged beyond repair? So many things can go wrong!

What if Kenma wasn't even who he seemed to be? Hinata could hit some nerve that's never been discovered before and he could make Kenma

hate him— that's the last thing he wants! Should he really go on a date with Kenma? Kenma is kenma though!

But he thought the same thing with Onima. Onima was nice and caring at first, but the more their relationship continued, the more Onima showed his true colors. With calling Hinata names, to telling him who to stay away from, from yelling at him for doing stupid things and hitting him for disrespecting him. Then the whole Yakuza threat years ago didn't help!

> 'If you didn't know— my family is literally in a Yakuza— they actually run it. So I suggest you think twice before speaking back to me and telling me no,'

Just the thought of it made him shiver! Kenma couldn't be like that, right? He wasn't raised in some weird Yakuza with Kuroo— right? He was raised in a totally different way. He's normally glued to his PSP and volleyball when forced to. He was most likely overreacting! Kenma and Onima were totally two different people.

...Right?

It's not like Kenma resembled Onima in any way. Kenma was his own person! Hinata was just thinking too much into it. Kenma gave him time to think about it anyway! He can just try to occupy himself with something else instead of stressing about Kenma.

He sat up on the bed and stood up, walking over to Kenma's TV and turning it on. He grabbed the remote and began looking for a movie to watch to take his mind off everything else. The movie began playing and Hinata settled himself under Kenma's covers and felt his nerves calming down and warmth spreading throughout him.

Watching the movie actually distracted his thoughts from Kenma and anything else. He was too engrossed with the movie to think about his problems. His mind was occupied with how stupid and cringey the main character was and counting the number of stupid mistakes they made. Hinata couldn't believe that someone could be that stupid! He was glad that he wasn't that stupid.

Which he definitely was, but he refuses to admit that.

As he continued watching the movie, his phone lit up the darkroom with its brightness. Hinata grabbed the device and looked at the screen to see a text from his dad.

> From: Dad!!!!!11!1!1!1! :>

> Hope ur alright and safe! If ur not feeling safe or want 2 come home dnt hesitate 2 call ur cool dad TM B) or mother. Natsu misses u and wants 2 play princess with u!!! She wants 2 be the knight and u B the princess as usual— 2 bad IM gonna B the princess! u can be the ugly troll that kidnaps me!! Goodnite and love u l0zer,

> LoL.

> catch u on the flip side B)

> or C u l8r, sk8r. Which one is cooler? I wanna show my co-workers im cool.

Hinata smiled softly at his dad's lame attempt of trying to be 'hip' and cool. He was thankful that his dad was just a big dork in his forties who didn't text using proper grammar. His cringey jokes always made his day and he loved his dad for it. He was just a big nerd who love his family with all his heart! Hinata wouldn't want it any other way.

Natsu even missed him! Of course she would! His family loved him— he was positive of that. He felt his heart swell in his chest at the thought of Natsu and his parents and began to text him dad back.

> To:Dad!!!!!11!1!1!1! :>

> ill call u if something bad happens for sure!! and neither of them r cool dad!! nice attempt but it was sooo lame!! and tell Natsu ill be home soon and we can play whatever she wants!!! and im always the princess!!!
> 
> ur the ugly troll!!!
> 
> but!!!! she owes me her desserts for a week ^v^! goodnight and love you guys!!<333

He pressed send and set his phone down beside him on the bed, waiting for his dad to text him back and put his attention back onto the movie. The smile on his face didn't slip once as his eyes were glued to the screen.

It was only a few minutes later that he got a text again. He grabbed his phone and read the text from his dad.

> From: Dad!!!!!11!1!1!1! :>

> OI! ur the lame one in the family!! h8r!! ill fite you for the best princess >:( we all know IM the pretty princess <3 you can be the ugly step sister </3 and ill be sure 2 tell Natsu 2 give me your desserts along with hers for a week •3• 

Hinata huffed out a laugh as he didn't bother responding back to his dad and set his phone back down on the bed. His mind was definitely far from thinking about Onima or anything else that was stressful to him. The thought of him being around his family never failed to make him happy and feel all giddy inside.

As he was thinking to himself, Kenma walked in with his hair pinned down to his head, a pastel yellow hairclip right above his ear. Water was still dripping from his hair but he didn't seem to care as he walked over to his closet to grab a hoodie. Hinata felt heat rush to his cheeks as he averted his attention away from Kenma. His hair pinned back made him even cuter than before! Hinata was bound to combust!

"What movie are you watching?" Kenma asked nonchalantly as he pulled the grey hoodie over his head. Hinata could only wonder how Kenma could act like nothing ever happened. It was like asking Hinata on a date wasn't a big deal!

The orangenette just didn't hear the loud incoherent screaming in the setter's mind.

"T-The boy who hopped through time skips..." Hinata said as he slowly turned his head back towards the setter. Kenma nodded and lifted the covers to lay down beside Hinata, shuffling around the bed to find a comfortable spot. He pulled the blanket up to his neck and made a satisfied sigh, smiling to himself at how comfortable he was in his bed.

"Isn't that the movie about a boy who can time travel?" Kenma put his attention back onto Hinata and the movie, watching as a student got flung into another student in a park. He chuckled quietly at the scene and heard Hinata giggle a bit as well.

"Mhm! I was getting pretty bored and stressed with my thoughts and needed a distraction— and a movie that not a lot of people watch was the best one idea," Hinata responded with a faint smile. Kenma looked up at him and hummed in acknowledgment. Was that a sign telling him that Hinata had PTSD? It sounded like he was implying that he was having bad thoughts that were starting to scare him.

The orangenette did look relaxed though under his covers and looking at the movie playing on the movie. The movie probably did its job of distracting Hinata from any negative thoughts. Anything can be thought with no one present and nothing but silence surrounds you. It's a scary thing, especially if something traumatic had happened to you.

"Oh yeah, Kuroo said that everyone had fun today. even Tsukishima but, in Kuroo's words, he's too tsundere to admit that," Kenma nestled into his bed, even more, letting the warmth engulf him. He always felt safe and protected in his bed, he was always thankful such a thing was invented. Hinata widened his eyes a bit at the statement and smiled again.

"Me too! It was nice hanging with you guys when I haven't been out with anyone but my family. I'm really glad I got to spend time with you though! I hope I wasn't annoying or anything..." Hinata said with an awkward laugh at the end while rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. Kenma just looked at the orangenette with a blank expression. Hinata thought he could be annoying?

"The only people being annoying were Kuroo and Bokuto. We just had to suffer with their consequences," Hinata snorted at Kenma and remembered their short time at the zoo— which was a chaotic mess altogether. Good and bad.

"Yeah... I still can't believe that they threw food at that woman! They even called her an animal! It's never a boring moment with them," Hinata said with a bigger smile than before. It quickly died down when he remembered the whole hallucination moment at the zoo. He shivered at the memory and let out a shaky breath. Kenma noticed the sudden change in emotion with Hinata but decided not to say anything about it. If Hinata had a problem, he'll tell Kenma on his own time.

"Mhm. It gets annoying quick and I'd rather them just stay away from me," Kenma had no emotion in his voice at all as he focused on the movie, seeing as a boy was running upstairs and suddenly going back in time to where he had first woken up in the morning.

"They're cool! You grew up with Kuroo too! So you've seen every flaw to him! I bet you have some embarrassing pictures of him,"

"His entire being is embarrassing and a flaw,"

"KENMA!" The setter chuckled with his eyes closed and Hinata followed after. His laughter sounded more genuine than anything. This day definitely sounded like it was doing Hinata a favor. The orangenette hadn't been laughing like this in a while. Not even during the calls Kenma would have with him. They were chuckles, but empty. Not full of legitimate happiness and hollow. These laughs sounded like it came from his heart and soul directly— not as close as his laugh used to be, but it was better.

"It's true, though. I'm sure Tsukishima and Yaku would agree with me,"

"Goodnight Kenma!" Hinata said as he turned the TV off and walked back to the setter's bed. Kenma hummed again and rolled over onto his side to face the wall. Hinata crawled onto his bed and got inside the covers once again— sighing with relief as he shoved his head into the pillow and curled up in the blanket.

Hinata stared at the wall with no thoughts and only listened to the silence between him and Kenma. It was uncomfortable or weird, it felt natural and soothing. He shifted over to his other side, facing Kenma's back. He traced off the wrinkles of the grey hoodie and how Kenma's grey hair fell over his shoulder and back. He closed his eyes with a sigh once he realized what he was doing was weird and unordinary.

As he tried falling asleep for a few minutes, he could hear the sound of Kenma's Nintendo starting up and theme music from Dragon Quest quietly playing from the setter's side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hdihdif i love writing Hinata’s father , hashtag best dad TM , tehe
> 
> hinata’s dad and natsu are just the highlight if my life honestly
> 
> and kenhina !!! 
> 
> i have never even read a kenhina fic before HDBKAND


	31. Everything is not what it seems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some weird things start to happen with Hinata.
> 
> Warning!!! There’s gonna be character death!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who’s back, back again B) 
> 
> dont worry too much about the warning tho, aha <3

"Hinata! Come on before Tanaka and Noya eat all of the food!" Yamaguchi shouted from outside of the gym. Hinata looked back at the pinch-server and nodded with a grin. He set the volleyball down and walked outside of the gym. His entire team with some people from other teams were outside laughing and chatting with one another. People like Iwaizumi and Oikawa from Seijoh, Kuroo, Kenma, Yamamoto, Akaashi, and Bokuto— even Aone! They were all gathered around grills with a table next to them full of water bottles.

"WE HAVE BEEN BLESSED BY THE MEAT GODS!" Three voices shouted in unison. It didn't take much thought to know it was Tanaka, Nishinoya, and Yamamoto sobbing into the sky as they huddled around a grill with their chopsticks ready to snatch up the meat.

Hinata walked over to Kenma, was sitting on the ground against the wall of the gym with his plate in his hands and bottle of water beside him. A blue PSP sitting comfortably on his red sweatpants. Hinata placed himself on the ground next to him and smiled brightly, feeling butterflies fluttering around his stomach and heart beating faster than before.

"Hey Kenma! Are you having fun? I sure am!" Hinata asked and stated as he looked out to the group of volleyball players. Seeing as Iwaizumi and Oikawa were talking with Kageyama and Sugawara. Beside them were Nishinoya and Asahi talking to each other— one being calm and amused as the other was shouting with excitement. Everyone was clearly enjoying themselves and Hinata couldn't help but enjoy himself as well because of it. Seeing everyone having a good time made Hinata beyond ecstatic! His lips couldn't even form a frown if he wanted them too.

"No. Kuroo tried taking my PSP away because it was bad for my health and that I should socialize more," Kenma answered, clearly irritated at the move Kuroo tried pulling on him. Hinata chuckled and looked down at the PSP with slight confusion.

"So how'd you manage to keep it?" 

"I bit him,"

Hinata's jaw dropped in shock at the setter's response. He bit Kuroo's hand just to keep his PSP! He glanced over at the messy-haired blocker and saw an entire bite mark on his hand that was holding his plate of food away from Bokuto and Daichi— who were both trying to steal his food. Hinata paled at the thought of getting bitten by Kenma and shivered.

"Y-You bit Kuroo! Over your PSP?! W-Wow..." Kenma hummed and turned to the orangenette with a soft smile.

"Besides Kuroo being a bastard, I'm having fun nonetheless. Especially that you're here now," Hinata blinked, and instantly his face turned a hundred times red at Kenma's blunt statement. He stammered a bit with incoherent words before coughing the other way.

"T-That's know to great! G-Glad yourself enjoying! AH— I-I mean! Glad you're greating yourself— GEH? I-I—" Hinata's head was now fuming in embarrassment. He was so flustered he couldn't even say his sentence right! Kenma didn't even do anything too bold either! All he said was that he was having fun, especially that Hinata was around! Nothing to make a big deal out of at all! Just that Kenma enjoyed having Hinata around. Absolutely nothing to freak out about.

"You're acting like you were before we started dating three months ago," Kenma said with a quiet and soft chuckle. Hinata's blush died down and his eyes widened at Kenma's words. They were dating? Three months ago Hinata was only worried about going to Nationals. He wasn't dating anyone even two months ago!

"S-Sorry! It's not my fault you're so—so— so 'Gwahh' and 'Uwahhh'! I can't think straight when you say stuff like that!" Why did he say that like it was normal? They weren't dating each other! Not that it didn't seem entirely too bad that they were— but they weren't together! Kenma only asked him on a date and he never even responded.

"Don't... say things like that..." Kenma muttered as he looked away with a blush appearing on his face, his hair covering his reddened face. Hinata chuckled and leaned back into the wall— letting the silence fall upon them. That was the best thing about their friendship—relationship? They didn't always have to talk and the silence was never uncomfortable or awkward, it was just peaceful and calming.

Hinata looked at the scene in from of him and felt extremely happy with everything. Everyone was having a good time even if they didn't look like it. Oikawa and Kageyama arguing as Iwaizumi and Sugawara had their own peaceful conversation on the side. Akaashi and Ennoshita having a conversation as Bokuto and Kuroo kept bothering Daichi with their normal shenanigans. Tanaka, Noya, Yamamoto most likely close to starting a fire with Narita and Kinoshita basically rooting them on lazily, Asahi on the side panicking. Kiyoko talking with Yamaguchi and Tsukishima as Aone tried assuring Yachi he wasn't gonna crush her with his beast-like hands with no words to tell her.

Hinata closed his eyes with a smile curled on his face. He could hear the sound of Kenma's PSP starting beside him and felt like he was at home, exactly where he was supposed to be. Surrounded by all of his friends and the people he loved— that weren't his family of course. But they were sort of like family. And Hinata couldn't wish for a better team and friends.

As he rested his eyes, he heard some weird record scratch from Kenma's game— like the sound you'd hear when something terribly bad happens in a video game. He opened his eyes to see what Kenma was playing and was not expecting the sight he saw.

He wasn't looking at his friends laughing and doing what they usually do. They weren't outside of the gym anymore. There was no sun shining down on them like some dramatic scene in an anime. The sound of laughter and idle chatter was gone. The smell of rice and smoky barbecue was replaced with a horrid smell—as if cheap perfume and rotting meat were combined together in one room.

He was back in the cell.

The cell that made Hinata regret having friends a week after he had woke up in the hospital. The cell that haunted his dreams. The cell that took away most of happiness. That took away his ability to trust everyone one hundred percent like he used to.

"Hinata... Just hang in there for us, okay? We're gonna get out of here and get you to the hospital," Daichi said with a stern look. You could tell he was trying to be confident about their escape but you can see the fear and doubt in his eyes. Hinata blinked and shook his head. He wasn't in any pain though! He felt perfectly fine besides his heart beating like he'd been running around the entire world and his stomach feeling heavy. He felt his veins pulsing in fear inside of his body as he stared at the different expressions of his friends behind those clean yet taunting bars— but he couldn't actually feel any beating in him ! But he just knew his heart and veins were.

"I-I don't need to go to the h-hospital! I-Im—" Hinata choked on nothing but air. He couldn't finish his sentence. His throat began closing upon him, making it feel as though he was getting choked but wasn't.

He shouldn't be panicking! He knows how this will play out! The cops will bust in here, Aone will be here soon with Onima. The cops will have some weird talk go on that'll make everyone doubt their ability to do their job right and be the heroes of the day. The heroes in a shounen anime! The cops always win! The good guys always win.

But Onima dies.

Right in front of his eyes.

He's gonna have to watch his ex— no.

He's gonna have to watch his abuser fall to the ground slowly with blood seeping out of his head and a bullet lodged inside of his brain.

He could change that, right? When it happens, he can warn the nice officer and tell the clear rookie one bot to shoot his gun. Right? He was back in the cell moments before the real horror happened, he could prevent it like in the time-traveling movies! No need for such a horrifying thing that'll be etched into everyone's nightmares forever to happen again! Was that fretful event in everyone's memory still? Or was it just Hinata? That didn't matter anyway.

"You don't need to go to the hospital? Are you that fucking stupid? You're literally bleeding from your head and have way too many bruises on your face and arms. You could barely even speak a whole fucking word a few moments ago! For god sake Hinata, you have fucking kanji engraved into your skin like some gravestone. Like hell you don't need a doctor," Tsukishima hissed as he glared at the orangenette.Hinata looked down at his body and saw exactly what Tsukishima was talking about. But he didn't feel the pain from them! They just painted his body like before!

"Tsukishima!"

Well.

Hinata definitely can change the outcome of this whole Yakuza ordeal.

Thank you, Tsukishima, for proving that.

"You shouldn't be speaking— save your energy. Just try to relax and not focus on the situation at hand,"Sugawara said as he tried to muster the best smile for Hinata. It was obvious in Hinata's eyes that he was scared and was only putting on a smile to help Hinata.

"Wait— what the fuck? This isn't what happens in the story!" Kinoshita said in confusion. Narita flinched at Kinoshita's words and punched him in the shoulder, earning himself a glare from the light-brown-haired wing spiker.

"Godfucking—DUDE! THIS— isn't supposed to happen in the story! Shut your trap and let Hinata do his damn monologue!"

Hinata blinked once and everything in the room changed. Everybody was out of the cell and Hinata was on someone's back in the center of the room. He didn't have enough time to realize what was going on until Onima opened the door with a gun in his hand. Aone could be seen behind him, slouched on the ground over two guards with blood seeping out of his forehead. It was hard to determine if he was alive or not. 

Hinata couldn't even feel his breath quicken or hitching in his throat. He could only stare with wide eyes at Onima who was raging with anger. The purple-haired boy looked around at all the overwhelmed volleyball players with his eye twitching.

"What the hell do you think you're all doing? Did Aone fucking let you guys out? Only two people in this building have keys to this room that aren't Onima blood. You guys are in for one hell of a ride if you think you can just do whatever the fuck you want. AND YOU— YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE ON MY SIDE! THE SIDE THAT GIVES YOU ENDLESS LOVE NO MATTER WHAT KIND OF BULLSHIT YOU PULL! YOU ARE IN FOR IT! Damn... the things I get for loving your worthless ass," Onima spat as he fixed a glare on him. Hinata couldn't do a thing. He had no sense in him. He couldn't feel any of his nerves in his body just by Onima's eyes. They just screamed 'I'm gonna hurt you so bad, you'll wish you were dead'.

"Oi! Don't be so confident! What makes you think you can beat all of us? You're outnumbered, Onima," Tanaka growled as he pounded his fist against the palm of his other hand. It was clear that he was frustrated— he was basically fuming in flames!

"Yeah! We don't need math to show us that these fists plus everyone else's fists equal beating your crazy ass!" Nishinoya said as he stepped up to stand next to Tanaka, adding onto the fire.

"Why would you say...nevermind,"

"You want to try and fight me? Do you know who the fuck you're dealing with? I literally have a gun in my hand— and you want to beat me up? I mean, by all means, go ahead and try! But if someone like Yachi or Yamaguchi gets shot don't blame me," Onima had a crazed look in his eye and a sinister smirk, making the aura in the room unnerving. Nobody said a word or moved— they were contemplating on what to do. Yachi could be seen getting held by Bokuto and Kuroo for some sort of protection as Yamaguchi was inching himself to the back of the grouped players.

"D-Don't shoot anybody! T-They just want to go home! Leave them alone..." Hinata stammered. His voice came out more hoarse and choked up. Onima looked in the eyes directly and laughed. Hinata was taken aback at how his laugh echoed in the room. Like it was trying to get inside his head.

"Leave them alone? LEAVE THEM ALONE? THEY'RE IN THIS SITUATION BECAUSE OF YOU, SHO~CHAN! IF YOU WEREN'T SO NAIVE AND STUPID NOBODY WOULD BE IN THIS SITUATION! EVERYBODY WOULD ACTUALLY BE HAPPY IF YOU ACTED THE WAY YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO ACT! YOUR FRIENDS WOULDN'T HATE YOU IF YOU WERE ACTUALLY SMART AND LISTENED! I WOULDN'T HAVE TO THREATEN OR KIDNAP ANYONE IF YOU HAD JUST DONE EVERYTHING RIGHT! YOU JUST CAUSE PROBLEMS WITH EVERYTHING YOU DO! I GIVE YOU EVERYTHING ANYBODY COULD ASK FOR! BUT YOU KEEP DOING ALL THIS STUPID SHIT! I SHOULD'VE KILLED YOU A LONG TIME AGO!"

"OI! That's not—" Onima cut Iwaizumi off by pointing the gun in his hand at him. Everyone had taken a step back in fear at the sudden movement.

"Well. He's sort of right, don't you think?" Ennoshita said with a grimace. Hinata widened his eyes and snapped his head towards Ennoshita.

What...?

"Now that I think of it... if Hinata weren't on the team everyone would be happy at the school playing volleyball," Sugawara looked as though he had made some sort of discovery.

That's not true!

"Onima... isn't... entirely wrong," Yaku said hesitantly.

No...

"We wouldn't have met Onima if Hinata didn't join the volleyball club... It really is that idiots fault," Tsukishima clicked his tongue as he narrowed his eyes at Hinata.

Why were they saying this? Did they actually mean it? Why did it hurt so much just to hear a few words come out of their mouths?Why did it make sense?

They weren't exactly wrong, were they?

They were only associated with Onima because of Hinata. Onima only joined the club because of Hinata. He transferred schools just to be with Hinata. Everything that happened up to now just screamed Hinata. Onima was doing what he was doing for and because of Hinata.

"Honestly. It's just a habit of that dumbass to fuck things up," Kageyama's words also echoed through Hinata's head. He didn't see that coming— he should've!Did Kageyama really think that though? Did he mean what he said? His own partner and best friend wouldn't think that, right?

Of course Kageyama would.

He normally meant every word he said.

Why wouldn't he think that.

Did his entire team think that it was Hinata's fault? Did all of his other friends think that? Some of them said it was Hinata's fault, but did they mean that?

Well, who else would there be to blame?

Hinata looked down to hide his face from everyone. He didn't want to see anyone glaring at him or Onima staring at him with those haunting eyes of his. Why was he even here? They were definitely way past this. Was he back in this hell because he needed to know the truth? Know how everyone actually felt? To show him that—

His own thoughts were interrupted when three bullets were shot.

Hinata stilled for a moment before he looked up to see what happened and saw Tanaka, Nishinoya, and Bokuto on the ground.

Tanaka had been bleeding through his shoulder, groaning in pain.

Nishinoya was hunched over on the floor holding his ribs. It looked like he was struck right between his ribs with where he was holding his chest.

Bokuto was on his knees holding his left arm in pain.

Onima shot them.

Onima shot his three of his friends!

And he wasn't even done.

He continued to shoot his damned gun. He shot Daichi in the chest directly, Kuroo in the head, Kiyoko in her stomach, Yamamoto in the forehead, Konoha in the neck— the list could go on with however many bullets were in the gun.

Bodies kept falling and people kept trying to evade the bullets only to fail and get struck by fate. A terrible fate at that. Hinata soon enough fell onto the floor as Onima shot Iwaizumi next. Hinata could only watch as Onima kept targeting his friends who were vulnerable and killing them so easily— as if they were nothing. Onima then pointed the gun at Kenma who was crouched over Kuroo's body and shot him. Blood seeping out of his chest as he made a strangled noise. He fell to the ground with a loud thud and coughed. He looked up and met Hinata's honey-brown eyes.

"Sh...Sho-yo..." He crawled up to Hinata with one hand as the other clutched his right chest. Hinata stared with tears rolling down his cheeks and fell to his knees. He hesitantly reached a hand out to Kenma and placed it on his cheek— there was no warmth. Only a cold but soft surface under the pads of his fingers.

"Y-Yes...?" Kenma smiled and leaned into Hinata's hand, closing his eyes softly but his smile never faltering.

"This is a-all... your fault," He managed to get out before his smile dropped and his lips were parted. Hinata's breath stopped and his hand began shaking as the room started spinning. He was focused on the dead bodies or half-dead bodies of his friends. The smell worsened and he wished he didn't have a fifth sense. His head began to ache just like before and it felt like his body was shaking. 

None of this was supposed to happen!

They didn't deserve this!

It's all his fault— they're dead.

His tears only worsened when he met Onima's eyes.

He laughed in a maniacal way and waved the gun around. He walked towards Hinata, who was frozen in his spot and couldn't do anything but helplessly watch.

Looking into Onima's eyes just made him helpless.

Not being able to do a thing. Not feeling anything— having no sense in his body. Onima hovered over him with the gun aimed at his chest, directly where his heart was. His mouth curling into a grin that showed off his teeth. He looked so malicious and as a predator— everybody was his prey.

"Some things don't turn out the way you expect them to, do they Sho~chan? It must suck, you know? Knowing that you were the problem all along. Knowing your friends died because of your selfishness. Everybody hates you now— I hope you're happy now! Cause I'm not,"

"It's fine though! Fate awaits. Just know you caused all of this. Remember that you are a burden and nobody will ever love you for how you are," Onima cocked the gun and his grin never slipped. Hinata's jaw was slacked open as he stared in fear at Onima. Scared of looking away. He wanted to so bad but he was scared of what would happen.

"Goodbye, Shouyou,"

Onima then pulled the trigger with those last words. They kept repeating themselves in Hinata's head. Kenma's words getting mixed in with them. It was like they were spiraling in his mind. Burden. His fault. Because of him. They were terrorizing him. It was all his fault. Everyone was dead because of him. Everybody hated him. He deserved this. He caused pain for others. He was the reason. It was all because of him. His fault. They were gone because of him.

All his fault.

All his fault.

_Itsyourfault. Itsyourfault. Itsyourfault. Itsyourfault. Itsyourfault. Itsyour—_

Hinata snapped his eyes open and could hear his breathing. He could feel sweat trickling down his forehead. It was getting hard to breath as his breathed got shorter with the minute. He sat up and could feel tears falling down his cheeks heavily. His chest was heaving up and down heavily. His stomach has formed a knot inside--a knot called dread. It was all a dream.

It was all a dream.

"Shoyo?" A soft and worried voice asked from beside him. Hinata didn't want to look at Kenma. He was afraid to meet his eyes. He didn't want to see the look of betrayal or hurt. His lips trembled as he brought his hands up to his face to sob into them.

"I'm sorry! I'm s-sorry! I-I'm sorry! I—" He had to stop repeating his words as they only got more incoherent and messy. Kenma was probably angry at him. He was probably mad at him for everything. Everyone was.

Everything with Onima was all his fault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry hinata omgbfjdnf— this makes my heart heavy and knees weak—moms spaghetti
> 
> but i hope i portrayed the dream right— i tried making it as tho you could tell he was in the dream by giving him the senses and sequences in a dream. you dont exactly feel your own body and things tend to happen out of no where— hfjsbf that was hard—


	32. Cold and Alone.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma wakes up to a crying Hinata and could only do what he knows best. Try and help the Decoy out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys <33 hinata’s two weeks of crying is finally over 😏😏 i was stumped for a bit but got my groove back 😎

Kenma didn't know what was going on. He was just playing his game of DragonQuest when Hinata suddenly began breathing heavily. He didn't mind it at first and thought it was just him moving around in his sleep and caused himself to stuff his face into the pillow. Kenma realized that wasn't the case when he felt weird movement coming from the other side of the bed.

He turned his head to look over his shoulder and saw the back of Hinata's shirt. His shoulders were going up and down rapidly and whimpers could be heard from him. It sounded like the orangenette was crying in his sleep.

Kenma frowned and felt his heart tug at the sounds of Hinata's whimpering and whines. He reached a hand out to touch Hinata's shoulder but flinched back when Hinata suddenly sat up in a frantic state. His heart started to feel heavy when he saw tears rushing down his face with such a terrified expression. He must've had a bad nightmare.

But his face was so terrified. His eyebrows were raised and his eyes were wide and dazed. His chest was heaving up and down at such a fast rate, was he even breathing correctly? Kenma swallowed the lump in his throat and managed to say something.

"Shoyo?" He asked softly as the orangenette stared straight ahead of him, his body starting to tremble. Hinata gasped at Kenma's voice and began to sob into his hands, muttering the same word over and over again. Kenma would be lying if he said he wasn't scared. Seeing Hinata sitting with his knees pushed up to his chest as he sobbed into his hands painfully—you could just hear how hurt and scared he was. The word "Sorry" being repeated over and over again with his sobs... It was overwhelming to hear.

Kenma noticed how Hinata was purposely avoiding him. The orangenette wouldn't turn his head around to face him and kept saying sorry for whatever reason. He was acting as if he had done the worst thing in the world and got caught in the act. He reached a hand out to touch Hinata's shoulder and tried to get his attention. The second his finger grazed his shirt immediately Hinata flinched and scooted further away from him. Kenma was a bit shocked from the action— Hinata never usually got scared from physical contact such as shoulder touching.

Kenma brought his hand back down to his lap. He wasn't sure what to do. Trying to get Hinata's attention wouldn't be easy. Kenma was stuck. He didn't want to do something that would only make matters worse. He's never been in this kind of situation before— would his silence be the best option? Of course not, what was Kenma thinking? Letting someone break down in front of him wouldn't do both sides of the party any good. Maybe talking to Hinata with comforting words would help?

"Shouyou... Listen to my voice—" That's what people did right? People always said to make someone focus on objects in the room or get them to count to ten," Count to ten with me... the best you can," Kenma said slowly, trying to grasp Hinata's attention. He couldn't tell if Hinata was listening to him. The orangenette was only sobbing into his hands while looking away. It did sound like he was trying to muffle his sobs, which only hurt Kenma's heart even more— but he was the one that needed to keep it together in order to help Hinata.

"One," Kenma waited patiently for Hinata to respond. Hinata took a few, more of a lot, of deep breaths. The orangenette was listening thankfully and trying to control his breathing. He still wouldn't look at Kenma which concerned the setter even more but Kenma was more focused on trying to calm Hinata down and not why he wouldn't look at him.

"O-One," Hinata choked out over a sob. He removed his hands from his eyes shakily and roughly wiped his face. The tears didn't stop pouring down his face but he was still making an effort to clean his face with his arm. Kenma felt his breath get stuck in his throat but he did his best to ignore it. He waited a few more seconds for Hinata to try and even his breathing out the best he could.

"Two," Kenma hesitantly added. He really hoped this would work— he didn't have any other plan. Trying to soothe the orangenette by rubbing his back or holding his hand seemed like a complete no-go.

As Hinata took in more deep breaths, they only got shaky and messy. His sobbing had only gotten worse after letting out a few more deep breaths. Kenma had really persuaded himself the counting was working. He needed a different way of calming Hinata down— but the counting strategy was all Kenma could think of.

"T-Two?" Kenma repeated— the nervousness he was feeling was showing in his voice for sure. He could feel his throat clump up as he spoke the one-syllable word.

Calm yourself down, Kozume. You need to be able to be there for Hinata. If you can't be there as a lover, be there as a best friend. Cheer up Hinata the best you can— you could totally do this.

Wow. His own pep talks to himself weren't good. That isn't important though. He needs to be focused on Hinata and not his self-deprecating thoughts.

"T-T-Two," Hinata stuttered between breaths. Kenma felt a bit of relief that Hinata was still trying to respond to him. It was very little progress but he was a patient person. Going through breakdowns wasn't an easy thing to deal with and Kenma just hoped he could help Hinata. That's all he wants.

"Good. Three?" Kenma did his best to talk in a calm and soothing tone. He always gets relaxed whenever someone with a soft and caring tone spoke to him. Something about it just made his nerves and anxiety go away with voices that talked in such a way to him. He hoped it was working and that it was calming Hinata down a little bit— just a little.

The orangenette bit his lip and sucked in a breath before letting his breath go with a sob that sounded so broken and painful. Kenma was a bit thankful that he couldn't see Hinata's face directly. He's not sure how he would react if he did see Hinata's expression— he didn't want to imagine it right now.

"T-T-Three—" Hinata managed to get out. Unbeknownst to the setter, there was an unbearable pain in Hinata's chest. The orangenette didn't understand why his chest was hurting— he was sure he hadn't gotten hit by anything nor ran into something. It felt like he was gonna die— his heart was beating so fast— it might as well just beat right out of his chest!

"Four—just remember to keep breathing, okay? I promise you this will all be over soon and that you're safe. You'll always be safe around me," Kenma assured Hinata. He wanted to hold the orangenette,him and tell him everything is going to be alright.

Hinata seemed to be calming down a bit. His sobs weren't as loud but his breathing sounded a bit short. Was that a good sign? Kenma couldn't tell nor understand what Hinata was thinking. Was he scared that he'd get hurt again? Because that would definitely never be the case. Everybody cared about Hinata and they wouldn't harm him in such a way. Especially Kenma himself.

"F-Four..." Hinata said through a staggered breath. Kenma could hear in his voice that he was trying his best to calm down and control his breathing. It sounded very restricted but the orangenette was trying nonetheless. Did his words help him calm down a bit? Talking to him seemed like a better idea now.

"Just keep taking deep breaths, Shouyou. Nothing bad is going to happen. When this is all over we can talk about it or just get something to eat if you don't want to— or watch a movie... something like that," Kenma suggested. He just said things that seemed simple and not too grand to do with Hinata. He didn't want to suggest things that could pressure the orangenette in any way.

"F...Five," Hinata hiccuped. He wasn't really sure why he was counting, but it made him less...emotional. He was aware of where he was— in Kenma's room. He knew it was Kenma talking to him. He was scared of looking at Kenma. He was scared to see the face full of pain and betrayal. Seeing Kenma's face in that dream after he had been shot was... horrifying. He never wanted to see anything like that again.

With the way Kenma was speaking to him, he wanted to look at Kenma. His tone was so sweet and caring, it made Hinata feel cared for but also a burden. Having Kenma help him through something so stupid. He just needed to get his shit together. Then he wouldn't be such a burden for Kenma. All he was doing was crying! Over what? A stupid dream? A nightmare that wasn't real? He had got to be overreacting.

"Six,"

"S—Six..."

"You're doing fine. Seven,"

"Seven—" Hinata quickly cut himself off.

"I-I'm s-sorry..." He muttered out, dragging his hands away from his face and wrapping them around his legs, trying to make himself feel even safer. Watching another movie sounded nice, and peaceful. Maybe he could watch a series instead. Maybe One Piece. Keep him distracted and isolate him away from everything.

"There's nothing to be sorry about. You didn't do anything. Can you...look at me? Just once?" Kenma asked. Hinata widened his eyes at the question. He let his eyes wander across Kenma's walls, thinking about the simple question. He bit his quivering lip and closed his eyes tightly. He shouldn't be thinking about dream Kenma. He should realize that this was Kenma— normal Kenma. The Kenma that was usually playing on his PSP and saying sarcastic remarks without anyone noticing. The Kenma that was actually sweet under his shy and tired persona.

He glanced to the right and could see Kenma's blurry figure out of the corner of his eye. He could only feel the knot in his stomach grow heavier. He brought his attention back to the wall and took in a shaky breath and let it out. He shut his eyes tight and slowly turned his head to face Kenma. He opened his eyes hesitantly and felt his breath get caught in his throat.

His eyes met Kenma's narrow but soft eyes that were full of worry and slight nervousness. The setter's lips quirked up into a small smile once he realized Hinata's own honey-brown eyes were staring back at him. Hinata felt a bit of his own worry disappear and he felt less scared just by Kenma's faint smile. His nerves calmed down a bit and he let out a staggered breath.

"It's gonna be okay, Shouyou. I'm here. You aren't alone," Kenma spoke with so much confidence and assurance, Hinata's eyes softened with his tears. The. orangenette felt entirely stupid. He was so scared of seeing Kenma. He thought he'd see a look full of anger and hatred—maybe even a bullet hole through Kenma's head. Damn his imagination.

"I won't hurt you. You can trust me, Shouyou," Hinata inhaled deeply once more, almost forgetting to exhale afterward and felt a little better. It's funny how a few words can actually help him—all from one person.

"...Thank you..." Hinata sniffed and wiped his eyes and cheeks, his eyes cast on to the bed. He felt a bit embarrassed for breaking down like that in front of Kenma, but he was glad that Kenma tried helping him through it. Of course, he was still scared of what he dreamed Onima doing. But with Kenma and his words, that actually had emotion in them, helped relax him.

He felt Kenma shuffle closer to him and put a hand on his shoulder. This time he didn't flinch. He let Kenma rest his hand on his shoulder. He could feel his own shoulders become less tense at the touch. Warmth surrounded his body and he stopped trembling. He changed his position to cross his legs over each other and rested his hands in his lap.

"You don't need to thank me. I'm just doing what a friend would do. Do... Do you wanna talk about it...?" Kenma asked hesitantly. He knew for himself that talking about his problems lifted a big weight off of his shoulders, he'd usually go to Kuroo about his problems. But his problems were usually just chemistry and losing or finishing games.

"...Not really....sorry," Hinata responded, sniffling as he kept his gaze on his hands. He heard a sigh come from Kenma and hesitantly looked back up again, expecting a disappointed Kenma but only saw the same worry and concern in his eyes.

"That's fine. Take your time. Do you want me to leave you alone? I can go sleep on the couch if that makes you feel better. Whatever you want," Kenma replied with a small smile. He probably should've waited to ask Hinata out on a date. It could've been some trigger. Kenma hoped that wasn't the case.

"No! I-I mean... I— don't want to be alone..." Hinata nearly pleaded. He had widened his eyes once he realized how loud he had spoken out. He slumped his shoulders and watched as Kenma's slightly shocked expression softened up immediately after Hinata told him to stay.

"Okay. Do you want to watch something? It might help clear your mind," Kenma asked again, glancing at the TV. He really had no idea what he was doing. He just had a very high hope that he was actually doing the right thing instead of making everything worse or doing nothing at all.

Hinata thought about it for a moment. His mind immediately flashed to Onima's smirking face and he felt himself shudder at the image. He definitely did not want to fall asleep. He might have to see Onima's face again. He pressed his lips tightly together and nodded his head rapidly at Kenma. The setter nodded and turned around to grab the remote that laid on his dresser. He pressed the ON button and watched the TV come to life—the screen showed someone tipping over a vase and breaking it as a sign that said 8 million yen popped over it.

The two volleyball players got comfortable in Kenma's bed. Hinata took his time though, still a bit shook up from his dream but doing his best to think about the show that was playing. The orangenette felt cold and alone, even with Kenma beside him. A frown found it's way onto his face and the urge to cry again stung his eyes. He quickly glanced at Kenma and back at the TV before looking back at Kenma.

"C...Can I lay next to you?" He asked in a shy tone. Kenma looked at him confused, his eyebrows scrunching a bit.

"You already are?" If Hinata weren't scared or wanting to cry, he'd smack himself. The orangenette shook his head and took a deep breath so that he wouldn't start crying again.

"That's not what I-I meant... like... b-b-beside you... beside you..." A blush appeared on his cheeks as he averted his eyes away from Kenma. He just embarrassed himself for no reason! All because he was cold! He shouldn't have said anything! Gosh—he was such an idiot! He should've just gone under the cov-

"Oh...OH. Y-Yeah... of course," Hinata widened his eyes st the response. He looked up to meet Kenma's slightly red but positive expression. Kenma lifted the covers up so that Hinata could have room to move over. The orangenette didn't waste any time to shuffle his way to Kenma. He immediately put himself right next to Kenma's hip, his cheek resting on Kenma's shoulder as he looked at the TV. He threw his arm over Kenma's chest and felt warmth spreading over him. Especially his face, but more focused on his entire body not feeling cold or isolated anymore.

Kenma's face blew up as he felt Hinata hold onto him tightly, as if he were scared that he'd leave him. Kenma's heart beat faster at the motion and position they were in. His entire face relaxed—although still red—and he wrapped his arm around Hinata's shoulders. He really hoped Hinata could not feel just how fast his heart was beating.

Now was NOT the time to think about his crush. He had to be a friend right now. His feelings can wait. Hinata doesn't need any romance right now. Just love, care, and friends by his side. Whatever had to be done for Hinata's happiness, Kenma would gladly do his best.

* * *

"Dad! Can we get a puppy! Can we, can we?" Natsu asked excitedly as she hopped into one foot to the other in place. Hayumi sighed happily and turned her head around to see Natsu's bubbly expression peaking over the couch. Akki chuckled beside her at how excited Natsu was being. He turned his head around as well, having to overlook his arm that was around his wife on the couch.

"Shouldn't you be asleep?" Hayumi said, a smile still on her face. She wasn't exactly mad—it was the weekend. And lord knows her kids are always energetic and a challenge to get to go to bed. She was going to say something else but her words were already ignored by Natsu and her own childish husband.

"That is an idea that is entirely—" Akki glanced at Hayumi and saw her smiling at him with her eyes closed. Akki froze and stared blankly at his wife.

That was not a good smile.

That was the smile that meant 'do not fall for any tricks and don't make up the decision'.

"—up to your mother," Akki choked out, smiling back at Hayumi awkwardly. Natsu's hopeful face faltered a bit, a pout making it's way onto her face for a split second before turning into a wide smile. She turned to her mother and repeated her words.

"Mom! Can we get a puppy? Can we, can we?" Hayumi giggled and brought a hand over the couch to caress Natsu's cheek. Natsu's eyes sparkled and she laughed at the gesture from her mother.

"A puppy is a lot of responsibility...and yen... I'm not sure you or Shouyou can take care of one," She said sweetly. She didn't want to be too harsh with her answer to Natsu. Natsu's eyebrows raised and she looked between Akki and Hayumi, a pout permanently finding it's way on her face.

"B-But! But we have dad! He's perfectly fine!" Akki spluttered at Natsu's response and dropped his jaw in shock. He removed his arm from around his wife and turned his body to face Natsu fully with his body. His legs folded under his body and his feet sticking out from under his bottom with his hands on the back of the couch like a toddler. Hayumi widened her eyes at Natsu's response and secretly bit the inside of her cheek to hold in her laughter.

"OI! WHAT IN THE WORLD DOES THAT MEAN!"

"Exactly, Natsu. See how much work it is to take care of your father? That's already a lot of work," Hayumi smiled sincerely, watching as Natsu folded her arms grumpily and glared to the side. Akki whipped his head towards his wife and only grew pale.

"WHAT— MY OWN WIFE! I DO NOT NEED TO BE TAKEN CARE OF!"

"Say that to the stove we had to replace a month ago. To the window you and Shouyou broke because some over-grown child wanted to try and spike the ball to prove he was strong. AND—how about the many—MANY dressed you broke of MINE because you wanted to put on a fashion show for your kids?" Hayumi said with a smile still on her face. A vein was popping out of her forehead as she kept talking about all of Akki's misdoings. Akki could only listen and melt into the couch as Hayumi basically scolded him. Natsu could be heard giggling mischievously behind the couch.

"THIS IS NOT FUNNY! MY FEELINGS ARE SERIOUSLY HURT!" Akki whined, his eyes pooled with dramatic tears and Hayumi swore she heard emotional music playing along with a sparkle—A SPARKLE—slide away with his tear.

"Natsu, how about we just trade a puppy for your father? Hm?" She asked in a warm and soft tone. Natsu beamed at the suggestion and nodded her head vigorously, clutching her fists tightly and once again hopping on her feet.

"Shouyou would be so happy with a puppy!"

Hayumi and Akki but stilled at Natsu's words. They looked at each other and back at Natsu, seeing how happy she was with the fact that her older brother would be so happy. Tears appeared in both their eyes as they watched Natsu boast about having a dog in the house and the amount of rainbows and sparkles it would bring into the house. Hayumi's lips trembled and she began sobbing into the couch, her heart overwhelmed with happiness at how much Natsu cared about her brother.

Akki on the other hand...was on the floor sobbing his entire heart out, creating a puddle under his head while punching the floor, softly but not exactly soft.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I FREAKING LOVE KENHINA AND HINATAS FAMILY I AM SOBBINGNGNGBG


	33. Quit thanking me

Akki still had tears running down his cheeks as he shut the door to his bedroom. Hayumi was already in the bed with a smile on her face. They had both sent Natsu off to sleep after an hour of finally getting Natsu to calm down. Akki walked over to their shared be and got under the blanket, not giving Hayumi any space as he wrapped his arm around her middle and placed his head right beside hers, kissing her shoulder tenderly and smiling to himself.

"I'm still trying to wrap my mind around on how we managed to raise such amazing kids..." Akki sighed as he thought about his two kids. They both had such bright futures ahead of them. They were also the life of the party no matter what. Their laughs were just heart-warming, their smiles were so bright—it was a wonder how bright they could be, they were always fun to be around and were definitely unpredictable. 

"They get it from you, you know. The childishness and bright personality. Don't even get me started with their orange hair—" Hayumi giggled as she ran her hand through Akki's faded-orange curls. The man hummed and his smile only grew as Hayumi continued to mess with his hair.

"Nah. They get the smile from you—they definitely have your eyes and friendly personality—where they care so much about other people—that kind of stuff. Definitely comes from their mother," Hayumi looked down to see Akki grinning up at her. She smiled back and felt a blush creep up onto her cheeks. She shook her head and moved her arm to hold Akki closer to her side. She pressed a kiss to his crown.

"But they get the brains and beauty from me," Akki slyly added, earning himself a hard but soft punch to his head right where Hayumi had just kissed him. He made a sound and looked up at Hayumi with a playful but hurt expression. She had an annoyed smile on her face but laughed nonetheless.

"Which would make sense on why they have such a difficult time in school," Hayumi joked, amused by Akki's reaction as he huffed and glared at her. Akki poked her in the stomach and only tightened his grip on her, causing her to laugh some more. She looked at the man laying on her and couldn't help but feel so lucky to have been blessed with such a man. Akki definitely wasn't the brightest man out there, but he was extremely caring and loved family more than anything. The minor things he did Hayumi could only be reminded of why she loved the man so much. In a span of 17 years, they were blessed with so many things. Each other and a family and many adventures that aren't relevant to name as of now.

Speaking of family, her mind twisted from their love and happiness to her oldest son. He was one of the many things that made her happy. He was always so cheerful, helping, and passionate. A fire was always lit inside of him—he was always fired up no matter what. Let it be a simple walk to the park—it'll turn into a race. It was always a thrill nonetheless with Shouyou.

But with what happened a few weeks ago, she couldn't help but have doubts and be full of worry. His usual fire and passion had died down. He tried hiding it of course—it only made Hayumi's stomach drop.

Onima's true colors had been shown. And a lot more things that shouldn't have...If Hayumi were in her son's position, she'd be slightly broken in a way. Having to go through such a thing and not saying a word about it for three years. It sounded so draining and hurtful. She didn't want to imagine what he could be going through. That night...was traumatizing and horrifying.

"Hey...Do...Do you think we're doing everything right?" Hayumi suddenly asked, her tone dropping drastically. The sight of seeing Shouyou crying and being all bandaged up will be forever haunted inside of her mind. Akki didn't respond for a moment before he looked back at her with a confused and unsettled expression on his face.

He stared up at his wife as he saw her doubtful and saddened expression. She looked hurt about something and it tugged at Akki's hurt. It wasn't a usual thing for his wife to look so down. She was always laughing or just calm and sweet. Ever since the hospital she's been losing her confidence—not in her looks or personality—but in her parenting more or less from what Akki's observed.

Of course, he'd keep an eye on his wife if she began acting unusual—it was the same with Shouyou. Seeing how different they've been acting around the house was agonizing for Akki. He wasn't sure if Natsu caught on or not—but she was trying to hang around her brother a lot more and play more games. She must've noticed how unhappy he's been acting.

"What do you mean?"

Hayumi glanced to the side and frowned, "With Shouyou...I— It's been a few weeks since Shouyou's been in the hospital and everything with Onima happened, and we haven't done anything but try to forget that anything even happened—that Onima died right in front of Shouyou— i-in front of so many kids!" Hayumi had to stop herself so her words wouldn't become incoherent. Akki quickly got off of Hayumi and sat upright, grabbing Hayumi's hand and caressing it in his own.

"What...what happened to him and everyone else was a terrible thing. And with Onima and Sho's relationship, we—he didn't tell us because he was scared. If you think it's because he didn't trust us, that's not the case. He was only a first-year when it first happened, nobody knows what to do when it happens suddenly. I think those are the words I want to use...but— don't feel guilty. You didn't know it was happening," Hayumi didn't have to tell him that she was feeling guilty. He could just tell by the way she was acting. Her face looked so guilt-ridden as she looked down at the blanket over her legs.

"We're his parents! We... we should've known that he wasn't happy or that something was wrong with him! I— what if he's actually hurting and we're just trying to persuade ourselves that he is perfectly fine? You've noticed it too, right? He tries to act okay and that he's fine but he isn't! What if... what if we are so blind to Shouyou's pain that it becomes too late? W-What—" Akki cut Hayumi off by grabbing both of her cheeks, forcing her to face him. He looked at her eyes thoroughly. He didn't have a stern expression, it was relaxed and full of worry. Hearing Hayumi muttering all of those really made Akki realized that everything that happened couldn't just escape the mind so easily.

"If you're so scared about Shouyou's mental health and what could happen, then if something happens that's obvious to him hurting we can set up an appointment for a therapist. I don't want anything bad to happen to him anymore just as much as you do. He's been through a lot and doesn't deserve to suffer. For now, all we can do is make sure that he feels safe again. It's been a few weeks now, I'm sure if there are still any lingering Yakuza fuckers that they are long gone. Probably ran out of the prefecture," Akki said as he wiped away one of Hayumi's tears. Hayumi nodded and grabbed Akki's hands, holding them with care in her own.

"Would a therapist really help him? How do we know when to set an appointment? Would it actually be necessary?" Hayumi asked, her eyes closing for a brief moment as she sighed heavily. Sending Shouyou to a therapist seemed so surreal. It sounded like her son was just...broken in so many ways. She really wanted to believe that he wasn't traumatized by it that bad. But a part of her told her that wasn't an everyday thing and he saw it in person.

What's not to be traumatized by?

"I believe it would. We'll only set an appointment if something odd happens. Him not being his usual self makes sense, he did watch someone die and he got...hurt. But if it's affecting his mentality or hurting him then we will. We, ourselves, can help him by showing him just how much he's loved and cared about. I'm sure his friends notice that too or are bound to. They are amazing kids and are probably one of the best things in Sho's life. I'm not entirely worried for him because he's a strong kiddo with love all around him—but I could be overestimating him..."

"My god...we don't even know what's best for him! We're gonna fail him..."Akki widened his eyes in shock. It sounded like Hayumi didn't believe in herself at all to help Shouyou. She definitely seemed insecure about being there for Shouyou. Seeing Hayumi acting all scared and insecure was the first for Akki. He's never seen his wife look so vulnerable.

"We...We are not going to fail him, Hayumi. You are one of the best wives and women—you're allowed to feel enraged by the shit Onima did and be upset. But do NOT doubt yourself. You know how to handle everything thrown in your way because you are one of the strongest people I have ever met and I am lucky to even have laid eyes on you," Hayumi felt her lips quirking up at Akki's compliments. Her heart could only skip a few beats at how much sincerity was in Akki's voice. She will never get flustered and red-faced whenever Akki complimented her.

"This—is not an easy thing to deal with and it's terrible—but we aren't positive what to do about it either. What we can do is educate ourselves on PTSD and more things like that—in the morning. It's getting pretty late now and we should get some rest. You most definitely need it. Right now Shouyou is with Kozume—who cares about him just as much as we do. He's fine and somewhere safe. He'll call or text us if he wants to come home. Let's continue this tomorrow, okay?" Akki pleaded, moving his left hand to put it back on Hayumi's cheek. He wanted her to take care of herself first before she tried taking care of someone else. It was obvious that his words helped her when he saw her smile at him and nod her head. He gave her his own smile and pressed a loving and chaste kiss to her lips and cozying himself back into Hayumi's side.

Hayumi chuckled softly and got comfortable in the bed and the added weight on her," Thank you, Akki. Goodnight," She whispered before closing her eyes. Her worries went away a little bit—Shouyou was still on her mind but it wasn't as dark or heartbreaking as it was before.

"I love you,"

The next morning, Hinata woke up with a warmth engulfing him and he felt very comfortable. He's never woken up so bubbly or relaxed before. He opened his eyes to see Kenma clinging to his side with an arm draped over his middle. Instantly, Hinata's face heated up at the position he was in. He didn't think he'd ever wake up being cuddled by Kenma.

He didn't feel heavy as he has been feeling for the past weeks when he first woke up. It was relieving and he had to thank Kenma when he woke up. Hinata felt embarrassment creep upon him as he remembered Kenma helping him through a breakdown. That's what that was right? When you start crying and began panicking? Whatever it was, was scary for him and he was glad Kenma helped him through it.

He smiled fondly as he remembered the words Kenma told him as he was crying. They were so soft and gentle, there was no way Kenma didn't mean them, right? He looked down at Kenma and heard him groan and shift slightly. Was he waking up? Hinata panicked a bit and closed his eyes to act as if he were asleep still. He felt Kenma stir a bit and still for a moment. After a minute of nothing, Kenma moved his arm off of Hinata and shuffled to the edge of the bed.

Hinata hesitantly opened his eyes and saw Kenma yawning in his spot, stretching his back a bit before standing up and taking a moment to get used to the sudden heaviness in his legs. Hinata shifted into a sitting position, scaring Kenma with the sudden sound. The setter jumped in his skin and turned around with a calm face but raised eyebrows.

"Morning. Sorry if I woke you up," Kenma softly said while putting his hand up apologetically. Hinata shook his head at the setter.

"You didn't! I just woke up on my own. Ah! Um...Thank you for last...night...I'm sorry if I freaked you out or scared you!" Hinata didn't hesitate with his apology. He couldn't remember if he apologized last night. Although it wasn't that long ago it happened, his brain couldn't exactly function right first thing in the morning.

"You don't need to thank me, and you already did last night. I just did what anyone would do in that situation. I'm glad you're alright now. I'm gonna go make some breakfast, do you want some?" Kenma asked, his tone still nonchalant but raspy. Hinata blinked and nodded. He didn't know what he was expecting, but he wasn't expecting Kenma to say that. Hinata thought the setter would say thank you and tell him that he was a bit scared. But he felt more relieved with Kenma's actual response.

"I'll cook up some rice and eggs. We might have some miso soup as well it that's alright with you," Kenma added as he began to make his way to his door. Hinata beamed at the direct mention of food and crawled off of the bed. He could feel the lightweight of his stomach from how hungry he was. He hadn't even noticed until Kenma talked about food.

He followed the setter down the hallway and stairs, walking into the kitchen and taking a seat at the table. He watched as Kenma maneuvered around the kitchen, grabbing all the ingredients for what he was going to make along with utensils. He felt a bit guilty for not offering to help and had that twisted feeling in his gut again.

"I-I can help if you want! I usually help my dad when he cooks...though it usually ends in us getting kicked out of the kitchen...but I can hold things and other stuff you want me to do!" Hinata suggested, whispering the part about getting kicked out to himself. Kenma glanced back at him over his shoulder and smiled while shaking his head no. Hinata slumped a bit at the response.

"It's fine. Just sit there and do what you want. I have everything handled. Do you want something to drink? Milk, water, tea?" Kenma asked as he stalked over to the fridge, opening the door and watching the light turn on inside.

"Some tea sounds refreshing!" Hinata said while putting his down on his arms that were folded on the table. He was still a bit drowsy from waking up—his eyelids were still heavy but it was probably because of all the crying last night. Kenma hummed his acknowledgment.

"So when do you plan on going home?" Kenma asked again, trying to start small talk. It would usually be Hinata talking up a storm but now he was just quietly sitting in a chair with his eyes on Kenma. He grimaced at himself for the way he worded his sentence.

"Maybe later today...it's not because I don't wanna be here! It's just—I kind of want to be around my parents and Natsu now. But I don't mind having breakfast with you," Hinata answered. The orangenette felt a bit bad for wanting to leave Kenma so early, but he really wanted to be around his family now. He wasn't not happy being with Kenma—he still loved being around Kenma. But Hinata felt a bit annoying and genuinely missed his family's chaotic behavior.

Kenma smiled to himself. He wasn't hurt with the fact Hinata wanted to go home. He understood why. Last night he was scared from a nightmare and being around family would usually make you feel even safer than a close friend— Kenma hoped he was considered a close friend.

"I understand, Shouyou. I don't take any offense to it. You want to be with your parents and Natsu—go ahead. Here's your tea—I just want you to do whatever you want and not feel restricted or forced to hang with me," Kenma said calmly, turning around to softly smile at Hinata. The orangenette stared at him blankly as a blush flushed his cheeks. Curse his stupid feelings for Kenma. His heart skipped a beat and he coughed into his hand.

"T-Thank you, Kenma. It was nice hanging with you! It always is and I'm just glad you aren't tired of me yet," Hinata chuckled while rubbing the back of his head. Kenma narrowed his eyes at the orangenette and saw the lack of confidence in the Hinata's eyes. His lips frowned a bit and his heart dropped a few centimeters in his chest. Hinata wasn't the type to say stuff so self-deprecating. Kenma didn't say anything as he turned his head back around to focus his attention back on the food he was getting ready to cook.

"You keep thanking me," Kenma sighed as he continued working with his hands. Hinata perked up and blushed, hanging his head down.

"I-I just can't show my gratitude enough! You're doing all these nice things for me for no reason! A-And I didn't even do anything to be getting treated like this!" Hinata whined, hunching over and plopping his chin on the table. Kenma glanced over his shoulder and shook his head. His lips quirked up a bit once again.

"It's fine, really. I don't expect much in return. I enjoy your company. You should give yourself much more credit. Your thanks is appreciated though," Kenma waved his hand lazily in the air. He didn't want to make anything about him. A part of him felt like he was selfish for suggesting a date to Hinata. It was too early and last night definitely showed him that.

In regards of last night, Kenma should probably do more than just ponder about Hinata's breakdown. He took note to search up about breakdowns or panic attacks to know how to help someone through it. Maybe even PTSD. If Kenma noticed the signs, then he could do even better to try and help Hinata get whatever he was going through. And tell Hinata's parents at that—maybe? That seemed too personal actually, and an invasion of privacy.

But it was about Hinata's health—right? Maybe Kenma was overthinking it. It was just one time, right? He should actually give himself more time to think and focus on keeping Hinata company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i do not feel very confident with the way this chapter is written out but itll have to do ahaha—
> 
> hope you enjoyed it tho in a way :)))
> 
> okay but akki and hayumi tho 🥺🥺


	34. Down with the palace guards!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHA I AM BACK !!! i hope people are still reading this jfnfnfnf

Hinata sat in silence in his seat on the train.

It's been about thirty minutes since he boarded the train and he already felt so alone and cold. Despite being surrounded by people in a slightly cramped box, he was feeling isolated in a way. Even with some guy that looked like an older version of Kageyama and another that looked like a twenty-year-old with brown hair sitting beside him, he felt alone.

He already began to miss Kenma—who he had just left thirty minutes ago. His company was nice and made him feel comfortable. He was still a bit tense though cause he still felt guilty for having Kenma deal with him crying like some baby last night.

_ **Go on a date with me.** _

Hinata's face exploded as Kenma's words resurfaced on his mind. He almost forgot about that question—he never even answered Kenma back either! Oh wait—Kenma told him to take his time, that's right. Kenma was such a considerate person and caring, it was the main reason why Hinata even liked the setter. He was also pretty, like very pretty, and his eyes weren't cold-hearted or malicious in any way. They were soft and usually uninterested unless it was about volleyball or video games. Kenma's eyes were one of the prettiest things about him to Hinata. It was just the color and emotion that were held in them.

_ **I want us to date again...But I'm not asking you to. I'm telling you to date me.** _

Hinata widened his eyes in horror. Shivers went up his spine as Onima's voice echoed in his head. He tightened his grip on his bag that rested on his lap and felt his bottom lip quiver a bit.

And just like that, His head was full of Onima's terrifying words.

Kenma's comforting presence in his mind was replaced with Onima.

Of course, Onima had to be in his head again, taunting him as always.

Hinata's eyes moved from the window down to his wrists that were covered by his hoodie's sleeves. He took a shaky hand to one of his wrists and pulled the sleeve down slowly to reveal the freshly changed bandages that hugged his wrists, dragging all the way up to his elbow. His stomach churned as Onima's name carved into his wrists popped up in his head. His arms tingled over the scars. He didn't even have to see the scars to remember what happened that night and how it felt.

<strike> _ **Maybe I should mark my territory.** _ </strike>

The scars began to throb under the bandages. Like they had their own heartbeat. It scared Hinata. He wanted to move his arms to try and get the throbbing to stop, but he couldn't move. His ability to move was just gone. He could only focus on the beating in his arms. His eyes were stuck on the bandages, his pupils unknowingly shaking down at his arm.

His throat ran dry and it became hard to breathe.

Onima's name carved into his skin will always be a constant reminder about what he had to deal with. Every insult, every hit, every second he thought he was in love. It was stupid and naive of him—to think Onima really loved him. Did he ever? He said he did and that what he did was out of love, but was it really? His parents didn't show him love by forcing him to do things or hit him over every little thing he did.

The only sound in his ears now was the beats of his heart, drowning out Onima's words while making his head pound and an eerie ringing appear. He didn't even notice the concerned stares he was getting from the two boys across from him. His breath began to be staggered and shorter, his chest rising and falling at an increasing speed.

He tried to focus on something else—like Kenma or volleyball. Anything that wasn't related to Onima in any way. Maybe a world that only had volleyball where he could hit Kageyama's or anyone's sets every day without a care in the world.

As he tried to focus on happy thoughts, a hand crept onto his shoulder, scaring him out of his mind. He jumped and snapped his head to see whose hand was touching him. It was the guy with brown hair staring at him with concern, his hand still on Hinata's shoulder. He was breathing heavily, hand on his chest to cease his heart from jumping out of his skin.

"Ah! Sorry! It's just—you looked kind of pale and out of it. Are you alright?" His eyes were kind. His hand wasn't gripping him tightly or hurting him in any way. He was gentle. Hinata could feel his shoulders relax under the surprisingly soothing touch. He squeezed his eyes shut tightly for a second before smiling at the man, trying his best to look fine.

Look at him! Embarrassing himself in front of completely random strangers on the train! Why was he even acting like this all of a sudden? He wasn't doing all of this before! He was perfectly fine before! Right?

"I-I'm sorry! Yeah—I'm fine. Just zoned out for a second there," Hinata chuckled dryly. The man didn't look convinced at all with Hinata's response but nodded nonetheless. The stranger didn't want to pry into another stranger's business. He looked over at his friend and looked down at the bag resting in his lap. The blue-haired friend nodded calmly and took out an unopened water bottle.

"Here! This might help," Hinata looked down at the water bottle being handed to him and smiled gratefully at the generous man. He didn't want to seem disrespectful for turning down such a small gesture, so he took the bottle from the man.

"T-Thank you," Hinata muttered before opening the bottle and drinking the water. As he gulped down the liquid, he could feel his chest already start to go back to its normal rhythm and the throbbing in his arms had finally stopped. Hinata moved the water bottle from his mouth to his lap, capping the bottle and feeling refreshed and less anxious.

"Of course! Don't want you passing out on the train or anything of the sort!" The man chirped before turning to his friend, going into their own little world quickly and chatting away with one another. Well, more of the brown-haired man doing most of the talking as his friend nodded or hummed with little responses.

Hinata sighed and laid his head against the window, watching across from him as the trees and random buildings passed the train at a fast pace. His phone vibrated in his pocket, dragging his attention away from the peaceful view outside. He pulled out his phone and saw a text message from Tanaka.

> From: TANAKA~SENPAI!!!!!

> AM I COOL OR WHAT? I TOTALLY JUST HAD THE BEST DATE WITH THE ONE AND ONLY CHIKARA ENNOSHITA!!! THAT'S SOME MANLY SHIT RIGHT THERE! HIS LIPS! HIS LIPS WERE SO,,,,,, MEZMARIZING! I WAS ENTRANCED! I WAS SEDUCED! HE WAS SO COOL AND ALL FLUSTERED—I THOUGHT I DIED BECAUSE AINT NO WAY I DID THAT TO THE CHIKARA ENNOSHITA! WHAT DO I EVEN DO NOW? I NEVER PLANNED THIS FAR AHEAD! HINATA!($;!,&,!,

Hinata felt a small smile tug slightly at his lips as he read the text message Tanaka sent him. A part of him feels bad for hyping up Hayajin about her having a chance with Tanaka, but she didn't seem too bothered by the fact.

_It's fine. He always messes things up for his friends anyway._

> To: TANAKA~SENPAI!!!!!

> EHHHH? THATS SO COOL OF U!!! OF COURSE ENNOSHITA~SAN WOULD LIKE U BACK!!! UR SO AWESOME AND AND TANAKA!! R U GUYS DATING OR SMTHN???

Hinata put his phone on his lap, resting it on his leg as his water occupied his other leg. Looking back outside, he was glad Tanaka had actually texted him. He got to be distracted from anything negative now. He just got to have a breather. No thoughts of any scars or psychopaths. Just a blank mind. Though Tsukishima likes to say his mind is always blank, but what does that lanky bastard know? Nishinoya likes to say his head is just 'no thoughts head empty' whatever that meant.

But little did they know Hinata's head is never empty not having no thoughts! These were his thoughts right now! So jokes on them for thinking he doesn't think! His gears in his mind are always shifting and coming up with thoughts!

Some becoming more negative than positive.

> From: TANAKA~SENPAI!!!!!

> WE R NOT DATING...YET!!! WE WENT ON 1 DATE AND I DO NOT WANT TO ASK ENNOSHITA TO BE MY BOYFRIEND YET!! IM GONNA GIVE HIM SOME TIME AND GO ON A FEW MORE DATES SO HES COMFORTABLE WITH ME EVEN MORE!!! I THINK THIS IS HOW YOU DO RELATIONSHIPS. I ACTUALLY HAVE NO CLUE WHAT IM DOING. AND CALL ME SENPAI! I AM COOL! and maybe i should ask him 1 more time if he likes me. just to be sure

Hinata let out a small chuckle at Tanaka's honesty. The hyper-active second-year may act like he knows everything about relationships and always wants a significant other, but once he gets a most likely soon-to-be boyfriend he doesn't know exactly what to do and his mind basically freezes up.

It was cute though, the way Tanaka was taking Ennoshita's feelings into consideration. Hinata felt relieved with the fact that all his friends seemed to be in perfect hands with the people they like or are with. Seeing his friends always made him happy. Seeing them with people that made them happier made Hinata happier as well!

His friends deserve the best things for them and having them get exactly that always had him smiling ear to ear.

"Nii~chan!"

Hinata walked off the train and onto the platform, hearing a little girl's voice shout in excitement and a minute later being engulfed by his legs. He stumbled a bit and looked down to see Natsu hugging his legs with all her might. A smile graced his face as he bent down to wrap his arms around the smaller orangenette. Natsu laughed whole-heartedly and kissed Hinata on the cheek all bubbly, her excitement clearly over the roof.

"Natsu! You aren't special! We came to see Sho too! Let us hug him!" Akki pouted as he tried nudging Natsu off of Hinata, only to get a glare sent his way and a tongue stuck out at him. His jaw dropped and he could hear Hayumi laughing beside him. Hayumi let go of Akki's hand and walked over to her son, who dispersed from his hug with Natsu, and brought him into her arms.

Hinata felt safe and warm in his mother's arms. He hugged her back with a smile, joyed with the fact that his family came down to the station just to pick him up and bring him home. Any worry or nerve-racking thoughts were wiped away with just the sight of his family in front of him and smiling.

"Did you have fun at Kozume's? I was pretty shocked when you texted me that you were coming home today," His mother asked as she pulled back with a faint smile, her hand creeping up to his cheek and caressing it dearly. Hinata smiled up at her and nodded his head.

"Yup! We played games, watched movies—we also hung out with Bokuto, Kuroo, Akaashi, and Tsukishima at the zoo and ate lunch together! It was really fun being around everyone!"

Fun until he had that nightmare about Onima.

Hayumi hummed contently, "That's great to hear! It must be nice to finally be out of the house! Being cooped up in a confined place for so long is so draining. I'm still upset that we were under some house lockdown for weeks," Hayumi patted Hinata's head and sent a glare towards Akki. The man flinched and threw a glare back at his wife.

"I was taking safety precautions! The police wouldn't let us have an officer patrol around our street so that was the best next thing! I just want to do what's best for the people I love—is that so bad?" Akki pouted, folding his arms as if he were Natsu's age, although she sometimes acted much more mature than the man.

"Not at all! But you didn't have to go and treat us all like Rapunzel! It was hard to persuade you to let me get groceries and games! I understand why you did it out of care and all that stuff but I am just as capable of taking care of myself. Jeez, I forgot that there was an overprotective side of you," Hayumi said with a sigh. Akki chuckled nervously and gave her a proud thumbs up.

"I'm the first person who would know that you can perfectly take care of yourself! Don't think I don't remember that time years ago when you kept throwing hands at me for a week all because I happened to burn your dinner—andstove—But a fist is completely different from a gun! Agh! Leave me and my worrying alone, man!"

"I should've married that soccer player instead of you,"

"HUH?"

Hinata couldn't help but laugh at his parents' meaningless bickering. It was just so carefree and uplifting in many ways. The bickering managed to make Hinata forget that nightmare or scene on the bus had even happened. All that mattered right now was his family who never failed to make him happy or wash away his problems.

If only problems went away just as fast as they come.

"Dad's an ugly evil one-hundred-year-old witch and Sho's Rapunzel!" Natsu giggled as she ran towards Akki and began fo punch his legs. Akki squawked and tried swatting Natsu away, just for the little girl to make a face at him.

"That's fabulous and handsome evil, one-hundred-year-old witch, to you! For your information, I can perfectly sing a curse on you! I'll turn you into an ugly donkey! We'll see who's ugly then!"

"Oh my god, you two! Save your duel for another time! Let's just go home before I turn you into the palace guards for disrupting the people's peace," Hayumi smiled as she pushed Akki and Natsu away, glancing back to make sure her son was following.

"Palace guards! You snitch! You're gonna get stitches and I will NOT be kissing—ACK!"

"Down with the palace guards! I am the law, you fools!" Natsu laughed maniacally, choking during her laughter. The family of four all laughed at the moment as they all walked to down the street, on their way to the car.

His family never failed to make him happy.

Kenma sat on his bed, staring at his laptop with tired eyes. It's been five hours since Hinata left, and he spent four of them sleeping peacefully in his bed.

Well, semi-peacefully.

He did have a nightmare about the whole mafia ordeal, was a bit paranoid by it but tried to erase it by playing more video games—but even he wasn't in the mood to do that.

Which now leads him to stare blankly but intensely at his laptop with a blanket wrapped around his body. Multiple tabs opened all with a related topic in each one—PTSD. It was kind of disheartening to think people actually went through such terrible things. Nobody deserves to go through that. This is one of the reasons why Kenma genuinely did not like people. Some of them had no heart whatsoever and did horrible things to amazing people.

To think anybody could be going through such frightful things. 

Kenma sighed through his nose and continued to scroll through the pages and pages of the signs of PTSD, how to help someone going through it, what not to do when someone has PTSD, as well as people who have had PTSD sharing their experiences. He's been at this for fifteen minutes and he's learned a lot in such a short time.

He read more into the nightmares to see what could happen when experiencing them and how they feel. Thinking about Hinata going through such...symptoms...? But it would really be understandable if he were. But Kenma could be looking too far into it and could've been just a minor nightmare that scared him a lot.

At the same time though, it never hurts to take precautions—and it's educational and helpful nonetheless.

Hinata definitely seemed happy while being with everyone. Not as happy as he usually was but happy nonetheless. Kenma should probably keep a closer eye on him—the best he could. Knowing Karasuno, they were bound to realize if Hinata was acting off even more—and probably better than Kenma would.

Why do cats hate me

answer the question dumbass

do girls actually cut off...this is stupid as shit

How do you cheer a friend up who is always doing the cheering up and is always shining for no fucking reason

How to give a volleyball get better gift.

How to delete search history?

How to kill someone thats dead

is it illegal to search up how to murder the dead

How to hide search history

help a friend

help

That definitely is not what Kageyama Tobio's search history looks like on his laptop. 

There he was, standing in front of his wall and glaring at it with frustration as if it murdered his entire nation and started a one hundred year war.

He's been trying for 10 minutes how to help out Hinata since the orangenette has been acting. It was annoying to see the orangenette act happy at most moments then suddenly zone out when no one is paying attention.

He wasn't the only one catching on, of course, the team wasn't full of idiots if you get rid of every single second year besides Ennoshita. The third-years have realized a bit but they haven't said anything about it. Yachi's been paranoid everywhere she goes so of course, everyone volunteered to walk her home so she felt safe.

Kageyama's been having to carry his conversations with Hinata now. Whenever they were alone the orangenette would mostly relax and look around without saying a word. Lord knows Kageyama is thankful for the peace and quiet for once—but the reason why he was getting what he wanted was a bad thing. Peace and quiet is actually something that should be forbidden.

He huffed and hit his forehead against his wall, resting his head there and glaring holes into the wall still. Why on earth was he so bad at emotions? And helping others in serious situations? All he wanted to do was be there for his...best...friend...but why did the gods curse him with such a struggle?

Hinata was a good person who went through something traumatic for years and it didn't get rid of until a few weeks ago. To think Hinata had such a past and hid it so well was depressing—but what's more important is now.

Kageyama should probably just ask one of his seniors for help. They always managed to fix everyone's problems somehow. They were definitely superheroes. Besides Sugawara. He definitely was a secret villain. A double agent, like in those movies where the good agent is actually working for the b—he's getting distracted.

He just wants to be a good friend in return. Hinata's helped him in many ways and he definitely wanted to return the major favor. Maybe having a friend by your side is all Hinata needs? And volleyball—definitely some volleyball in his life, even more, would help. It helped him in times he was feeling down. And Hinata isn't that different from him. Of course, there were differences—major differences—but they were still similar.

Maybe Kageyama should just be himself and a bit nicer to Hinata.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i ,,, have no idea if im even doing anything right at all but i’ll continue struggling with that fact i guess <33


	36. Razzle Dazzle Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have returned and in love with this chapter

Hinata cozied himself on the couch as Hayumi turned on the TV. Natsu sat down on the floor by Hinata's legs with her iPad in her hands. She was sketching away at her screen with her tongue on her top lip, showing how much she was concentrated. Akki was on the other end of the couch, feet tucked in between the cushion of the couch as he rested his torso against the arm. His head was hanging off the couch over his shoulder, drool pooling at the edge of his mouth as he dozed off.

Not even five minutes on the couch and he was already knocked out.

"Alright! What movie should we watch? My Neighbor Totoro or Spirited Away?" Hayumi asked sweetly as she grabbed the remote off the TV stand. Natsu perked up and smiled ear to ear, nearly dropping the iPad in her hands with how much she was buzzing with excitement.

"PONYO! Ponyo, ponyo, ponyo, fishy in the sea!" Natsu began singing. Hayumi laughed at Natsu's singing and proceeded to look for Ponyo on the TV.

Wrapping himself up in Natsu's blanket that he stole from her room, he could only think about his family and Studio Ghibli movies. He smiled to himself as he felt a warmth surround him—it was seriously a wonder on how Natsu and his mother were the only ones who can find warm and cuddly blankets. Hinata could ever only find itchy blankets as Akki found too thin and cold blankets.

"Ponyo looks like me! I wanna be Ponyo for Halloween! Dad can be the evil dad! Mom is the super pretty and cool mermaid! Shouyou is...the old ladies!" Natsu stated proudly with stars shining in her eyes.

"Wha—Why am I the old ladies? They do nothing but sit around in their chairs and run!" Hinata sqwuaked. Natsu snorted and laid her head back against the couch, her head facing the ceiling as she stared at Hinata with mischief.

"You're always the protagonist! Let others have the spotlight for once, Nii~chan!" She stuck her tongue out at Hinata. The older orangenette looked down at the girl with horror and shock.

"Where...where did she learn how to say protagonist—or what it even means!" Hayumi squeaked out with wide eyes. Natsu cackled and went back to drawing her sketch on the iPad.

"I-I didn't teach her that!" Hinata said still in shock, watching from above as the little girl only hummed to herself.

"Well of course you didn't teach her that! You AND your father aren't the smartest people," Hayumi joked as she sat herself down on the couch, making herself comfortable on Akki's sleeping body. He was bound to get neck pains with the way his head was hanging off his arm and the couch.

> You're still as stupid as ever. Maybe if I hurt one of your friends you'll finally stop being a dumbass.

> It's all your fault, Shouyou.

Hinata widened his eyes and felt his breath stop for a few seconds, his shoulders tensing up once again for a moment. For a second he felt himself back in that room with his arms chained to the wall. The way his arms ached from being chained for so long, the feeling of being alone for some time and wondering if his friends were even alive still, how agonizing it was to be stuck in a room with Onima while being so vulnerable and helpless.

Hinata let out a shaky breath.

He's not here anymore.

He can't hurt you.

You'll be fine, stop being dramatic.

Glancing down at his wrists, he could feel the bandages against his wrist. Shaking his head and letting out a deep breath, he looked up at the TV screen where Ponyo was starting. Think about the movie, not Onima. Think about the movie, not Onima. Think about—

"Shouyou? Honey, is everything alright?" Hayumi asked as she realized how pale the orangenette had gotten in his spot. Hinata looked over at his mother and mustered his best smile, rubbing the back of his head with his hand.

"Y-Yeah! I'm fine...just zoned out for a second there," Hinata chuckled, not knowing his sleeve was falling down a bit on his arm. Hayumi's eyes widened a fraction by the sight of the bandages, panic filling her eyes.

"W-Why is your arm bandaged?" She asked in a rush, picking herself up off Akki and leaning toward Hinata. The orangenette flattened his lips and tugged his sleeve past his knuckles, feeling more ashamed with the bandages.

He had put them on when he was showering at Kenma's. Seeing the scars of Onima's doing really made him insecure and hate the way they looked on his arms. Bandaging his arms had helped him erase the more...detailed memories of that night from his mind. Kenma never questioned him about it thankfully. Hiding the scars made him feel much better and less self-conscious, less hideous.

"I-I was just bothered by my arms a-and the sleeves weren't helping me so...I just...wrapped them up..." Hayumi brought her bottom lip in between her teeth and realized that Hinata was feeling terrible with the scars that littered on his arms.

Well, who wouldn't be feeling some type of way with someone else's name carved into your skin?

Sighing, she scooted over to Hinata and hugged him with her head resting on his shoulder. She could feel his shoulders relax under her touch and his head rest on hers, a hint of pride and happiness swelling in her heart. She squeezed him a bit and hoped that it was relieving any stress or worry he was having.

"I...don’t really know what to say...but remember that you can talk to anyone if you're feeling troubled about anything. Everyone wants to make sure you're happy, okay? Your scars are nothing but a meaningless thing that adds a bit of character to you. Can you imagine how suspenseful it looks to everyone else? A stranger could be looking around and see your arms and they'd think 'Wow, they must have an interesting life and be a cool person!'. And if you ask me, you could always get a tattoo in the future to cover them up—later when it's legal for you. But if you want to keep bandaging your arms, we can buy you more bandages to wrap them with or long-sleeved shirts to hide them. Maybe we can even—"

"CAN I PUT BODY JEWELRY ON YOU NII~CHAN?" Natsu asked excitedly as she jumped up to put her hands on Hinata's feet. Hayumi and Hinata both flinched at Natsu's sudden burst of energy, looking down at the girl to see her eyes shining brightly with stars.

"I—huh? Body jewelry? ARE YOU GONNA PIERCE MY SKIN? I DON'T WANT YOU STABBING ME WITH A FRIGGIN' NEEDLE!" Hinata shouted at the smaller Hinata. Natsu pouted and smacked Hinata on his leg.

"NO DUMMY! IT'S JUST A 3-D STICKER I PUT ON YOUR BODY! IT'S GONNA LOOK SOOO COOL AND AWESOME! I COULD EVEN USE MY STICKERS! I HAVE THIS ONE STICKER THAT SAYS A PLUS AND IT SMELLS SO GOOD! IT SMELLS LIKE—"

"Natsu! W-We get it...body jewelry and stickers...but hey! If you want your sister could always put cute little stickers and bedazzle your arms up! That's—actually really...really adorable and so sweet ohmygodNatsu—" Hayumi was on the verge of tears now over her daughter wanting to help her brother.

"I want a smelly sticker!" The three jumped in shock at the new voice. They turned their heads to see Akki awake with drool pooling on his shoulder and eyes wide and bright. He was sitting on his knees with his hands on them as well, looking at the three with anticipation.

"Jesus Akki! You were just knocked out! Did you really just wake up over scented stickers?" Hayumi questioned with humor. She was really living her life with three dorks and actually enjoyed it. How she enjoyed it was really beyond her.

"Yup! You're never too old for scented stickers! I would really love a grape scented sticker! I used to be so obs—"

"Nobody cares, Akki. Nobody cares that your disgusting nose likes the horrid smell of grape. Everyone knows that lemon is better," Hayumi mocked with a fake smile. Akki blinked and grinned.

"You're just mad that my nose has more airflow than yours," He reached his hand out and squeezed Hayumi's nose with his fingers, stopping any air from going in. Hayumi smacked his hand away and stuck her tongue out at him.

"At least mine looks cute," Akki let out an offended noise and looked the other way, folding his arms over his chest. Hayumi smiled triumphantly and went back to Hinata.

"Like I was saying, whatever you're comfortable with we'll be glad to help you. There's always a better option to help you feel better," Hinata smiled fondly at his mother. Of course, she would want to help out in some way, that's just how she was. Always looking out for everyone in the best way she can even if she didn't understand what was going on. He could never really get away with anything with her.

"Thanks...I guess Natsu can put jewelry or stickers on me so I'm not wasting ao much bandaging...it'll be stylish too!" Hinata looked down at Natsu and saw her shoulders shaking with enthusiasm as she clutched her hands tightly. Body jewelry and stickers actually didn't seem too bad. He was going to school tomorrow and he didn't want to randomly burst into tears because of the bandages or whatnot. Seeing some stickers would definitely distract him and make him think of something else like rainbows or whatever kind of stickers Natsu has.

"I feel very disrespected and left out of this family bonding moment," Akki huffed out as he glanced at the two other orangenettes. Hayumi chuckled and left Hinata to go and hug Akki's waist, her eyes peering up at Akki's pout.

"Don't feel bad, ”she glanced toward the TV screen, ”--Yubaba. Everyone here still loves you and appreciates you even if you're just big, stupid ole' lug," Akki paled at the fact Hayumi called him Yubaba but smiled down at her while caressing her cheek and resting his other hand on her lower back.

"But I'm your big, stupid ole' lug, right?" Akki asked chipperly. Hayumi grinned and pressed a kiss to Akki's palm. The older man beamed at the gesture and pulled Hayumi up by her arms so she was sitting sideways in his lap. He shoved his face in the place between her shoulder and neck while hugging her waist tightly. They both shared a laugh and enjoyed the sudden moment of affection.

Before all of that happened, Hinata and Natsu had engrossed into what she was drawing on her iPad. They were talking about what she could add and what would make her drawing better. Hinata definitely didn't think about the bandages or scars at all. He was just living in the moment with his family as Ponyo played in the background.

Going back to school, Hinata was beyond excited. He was finally able to play volleyball again! He had been forced to stay on the bench and relax to make sure his body wouldn't get hurt while practicing. It did not take a lot of coaxing for Hinata to stay behind. He was more than willing to take a break from volleyball. He, of course, was good until after one week of not playing volleyball with his team. He missed the feeling of the volleyball against his palm and playing with his team.

As he biked down the street, he could see Kageyama's silhouette standing under a lamp post. Excitement coursed through his veins as he pulled the break on his bike when he got to Kageyama. The setter had snapped his neck in shock at the eerie sound of Hinata's bike breaking.

"Morning Kageyama!" Hinata chirped as he jumped off his bike. Kageyama stared at him with no emotion and only nodded at the orangenette. He was confused about how Hinata had so much energy and where he even got it. But it was a good thing that he seemed to be happier than before the weekend. Kenma must've been a miracle if he got Hinata to be so utterly chirpy like a bird in the morning again.

"You miss tossing to me? Cause I missed hitting your tosses! I can't wait to play with everyone again!" Hinata said as he began walking with Kageyama on the path to school. The setter shrugged and shoved his hands into his pockets. It's been a while since he walked with Hinata—he had been getting rides to school for the past few weeks, leaving Kageyama to walk by himself. He wasn't that bothered by it, it was just quiet and he wasn't complaining—but he wasn't a big fan of it to say the least.

"It's whatever. It's just different and a bit dull. Everyone's still shaken up but managing. I guess," Kageyama muttered. Hinata blinked and glanced at him, seeing how Kageyama looked a bit uncomfortable with the way everyone is acting. A hint of guilt struck him.

It is all his fault that everyone's shaken up.

"I'm sorry..." He whispered. His eyes glued to the ground that was moving underneath his feet, not wanting to meet any disapproving expression Kageyama most likely had going on with his face.

"For what? You didn't do anything," Kageyama was confused about why the orangenette was apologizing. What the hell was there even to apologize for? It's not like Hinata was the one to kidnap everyone and lock them up for a few agonizing hours. It was a shock at how fast the orangenette's mood changed though, his entire aura had shifted from cheerful to gloomy in a matter of seconds.

Hinata looked up at Kageyama with sad eyes and a guilt-ridden expression, "It's my fault you guys had to deal with Onima and why Onima even kidnapped you all..." He softly said, averting his eyes away again.

"Who told you that?" Kageyama asked, raising a brow. Hinata widened his eyes and looked up at Kageyama with evident shock. He's never actually heard anyone say that to him but wasn't it just logical for people to think that? Why else would Onima even be at Karasuno? He transferred there just to be with Hinata again!

"Well—I just—I mean—No one?" Hinata stammered. Kageyama rolled his eyes and flicked Hinata on the forehead as the school's gates began to come into view.

"Exactly. Nobody actually thinks that, if they didn't tell you it's your fault then it's not your fault. You weren't in control anyway, no one was. I just want to move on from that night and just play at Nationals," Kageyama stated.

Wow.

For a second, Hinata had completely forgotten about Nationals. He's been so focused on Onima that he forgot his life outside of him. Onima changed his life once again in a matter of days—how does one even do that? Change a person's life in a matter of time, he left just as quick as he returned! Hinata forgot he was even a volleyball player after that night.

"I mean...you aren't some stupid mind-reader, Bakageyama...How would you even know what they think," Hinata pouted as they passed the school gates, making their way to the bike rack.

"It's what I think at least, so why would anybody else's opinion be different? You'll see anyway once you get to practice, idiot," Kageyama scowled, passing Hinata and going to the clubroom. Hinata frowned a bit and sighed, locking his bike up and going to the club room.

"THE ONE AND ONLY DECOY HAS RETURNED! AHA! HOW'S IT FEEL TO FINALLY BE BACK WITH THE COOLEST PEOPLE EVER!" Nishinoya shouted as he ran into the gym where most of the team were setting up or stretching. He immediately hurled himself at Hinata and wrapped his arms around the orangenette, making them fall to the ground. Hinata let out a squeak of surprise as he collided with the floor. He looked up to see Nishinoya's grinning face and felt a smile form.

"NISHINOYA~SAN!" He exclaimed happily, feeling the need to return that same exciting energy. Nishinoya laughed boisterously as Tanaka joined them on the floor, crushing the smaller two to the ground.

"MY LITTLE KOUHAI HAS COME BACK TO PLAY! IT WAS SO BORING WITH THE OTHER FIRST-YEARS! Not you, Yamaguchi, Yachi, everyone loves you here. BUT THE FUN IS ABOUT TO RETURN!" Tanaka smirked down at the orangenette as he got off of him, letting the libero and decoy breathe properly and have space. Everybody else began to gather around the three on the floor.

"Woah, nice stickers, Hinata. They look pretty cool," Ennoshita complimented with a smile, noticing the bunch of stickers on both of his arms. It was a mixture of Studio Ghibli, hearts, stars, and cats. Hinata smiled up at Ennoshita—a bit thrown off at how relaxed and light the usually tense and collected second-year was. Tanaka must've done something to make him look so...bright in a way.

"Thanks! My sister wanted to decorate me because of the bandages I originally had on my arms—aren't they super cool?" Hinata beamed, showing his arms to the group.

In the back of the group, Tsukishima was silent of course but staring at the distracting colors on Hinata's arms that were directly over the scarred kanji. Nobody just casually puts stickers over scars for the fun of it. There was definitely a reason why Hinata has stickers on his scars. Insecurity and shame, a maybe on the shame but a go on the insecurity. Having the scars out in the open probably had bad memories flood in the decoys head—it would for the middle-blocker.

"It's cute and all! But wouldn't they fall off with the sweat and contact with the ball?" Sugawara asked with a fond smile, a hint of worry swirling in his eyes. Hinata puckered his lips and hid his arms by folding them against his chest.

"I was too excited to wear them to think about that...consequences are so stupid!" Hinata whined, sagging his head and slumping his shoulders. Nishinoya laughed and patted his back, very roughly.

"It's fine! I could totally let you use my kneepad that's actually my elbow pad to replace the stickers for now! Your super cool senpai is to the rescue!" Nishinoya boasted while giving the orangenette a thumbs up.

"Alright—how about we give Hinata some space? You could also try and just wrap tape over the stickers and see if they stay on after practice—which we all need to get to, might I add," Daichi chided politely while also giving advice to the decoy. Hinata smiled and nodded his head, getting help from Kinoshita to stand back on his feet.

"He's totally not saying that because the author doesn't exactly understand the concept of stickers and—"

"KINOSHITA!" Narita quickly slapped Kinoshita on the head, a glare fitted on his face. Hinata paled at the two and just nodded dubiously at them, moving past them to get into the stretch circle that was formed.

The atmosphere in the gym was really helping Hinata feel at home and his nerves settle. Being around his chaotic team definitely kept him at bay of becoming sad or anything like that. Everyone was acting like everything was fine and nothing too serious had happened. He missed being around the team in the morning and forgetting about everything else besides volleyball.

He was worried that he'd only feel guilty and pathetic being around them again as a team member, but he didn't feel out of place or at fault. He felt like he was just at practice. He did feel the occasional stares from some people like Tsukishima and Daichi, as well as Yamaguchi. He expected that kind of behavior and hoped it was only out of worry and concern and not them judging him or thinking he was a problem. He was forgetting how caring his team really is, Kageyama's words kind of helped him settle his nerves, shockingly enough.

They aren't like Onima. They're positive people who are determined and willing to help—is what Hinata kept repeating to himself in his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am in love with hayumi and akki they arent even canon characters and i love them so much, i have had them for almost a year and if anything happened to them id die omg 


	37. In the arms of the angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys hope you enjoy the chapter :)))

Practice wasn't bad.

It was fine, actually.

Moving the way he did on the court didn't come as easily anymore. There was some strain on his arms and torso with every stretch of his muscles. Raising his arms up made his stomach cramp a bit and moving his arm to spike made his shoulder throb in slight pain. Not working his usual workout routine for at least two weeks really threw off his body.

Luckily, he was able to get a break every ten minutes to relax a bit. Everyone was still cautious of him of course, and he didn't know if he was supposed to feel relieved or upset for distracting everyone from their own practice time. He felt like a bit of a nuisance—having to have everyone keep an eye out for him so something bad wouldn't happen. He was surprised Tsukishima didn't say anything snarky about it.

Though the tall blonde has cut down on his sarcastic comments...so has Kageyama too. It was clear that the two were taking pity on him. And Hinata was thankful for it of course, but he also didn't want things to end up like that permanently. Asahi couldn't even look him in the eye. It was always him glancing at his face then he'd talk to the wall or air.

Hinata would be lying if he said it didn't hurt.

It was like they were all walking on eggshells, glass even. It was obvious that they were trying to act like everything was alright for him. But it was painfully obvious that they were trying hard. Some were doing better than most, Daichi and Sugawara were more welcoming and soft than everyone else. As expected of Captain and Vice-Captain, really. They actually soothed him a bit. Without their comforting words, Hinata's nerves might have gone haywire.

But they did eventually later in the day.

During break to be exact.

"Hey...is it true that Hinata was involved with the Yakuza?"

"Wasn't he some sort of Yakuza lord?"

"Nono—How the fuck did you get the names

mixed up? That was Onima. Y'know...the hot guy Hinata was fucking,"

"Ain't he dead?"

"Hinata? No, you idiot! Onima is!"

"Hah? No fucking duh it was Onima! I ain't an idiot! I was talking about him you asswipe!"

"Shut your trap! I was just—"

"YOU SHUT YOURS!"

"DON'T YELL AT ME!"

"YOU'RE YELLIN BACK? SO DON'T GIVE ME THAT BULL—"

"BOTH OF YOU BE QUIET! Hinata can probably hear you with all your shouting!" Two loud thuds could be heard from across the room. Hinata looked over at the gossiping students and saw a boy and girl down on the floor with their hands holding their heads.

"M-M-Mika! I'm sorry! I ain't mean to—" The boy flinched when his friend glared at him, their expression dark and reminding Hinata of Daichi when he was angry.

"Good going, idiot! You made Mika mad! You knew they would've—"

"Quit talking about me as if I'm not right here! Get your butts off the floor and sit down! Geez, you're disrupting the morning already with your shenanigans!" Mika picked up the boy and girl by their sleeves and pushed them into their chairs.Mika sat back down with their arms crossed, huffing out as they looked across the classroom to see Hinata staring at the group. Mika straightened their posture and smiled apologetically at Hinata, their hand going in the air.

Hinata smiled crookedly at Mika, taking their apology even though they weren't the one talking about him. It's not like Mika's friends exactly said anything bad about him—and besides, he's heard worse. Some people in the hallways have made rumors up that he was the one that killed Onima. It kind of scared him, the thought of himself killing Onima.

Hinata killing Onima.

Why would anybody even think that! Does it really seem like Hinata would kill Onima? Even if Onima was crazy and a bit...mean...he never would've wanted him to die! Hinata wasn't heartless! The most he would've wanted was Onima to be in jail—not the afterlife!

Itwouldn'tbeHeaventhat'sforsure—

It felt like Hinata was the only thing everybody has been talking about—and it's been weeks since the whole training camp incident! You date ONE guy who happens to be running a Yakuza and everybody finds out and suddenly you're the talk of the show and a possible murderer.

Was—

"Hinata! Hello?" Hinata blinked and saw a hand waving in front of his face. Hayajin stood in front of him with a playful pout on her face.

"S-Sorry, Hayajin! Did you say something?" Hinata asked nervously, his cheeks heating up in embarrassment. Hayajin sighed and sat down at her desk. She propped her chin into her hand and poked her pencil against her desk.

"I was talking about how I was in trouble because apparently you aren't supposed to sing 'Angel' when your brother is falling down the stairs. I got freaking grounded by my parents!" She huffed angrily. Hinata widened his eyes and felt his jaw drop.

That's what she was saying the entire time?!

"I-I don't—huh...?" Hinata stammered.

"I don't even see the problem! He was laughing too even when his leg was in pain! My parents are just mad that I'M the funny one in the family," Hayajin sighed dramatically. She looked at Hinata and perked up, a smile replacing her sour expression.

"What even had you all zoned out? Thinking about how hot Akio is?" Hayajin giggled, glancing over at the boy speaking to Mika. Hinata turned to get a look at Mika and Akio and saw how Akio was clearly being scolded by Mika.

"D-Definitely not. He was just talking about me earlier to Seijun though..." Hinata said, his eyes casting down onto his pants. Hayajin widened her eyes and smiled.

"It's not like his opinion matters though, right? Because at the end of the day it's all up to you and not someone else? Wait...I think I'm forgetting something in that sentence," Hayajin pondered out loud, looking down at the desk with confusion. Hinata chuckled dryly and shook his head.

"You still sounded pretty smart. Smarter than me at least," Hinata commented, a small smile placed on his face.

Hayajin looked back at Hinata and saw how his smile had more pity than any other emotion. It was very upsetting and his aura was becoming gloomy. It's been a week since Hinata came back to school and he was out of it the entire week. He was doing slightly better this week though, but Akio and Seijun probably didn't help at all. They were talking about Hinata fairly loud. Thank god for Mika's presence.

Hayajin stood up and patted Hinata's cheeks before walking over to Akio and Seijun. She walked past all of the desks and made it over to the trio, sitting on Seijun's lap bitterly.

"Oi—who the hell invited you here!" Seijun protested, her hands going up to yank Hayajin's hair. Hayajin squeaked and jumped off her lap.

"Seijun! Be nice to Haya~chan! Did you need something?" Mika asked, turning to the girl standing in front of Seijun's desk. Seijun scoffed as Hayajin beamed and wrapped her arms around her neck to stable herself.

"Yup! Nothing from you though, Mika~ Just for these two numbskulls to watch what they're saying when gossiping about someone! Especially when that someone just came out of a relationship and the hospital! He's in the same room as you guys as well!" Hayajin turned to glare at the two talkers, seeing as they were bickering about space bubbles. Mika sighed and looked sympathetically at Hayajin.

"I'm so sorry! I already punched them on the head and lectured them. They—"

"It's been a week or some shit since Hinata's been out of the hospital! Tell him to get over it and move on!" Akio spat, ceasing his argument with Seijun.

"Your timing is off, jackass! It's been two! He came back last week! And Hayajin, it's his own damn fault for dating Onima's deranged ass in the first place," Seijun added with bite. Mika groaned and stood up, dragging her feet to grab Akio and Seijun's ears. Hayajin looked at the two viciously and folded her arms across her chest. None of them had any idea what Hinata went through or how he was feeling! They were so dense talking about him in such a way!

"It doesn't fucking matter how long it's been since Hinata's been in the hospital or how he should be feeling! It's the fact that Hinata went through something serious and dangerous and doesn't need you two nuisances being ignorant and saying dumb things about him! You have got to stop chitchatting about people because your words can do much more damage than you think! You don't have to hurt someone just by hitting them with your fists or kicking them—your words are just as harmful as a punch or kick! You have no idea what someone could be going through or what's actually been going on in their life. You two have got to learn how to have respect and some decency about other people's business!" Mika exclaimed angrily. They were panting heavily as they stared at Akio and Seijun's shocked expressions. Hayajin was impressed and also, turned on, by how mature and authoritative they were being.

"Marry me..." Hayajin muttered out, staring at Mika with admiration. She glanced over at Hinata's desk and realized the orangenette was not in his seat anymore. Hayajin tensed up and felt her chest tighten. Hinata most likely heard what they were saying. That probably made something worse for him. It's been clear that his mind hasn't been in the right place and that Onima fucked him up in some way.

She perhaps made things worse instead of fixing them.

"You are so ugly right now, Akio. A hideous friggin' monster..."

For it being one of the worst places to go to, the bathroom certainly felt safer during school than a volleyball match. Nobody was around him. Nobody to crowd his space. Nobody to say anything to him. Just him and his thoughts. Nobody but him and his tears.

Along with the whirling sound of the pipes.

There Hinata sat, on top of the toilet with his legs tucked into his chest and feet planted on the toilet seat. He didn't know what to do when he heard Akio and everyone else argue about him. He just left his seat and the entire classroom to drag himself to the bathroom.

After hearing Mika's little rant about respect or whatever, he had to leave. Akio's words were already making him feel suffocated. Every word that had come out of his mouth made his throat clog up and mind be drowned with snippets from that night and the weekend.

He was getting used to the rumors and getting talked about at school, but nobody ever said that it was his fault while talking about him. Sure, he was told it was his fault by his friends in a dream—but Kenma told him it wasn't his fault. Was he lying? Kenma wouldn't lie—he'd be straight forward and to the point.

But that was pre-Onima.

Was Kenma just trying to butter him up? Spare his feelings? Maybe Akio and Seijun were right. If he would've never dated Onima, none of this would've happened, right? Maybe if he had just dealt with the bullying back then, he wouldn't have been acquainted with a strong Yakuza or some crazy lovesick teenager. The bullies would've been easier to escape this year than Onima.

If he had just stayed away from Onima, none of his friends would have to meet the bastard or even get locked up in some stupid cell.

How would everything not be his fault? All the dots connected to him. All because what? He was some weak, little pathetic middle schooler who couldn't defend himself? Having to depend on someone else? Having to fall in love with a psychopath? Fall in love! Onima always claimed he loved him. Saying how what he did was to protect Hinata and out of love.

Gosh, why couldn't he forget that stupid face? Why was it so much edged into his mind? His face was just as stuck as the words he'd say to Hinata. Especially his last words!

> FUCK! WHAT THE HELL!

Not those words.

> Can't you see that I'm the only one who cares about you?

Why did Onima have to go and say those words to him? Why did Hinata have to almost believe him? Thankfully, he didn't though because of all the amazing people he met this year. If it were his third-year at Yukigaoka—he probably wouldn't have hesitated to believe Onima. He was just that naive. Was he still naive for believing the words of friends?

They could just be trying to make sure that their conscience is clear. Nobody really wants to have someone going through a spiral and not helping them at all on their behalf.

It's not like Hinata was going through a spiral right now, right?

"Um...Hinata?" A familiar voice echoed off the bathroom walls. Hinata froze as he listened to the footsteps getting closer. He stilled his breath, letting the footsteps fill the room. He didn't feel like talking to anyone right now. Not after listening to Akio and Seijun in the classroom.

Akio made him realize that...he was just overreacting this entire time. That's all there was to it. What else was he supposed to think of that? He's cried in front of Kenma for nothing. He's making his entire team worry about him and treat him like fragile glass because he can't handle Onima mentally. What were his parents thinking of him? He knew that they were worried, it wasn't too hard to figure out. He was probably stressing them out—and for what?

He said all those words about his friends being there for him and caring for him to Onima—did he actually say that because it was true? Or to shut Onima up for once?

“Hinata I swear to god do not make me break open this stall door. I know it’s you in there. Hello?” The voice called out again, feet now showing underneath the stall door. Hinata was brought back to his senses. He sniffled and brought his hands up to his ears, cupping them so he didn’t have to hear Tsukishima talking. He probably would’ve told him how stupid Hinata was for dating Onima. For dragging him onto the team. Tsukishima was probably waiting for the moment he was alone to tell him what he really thought.

“You know. Your hair isn’t exactly one to blend in with its environment,” His voice only came out muffled. Hinata squeezed his hands around his ears even more, hoping it’d work to block out the blonde’s voice. It sounded like an earthquake or a terrible thunderstorm now. His left ear sort of stung from the pressure, but he did his best to ignore it.

God, he looked pathetic too. Crying in a high school bathroom. All because some shit-talker was talking about him and basically spat out the partial truth.

He shouldn’t even be crying!

He noticed Tsukishima’s shoes walk away from the stall, relief spreading throughout him as the disappeared. It still didn’t help the tightness of his throat or aching in his chest. But he was just glad Tsukishima gave up on him.

Didhereallywantthat?

Hinata removed his hands from his ears and moved them to wrap around his legs. He let out a shaky breath and pressed his forehead against his knees. He tried focusing on the sound of the pipes in the walls. He didn’t want to continue listening to his own thoughts anymore.

And unfortunately, he got what he wanted.

“I’ve been hearing everyone talk about you in my class. Talk about bothersome,”

Hinata widened his eyes. Tsukishima was still here?

“I-I’m s-s—“

“I mean seriously? They hear something on the news and immediately jump to conclusions. It’s a jungle of idiots in my class, I swear. So much for being in college classes. All I could think was...what the hell do they know? Most of them don’t talk to you or spend crucial practice hours with you after school or weren’t even there that day. It was just such bullshit listening to them talk about you as if they knew you. So...you know...I just put on my headphones and began listening to my music so I didn’t have to hear their irksome voices,” Tsukishima rambled.

That’s...probably the most Tsukishima’s ever said to him on his own time.

Hinata was stunned to a silence. He could only pick his head up and look at the stall door. Did Tsukishima mean that? He...definitely wasn’t the type to lie, right? He actually wanted to say that to Hinata. But why?

“Can you do me a favor and open this door? I’m not gonna drag you out of the stall if that’s what you're thinking. I just want to give you something,” Tsukishima asked in a soft voice. Hinata thought about it. He gnawed on his bottom lip for a few seconds, contemplating on what to do. It was just one thing, right?

“Just go to class...Tsukishima...” Hinata could only think about how he was burdening Tsukishima with his pitiful actions. He’s been doing enough to have everyone worried about him. He doesn’t need to continue making it worse.

“I’m not doing that until you open this door,” Tsukishima said sternly. There goes the soft-spoken tone.

Letting out a deep breath, he stood up, nearly falling to his knees, and unlocked the door at a slow pace, just enough so he could see Tsukishima with his right eye. The blonde was standing against the wall and looking back at Hinata with a soft expression, nothing showing pity or any anger. He seemed so...calmed and reassuring. He was also holding out his headphones and an ipod in his hand.

“Here. I thought these might...help you or whatever. You can listen to them in the meantime. I can either leave you here by yourself to listen to music, or I can stay with you until you’re comfortable to leave this retched bathroom,” Tsukishima offered with a small blush warming his cheeks. Hinata blinked and wiped his eyes free of his tears, staring at the blonde’s hands. He swallowed thickly, stretching a hand out to grab Tsukishima’s headphones.

But he stopped himself midway.

“A-Are...you sure? I-I don’t want to bother you or anything...” He muttered out. His hesitation was evident in his voice.

Tsukishima scoffed,” It clearly doesn’t bother me if I’m still in here and offering it to you,” Tsukishima’s words didn’t have any bite in them whatsoever.

Hinata pressed his lips into a flatline. He glanced up at Tsukishima and down to his hand. Sucking in a breath, he took the headphones and ipod. Hinata put the headphones on his head and saw how they were already plugged into the ipod. He looked back at Tsukishima, waiting for his approval and reassurance.

Once the blonde nodded Hinata turned on the ipod and pressed play. Some relaxing beat began flowing into his head from the beats.

“Th...Thank you...Ts’Shima...” He whispered, slowly backing away to close the door again, but was stopped by Tsukishima. The stall door was pushed open slightly, Hinata’s entire head was in full view now. Tsukishima’s blush reddened as he stared down at his feet.

“Do...you want to be alone?”

Hinata opened his mouth to say something but closed it.

Did he want Tsukishima to stay with him? He was already using his headphones and Hinata was positive not even Yamaguchi has worn them before. If the blonde were to stay, would he be able to distract Hinata from everything? His thoughts?

If he were to leave though...who knows how far Hinata’s thoughts could go.

Taking a moment to be lulled by the music, he gave Tsukishima his answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so seijun’s name totally means pure and her dialogue was anything BUT pure , my humor is so lame omg im so sorry <3
> 
> but mika is such an icon like omg i have so much respect for them <333
> 
> AND TSUKISHIMA THO COMING IN TO SAVE THE DAY LIKE WHATTT?


	38. im transferring to Shiratorizawa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess whos back again with a boring chapter :)))) 
> 
> yes im in love with soft tsukishima that boi DOES care
> 
> i hope this chapter is good haha—

"You should...um...j-just go to class. I'll be fine," Hinata said, his gaze not meeting Tsukishima's.

Tsukishima looked down at Hinata with doubt. He didn't even know why he asked Hinata if he wanted him to leave or not—he didn't plan on leaving him either way. Hearing the orangenette silently crying in a bathroom stall actually made Tsukishima feel pity for the boy. He hoped Hinata couldn't tell though—that's all the boy has been getting these past few days. Just pitiful looks and the same words over and over again, he was assuming.

The last thing Hinata needed was to have Tsukishima showing his pity.

"Will you really be alright here? Are you sure you can handle being in this disgusting environment?" Tsukishima asked, quirking up an eyebrow as he watched the orangenette stare at the floor.

"Y-Yeah! Haha...I-I just need a few minutes alone," Hinata muttered out, his hands beginning to fiddle with the bottom of his hoodie. Tsukishima pursed his lips and sighed. The orangenette looked extremely unsure of his own words and kind of panicked.

Tsukishima hopes Onima was having a blast with Satan down there.

"Funny. I do too. My class really tested my patience and tolerance for them already," Tsukishima shrugged. The orangenette looked up at him and forced a small smile onto his face. Tsukishima's throat tightened a bit by the smile. He knew there was something vague about Hinata's smile over the weekend but seeing it now was just really disheartening.

"Then you wouldn't want to stay with me. I'd just annoy you even more," Hinata said, his fingers playing around with the headphone wire. Tsukishima was disgusted with the way Hinata sounded confident in Tsukishima getting annoyed with him.

"Who are you tell me how I feel? I wouldn't say I'd want to stay in here with you if I didn't feel like it. I'm gonna stay here even if you don't want me to. Just get out of that stall and come over here. It's too cramped in there even for your small body," Tsukishima sighed, stepping to the side to let Hinata have space to leave the stall. The orangenette tensed up and took a moment before slowly leaving the bathroom stall. Hinata went to the bathroom wall and leaned against it, dragging back along the wall to sit on the floor.

His aura was extremely depressing and Tsukishima could only grimace at the gloomy atmosphere.

"I—" Tsukishima didn't know what to say. He was really caught off guard with how downcasted Hinata was. He looked so vulnerable on the bathroom floor, eyes covered by his hair. Granted, the sight of him was way worse at the cellar or whatnot, but it was like Hinata was just a dreary cloud in a storm now. It was the opposite of what the boy really was. Full of optimism and always looking ahead, never once looking back.

Tsukishima pressed his lips together tightly and sat down against the wall as well, putting a foot between him and the orangenette. He stared ahead of him, not wanting to put any pressure on Hinata. Who knows what the orangenette could be thinking nowadays. Even before he was a wild card—every move always comes as a shock. But now it was just even harder to understand the orangenette. He'd be fine and laughing one second then the next when no one's watching, he would go silent and think to himself.

Tsukishima's noticed.

"It was interesting hearing people make stupid shit up about you," Tsukishima started off, needing to break the silence, "I never knew you could use a samurai sword and severely injure twenty men by yourself," The least the blonde could do was bring some light to the oblivious students who gossiped like a bunch of thickheaded idiots for Hinata.

Instead of getting a dry or empty chuckle as he had expected, he only got the orangenette burying his head into his arms in response after turning up the volume to the ipod.

Tsukishima's face scrunched up as he realized he said the wrong thing.

Whoops.

There goes the one plan he had, straight down the drain.

"A-Anyway," He coughed, not letting the music stop him, "I've seen Tanaka and Nishinoya almost fight at least three people for spewing out rumors. I think Sugawara's actually punched someone or beat someone up completely. I'm also positive Kinoshita and Narita are spreading some rumors honestly...especially when rumor had it that you karate chopped Onima's appendix? I don't know—our second years are really just a bunch of nutjobs except Ennoshita. Rumor also had it that you got out your samurai sword and used water-breathing form eleven or whatever and slashed—my god I'm going to transfer to Shiratorizawa..."

Tsukishima stopped talking aimlessly and the only sounds that could be heard were Hinata's sniffles. The blonde let Hinata silently cry into his arms—he probably needed to let out his feelings somehow and crying seemed like the best way to do it. He didn't like it particularly, but it was something, right?

"...lt..." Hinata muttered out in his arms. Tsukishima widened his eyes for a second and turned his head to the orangenette. He opened his mouth to say something but closed it. His eyebrow furrowed a bit as he watched Hinata take off the headphones.

"W...What?"

Hinata picked up his head and laid his cheek against his arm, eyes still not meeting Tsukishima's, "They...they keep saying it's my fault..." He whispered.

Tsukishima pursed his lips a bit.

"It's your fault? What would be your fault?"

Hinata pressed his lips together and took a moment to respond back to Tsukishima,"...It's my f-fault that Onima's dead. My fault for bringing you guys into my mess. My fault f-for having Onima k-kidnap everyone and h-have them s-see—"

"I-I get it. Stop talking..." Tsukishima didn't think Hinata would say all of that. It caught him off guard and kind of scared him. He never thought such negative thoughts were swirling around in Hinata's head. Is that what had him run to the bathroom? People talking about him then blaming him as if they knew exactly what happened?

Hinata let out a long and shaky sigh, burrowing his head back into his arms.

"Look...it's not your fault. You didn't call up Onima to come to Karasuno. He came to be with you again because he was obsessed. I'm pretty sure he bribed the school anyway with money—but you didn't tell him to join the club or kidnap half of the volleyball community. You didn't hurt yourself in inhumane ways. Onima did. You were the victim more than anything, Hinata. You were over—"

"But it's all because of me it happened. Everything that's happened all leads back to me! If I had never dated Onima—if I hadn't been so—so weak against the bullies I would've never have to meet O-Onima!" Hinata snapped back, his head picking and facing Tsukishima. The blonde widened his eyes and turned to face Hinata as well, finally meeting his eyes.

They were guilt-ridden and glossed over with tears.

Tsukishima flinched at the sight and swallowed thickly, his throat feeling tight and dry, "I-It's not like you wished for any of that to happen, Hinata. You couldn't have predicted that. Yeah—a few terrible things have happened and people are a bit shaken up. But everybody that was there that day blames you for it. The ignorant fucks here in school that talk about you don't know what they're talking about. They only believe what they see on the news and create dumb shit for drama. And if you look at the bright side of this, you helped anybody in the future from dealing with some terrible fate. Remember that Onima's family was a Yakuza. His mother suffered the consequences of her heinous actions because you had friends who cared about you and helped you—us—to escape. Aone's father was the best help we could've ever had—you basically did everyone the Onima's have wronged or could've wronged a favor by bringing an end to it. That's the only thing you've done so far. You should keep that in mind,"

Tsukishima had finally got the right words to come out of his mouth. He sighed at the lack of breath he had. He spoke a lot and certainly wasn't used to it. The feeling in his throat and chest went away, lingering in only a small part of him. The blonde was slightly worried he had brought up bad memories instead for Hinata.

Hinata stared up at him with wide eyes, the guilt being replaced with shock and now overflowing tears. The orangenette let out a choked sob and leaned into his side, his tears dampening his school shirt as he brought a hand around Tsukishima's torso and clutched it tightly, wrinkling the fabric. The ipod and headphones long forgotten.

Tsukishima paled and gawked at the most likely overwhelmed middle blocker, his arms going up in the air as Hinata cried into his shirt. He was not the one to be asked for comfort or a shoulder to cry on. He wasn't the type to exactly care about other people's feelings, at all.

But he can't exactly keep that demeanor up if he's surrounded by such people who operate solely on their emotions.

And he guessed he could let it slide right now. Just this once for Hinata.

He pressed his lips together and brought his arm down to awkwardly wrap it around Hinata's back, parting it in a stiff manner while the orangenette continued to sob into his shirt as his body trembled. The sound of Hinata's cries filled the bathroom, no doubt anybody that passed by would be concerned or curious about what's going on. A few words were muttered from the orangenette as well. Words like 'I'm sorry' and 'Thank you' being added with the string of painful sobs.

Tsukishima thinks he did an okay job at cheering up the orangenette. He'd like to hope he did. He really couldn't bear seeing the orangenette silently suffer anymore. And he would also hear a handful from Sugawara or Daichi if he didn't try to help Hinata out.

Pfft. Like he wasn't going to in the first place.

"T-Thank you...sorry about your shirt..." Hinata hoarsely said, glancing at Tsukishima's shirt that was once perfectly dry and flat before Hinata broke down over it. Tsukishima shook his head and stopped running his hands through the orange locks and patted Hinata's head, sighing to himself.

"Don't worry, it's just a shirt. Don't feel bad over letting your emotions out, it seemed kind of relieving for you, wasn't it?" Tsukishima asked, looking down at Hinata. The orangenette shrugged his shoulders lazily and wiped his nose with the sleeve of his blazer, nustling his head further into Tsukishima's chest. They had arranged themselves to where Hinata was basically laying on top of Tsukishima. He wasn't the one for physical contact, especially in a public place, but he assumed Hinata needed the reassurance and comforting.

"I-I feel a lot better now. I don't feel as...I don't know...weighted down? Heavy? What you said really helped me...you meant it, right? That it wasn't my fault at all? Did you say it cause you meant it? I-I-If you didn't t-that's f—"

"You're rambling, shrimp. And of course I meant it. I wouldn't lie to you about such a thing. Why would I go out of my way to lie to you?" Tsukishima scoffed. It was just an obvious fact that he wouldn't lie about such a serious topic. But there was really no reason to blame Hinata for thinking that.

"Besides, talking to someone about what's troubling helps you most of the time. So don't be scared to talk to someone about your problems—even...me...I guess," The blonde explained, his eyes tracing the bathroom walls. A few more sniffles erupted from the orangenette as he pulled back at looked up at Tsukishima, looking extremely small and timid.

"You mean it...?" It was like Hinata needed extra reassurance no matter what was being said. Hinata's eyes searched his for a glimpse of Tsukishima being dishonest in any way—is what Tsukishima interpreted with the way Hinata looked at one eye then the other.

"Wouldn't have said it otherwise. We all care about you, always have. But don't feel too entitled to tell us about whatever is going on with you. Do it when you want to," Tsukishima sighed, a small and faint smile appearing on his face. Hinata widened his red eyes at Tsukishima's rare smile and blushed a bit at the smile.

"O-Okay...no one is blaming me...it's not my fault," he muttered to himself. Hinata let out a breath, shuddering a bit, and collapsed back onto Tsukishima's chest. The blonde froze for a second as Hinata wrapped his arms around his waist. A few more sniffles escaped the orangenette and Tsukishima huffed and rolled his eyes, resting his hands on Hinata's back, a bit more familiar with how to comfort someone in such a way.

"...You know we can't stay on this disgusting floor cuddling or whatnot, right?"

"Meanie,"

Hinata felt relieved and calm after Tsukishima found him in the bathroom. He was shocked the blonde had cared about him and even let him cry on him. Tsukishima even held him! He understood why and how Kuroo could date the blonde now, he was secretly a softie. Hinata felt cared for when Tsukishima comforted him, but it was nothing compared to Kenma. He felt the same thing when Kenma held him and all, but he felt warm and at home with Kenma. Kenma was different in general to Hinata—the setter wasn't like everyone else to him.

"Hinata!" A voice called out to him as he was on his way to eat lunch with the first-years from the volleyball club. He looked around to see Mika running towards him with Akio and Seijun dragging their feet behind them. He froze and felt slight fear run through his veins seeing Akio and Seijun.

"H-Hey Mika...do you need something?" Hinata asked, his voice a bit higher than usual. Mika smiled and threw Akio and Seijun in front of them, the duo's faces full of embarrassment and a bit of anger.

"These two dumb-dumbs wanted to apologize for being indecent earlier," Mika smiled, their smile causing Hinata to smile a bit but more out of his nerves than Mika's contagious smile. Akio huffed and glared at Mika before turning to Hinata with a snarl. Hinata flinched and took a step back.

"S'rry or whatever..." Akio said, his arms folded over his chest childishly. Mika rolled their eyes and smacked the back of his head. Seijun flinched beside them as she watched Akio's head hang low after getting smacked.

"And what are you sorry for?" Hinata paled at Mika and waved his hands around.

"I-It's fine, Mika! I appreciate the worry but they don't—"

"Fuckin' hell, Mika... I'm sorry for talking shit about you...or whatever..." Akio grumbled. Hinata pressed his lips together with uncertainty at how unapologetic Akio seemed. Mika groaned and shook their head, they looked at Hinata and gave him a sincere look of sympathy.

"I'm sorry about how hard-headed these two are. I'm sorry that they were saying such things about you when they should've been minding their own business, they didn't mean any harm. Whatever happened with you and Onima is none of our business and they are definitely going to hear a handful from me," Mika smiled, bowing and forcing Seijun and Akio's heads down bow along with them.

"Sorry," Seijun coughed as she glared down at her feet.

"Y-You don't have to bow or anything! And um... it did hurt a bit but I got over it! I'm sorry for making you think you had to apologize—it's fine though!" Hinata said, a crooked smile on his face. Mika looked up with shock and surprise. Akio picked his head up and narrowed his eyes at the orangenette—clearly confused as well.

"What are you sorry for...?" Mika asked, their head tilting to the side.

"Yeah. You didn't do nothin' wrong?" Seijun questioned, her eyebrows furrowed together. It reminded Hinata of Kageyama a bit. The orangenette tensed up a bit and shook his head, chuckling nervously.

"Sorry—didn't mean to confuse you or whatever—b-but I have to get to my friends now—if that isn't a problem,"

"Of course not, Hinata! Sorry for holding you back from your friends—and you don't need to apologize for anything! You're doing amazing," Mika beamed, their hand waving to dismiss Hinata's apology. Akio and Seijun glanced at Mika with blushes appearing on their cheeks, eyes never leaving them.

"T-Thank you, Mika! See you after lunch!" Hinata waved as he began walking away, his nerves settling a bit with the way Akio's intimidating presence had died down. He didn't miss the way Mika pouted at the two and only got Akio wrapping his arms around their waist and resting his chin on their shoulder with puppy dog eyes. Nor did he miss how Seijun grabbed their hand and kissed the palm of it.

He quickly turned his head away and walked down the hallway to meet his friends who were waiting for him outside by the clubrooms. He was glad there was at least an attempt at an apology—it wasn't everyday Akio or Seijun apologized for their antics. Mika was seriously a blessing to the trio—who were clearly close with one another.

His day didn't start out that well, nor did it progress any better, but with Tsukishima helping him and the half-assed apology, he felt like a heavyweight was slightly taken off his shoulders. To have Tsukishima say such comforting words to him and mean it was truly a new experience. He had a lot of doubt the past few days about a lot of things and his mind certainly had trouble finding the optimistic side of life.

Maybe those were the words he needed to hear.

"Hinata! We're over here!" He heard a familiar soft-toned voice call out to him as he walked outside the school doors. He turned his head around to see Yamaguchi waving at him surrounded by the other first-years. A smile graced his face at the sight of his friends as he began waving back and walking towards them.

Nobody is blaming you.

It's not your fault.

You saved people's lives!

You aren't a monster.

It's not your fault.

Your friends don’t hate you.

"Dumbass! What took you so long," Kageyama asked sharply, his words lacking his usual bite. Yachi squeaked at the slight aggression.

"C-Calm down, Kageyama! Hinata is fine! He's just a few minutes late," She said softly, her cheeks crinkling at the sides as she smiled at Hinata. He sat down between the manager and Yamaguchi and crossed his legs, grabbing the juice Yachi handed him.

"Thanks, Yachi!" Hinata grinned, sticking the straw into his juice box and drinking it immediately. He closed his eyes and felt content despite just getting there.

"God, could you drink your milk any louder," Tsukishima scoffed, his headphones resting against his neck as he looked unamused at Kageyama, who was drinking his milk while leaning against the wall. The setter snapped his eyes at Tsukishima and glared at him, slurping the drink intensely on purpose. Tuskishima narrowed his eyes and pushed the milk box up against Kageyama's face, causing the box to get crushed and milk to fall out of his mouth.

Kageyama instantly began hacking, milk coming out of his mouth, and spilling over his uniform. Yamaguchi and Yachi both gawked at Kageyama as Tsukishima began cackling at the setter suffering. Kageyama shakily brought his hand that wasn't beating at his chest to grab at Tsukishima's hair. The blonde’s laughter was quickly stopped as Kageyama harshly pulled his hair.

"Can we have a normal lunch for once..." Yamaguchi sighed, not making an effort to stop the two whatsoever. Yachi was panicking and frantically throwing her hands around.

Hinata watched the scene unfold and could only smile fondly at the four. It was as if nothing bad happened a few weeks ago and everything was perfectly fine. Nobody was dead not was anybody traumatized. Just a couple of teenagers being teenagers.

"OI! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SMILING ABOUT DUM—" Kageyama was interrupted from his yelling when Tsukishima shoved an onigiri into his mouth, shoving the ravenette onto the concrete with his foot afterward.

Hinata blinked before laughing at Kageyama struggling to get back up with Tsukishima's foot resting on his stomach. All his worries and anxiety went away with the moment. Relishing on his friends playing around, quite aggressively, and attempting to eat lunch.

He was gonna be alright. He was with the right people.

“S-S-Shouldn’t we do something before Kageyama chokes and can’t breathe anymore?! He doesn’t look—T-TSUKISHIMA DON’T JUST SHOVE MORE FOOD INTO HIS MOUTH HE ISN’T A CHIPMUNK! HIS CHEEKS AREN’T BIG ENOUGH TO BE ONE! YAMAGUCHI HELP OUT!”

“Hey Hinata, want to go halfsies on my cookie?”

“Mhm! Your cookies are always the best, Yamaguchi!”

“GUYS!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> akio, seijun, and mika are all dating i dont mkae the rules 
> 
> BUT HEY TSUKISHIMA CHEERING HINATA UP AND REASSURING HIM ITS NOT HIS FAULT ??? how gay is that LMFOOAOA anyway we stan tsukishima for helping a fam out <333 
> 
> i just really love their friendship bye


	39. You are okay.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lunch is almost over and Hinata deals with a few heart to heart talks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyyyy im alive 👩❤️💋👩👩❤️💋👩 hows everyone doing? i hope everyones safe !!!

"I'll see you guys at practice! I have to go help my teacher with a few things! P-Please don't murder each other!" Yachi squeaked, standing up and grabbing her trash with a smile. Yamaguchi perked up and waved at her with his own smile.

"See you later, Yachi!" Yamaguchi said with a mouth full of rice. Tsukishima scoffed at the spit flying out of the freckled-boys mouth but said nothing. Kageyama waved at the girl with a frown, or pout. The setter was still upset about Tsukishima spilling his milk all over him and ruining his lunch. The blonde soon enough left with a worried glance thrown at Hinata, who was nibbling at the cookie Yamaguchi offered him ten minutes ago.

Hinata was usually one to inhale and choke on his food the second he got it—not nibble at it as if it were the most disgusting thing on the planet.

He didn't notice the concerned look from Yachi, though.

"I should probably go too. There's a quiz after lunch and I want to make sure that I don't fail it," Yamaguchi stood up, a calm and apologetic smile on his face. Kageyama nodded and ate his onigiri with a twitch in his eye as he watched Tsukishima stand up while collecting his trash.

"What? Not satisfied with how I'm picking up after my filth, my liege?" Tsukishima snarkily said, glancing at the setter with a composed expression. Kageyama narrowed his eyes and looked away while scoffing.

"Don't call me that, you...you blonde twat. You're doing a terrible job anyway. I can still smell your disgusting presence,"

"Wow, you did such a good job at that, your highness. I'll be sure to go and think about my behavior," Tsukishima smirked lazily.

"Tuskishima does smell good, though," Hinata commented mindlessly, still chewing on Yamaguchi's cookie. Kageyama scowled at the orangenette and threw his empty milk carton at him.

"Not helping!"

Yamaguchi snickered as he and Tsukishima left the area, going the opposite direction Yachi had gone to go to their classroom. Their figures disappeared behind the wall and silence fell over the Freak Duo. Kageyama threw the rest of his Onigiri in his mouth and looked over at Hinata once again, seeing that unfocused gaze in his eyes. He was clearly thinking about something that got his attention to the point that he wasn't in the mood to eat anything. He hadn't even touched his own lunch. It sat beside him completely untouched and as though it were not even there.

"Hey...you...are you—you're okay?" Kageyama spat out awkwardly, his cheeks heating up with embarrassment at how robotic he sounded when he was trying to be empathetic. He coughed and looked away, attempting to hide his blush. Hinata still hadn't paid any mind to him and was still nibbling at the half-cookie. It really bothered him that Hinata wasn't paying attention. He couldn't even tell what the orangenette was thinking like he usually could. The more days went on the more Hinata was becoming harder to read.

"Oi, Hinata," Kageyama repeated, his tone sharper than before. The orangenette blinked and realized that Kageyama had been talking to him. He looked at the setter with a blank stare, trying to zone back in. Kageyama gnawed on the inside of his cheek for a bit as he tried to find his words.

"Y-You don't seem...fine," Kageyama repeated, being much more positive about what he wanted to ask. The orangenette widened his eyes and looked confused at the question...or statement from Kageyama.

"What do you mean? I am fine," He answered softly. Kageyama pressed his lips together and looked down at Hinata's hands.

"You barely ate anything—not even Yamaguchi's cookie that he shared with you,"

"I'm just not hungry,"

"You have a stomach big enough to eat for an entire team, Hinata. Bullshit that you're just not hungry," Kageyama spat, sounding a bit more hostile than he wanted to. He immediately regretted what he said when he saw Hinata flinch at his words.

"S-Shit—I didn't mean to—"

"Sorry..." Hinata murmured. His face going from spaced out to being scared. Kageyama let out a nervous chuckle, not sure what to do. When googling what to say to someone going through abuse or being in a toxic relationship, it seemed to easy to figure out what to say to Hinata—but now that he's trying to do it—he's making the latter want to cry out of fear.

"You didn't do anything wrong I—I just—I'm worried...about you," He said flatly with panic in his eyes. Sweat was beginning to roll down his forehead.

'Why did Onima have to fucking exist,' Kageyama thought to himself. He quickly scooted over to Hinata, not knowing what he was doing but was doing it, and put a hand on Hinata's knee. The smaller boy flinched at the touch but tried to relax himself knowing it was only Kageyama.

"Um...you don't have to be scared anymore...you know?" He spoke out, eyes finally meeting Hinata's. The orangenette's eyes were slightly wet with tears. Shock was clearly residing the older boy, which made Kageyama shocked as well. Why was he tearing up? Did Kageyama say the wrong thing? Should he not be touching him? He thought it was an act of sympathy—you know, like in the movies? Maybe that was a bad move.

"I...I know... I-I'm not afraid. Who...who said I was?" Hinata croaked, his gaze moving down to his lap, not wanting to look Kageyama in the eye anymore. The orangenette was clearly lying, Kageyama could tell. He couldn't understand what was going on with Hinata completely—but he knew he was being lied to right now, perks of being best friends with the middle blocker.

"I mean...no one did...but you haven't been yourself and you haven't really been...getting better...you also aren't eating as much..." He's noticed that a few days ago. The way Hinata would just stare at the food as if it were bite back. He'd always hesitate to eat or drink anything know and would barely even get to finish it halfway. He'd look too scared to finish an entire meal or drink.

Hinata closed his mouth and wiped the tear that slipped from his face. His bottom lip quivering a little bit as he looked back at Kageyama. Did his words actually do something to Hinata? He was positive that he was doing the exact opposite of what he was trying to do. Who just makes a person cry when trying to cheer them up?

Hinata let out a shaky breath, "I-I just feel like I-I'm gonna—I don't wanna talk about this, Kageyama," Hinata choked, tears coming down his face now. Kageyama panicked and realized he shouldn't have said anything about it. Were his parents aware of how much the orangenette's changed? Yeah, he's usually acting fine, and sometimes he is perfectly fine, but it sometimes gets ruined when he starts blanking out during important things like discussing playthroughs and when everyone's just hanging out.

"Yeah...sorry...I just wanted to make sure..." Kageyama said hesitantly. Silence fell between the two players and Kageyama decided to crawl even closer to Hinata and put the orangenette's head on his shoulder. He couldn't just be the reason why the Decoy began crying and not try to fix his mistake. Hinata didn't seem to mind and nuzzled his head against his arm, sniffling and cozying himself up to the setter.

"Heyyy, Kageyama, Hinata!" Sugawara cooed from a distance, making his way over to the duo with the other third-years beside him. Daichi and Asahi waved to the smaller two with hesitant smiles as Kiyoko bowed her head towards them with a kind smile.

"Sugawara~senpai," Kageyama softly spoke as he nodded his greetings toward the upperclassman, the other four smiling at the fondness at the two yet being worried for the orangenette. A black eye was painting Sugawara's left eye yet he didn't seem too bothered by it—he seemed a bit too cheerful.

"Don't mind Suga's appearance. He got into a fight with another person...from the basketball club...and ended up sending the other kid to the infirmary," Daichi sighed, slightly exhausted from dealing with his chaotic boyfriend. The silver-haired boy pouted and jabbed Daichi in the ribs.

"All I did was shut his mouth,"

"Twenty times with your fist,"

"Asahi—you are already on my list,"

"P-Please spare me!"

"I hope you didn't say anything rude to Hinata~kun, Kageyama. It'd be upsetting if you were to make Hinata~kun cry," Kiyoko softly spoke, sending a worried glance to the orangenette who was still silent and staring at his lap. Kageyama blew up in flames and stuttered.

"I-I asked him what was wrong...and it wasn't—"

"He didn't do anything wrong..." Hinata muttered, slightly taking everyone by surprise. Kageyama sighed a bit in relief since he was saved from a lecture about being nice to his teammates by Sugawara or Daichi.

Sugawara smiled brightly at Hinata and crouched to be eye level with the shorter one.

"It's gonna be alright! So don't worry too much, kay? We can play loads of volleyball later and play pranks on Tanaka and Noya," He said with a mischievous glint in his eyes. Hinata took a moment to look at Sugawara and smiled faintly at the elder, enjoying the act of kindness from the older setter. Sugawara patted Hinata's cheek before standing up and turning to the other third-years that were watching with relief and admiration. 

Nobody could really tell what exactly was going on with Hinata, but they knew it was a work in progress to get the decoy back to his one-hundred percent.

"Thank you," Hinata whispered, wiping his tears away. Daichi chuckled and grinned at the middle blocker, his hand forming a thumbs up.

"Don't sweat it! You're one of our best players—and it doesn't hurt to give those two idiots a taste of their own medicine,"

"You sound like an old grandpa, Dai,"

"Asahi,"

"I'msorry—"

"Anyway, you two should probably head on to class. The bells about to ring. Eh, Hinata you might wanna wash up so you don't get any unwanted attention. Kageyama, go with him!" Sugawara said while giving the younger setter a sharp look. Kageyama straightened his posture, catching Hinata's head that fell off his shoulder and nodded vigorously.

"I will!" He nearly shouted, getting laughter in return.

"Be sure to pay attention in class too, Kageyama! You and your one-cell brain need to learn to think more than just volleyball!" Sugawara joked as he grabbed Kiyoko's hand and began swinging it back and forth as the four walked away from the Duo to head to their respective classes. Kageyama let out a strangled breath and looked down at Hinata who was looking a bit better than before. The orangenette removed himself from Kageyama's hand and smiled up at the setter.

"Sorry for worrying you. But thank you...for caring," Hinata said honestly. Kageyama raised a brow at Hinata's weird thanks but nodded his head. He flicked Hinata on the forehead before standing up.

"Just doing what every partner and teammate does," Kageyama didn't wanna overdo it or show just how much he cared. It might get to Hinata's head or he might overthink Kageyama's words. He saw something about it on the internet and had to think a lot about what he should be said and what shouldn't be said.

He thought it'd be easy...

He just wants to help Hinata the best he can.

"Come on, idiot. We gotta go clean your face up before class,"

"Right!"

"Quit squirming!"

"You're fingers are ugly and rough! You're gonna poke my eye out!"

"Am not!"

"Are too! I see it in my vision, Bakageyama!"

"Well maybe if you would stop moving—"

"YOU STOP MOVING!"

"Hinata I swear to fucking Buddha—"

"My God will you both just shut up!"

"ENNOSHITA~SAN?"

"Hinata! Can I talk to you for a second?" Sugawara asked as everyone began clearing out the gym, Tanaka and Nishinoya staying put to clean up after everyone. Hinata glanced over his shoulder and nodded, a bit confused about what there was to talk about. Sugawara beamed and gestured for the orangenette to follow him outside behind the gym, far from everyone. Hinata felt his nervous system go crazy inside as he realized the talk might be a bit serious.

"Do you mind if I talk about what's been going on with you?" Sugawara asked sternly, his expression still soft and tender. Hinata stilled for a second, processing the question in his head. Was he trying to figure out how he's really been feeling? Was it that obvious that he wasn't feeling the best? He's just been having moments...even though he did have a little breakdown before class and Tsukishima had to help cheer him up. And he began tearing up all because Kageyama confronted him dead on about his eating habits.

It's not his fault he felt like everything he ate waa gonna be poisoned or drugged.

"L-Like...what's wrong with me? I-I don't really know what to say..." Hinata murmured, eyes going to the side so he didn't have to awkwardly stare at Sugawara's awaiting face. He didn't want to see whatever disappointment was coursing on the older's face.

"I wouldn't put it that way. I just wanted to know how you have been feeling. You know, if you're not happy or feeling incredibly down. You seemed a bit down at lunch so I just wanted to make sure. I've noticed how some of your habits have changed—and nothing is completely wrong with that! Things happen, and that's normal!" Sugawara said with a hum. His presence was really comforting and his tone was so kind and warm. Hinata couldn't help but feel like spilling everything out to the setter.

Well...this was Sugawara. One of the most trusting players and friends Hinata's ever had.

So it...wouldn't hurt to say a little bit right?

"O-Oh...well...sometimes I just feel like doing nothing...and sometimes I feel like crying...today I started crying because I was just letting things get to my head and Tsukishima even helped me with it and I felt like I was wasting his time..." Hinata shrugged, eyes still not meeting Sugawara's. Sugawara frowned and put a hand on Hinata's shoulder, squeezing it gently.

"It's okay to feel like that, Hinata. And if you ask me, if you get Tsukishima of all people to cheer you up, then he isn't wasting his time and genuinely wanted to cheer you up. I once saw him walk away from Kinoshita when he sprained his ankle and was crying on the floor two months ago. But I don't think you should continue feeling like this, you know? You might wanna talk to your parents or an adult. You are allowed to feel sad and want to scream your heart out, but you shouldn't be doing it and not have a little bit of help from someone," Sugawara insisted, his voice still light yet becoming stern. Hinata blinked and furrowed his eyebrows together, even more, confused than before.

"What do you mean?"

Sugawara pouted a bit, "Well, sometimes when people deal with abusive or toxic relationships and even deal with kidnappings and the stuff you went through...they have to seek help from professionals who know what to do and how to help officially. Speak to your parents about it, okay? They would know more than I do. I'm just looking out for you—everyone on the team is. That's why Tsukishima and Kageyama have been a little nicer to you lately," He smiled cheekily, reaching a hand out to ruffle Hinata's orange curls. The orangenette widened his eyes and looked the setter in the eye finally. His eyes were full of shock as he finally figured out what Sugawara was trying to get at.

"You want me to talk to my parents about getting a therapist?" Hinata asked, a little bit nervous. Sugawara nodded his head.

"It's nothing to be scared about. It's normal to go to therapists about things. So don't think you'll be weird for going to therapy. It's just a suggestion anyway. You've just been kind of out of it and I didn't want to be too late on talking to you about it. Just think about it, kay?"

Hinata was silent for a moment and thought about what Sugawara was suggesting. He has been acting extremely different and crying a lot more. And in some movies and shows people do go to therapy and end up feeling happy afterward. It wouldn't be too bad, right? Was he really that messed up by Onima?

Well. That really isn't a question anymore.

Onima and his entire family did some crazy shit to them and to other people in general.

"I guess I'll talk to them about it..." Hinata said, knowing it was the most logical thing by far to do. He's been getting too many nightmares from Onima anyway—he wanted them to go away.

Sugawara sighed in relief and wrapped an arm around Hinata and began heading to the club room where a few people were already leaving.

"You're doing amazing, Hinata. You always are," Sugawara hummed. Hinata felt his lip quirk up a bit at the slight praise and felt his tense shoulders relax a bit.

Thank god for Sugawara blessing the earth with his chaotic yet angelic ways.

They walked up the stairs and entered the club room, where Tanaka and Ennoshita could be seen goofing around and making the air light and settling Hinata's nerves even more.

"Yo! Hinata! Come look at this video Yaku sent me of Lev and Kuroo fighting! They were trying to see if height makes you stronger or not! Lev totally got his has handled!"

"DON'T JUST SHOW HIM A VIDEO OF SOMEONE FIGHTING!" Asahi cried.

"It should've been a video of Kuroo getting his ass beat if you ask me," Daichi grumbled from his spot as he took off his shirt. Sugawara laughed and walked oved to the captain, kiss his shoulder affectionately and moving to his own area. Daichi choked a bit at the domestic act and looked away to cover his blush.

Hinata took a moment to take in the friendly atmosphere around him and felt a bit of anxiety bubble in him.

Was he that mentally fucked up that he couldn't act like he used to around his friends who genuinely wanted to help him?

They've been doing so much—trying to take his feelings in consideration, trying to make him feel better, trying to tone down any violence and watching what they say. It seemed more of a burden to act so different just for his sake even when dealing with their own feelings from the events that happened with Onima.

He might as well speak with his parent's about seeing a therapist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sugawara is so sexc i believe in sugawara supremacy


	40. Daily Bully Akki day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata gets home from practice and struggles with dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys !!! bet you werent expecting a chapter so early 😏😏 nah yall probably didnt care LMFOAOAO but heres the next chapter :-)

How on earth would Hinata tell his parents that he wanted to see a therapist?

He stood on his front porch, both bags on his shoulders as he stared mindlessly at the door in front of him. He was scared, to say the least. He swore his bottom lip was bleeding from how much he had been gnawing on it the whole trip back home.

He could already hear the joyful laughing and giggling coming from inside the house—his mother and Natsu were most likely in the living room as his dad should be on his way from his work which was a twenty-minute drive. Mom works too, of course, but she just gets off earlier than Akki.

Feeling a bit calmer with hearing Natsu's witch-like laugh, he finally opened the door and announced his arrival quietly. He bent down to untie his shoes and heard footsteps thumping their way towards him, just by listening to the sound of the footsteps he could tell it was Natsu.

"Onii~chan! You're home!" Natsu cheered as she jumped onto Hinata, causing him to fall onto the floor with a loud thud. Natsu giggled as she kissed Hinata's cheek and straddled his lap as she slapped his shoulder excitedly. Hinata smiled at Natsu softly, feeling his tense shoulders go away with the warm and comforting aura surrounding him.

"Hey, Natsu!" Hinata responded as he looked at the girl's doe eyes, "How was your day?"

Natsu beamed at the question, "Super fun! One of my friends won a prize in class today! She got a freaking dragon! A DRAGON!" Hinata gaped at the prize received from the school. Were teachers allowed to give stuffed animals to students?

"Woah! A whole freaking dragon?!...Was she supposed to get that as a prize?" Natsu shook her head.

"Nope! She was supposed to grab a colorful eraser! But grabbed the teacher's dragon instead! Oh-Oh! And I came home to mom eating your meat buns in the fridge!"

"NATSU YOU LITTLE SNITCH!" His mother exclaimed from down the hallway. Natsu and Hinata turned their heads to see their mother stalking down the hall to most likely reprimand Natsu. The younger orangenette cackled and hopped off of Hinata, dashing past Hayumi and running into her room. Hayumi sighed out of frustration and turned to Hinata after watching Natsu slam her door.

"Hey, Shouyou! How was school today?" She asked while walking toward the orangenette who was on the floor, proceeding to untie his shoes and take them off. He smiled up at his mother before feeling the anxiety wash over him again. He didn't want to lie to her—that was his mom! He couldn't just lie about his day and say it was swell.

Cause it wasn't really, it did at the end of the day at least. But the morning and before lunch was a disaster for him.

"Um...it was school..." Hinata replied with an awkward chuckle. He looked back at his mother to see a puzzled expression on her face. He felt sweat starting to form on his forehead and he got up from the floor stiffly, near robotically, and tried shuffling past her but was stopped by a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Sho...did something happen at school?" She asked with a worried glint in her eyes. Hinata tensed for a second before averting his eyes elsewhere. Well shucks, her words hit him deeper than Sugawara telling him to talk to his parents about seeing a therapist—he still wasn't quite sure if he should feel insulted by it, but the setter seemed kind of right about the suggestion.

"W-What? N-No...not...really. I guess? I just cried a few times it'sfine—" Hinata's voice began to crack and sheer embarrassment flooded his face as he tried to pass through the hallway. His mother stopped him again by pushing him back a bit, not too hard yet not gentle enough for him to just pass by.

"Shouyou, did someone say something to you?"Hinata shook his head slowly and looked down at the floor, not wanting to see whatever expression his mother was making.

"How old are they?"

"...What?" Hinata looked up in shock to see his mother holding a fierce gaze on him, eyed alight with a fire in them.

"What's their age?" Hinata blinked and stared at his mother, trying to comprehend what his mother was

trying to say and why she was asking for a highschoolers age.

"Fifteen—I don't know why you need their age, no one did anything—"

"Bet, I'm fifteen too. Now, who was it that made you cry during school?" Hayumi asked, her face slightly resembling Tanaka's whenever he'd try to intimidate their opponents at a match. Hinata paled a bit and shook his head vigorously—he forgot that his mother wasn't exactly the most calm headed person in certain situations.

"No one...made me cry...it was just stupid rumors getting spread around...you don't have to be a teenager again," Hinata said woefully. Hayumi was silent for a few seconds before sighing and bringing Hinata into a hug, hoping it would comfort the boy. Hinata sagged his shoulders a bit and wrapped his arms around his mother's waist, relishing the feeling of being held and feeling safe from any harm.

"High school isn't the easiest thing to go through, Sho. Okay? It's fine to cry it out sometimes, your dad has cried so many times during high school it was so exhausting seeing his ugly face twist with snot running down his nose...god the horrors..." Hayumi visibly shivered at the memory and got a dry laugh out of Hinata. She didn't exactly understand what her son was going through or feeling, but she was just hoping, for now, she could get Hinata's mind somewhere else and not relapsing on the crying.

"But how about you go rest up in your room for now, maybe take a nice bath while I get dinner ready? I'm trying some foreign recipe a friend of mine sent and I wanna see how it goes! And it'll show your father who the better cook is in this house. Also, just know it doesn't matter what their age is—I'll fight any bully for you. If they're ten, I'm ten. If they're fifteen, I'm fifteen," Hayumi said with a simple smile as she caressed Hinata's cheek tenderly. 

Hinata wasn't excited to be trying new food or eating a big portion of it. He rather just fall asleep. But it was his mothers cooking, it'd be rude of him not to eat it or at least seem excited to eat it.

"Okay," He whispered, smiling up at his mother faintly and walking down the hallway towards his room. Passing Natsu's room, he could hear music blasting from under the door—she seemed to be watching Yokai watch apparently on her iPad.

Trudging into his own room, he took off both of his bags and set them down against the wall, relieved with the extra weight being removed from his body. He also proceeded to take off his sweatshirt and throw it somewhere on his desk, not taking a single glance at his arms so he didn't see the bandages wrapped around them.

He sighed heavily, feeling his chest expand and go back to its normal position as he walked over to his bed and fell face-first onto it. He needed to shower because of practice and biking so much from school to his house—but that could wait, right? He didn't feel like doing anything more than laying down in his bed. Maybe having a few thoughts here and there as well.

He still needed to figure out how to talk to his parents about seeing a therapist. Maybe after dinner, at least.

Feeling his body being shaken, he opened his eyes to his ceiling light blinding the hell out of him. Groaning and rolling over to shove his face into the mattress, he realized that he had fallen asleep. He peaked an eye out to see who it was that had shook him awake, he could see a broad figure standing in front of his bed.

"You can't just sleep through dinner, ya know. A boys gotta eat around here and you know how your mother doesn't let everyone eat unless everyone's there. So get your butt up so I can stuff my face," Hinata recognized the voice as his father's, gruff yet light with a playful tone to it. Hinata closed his eyes for a few seconds before lazily bringing himself up to sit, feeling the weird numb feeling in his mouth. 

"I'm—up," Hinata yawned, swinging his legs to dangle over the edge of the mattress. Akki grinned at him and put a hand out to help Hinata up off the bed since the boy was still tired from just waking up. Hinata sluggishly followed his father out of his room and down the hallway, not bothering to say anything else or tell him that he wasn't hungry and didn't want to eat. That was just disrespectful and rude.

"Heard you didn't have a good day at school," Akki hummed and he threw an arm around Hinata's shoulder. The smaller orangenette shrugged the shoulder that wasn't being held down by a larger arm and didn't bother saying words.

"If you want, we could go on a night jog later or play some games, you know, have some father and son bonding time," Akki chirped.

"Oh please, who would willingly want to hang out with you," Hayumi mused from the dining table where she was setting the plates. Natsu was also at the table with a beaming smile on her face as she stared at the food intensely. Akki gasped and shoved his hand in Hayumi's face, showing off the gold band wrapped around his ring finger proudly.

"You, you big dummy. You sacrificed your entire life and soul to me and you can't have take-backsies,"

"Are you a demon, dad?"

"WHAT?"

"Natsu, it's obvious he is. Why do you think we're still living with him? We could've been in some millionaire mansion and living a luxurious—"

"OI! WE MAKE ENOUGH MONEY TO BUY A SUMMER HOME AND A BOAT! BE GRATEFUL FOR ME!"

"Ew, no,"

"HAYUMI—" Akki sobbed as he left Hinata to go drape himself over Hayumi, whose nose was scrunched up in disgust yet eyes filled with affection. Hinata wasn't paying attention to the scene, he was just staring at the bowl of food. It looked like curry, but with different ingredients in it than usual. It looked extremely appetizing and delicious. The smell was to die for as well.

"What is this?" Natsu asked with curiosity, her head titled like a confused puppy. Hayumi turned her head to Natsu with an excited smile, acting as if Akki wasn't pressed up against her back with his chin propped onto her shoulder.

"It's an Indian dish! It's...um...m-murgh tikka masala! It's curry and has chicken, yogurt, cream, ginger, peppers, coconut milk...you are a child. You don't care what's in it," Hayumi said, deadpanning once she realized Natsu wasn't even listening to the ingredient list. Akki huffed out a laugh and kissed her shoulder before going to sit in his seat, noticing the distant look on his son's face.

"You alright, kid?" He asked, snapping his fingers to get Hinata's attention. Hinata widened his eyes and looked to his right to see Akki looking at him with a raised eyebrow. Slowly coming to a realization that he had been spacing out, he smiled a little to reassure his father.

He probably shouldn't tell his father that he thinks he'll be in pain if he eats the food or drinks anything.

"Just thinking is all," He said as Hayumi filled up his bowl with the curry. He noticed the amount he got was different from everyone else. They seemed to have more food than he got—which slightly confused him because he would usually get the most out of everybody at the table. Akki didn't look convinced but didn't push the topic any further, only nodded and beginning to eat the curry Hayumi had made.

"Wow! It's so good! You should cook this every day!" Natsu giggled, shoving her face with the curry at lightning speed. Hayumi grinned and ate her curry, clearly satisfied with her own cooking.

"Right? I wouldn't feed it to you guys if it weren't good," She joked.

"Pfft, you could be a bit bashful with the compliment instead of being an ass about it,"

"Akki! Natsu is right there!"

"She watches anime. She knows what ass means and that it's a bad word, right Natsu?"Hayumi and Akki both turned to the little girl, who was seen trying to make her chicken form a smiley face in the curry.

"See! Look at that, she wasn't even listening to me,"

"She's still a child, you idiot. You shouldn't just go around saying words like ass and fuck," Hayumi pouted.

"Fuck!" Natsu said happily with a cackle. Hayumi gasped and went pale as she stared at the girl with horror in her eyes. Akki spluttered into his shoulder and broke out into full-blown laughter at Hayumi's failed attempt to scold him for cussing around the kid. A part of him knew that Natsu had clearly said the word on purpose to mess with Hayumi, but Akki wasn't gonna say anything about that.

As the other three were having their moment, Hinata was stuck stirring his curry with his spoon. He still wasn't hungry despite not even eating lunch, but his stomach did feel empty. All he could think about was the possibility of it being poisoned or drugged. He's seen in movies where the food was poisoned with rat poison or some weird chemical was thrown in the mix—it didn't help that Onima and his family thought drugging water was some weird family bonding thing.

He just couldn't bring himself to eat the curry. He tried bringing the spoon up to his mouth, but he swore he saw a white spec in it—was that cocaine?

No way. It couldn't be. This was his mothers cooking for god sake! She was fine, so was Natsu and his father. So there couldn't be any drugs of some sort in the food. Looking around at everyone to be sure that there wasn't anything suspicious about the food, he slowly opened his mouth and ate the curry. Nobody looked disgusted or in pain. So it had to be alright and just normal curry.

Swallowing down the food, Hinata cringed at the warm liquid going down his throat along with the pieces of chicken. He could feel his throat tightening a bit and he closed his eyes tightly, trying to ignore the way his throat was tightening. He put his spoon back inside the bowl and excused himself, getting overwhelmed by the one bite of food. He didn't bother waiting to hear what they would have to say or if they had even heard him and abruptly got out of his chair to walk back to his bedroom.

He didn't feel like throwing up, exactly. He just felt disgusted and uncomfortable. His mind was extremely persuaded that everything he would eat would be drugged and just flat out bad for him. Getting inside the room, he wasn't able to make it to the bed. The second he passed the door he collapsed onto the floor beside it—feeling his emotion pour out as he felt tears coming down his face. God, he didn't even know why he was crying! It was just food!

Was it because Kageyama confronted him about it?

No, he couldn't be feeling this bad over self-awareness.

Right?

Wiping furiously at his eyes, he was mad. Mad that he could just start crying over food and looked so pathetic. He could feel footsteps coming his way and he dreaded for whoever was coming by—he didn't want anyone to see him like this. It was embarrassing and he was stupid for being so emotional.

A hand touched his shoulder and immediately he scurried away from whoever touched him. He sniffled and dragged his body over to his bed, sitting against it and tucking his knees in. He wrapped his arms around his legs, hoping he would feel better and safe in his own arms. He could feel spit pooling in the back of his throat because of the tightness from it.

"H-Hey...Shouyou, what's wrong?" His mother asked, her tone urgent and concerned. Hinata shook his head and rested it on his knees, not wanting to explain himself at all to Hayumi on why he was crying.

If it weren't obvious before, it's obvious now that he needed to see a therapist or at least a doctor.

"Hey—deep breaths, Shouyou," Her calming voice spoke out—it wasn't as calm as it usually did, you could hear a bit of her panicking in it. He was mad at how her voice didn't calm him down either like it usually did. What was wrong with him? He hated every single second of this!

"M' fine—"He choked out as he swatted away his mother's hand that found its way back to his shoulder. He really, really didn't want to be touched right now. He wiped his eyes with the back of his hand and looked down at his knees. He didn't want to keep crying, he just wanted to be left alone and not doing something so immature and dumb.

"You aren't fine. You can't just say that when you're trying to stop your tears. Come here, Shouyou," She asked softly. Hinata hiccuped a bit and shook his head, his fists tightening around his wrists, nails biting into his skin. He didn't like how he was feeling like this and became a mess in such a short amount of time. He let out a shaky breath and fell into his mother's embrace, hands cradled into his chest as his body fell perfectly into hers, not bothering to wrap his arms around her as well. Hayumi had moved right in front of him and sat with her legs crossed over the other.

Hayumi wrapped her arms around Hinata, not too tight so he didn't start panicking, but she made sure to hold him like she meant it, since she did. She had read online with Akki that certain things might trigger someone to have an attack of some sort and she certainly didn't want to hurt her son in any way.

She pressed a gentle kiss to Hinata's crown as he tried to elevate his breathing and cry into Hayumi's shirt. She wanted to cry too just by seeing the orangenette crying suddenly after having a bad day at school, but she had to stay strong for him. She could even feel how stiff his entire body was despite the slight trembling. And boy, did that make her chest tighten in pain.

"It's gonna be okay, Sho. You're gonna be okay," She whispered in a soft tone. She still didn't know what was helping or wasn't helping, but all she could do was hope it was doing something to calm the orangenette. She glanced down at the bandages wrapped around his left arm and sucked in a breath. She didn't give those to him—he left the house with stickers and such decorating him and everyone knew he wasn't the best at wrapping himself with bandages. She hadn't put much thought into it earlier, but thinking about it now she realized just how helpful his teammates were to him. It wasn't a big act of kindness, but it was an act of kindness nonetheless. The simplest thing can flip someone's day, right?

Hinata pulled his head back to look up at his mother with tear-filled eyes. She flinched under the gaze from him as his eyes held so much emotion in them. It was overwhelming to look at and Hayumi had already decided her decision on the conversation with Akki from last night. A single tear slipped out of her eye as she only stared back at Hinata, who opened his mouth to say something.

"I d-don't think I'm okay..." He said while his bottom lip quivered. Hayumi unconsciously brought a hand up to Hinata's cheek and held it placidly, her thumb rubbing circles on his jaw as she softened her eyes on the boy.

"It's fine. I'm here, okay? You aren't alone. You have your family and friends to help you throughout everything, alright?" She spoke barely above a whisper. She pushed Hinata's head down lightly back to her chest and pressed another kiss to his head. Hinata nodded and continued to cry without any restraint this time as he was held with so much care and affection. He couldn't believe that he had wanted to be left alone—this felt better. Better than any hug from Sugawara, any comforting words from Tsukishima or Kageyama.

Kenma...Kenma was just as good as his mother and Hinata loved spending time with the setter. But he wasn't here right now. His mother was, thankfully.

He felt ridiculous for even wanting to be left alone.

> ** _From: kenma ヽ(*＾ω＾*)ﾉ_ **
> 
> ** _hey shouyou._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LOVE WRITING AKKI AND HAYUMI SO MUCH LIKE THEIR RELATIONSHIP IS VERY GORGEOUS TO ME 🥺🥺🥺🥺
> 
> but dont forget to leave kudos and comment 😏😏


	41. Orange Juice in cereal prank!! *GONE WRONG!!!*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata wakes up after being comforted by his mother who is more than concerned for his well being. 
> 
> His father makes an appearance as well :-D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys its been a while haha,,,, hows life ?;&:!& i just went virtual because these stupid kids dont know how to cover up their noses with their masks,,,, shame 🧎♀️

Hinata woke up to his body being surrounded by something warm.

He warily blinked his eyes open and felt a heavy pressure against his breath and someone's breath blowing softly against his hair. He looked around and tried to see where he was and realized he was in his bed. Memories of what happened before he fell asleep came to his head as he looked behind him. All he saw was his mother's sleeping figure having her arm wrapped around him tightly and holding his hand. 

The gesture was nice and Hinata felt cared for, but seeing the dry tear stains wasn't helping him feel better. 

He looked ahead of him, seeing his alarm clock blinking at him rapidly and telling him it was ten o'clock. That was when he usually fell asleep or tried to before everything with Onima. Now he just wakes up in the middle of the night after having a horrifying nightmare where atleast someone has to die or he just doesn't go to sleep.

But he didn't seem to have a nightmare this time, or even a dream! He was just at peace for once, and he was thankful for it. Maybe he had such an emotional day because he didn't have a goodnight's rest and was exhausted. That could be a reason, right? Or someone was just really hungry at school and cooking something with onions and had to chop them up. Or maybe Tsukishima was right—he was on his period—

...something's...not right about that last one.

Hearing his mother snort herself awake, Hinata jumped in the woman's arms as she yawned herself awake. Her hand tightened on Hinata's and her legs stretched out a bit like a cat. She fell limp on his bed and sighed contently. She glanced over at Hinata's figure and stilled a bit.

"O-Oh...I'm sorry did I wake you, honey?" She asked groggily, clearly not yet completely conscious. Hinata turned his head back around, she must've seen his eyes open, and shook his head. He kept his mouth shut tightly, he's said enough and done enough so he shouldn't bother his mother anymore.

"Oh...okay good. You were as still as a rock when you were sleeping. It felt like you were a baby again...when I kept dro—when you kept running into walls and such...those were the times. Your father wasn't so ugly then, too," Hayumi sighed, her hand softly rubbing the palm of Hinata's hand. He could feel his mother's smile on the top of his head and felt happy that his parent's were happy together and clearly weren't gonna be having problems any time soon.

What if Hinata becomes the problem between them, though? What if dealing with Onima striked something inside of them and they realize that Hinata isn't doing anything helpful for everyone and just making things stressful? Surely everyone has more important things to do than help Hinata with his stupid problems—

"Hey, you're breathing a bit too fast. You sound like you ran one hundred miles," Hayumi said, nudging his shoulder a bit. Hinata blinked and froze for a second and realized he was thinking too hard. He turned around in his mothers arms, feeling the woman scoot back a bit when she figured out what he was trying to do. He laid his face against her collar bone and had his hands crossed in front of his chest comfortably, relishing the warmth of his mother wrapping her arms around him.

"You're gonna be okay...you know...everything's gonna be alright," Hayumi whispered, her finger tracing down his spine. Hinata whimpered and said nothing. Hearing those words comforted him a little. Hayumi sighed and patted Hinata's back and pulled her head back to face the orangenette.

"Hey...I spoke with your father before you went to sleep and we talked about having you see a therapist...that's...that's okay with you, right? I don't want you to freak out about it," Hayumi said sheepfully, slightly scared of Hinata's reaction. Hinata looked at his mother with wide eyes and thought about what she said.

He didn't even have to mention it himself! His parents were already...thinking about sending him to therapy. He even had his teammates confront him about his behavior, at least Sugawara was less direct...yet blunt with the whole talk about going to therapy thing.

"Do I really have a say in that?" Hinata rasped out. It sounded like the decision was final already. And he clearly needed it after crying about food...food out of all things to cry about. At least it made him crying at school seem less pathetic.

"Well I mean—I just don't want to make things worse for you. You've been on edge lately and...nothing has really been getting better for you and you've been eating a lot less and looking more...pale. When you went to Kozume's you were beaming! But once you went to school...you didn't look good and it was only worse when you got home," Hinata gnawed a bit on his bottom lip and nodded his head. He's made everyone worry about him because of his behavior. That's a little bit embarrassing for him, but he guessed it couldn't be helped.

"I mean—it takes a lot more time for us to figure out how to make an appointment with one because we need to find one thats affordable and good at their job—we just want to help you, you know? And we can't do that if you don't let us—but I just wanted to make sure you were okay about it. I've read online that some people tend to have negative reactions about it and honestly...I would've just improved everything if you told me you didn't want to go to therapy,"

"My Vice-Captain told me I should talk to you and dad about seeing a therapist or getting help...so it was kind of obvious I should say something...this was kind of easier, though," Hayumi smiled at the kind gesture from his teammate and pinched Hinata's cheek.

"Yeah, cause leaving during dinner and crying yourself out of exhaustion is so much easier," She tried joking, wanting to lighten up the mood a bit. Hinata huffed and smiled a bit at his mother's antics. Hayumi pushed Hinata onto her body and smothered him with kisses, the act causing the younger to let out a few giggles.

"Alright, as much as I love sleeping in your bed, I need to go make sure Natsu and your father haven't broken something yet. Lord knows how merciless Natsu is," Hayumi giggled. She ruffled Hinata's head and sat up in his bed, rolling over and laying on top of him for a few seconds, grinning as she felt the orangenette struggle to shove her off of him before rolling off the bed. She caught herself on her feet and left the room.

"I love you, honey," She said cheerfully before she left Hinata's room. Hinata smiled and curled up into his blanket, suddenly feeling cold without his mother in the bed beside him. He let himself be wrapped in his blanket and looked around the room warily.

He noticed his phone resting on the bedside table and let curiousity fill him as he grabbed his phone and turned it on. He looked through his notifications and saw that he had a few messages from different people.

> From: SUGA~SAN ( ✌︎'ω')✌︎✌︎('ω'✌︎ )

> hey! how are you feeljng now?

> From : NARUTO _(:3 」∠)_

> U LIMP DICK SUCKING BASTARD! HOW DARE U USE MY MIRUKO BODY PILLOW! I PAID SOME CREEPY OLD GUY BEHIND SAKANOSHITA ALL MY ALLOWANCE FOR THAT! IF I SEE ANY WEIRD STAINS ON IT IM BURNING UR BUNNY FIGURINE AND DESTROYING YOUR SAILOR MOON DESKTOP SET!

> Hey Hinata. It's me again. Please ignore that last message. That was for Kinoshita. We are perfectly sane people. It's fine. Have a blessed day and remember to pray to lord and savior Hatsune Miku every nite.

> From: kenma (*'∀｀*)

> hey shouyou.

Hinata felt his breath hitch at seeing Kenma's name pop up on his phone and his heart beat faster while reading it. Hinata quickly unlocked his phone and ignored all the other text messages he got and went to his and Kenma's chat.

> To: kenma (*'∀｀*)

> hii kenma1!1! how was ur day? i wasnt ecspecting a text from u!! srry i was alseep earlier (￣∇￣)

Hinata let out a squeak and closed his phone and planted it face first onto his bed, not wanting to see if Kenma was already responding back. He held onto the blanket tightly and rolled over to face the wall, not wanting to look the same direction as his phone. What if Kenma didn't even mean to text him earlier? Maybe he regreted texting him once he did.

Kenma wouldn't do that—Kenma freaking asked him on a date just two days ago! Him, of all people! Never in a million years would he think Kenma would have an interest in him—he thought it was completely one-sided! Though Kuroo has teased Kenma many times about the favoritism he's given Hinata.

Kenma...didn't ask him on a date out of pity, right?

No. That's not something Kenma would do. He's an honest person who wouldn't lie about such a thing. Hinata was just overreacting.

Hopefully.

A beep came from his phone which told him that he got a text. His throat ran dry as he shakily brought his hand up to his phone and flipped it open to see Kenma's name popping up with a message under it.

> From: kenma (*'∀｀*)

> my day wasnt anything special. kuroo bothering me and lev getting his ass kicked by yaku at practice per usual. tora was going around demanding everyone to arm wrestle him to prove he was strong cuz some girl said he looked like a lanky twig. he isnt even that tall. fukunaga won against him first try.

> how about your day? did you atleast sleep well?

Hinata's eyes softened at Kenma asking him about his day and giggled a little bit. This was a sign that Kenma liked talking to him—it had to be. Kenma doesn't do things he doesn't like doing. Hence why he was still playing volleyball. The setter acts like he doesn't care about it but deep down he loves playing for the team.

> To: kenma (*´∀｀*)

> thats the Tanaka look alike, right??? he looks so cool with his mohawk!!! and fukunaga is the one that looks like a cat!! hes so funny!! and my day wasnt all that interesting~ my friend hayajin had to defend me earlier over sum ppl talking abt me and i felt so bad T-Tshe shouldnt have to do all of that!! i wouldve been fine!! but it felt nice hearing her defend me!! it felt like she really cared abt me

> and i slept fine!!! my mom was with me and it was really nice :)

> SORRY!!1!1!1!1 IM TYPING ALOT

Hinata let out a ragged breath and hit send. He was a bit embarrassed that he had typed so much but that’s what Kenma was used to, right? The old Hinata would definitely type a lot and use many, many emoticons. He was a very expressive person when it came to his emotions.

That’s what everyone wanted anyway. For the old Hinata to come back. Nobody wants to see this old, broken Hinata that cries over the littlest things like food or a nightmare. Maybe if he just pretended like he was okay and nothing bothered him he wouldn’t even need to go to therapy!

Er...he should probably try it our first before trying to escape it already—or as Kageyama would put it—evade it.

But all that matters is that he seems happy, right? If he practices enough, he could throw everyone off with a fake smile that’s bright like everyone claims it used to be before Onima came back into his life.

Did Onima ever even love him? Even when they first began dating...did he ever care about Hinata? He had to have, or else he wouldn’t have helped him from those bullies. He always claimed he did too...but you don’t really love someone by punching them in the face for talking to another guy.

Onima’s not here anyway...so he shouldn’t be intruding Hinata’s thoughts anymore. He’s supposed to be as good as dead. Hinata watched him die.

But it felt like he was still here sometimes. Taunting Hinata, making fun of him and torturing him. Hinata didn’t understand it, and he wished he could just push it aside—but it always comes back to him later on. Whether it be a dream or when someone is talking to him, he’s reminded of Onima. It’s only sometimes though and Hinata was extremely thankful for it...but it still made his chest ache when Onima popped into his head.

It’s been weeks and he still can’t get Onima out of his head and it was killing him.

Hinata huffed and rolled onto his side to stare blankly at his wall. Everybody else was forgetting about the situation, why can’t Hinata forget too? Though...he was positive some of them has gone to therapy at least once or are still going.

And it was his fault they had to go to therapy as well. People tell him it’s not his fault, that he wasn’t the one who hurt everyone, that he didn’t purposely bring Onima into their lives or whatnot—but he still did all of it. Onima transferred to Karasuno for Hinata, he got into volleyball just to be closer to Hinata—everything just screams Hinata.

Hinata sniffled at the thought and shut his eyes to try and get his mind somewhere else.

As soon as he did though, his door was once again opened.

“Good morning Shouyou! It’s time to get ready for practice!” His father said with a cheerful yet raspy voice. Hinata opened his eyes and sat up straight to stare in shock at his father.

“What? It’s still ten!” He cried out. His father stood in his doorway and stared blankly at Hinata, trying to process what he just said as his own orange curly hair stuck up in many ways. He scratched at his stomach a bit and shook his head slowly.

“Sho, it’s literally five a.m. Your mother just woke me up by kicking me off the bed and told me to start cooking breakfast. I swear I have a bruise on my ass now and for that I’m gonna put orange juice in her cereal,” He grumbled with a scoff. Hinata didn’t care about the whole waking up ordeal, he cared about the fact he just closed his eyes and it was suddenly the next day. He didn’t even fall asleep! Was he thinking for that long and he lost track of time?

“I-I don’t...okay...” He said in a defeated tone, sinking down into his bed and covering himself with his blanket. He heard footsteps coming his way and a hand touch his back. The edge of the bed dipped a bit and Hinata assumed it was his father.

“Hey...if you’re not feeling up to it, you don’t...you don’t have to go to school, you know. I can just call in and say you’re sick and you can have the entire day off instead. I get that these past few weeks haven’t been the best and I don’t want you to exhaust yourself, okay?” Akki sighed, rubbing his hand up and down comfortingly on Hinata’s back. Hinata buried his head further into his mattress and didn’t respond. Hearing those words did make Hianta realize how exhausted he was. Maybe because he didn’t get any sleep...last night?

The orangenette shuffled away from his father’s hand, wanting to be left alone a bit but didn’t wanna say it out loud, it seemed too rude to tell his father to leave him alone. He’d might hit him too for disrespecting him as well.

“I’ll just let you be for now. I’ll cook you some pancakes for breakfast, okay? Don’t bother getting ready for school. Just...take the day off and have a self-care day or whatever. Love you,” Two pats on the back and the bed was feeling much lighter as footsteps trotted away following the sound of his door shutting.

Hinata let out a big sigh and felt tears escaping his eyes as he clutched the blanket tighter around him and felt a bit safer being in his blanket. He knew he was by himself, he knew he was safe. Nobody to suddenly put him in some choke hold or try to drug him, or put a rag over his mouth and drag him into some vehicle.

“Fuck,” He cried out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed the chapter !! its been a year since ive posted The New Crow and the book only has a few chapters left :(((

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on wattpad and twitter too :-)
> 
> wattpad- knimeuwu
> 
> twitter- knimeuwu


End file.
